As The Crow Flies
by charmingtheflame
Summary: I began by thinking what if Jason left that first time but didn't come back till much, much later. Would Elizabeth be the same woman? Would destiny cause them to hit all the same notes and if so would they play out the same way? The following is my answer
1. Chapter 1

~as with all fan fic these are not my characters. This story stands as tribute to them and their creators. I began by thinking what if Jason left that first time but didn't come back till much, much later. Would Elizabeth be the same woman? Would destiny cause them to hit all the same notes and if so would they play out the same way? The following is my answer~

AS THE CROW FLIES

CHAPTER ONE ~ THE PICK UP

Emily Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber were best friends. It didn't happen overnight but the friendship was true and fast. While both were the spawn of parents in the medical arena, the Quartermaines were known for their ambition while the Webbers were known for their service.

Following tradition Emily studied to be a doctor. She interned at General Hospital where her father was Chief of Staff as well as being on the board with her mother who was the Chief Cardiac Surgeon. Emily worked extra hard to overcome rumors of nepotism.

Elizabeth, a nurse at General Hospital, bucked tradition at first. She preferred drawing pictures to drawing blood but it didn't pay the bills. Both her parents dedicated their time to Doctors Without Borders. Elizabeth hadn't seen them in years. Even when their daughter had to give up art and uncovered a natural aptitude for nursing, they considered her an underachiever; her two elder siblings were well-established doctors already.

Elizabeth was on the path to being a surgical nurse but if she had to study for it, it probably wouldn't happen. She relied on natural talent. Em said Elizabeth relied on luck and attitude.

Emily studied ruthlessly and was the apple of her entire family's eye. Elizabeth was the black sheep everyone worried about.

It was not the hospital that brought Elizabeth and Emily together, it was men. Well, boys at first. Over the years they'd seen each other through heart-swells and heart-bursts. Some thought it was a dangerous adventure they'd survived in their teens that bonded them, but it was seeing each other through the drama of marriage, birth and divorce that truly cemented their friendship.

Till five months ago Elizabeth could count her lovers on the paw of a Costa Rican Three-Toed Sloth in this order: Lucky, Zander, Ric. Her rapist didn't make the list. He mattered, but he didn't count. A one-time union with Zander produced her little boy Cameron. Ric she married and might have stayed married to if he weren't a raving lunatic. And Lucky was her first love.

Lucky wanted Elizabeth back. Round and round she went with Emily who was pro-Lucky. Elizabeth didn't want to go backwards. She didn't want any man. She was done.

At least she thought she was.

Five months ago Elizabeth decided to take her life back and stop being chicken. She put herself on the market, so to speak, but under her own terms and she did the shopping. "This chic is back!" Elizabeth pronounced!

Around the same time Elizabeth started looking at men again Emily married her first love, Nik Cassadine. A virtual, as well as an actual, prince of Greco-Roman decent, Nik was perfect for her. His only black mark was a child had out of wedlock to a former stripper when he and Em were going through dark times. Everyone makes mistakes but no one considered young Spencer such and Emily loved the little boy very much.

Even though Emily had perfection it didn't exclude the young doctor from desiring something not so perfect, something not so 'right', every now and again. Even if it was vicarious, Emily found her outlet in her best friend. Elizabeth shared every juicy detail of her exploits with the young medical student to her illicit joy!

**O**

"It's almost not fair." Elizabeth swept her blown-out auburn locks to one side of her delicate neck as she observed the room. The bar light picked up caramel highlights.

"What's not?" Emily faced the bar; she was ordering the usual: tequila sunrises with shots of tequila on the side.

"Bringing you, a married woman, here; it's such a tease for all these guys."

"Since when? We've been coming to Jake's since we were kids." Emily swung her long, bare legs around the bar stool and observed the scattered tables with her friend. They saw longshoremen- big, burly, strong men- jugging beer and laughing loudly. It was Friday, payday at the neighborhood dive.

"You weren't married then. Maybe we should try going where the guys aren't so easy." Elizabeth wondered.

It was loud. "Did you say sleazy?" Em laughed skeptically. "Now that's that a problem?"

In the back of Jake's where it was dark sat the more interesting, the more dangerous types. They drank. They didn't laugh.

"Easy. I said 'easy'," she corrected. Then laughed her self, "don't say it." They both knew there was no difference really.

"You'd rather go to the Metro Court bar I suppose?" Emily frowned. "Snore. All those guys in suits and ties, $300 cologne…?"

"You mean men like your husband?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Exactly. If I wanted that kind of fantasy I'd go home."

"And where's the fun in that?"

"Exactly." Emily agreed with a smile mirroring Elizabeth's.

Their drinks were up so both women spun back on their stools to face them. Shots first, "bottoms up!"

They slammed their glasses down grimacing and grinning at the same time. The blush of first alcohol hit them right away.

"I will say this for The Metro Court," Emily conceded, "their cheapest tequila would be considered top-shelf here! Are we sure this is even tequila?"

Elizabeth's face lost its humor, "Em, I think I'm done with men."

Wide-eyed, "Again? Why'd we come then?"

"So you and I could hang out."

"We could hang out at Kelly's. Milkshake hangovers are easier on the brain cells. Do you know how much studying I have to do? God, I hope you didn't come tonight out of some obligation to fulfill my fantasy life!" The intern seemed genuinely horrified.

"No, not at all. I just decided now, this minute. I'm done." Em waited for more. "You know that last guy I took upstairs?"

"Oh yeah." Emily wiggled her brows. "He was so hot, the blond with long curly hair." Emily's eyes rolled back, "and you said he had…"

"Yeah, yeah that guy. It happened again."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"And you're just telling me now? Why did you leave that part out? I don't believe you. Mr. Biceps fell in love with you? I picked him because he was young and hot! No way he wanted to settle down, not with biceps like those!"

Elizabeth gave her friend a thin-lipped smile and shrugged.

Emily shook off her disbelief. "Aren't these guys supposed to be loners, girls in every port, no ties?"

"You'd think."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. He was fun."

Wiggling her brows again, "I know he was." Em drifted for a second remembering the stories Elizabeth told…

"What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know. I mean you are totally f #kable. I'd do you." She sucked the last of her Sunrise through the straw.

Booze peppered Em's language; she was not a casual f-word user. It made Elizabeth snicker.

"Yes, but would you leave me?" the nurse asked with a wink.

"Um…."

"See, I'm not the wham-bam, thank you ma'am type. They all want to marry me, settle down, paint the fence white, make babies… I'm sick of it."

Emily laughed at her friend. Elizabeth joined her. It was ridiculous.

"Em, I don't get it. Is it because I wasn't abused as a child? Is my self-esteem too high- too low? Do they think I need rescuing? I don't want to be fallen in love with. Just want the guy to get naked, let me have my way with him and say goodbye."

"That's not too much to ask."

"I don't think it is, perfectly reasonable. So why won't they?"

Emily had a theory, "You're too cute. You look like the girl-next-door. I bet they think they you are gonna be all timid and when you rock their world they are like, a, oh man, I can take her home to mom _and_ take her to bed!"

Letting out a huge sigh, "what can I do about it?"

"Ahhmm?" They slowly turned to observe the bar crowd again.

"Another round ladies?" The bartender asked over their shoulders.

"Sure Coleman." Elizabeth answered. After a pause, "see, I think," she gambled, "if we went to some upscale places in the business district I'd have better luck. Guys there are way more shallow."

"Or if you'd let me pick from the doctor pool, I know some hotties there I'd like to play med-school with."

"You _do_ play doctor with them Em." Liz rolled her eyes.

Ignoring her, Emily sounded eager. "Those guys are players! Dr. Drake would be perfect!"

"No- no one at GH. The last thing I wanna risk is some intern with puppy dog eyes following me around the hallways."

"He's the new neurosurgeon. His ego won't fit down the hallway."

"Surgeon? Absolutely not." The woman picked up their fresh drinks. "He'll trap me in closet and I'll have to worry which other nurse's butt print I'm sitting in."

"True," Em conceded as she sipped her new drink.

"I need more anonymity. Like that guy right there," she pointed to a guy who'd been eyeing them, "I don't know him from Adam. Maybe he won't want to have my babies by morning?"

Emily spit-sprayed her drink on a burst of laughter, "I knew you hadn't entirely given up."

Laughing while wiping off her lap, "What the hell, we're here. And a girl has her needs. Do you like him?"

Both women eyeballed the guy up and down. The handsomely rugged man felt the heat off their gazes and almost blushed. He'd never been so unabashedly checked out before. It made him flex his arms and suck in his cheeks.

"Damn." Emily nibbled on her slender pinky. "I bet he's like 6'2"… I like the shaggy dark hair and short beard. His friends aren't so hot but I wouldn't mind feeling his scruffy face between my thighs… um, yeah. Geez." The guy pushed his sleeves up exposing thick forearms tatted up from the wrist past the elbow to who knows where. Emily fanned herself.

"I could get into the pierced eyebrow." Lizzie tossed in.

Admiring his strength again, "are you ever afraid they will hurt you?"

"I'm afraid they won't." She answered seductively. Elizabeth crooked a finger at the guy while her friend giggled. He'd ogled Emily long enough.

"Shut up! He's coming over!"

"How do you want to play it Em? He's not coming over here for me."

Emily was used to it, "I know… I…man, look at all that! Ok, ok, so he's not 6'2" but everything else..." She looked at Elizabeth," Soon as I have enough to take home to my man I'll pretend my pager is going off. Medical emergency."

"Evening ladies," he had an Irish ascent. Emily melted. The stud zeroed in on the intern. "Can I get you a drink? Another round," He told the bartender without waiting for Emily's answer. "My name is Ziggy."

"I'm Emily and this is Lizzy." Ziggy nodded toward Elizabeth but still hadn't looked at the nurse.

Emily was beautiful, always had been, but not too beautiful. She was approachable beauty. Long straight hair that never seemed to knot or lose its shine, she had giant brown eyes and long lashes so just a smear of mascara was enough to accentuate them. Her gentle voice and frequent giggle said she was all heart. Emily was sweetness on the kind of long thin legs guys fantasized about.

An aura of independence made the petite nurse a second choice. Lately she gave off an air of lust and that could be even more intimidating to some guys, but Elizabeth didn't let that stop her. She usually got what she wanted and she was accustomed to be underestimated.

Elizabeth excused herself to give Emily some time to work her game. Nik would benefit from tonight's outing greatly. Men had porn, woman had flirtation, was their justification. Taking her drink to the jukebox, Elizabeth left before any of Ziggy's friends tried joining them.

The selection was the same. She liked country music but that never suited Jake's. Sucking from the tiny red straw she punched out A-13 and watch the mechanical arms reach for the vinyl. Jake's might be the last place left on earth without a digital juke. She loved that even though it made her feel old. She was going on 25. Was that old?

"_Hi._"

The male voice behind Elizabeth made her think twice. She knew that voice. It took her a second: first love.

Keeping her back to him, "Hi Lucky."

"What's Em doing talking to that guy?" He tried to lean on the juke next to her but she didn't give him the space he needed.

Liz turned with a coolness meant to hurt, "She's keeping him warm for me."

Lucky didn't like her attitude over the last few months but was willing to tolerate it. He believed in their undying love and still wanted her back. All he had to do was wear Elizabeth down, wait it out.

"I don't think my brother would be too happy if he walked in right now and saw his wife flirting with some biker dude."

"So arrest her. Oh wait, you're still in the academy right?" she laughed. "Does your father know yet?"

"Luke's disappointed. So what? You know all about disappointing parents don't you?" He couldn't help jabbing back. It was one of the many reasons Elizabeth would never take Lucky back.

Lucky tried talking pass his faux pas, "Besides, I wasn't going to make it as a photographer and music involves too much travel."

Together as teens they'd dreamed of being artists. Lucky could have the life she wanted. Elizabeth would love traveling in the pursuit of art but difficult to do with a three-year old. Her little boy was the love of her life. No regrets.

"Sounds like heaven to me. Traveling, just you and your guitar…"

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't be around to-"

Elizabeth raised her brows in warning.

"..around to help raise Cameron."

"Lucky, we've been over this. You are not Cam's father and I don't need you to be."

"I want to be."

She held her breath. He brought out the worst in her. "I don't want you back Lucky. Stop making me hurt you."

Elizabeth shoved off the jukebox and headed back to her bar stool. She called back. "Look around Lucky, the girl you loved left town a long time ago and she's not coming back."

Lucky followed her. They always followed.

"Hey Lucky!" Emily greeted her brother-in-law with a nervous rattle.

"Em." Clearly disapproving, Lucky looked the Irishman up and down ready to lash out at the stranger instead of Liz.

"This is Ziggy. Ziggy, this is Lucky."

Ziggy laughed heartily, "Brother!" he grasped a startled Lucky's hand and shook, "Must be a fellow Irishman with a name like that."

Lucky warmed grinning back. His jealousy evaporating, "Hey! Ziggy, good to meet you man."

"Just talking to the lovely Emily here. Was about to order another round, can I get you anything brutha?"

"Sure, how about a beer? Next round's on me." Chuckling happily putting an arm around the brunette, "I know Emily. She's my sister-in-law, we go way back."

Emily shook Lucky off and stood quickly looking at Elizabeth, "not for me, I've got to get going." She smiled at Ziggy, "nice meeting you."

"Is your pager going off?" Elizabeth almost laughed.

Wide-eyed Emily fumbled with her bag, "Oh, um, yeah." She looked at the pager, "medical emergency."

"That's a shame. It was a pleasure meeting you too." Ziggy hid his disappointment from Lucky.

Liz smirked. "I'll walk you out." Over her shoulder, "I'll have tequila if you're buying."

The women locked arms as they walked towards the exit.

Emily's brows crossed, "Stupid Lucky! Ziggy's cute."

"And now he's a sad Ziggy because Emily is leaving. I'll have to cheer him up."

"Whatever." Em snickered.

She smiled, "anything special you want?"

"I was thinking, this time, no kissing!"

"Why, is his breath bad?"

Laughing, "No, he just looks like he'd be fun to deny. Kept looking at my mouth, it was so sexy. I'm gonna go home and make Nik wanna kiss me so bad but I'm not going to let him. It's gonna be so hot." She stumbled. "I think I'm tipsy."

"You are. Ok, no kissing. But if this one gives me trouble we go to the Metro Court next time."

"Awe, you are killing me. I don't like those guys. I barely get to do this once a month with you and you wanna ruin it with schmucks."

"Then let's hope I am not the lovable type tonight."

At the door their huddle brought them practically nose-to-nose. Emily drew her finger down the hollow of Elizabeth's soft cheek, "well, I hate you." Her smile was pure love.

"I hate you too so we're off to a good start." Elizabeth tried to look unlovable but giggled. They released each other. "If your driver isn't out there, come right back in, ok?"

"OK." She promised then paused half way up the steps. "Oh and find out what's at the top of that tattoo!"

Liz laughed and waved her off.

Looking back at the bar she watched Lucky and Ziggy gabbing like girls, girls who slapped each other's backs and farted. Elizabeth had no interest in Lucky. The other guy was more her type physically. Lucky was lean and muscular but Ziggy had structure, a frame a gal could do something with. Lucky was tender. She no longer liked tender. Looking at them again Lizzy wondered if she should break up their party. The back of the room looked empty.

Just as she thought, Liz was able to snatch her tequila, shoot it, take Lucky's beer and wander to the back without them paying any attention. Man-love.

On the way to the back of the bar a brute stopped her. "Hey beautiful." As if he were looking at a puppy telling the creature it was adorable, to him whatever was inside Elizabeth was innocuous.

Elizabeth reminded herself not all guys were intimidated. Some were too drunk to see her hard edge and some, like this guy, just too dumb to worry about getting cut down.

"Hey gorgeous." He tried again with a wobble.

The drunk wasn't wrong.

Elizabeth was a beautiful woman. She had sapphire eyes set above strong cheekbones and a full, wet pout of a mouth. She was very fit, petite but solid, not fragile. Her iridescent skin was flawless despite an infrequent freckle here and there. Elizabeth had breasts finally, after Cam. Most woman lost their plump from pregnancy but Elizabeth maintained hers, finally graduating her cleavage from young girl to woman. Though she believed her waist could be more tapered Elizabeth knew her ass wouldn't quit. All her jeans were selected to accentuate it not hide it. She was short but proportioned.

The good thing about being short was being able to wear sexy high heels, plus they kept her calves in shape. Elizabeth contemplated driving the spike of her heel through the longshoreman's boot to get him to move.

"How did you get through the door baby doll?" He asked.

That's a new one. She put her foot flat on the floor. "I don't know, how did I?"

"You must have taken off your wings," he beamed, proud of his line. Liz stared at him. He wasn't her type. The mongrel was made strong by his work in the shipyards but a thick layer of beer blubber hid it. Yet it wasn't inches she could pinch that bothered her, it was his stiffness. She preferred a man who could move, not wobble like this guy, someone quick and fluid.

He waited, "um…. Get it? Your angel wings! Damn girl, you are fine-looking."

"I am?" She fanned her faux blush. "Wait, what's that?!" When he looked she darted around not spilling a drop of beer.

"Hey!" when he noticed she was gone. "Bitch."

Maybe she was a beautiful woman, but so what.

Elizabeth knew no one ever fell for her really. Not that guy, not the guy a few weeks ago, not Lucky- they fell in love with the-girl-next-door with her milk-maid smile never seeing how dirty her school uniform really was. Beauty can do more harm than good. Men were blinded by it. Only if one was as sweet and genuine as Emily, did love truly find a heart to inhabit.

Liz watched the scene from the back of Jake's. There were fun-loving girls and lonely girls. There were decent guys too stupid to stay sober enough to find the decent girls. There were dockworkers and criminals and those who, like her, who needed to slum it every now and then. It's not where they lived, places like Jake's, but it's where they felt most at home. Too bad she didn't fit in. Elizabeth liked it at Jake's.

Lucky finally notice Elizabeth's absence. Excusing himself from his new friend, Lucky went to check the restroom. Not finding her there he figured Elizabeth left so Lucky did too. That left her fine Irishman all alone. Didn't take long for a tight-top wearing blond to approach and casually flaunt her goods. Lizzy smiled. A challenge was never frowned upon.

She started feeling warm; a heat flowered on her neck. Elizabeth turned expecting to see eyes boring into her. She intended to give back as good as she was getting. They felt evil. But neither of the two shadowy figures behind her were looking at her.

Standing to stretch, Elizabeth raised her arms as she arched her back elongating her body. The nurse glanced to see who would notice her short top rise exposing smooth hipbones and a taut belly. Just one of the figures watched. The one working too hard at ignoring her had to be the hate-filled one.

Elizabeth walked by his table purposefully to see if she could spy anything to identify him later. Not caring if he saw her, she wasn't afraid of him, but Elizabeth had sense enough to know she should be.

The lack of light masked his features. All she could make out was: white guy, no tattoos, and no logos on his clothes. His build was hardy. The same heat hit her back as she walked away. It made Elizabeth shiver but, refining it, Liz thought it felt more like anger than hate. Either way, Elizabeth was going to steer clear she decided.

"Ziggy."

Instantly Ziggy's attention went from the 99 Cent Store princesses to her. "Hey." He smiled.

"Did I leave my sweater here?"

"I didn't see one."

"Must have left it at work. Oh well." Ziggy watched her mouth move.

"I thought you left with your friend." He said, still looking at Elizabeth's mouth. He took a chance on her eyes, "Glad you came back. Want another drink?"

"_Hey, Ziggy, look, the table opened up." _But Ziggy didn't pick up on the blonde's offer to play pool. Elizabeth smile had his attention.

"Sure. I guess I could have one more." Elizabeth was high enough but nursing another drink would simply be social. "Tequila Sunrise, please, not too sweet. Coleman knows."

Elizabeth started to sit but stopped and hesitated. "Hey, I know this will be very inappropriate but do you mind if I smell your cologne?" He wasn't wearing any.

"I'm not wearing any." He waved at Coleman and pointed at Lizzy, "For the lady." .

Elizabeth locked her eyes on Ziggy. He smiled back, curious.

The princess muttered 'whatever' and walked away. Ziggy and Elizabeth continued to stare at each other till her drink arrived.

"Here ya go." Elizabeth took the Sunrise. Then she took a step so his knees were touching her thighs. "Mind if I smell you anyway?" Elizabeth batted her lashes and let the blush come to her cheeks. She still got the jitters making the first move.

"Not at all." He parted his thighs so she could fit between his legs. Lizzy stepped in bending towards his neck, under his shaggy hair. He smelled like the sea and diesel.

"Mmmm." She pulled away. "You smell… sweet… like a sweet whiskey. Is there such a thing?"

Ziggy smiled recognizing the seduction. "I think my grandmother does something with whiskey at Christmas time that might be sweet. My turn." He gently guided her back to him by tugging on a length of her hair.

His hand was warm on her ribs. His beard tickled her neck. His breath was warm when he spoke but she didn't hear what he said- she just felt the gentle brush of his thumb on the underside of her breast. Elizabeth's skin tingled.

When he pulled back she stayed between his legs but with drink at the ready to block him in case he tried to kiss her: Emily's orders. Ziggy's hands went to her hips. He smiled when she smiled. He slid his hands to feel the roundness of her bottom. Titillation came on quick this time.

It was easier for Elizabeth to let go with a man she didn't care about. She didn't always climax but she was able to relax enough to enjoy it. She liked being naked and touching as long as the touching didn't reach into her soul. She needed to be in control.

Ziggy got braver when Lizzy didn't move away from his hold. She nipped at the red straw and kept eye contact with him. Elizabeth wondered about him, wondered who Ziggy wanted her to be. His hands drifted in, he squeezed and parted her cheeks then let their weight fall into the natural cup of his hands.

She whispered in his ear, "what are you doing?"

"I'm feeling my way around the neighborhood lass, wondering if it's friendly or hostile. See, I'm new to town. Here for the night. Ship leaves in the morning."

Elizabeth smiled and whispered, "So you're gone in the morning?"

"Gone. But I'm here tonight. So Lizzy, wanna show me Port Charles?"

"I don't know. It's kinda dangerous at night."

Staring at her cleavage, "I think I may want to risk it. There's more to his place I'd like to see." Ziggy looked into her mile-deep eyes again. "Even if it takes all night."

Ziggy went to kiss her but Liz acted coy and turned away. "Not sure what a bored housewife can really show a world traveler like you that's exciting." He started to say something about a husband but Lizzy kept talking, "But since it's just for the night…."

He shrugged. If she didn't care, "They have rooms here don't they?"

"Yes." Ha! She thought- you are no seaman; you're totally local; probably married some backpacker, moved here so she could go to college and divorced because she cheated. Now you work out so you can look 19 again and relive what should have been your wild years… aw Zig. Elizabeth had his number.

Excusing herself, Lizzy got a key from Coleman and went upstairs first. Ziggy paid up as fast as he could.

…

When her Irishman entered the room Elizabeth was in the bathroom. She heard him call her name.

Leaving the bathroom light on, Liz walked into the sparse, dimly lit room stripped down to her bra, panties and heels. She was just a silhouette of curves.

"Damn…" he said but when he took a step towards her she stopped him with a command.

"Take off your clothes."

"Maybe I should take a shower?" He felt inadequate, not a feeling Ziggy was accustom to.

"If you want."

Ziggy started tearing off his clothes as he drunkenly cut around her. The shower didn't last long. She was jumping on the bed when he came back.

The sight made him laugh.

"You look good in a towel," Lizzy managed through bounces. And he did: toned muscle, redneck tan. Ziggy was mostly pale. A thin trail of curls cut down the middle of his abs past the edge of the towel. "Catch me!"

Lizzie launched herself at him. Ziggy, though surprised, caught her easily. One leg dangled as she got a better grip around his neck. "So what do you want to see first? We have the luxurious waterfront piers or our famous art galleries on Creamery Row."

Ziggy carried Elizabeth to the bed and laid her down.

"Creamery Row sounds good. So why do you take off that bra and if you want to keep those panties in one piece then you'd better take them off too before I rip them off. I wanna see you."

Dang! This might be better than she thought. Elizabeth smiled but didn't make a move to obey. Instead she stretched and arched her back cooing.

No more games. He needed to touch her. Was she real? Confidently Ziggy straddled her little body but then hesitated. She was a lot more woman than he bargained for. Ziggy always performed for the ladies, puffing himself up. Something about Elizabeth made him feel exposed, called out.

Liz ran her fingers down his abs, "I see you Ziggy." Elizabeth's eyes were gentle, lit from within. Her smile was excitement in pink gloss. "I see you and it's Ok." She didn't need him to be anything but himself. "Be yourself. Touch me if you want… taste me…"

Feeling permitted, Ziggy almost didn't know how to be genuine. He felt empowered to let his whim, his fantasy guide him. He scooped up her beautiful, plump breasts as she dug her nails into his knees, kneading them for the pure joy of seeing her response. With a sudden jerk he lifted her body off the bed by the bra and strained to tear it in half. The threads gave way and Elizabeth fell back with a gasp. His mouth was on her bare skin.

He pleased himself. He was a hungry animal. His tongue, his teeth, he sucked till she cried out a little then he moved to the other breast feeding on her with abandon.

Lizzy groaned in sweet agony. She was so turned on.

Ziggy and his tongue toured south down her abdomen. He inched down her leg; bit the tender inner thigh making her ache with need. Lifting her leg, Ziggy sat up and kissed the back of her knee. Letting the leg down he moved back to see the heat in her eyes. Did she still see him?

Lizzy opened her eyes and looked at Ziggy with desire. When he went to kiss her Lizzy almost let him but remember and turned her head. Smiling, "no kissing."

Stopping suddenly, he gripped her jaw and held her still. It didn't hurt, didn't scare her… not yet. It was still exciting and fresh.

"You naughty girl. No kissing, is that saved for the girls?"

Oh, so he liked a story... "Only Emily gets to kiss me."

"Not even your husband?"

I said I was a housewife, ...Oh yeah, "Not even him. He doesn't know what to do with me." As she talked his thumb moved to stroke her full bottom lip. "I put my hand on his cock and he comes. There's no one to take care of me."

"So you let your girlfriend taste you." It was a statement. He was leading his own fantasy.

"But she can't f-k me."

"I can." He put his thumb in her mouth. Liz used her teeth as a vise and twisted her tongue around it.

"God I want to taste you."

He dove into her neck. Trailed wet kisses up and down her throat.

She pulled open his towel and let it fall on her thighs. Sitting up, Ziggy's erection was proud. She would feel him. Liz cupped him and moved up his staff.

"Bloody hell your hands feel like velvet. Shit." He moved off her. He was suddenly too close. Her poor husband didn't stand a chance.

Elizabeth started to touch herself. Closing her eyes Elizabeth hands moved delicately over her breasts. She arched in response to a brush of her rigid nipple, then down her flat stomach till they nested in soft folds under her panties.

"Is that how she touches you?" His breath hitched. Ziggy went back to the bed and roughly pulled down her panties to see it all. So clean, so pink she was.

Lizzie didn't care anymore. He'd gotten her so close she could take care of the rest. Lizzy moaned.

"Hell no." Ziggy wasn't being left behind. "You wanna get f- lass, well then, I'm gonna f- you better than anyone has." He fumbled with the jeans he'd dropped and got a condom from his wallet. Lizzy had one tucked under the pillow but let him use his own.

With his erection sheathed Ziggy slapped her hand away. He got on the bed and put his face where her hand had been. The swollen folds were hot in his mouth, the wetness almost tasteless except it tasted like something. Like citrus and honey. It was his imagination but the more his tongue worked the more he swore he tasted heaven. Her thighs squeezed his scruff and she bucked.

"Oh god… oh… please…." Elizabeth grabbed his hair when the first wave took her.

Her voice was pure seduction. Ziggy wanted her to say his name. He was going to come on the sheets if he didn't start making love to this little witch now!

"AH!" Lizzie cried when he entered her. Ziggy cried out too. He pushed and stalled.

Grunting, the Irishman begged, "Please come baby. Come again for me. I need you to come again." Her lover dared to pull back and thrust again. He saw stars. Damnit. Was he hard enough to last through his orgasm? Ziggy went for it. He pumped as hard and he could… as fast as she demanded while he came with a fury.

Elizabeth shuttered with the second wave of pleasure. Ziggy left his body; he hovered over the scene watching him self make love to the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Didn't stop moving in her till he saw the rolls of pleasure fade from her body.

Finally he ran out of strength and blood flow. Ziggy collapsed.

"Sorry." He said. "I'll move, give me a minute Love."

His full weight was on top of her. Elizabeth still twitched so it felt good to have him on her. She didn't always come that hard. She hoped he'd be the one; the one to love her and leave; wouldn't have to see him again unless they bumped into each other. Then they could do it again! Freedom from the heart was glorious.

Needing to breath, Liz pushed on his shoulder and wiggled out from under the Irishman's weight. They lay side by side letting their breathing even out. He draped his arm over her stomach. Realizing it was his right arm Lizzie examined the tattoo to report to Emily.

She slipped out from under his limb and stood. Her knees were deliciously weak. She'd been screwed. Finally. Once a month mama got to go out and get some and tonight she got some.

…

Elizabeth took a hot shower. She didn't try to get clean as much as try to loosen up any lingering tension from work, single parenting, and mourning the loss of her true passion: painting. This was her art now.

Ziggy waited for her to return. Elizabeth was fully clothed when she came back. Spare undies in her purse where she'd left her clothes. Easy exit.

"Hey. Where are you going?"

"Home."

Ziggy stood, legs shaky. He looked worried. "No, don't go."

"Ziggy, get some sleep. I imagine you ship out pretty early. I have to get home to my husband… the dog needs walking… the cat needs her milk." Please play along Zig.

"Wait. I don't care if you're married. I have to see you again."

"Maybe we will—"

"No. Look. I lied. I live in town. I can give you my number." He looked for paper on the nightstand giving up in a panic when he didn't find any. "I'm sorry I lied. I just. I never met. I didn't think I'd… but then you… you blew my mind. I want to get to know you. Can I see you again?"

Sadly, "I wish we could but no, we can't." Elizabeth stood at the door; hand on the knob, disappointed, "Not now. I don't want to be known Ziggy. Do you understand?" She turned the knob.

Ziggy leapt for the door slamming it shut. He pinned Elizabeth to it. His hand went to her face and caressed it. "After that… what we just did? I know we just met but you didn't feel anything, you don't feel anything for me?"

Liz shook her head no.

"But… _you saw me_…"

"Can I go? Before this gets more awkward?"

He tried to kiss her again but she denied him. Instead she bit his chest and left a mark above his heart.

"Ouch."

Lizzy bolted.

…

Alone in the hallway she swore under her breath "No more Jake's"

/


	2. Chapter 2

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER TWO ~ THE LET DOWN

Three weeks later Elizabeth and Emily cruised the Metro Court Hotel bar. It was teaming with posers in fancy suits and store bought cleavage.

"Now this is gonna work. I feel it. God, I need it."

Emily stared at her friend doubtfully.

"Shut up Em, you're married! It's been a month for me."

"You always like to exaggerate. It's been 3 weeks max." Emily disliked the Metro's overly polished bar and it showed on her face. "I hate this place. Nik and I come here. People from the hospital come here. Let's go to Jake's."

Elizabeth's auburn hair caught the light as she shook her head no, "I'm sworn off Jake's."

"What would be the harm in seeing that guy again? You said he was good in bed. So what if he likes you."

"Em." Elizabeth was stern, "I don't have time for it. Dating is stupid. Boyfriends are gross."

She laughed, "What, are you twelve? Like they have cooties? Couldn't he just be your sex buddy?"

Smiling because her friend was too sober to use the F-word. That woman needs a drink, Elizabeth decided, looking towards the bar. "Tequila or champagne?"

When Elizabeth headed for the crowded bar Emily followed. The women found one vacant bar stool. They huddled by it but didn't sit as if neither were truly committed to staying.

"The first guy, Em, remember him? Said he could handle being just lovers till he couldn't? Beat the crap out of someone, almost got us kicked out of Jake's for life, because a guy checked out my ass. So, no."

"It is a nice ass."

"Why, thank you. And yours is quite perky in that dress I might add."

A well groomed bartender appeared and asked what they were having. Emily's mouth opened just as her cell whistled. Pausing him with a raised finger, Emily checked out her display. It could be the hospital. She looked at Elizabeth, "Unlisted?"

"Answer it."

"But it's unlisted."

"So?" Frustrated, Elizabeth watched the bartender walk away without their order.

"So! It's unlisted. Never mind." The phone stopped ringing. But then it suddenly tweeted again.

"Jesus, now I am curious." Elizabeth snatched the phone and answered. "Hello? We're trying to order drinks here." Frowning handing it back, "it's for you."

"Duh. Um, hello, this is Emily Quartermaine-Cassadine." Emily's eyes went wide and her breath held until in came out in a burst, "JASON!"

Jason Morgan, infamous gangster and Emily's beloved brother who left town several years ago. Bad break up with his girlfriend then something happened between him and his gangster boss. A kid mixed in there too. It was complicated, Em liked to say.

All Elizabeth cared about was Emily's lame brother abandoning his sister just as her fairytale life took a dark turn. On second thought, maybe Elizabeth should thank this Jason Morgan if they ever meet? He left a void in Emily's life that allowed Elizabeth to turn the girl she knew from double-dates into a real friend.

"Where are you?—No way, Jake's?—No, that's perfect. We'll be there!" she hung up.

"Em, I'm not going" With gusto she hailed the bartender.

Getting in front of her, "You are going! That was my other brother, Jason! The one I haven't seen in years but talk about all the time. You can finally meet him! Elizabeth you know how important he is to me."

"But I don't want to meet your brother."

"Yes you do"

"No I don't." Elizabeth pouted. "He's going to take you away from me."

"He will not," she knocked Liz's shoulder. "Come on, I really want you to meet him."

"You go. I'll find a toy here. Bet the rooms are clean too!" Sadly Elizabeth noticed the bartender abandoning them once again.

Emily got her friend's attention back. "You are not sending me to Jake's on my own! Please come- for me?"

Elizabeth's head fell back, mouth open she stared at the glittering ceiling. "Ugh. Ok..." She gasped, bringing her head forward, "for you. But I'm not picking anyone up there. It really will be me and B.O.B. again tonight."

Emily lightly punched Elizabeth's arm aghast by her bawdy comment and charmed by her at the same time. She liked Elizabeth because she said things, real life things, propriety be damned.

Pulling the nurse towards the exit, "Thank you- thank you! You won't regret it. He's amazing. He's like you, he really listens and he's sincere and he loves with all his heart… only he doesn't love many just like you. And he loves me. That should be enough for you to like him, knowing Jason's such a good judge of character." She grinned pulling Elizabeth towards the door.

A very handsome dark haired man gave Elizabeth the once over and an approving wink when she passed.

"You owe me another night out! Soon." Liz told Emily. "And I get to pick the place."

"Whatever."

Then Elizabeth observed the sneer of some other patrons as they hastily exited. Last person she spied was Ric, her ex, over in a corner with the new district attorney. "You're right about here though, too stuffy."

The women giggled like girls as they fled.

**O**

Jake's wasn't exactly hopping. It was only ten. In an hour the place would fill up. Right now the hardened dockworkers were finishing up their last drinks. They'd been there since happy hour. If they hadn't found someone to keep them warm yet there was always pier 32 and the whores who walked it nightly.

"Oh my god, I am so excited." Emily hurried in scanning the room. "He's not here," she frowned.

Elizabeth saw Emily might actually cry. She hadn't shut up about Jason the whole ride over. Putting a hand on her shoulder, "He'll show."

From behind a deep voice startled them. "Emily?"

The women spun to find Jason Morgan inches away. His sister flung her body at him. He grabbed her in time and whirled Emily around.

"It's so good to see you." She chanted. "So good. You're home."

Elizabeth could see tears glowing on Emily's cheeks.

Setting his sister down, Jason Morgan was effectively between Elizabeth and Emily. He asked Emily "Is everything ok?" The tears threw him.

Elizabeth stared at his back. It was a nice back. Nice butt too, but not the way she imagined meeting him.

"Fine, Jason. Really it is. I'm great." She wiped at tears of joy, "It wasn't when you left…" Emily sniffed and Jason wiped away one of her tears. "It was bad for a while but I got through it thanks to," she peeked around Jason, "thanks to… where'd she go?" Jason stepped aside. "Elizabeth, she was right there."

Emily pointed. Jason shrugged.

"Ladies room? Gotta be," Em decided, too excited to be alarmed.

…

…

She sat in the back watching brother and sister chat for a half hour at least. Finally Elizabeth's view was obscured with late night patrons. Emily never said how good-looking Jason Morgan was. Actually, she did but Elizabeth didn't believe her. The picture she'd seen showed a face handsome enough but he was a slender 20-something. It was taken before his accident, before kingpin Sonny Corinthos took Jason into his fold. Heck, he wore a sweater vest in the picture. Once Jason Quartermaine became Jason Morgan pictures became rare. At least ones that weren't mug shots and the Quartermaines did not frame those for display on the baby grand.

Apparently AJ, their other brother, ran Jason into a tree years ago. They were able to unscramble enough of his brains to call Jason human but not enough for the young Quartermaine to have any memory of a life before. He didn't remember he wanted to be a doctor. He didn't remember he was a nice guy. He didn't remember he was a Quartermaine. For that matter Jason didn't remember Emily but they were close nonetheless. It was Emily's heart that made her the exception amidst the commonly bickering and scheming Quartermaines.

According to everyone else Jason was a cold asshole with a hot temper. Mean to his parents, turning his back on his family and fortune for a life as a mobster's gopher. Thanks to Jason's rearranged gray matter he showed an aptitude Sonny could hone for his own gain. Courtesy of Morgan, Corinthos was able to climb to the top of the bloody dung heap in Port Charles just before Jason left town.

His eyes were kind though, Elizabeth noted. Not a hint of temper when he looked at Emily. Not even when he looked concerned.

Elizabeth's cell rang. It was Emily. "Hi" she sung with happiness for her best friend.

"_Where did you go?"_

"Nowhere."

"_Wait, where are you?"_

"In the back watching you. Well, I was till that beer-guzzling meat car sat down and blocked my view. You look so happy Em. I'm really glad your brother is back."

"_Come here you idiot and meet him!"_

"Are you sure?" she giggled, already walking. "I mean he's awfully cute. Kinda my type: big, strong shoulders, you know, the kind a girl could-"

"_-do something with."_ They said together.

"_Behave! And get over here!"_ Em insisted.

By then Elizabeth was standing behind her so she hung up and said, "Ok."

Emily twisted around and stood grabbing Elizabeth's arm. Standing next to her best friend, "Jason, this is my best friend: Elizabeth Webber."

Elizabeth beamed.

Jason stood. His six foot frame dwarfed Elizabeth's, Emily's height was somewhere between them. He shoved his hands in his pockets and ticked his chin up as a greeting. Elizabeth felt a cold front hit her. Was that coming from Emily's brother?

"Elizabeth, this is Jason." Using a scolding tone, "He's shy apparently."

Jason's hands seemed rooted where they were so the nurse didn't bother reaching out to shake his hand.

Silence as the introduced stared at one another.

Ignoring the awkwardness, Emily gushed with sincerity, "I can't believe I have my two rocks with me right now! Together." She reached for Jason's arm without letting go of Elizabeth's, "if you guys could become friends that would complete my world." She pulled them in closer to her. "Only you guys get how isolating it can be; studying, living on an island, being a Quartermaine, married to Cassadine. It would take years to get anyone else to understand the complexities. Nikolas doesn't get it; he adapted to isolation long ago… Oh you guys!" Emily wrapped her arms around the pair for a group squeeze.

Elizabeth obliged by hugging her friend in return. She couldn't help but feel delight for her. When Elizabeth's hand brushed Jason's arm he tensed and pulled away. Emily didn't notice but Elizabeth felt shunned.

"Sit, sit." Emily insisted. They did.

For her friend Elizabeth would keep a smile plastered on her face. Her eyes twinkled despite Jason's frigidity. Emily deserved everything good. She would be nice to Em's thug-brother.

Politely Elizabeth offered, "Jason, looks like you could use another?"

Jason tilted his bottle and looked, there was a sip left. He could use another but he'd be damned if he'd let Elizabeth Webber buy him one.

Jason stood at the same time Elizabeth did. Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other. She smiled. He gritted his teeth.

"I'll have another too." Emily preempted. She smiled cluelessly.

"I'll get it." He announced. Turning for the bar, Jason suddenly turned back to the nurse, "suppose you want something too?"

Elizabeth cringed. "Ah, I suppose I do but I can get my own beer if it's a problem."

"It's not a problem." Emily insisted. "Ignore Jason. He's socially inept." She winked at her brother. "Oh, but you know what?" Emily beamed, "we should have that champagne! This is a celebration."

"If Coleman still has it," Elizabeth doubted.

"He better! God that was a night! Thank goodness Nik sent us out in the limo!"

The girls laughed.

Em touched her brother's hand, "My husband is a good provider." Then she turned back to reminisce with Elizabeth. "Still can't believe they let us take it through the truck wash! So funny: semi, semi, limo, semi…"

"You opened the moon roof, dork. We got soaked. Only you, Em, could pull that off."

They laughed, reliving it.

"Not like you didn't take advantage!" Emily raised her brows, "Drummed up that wet tee shirt contest!" She taunted in a sing-song voice, "and I- I won-un!"

"Not fair! It was rigged! Half the truckers voted for me. The limo driver, paid by your husband I might add, was the deciding vote."

Emily signed, cheeks sore from grinning, "Geez, I hope he still has that champagne. I earned it. Can't believe I was wearing my Minnie Mouse bra! I'm sure that's what put me over the edge."

"Cheater or not, that champagne is yours. Can't compete with Minnie."

The women grinned. They looked at Jason realizing he was still there and left out of the story.

Trying to include Jason, Elizabeth added, "Our luck. One of the truckers worked for Sonny Corinthos. He was running a load of **Veuve** Clicquot Ponsardin. Gave us two bottles for our prizes. We stashed them here for a special occasion."

Emily giggled, "Don't tell Sonny. Do you think it was smuggled?"

Elizabeth's jaw tightened, "Oops. Should I have not said anything? I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

Jason didn't look amused by their story. "I'll get the drinks."

Emily looked embarrassed but she giggled with Elizabeth anyway.

When Jason returned with the drinks he looked serious. "That doesn't sound like you Emily. You're usually more careful. That could have been dangerous situation."

"But it wasn't."

"We were just letting off some steam." Elizabeth defended.

Quickly changing the topic, "I forgot to ask, Jason, does Mom know you're home?

He stayed on topic. "I'm serious. If you need to work off steam Emily, go to the gym."

"You promised me boxing lessons." Em reminded.

"I know."

"But you left town remember."

"And now I'm back."

"Well I am not sorry. Elizabeth and I had a great time. We really did. And we were careful. The driver was there. Besides, Elizabeth is really good with people. She would have got us out of there if it were dangerous. Did I mention I am so glad you're back?" Emily leaned across to kiss her brother's cheek. "I feel special with the two of you looking after me." Emily reached over to squeeze Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth smiled at her friend for having confidence in her.

Jason didn't want to fight.

"You didn't answer me. Do mom and dad know you're back?"

Jason took a big swig beer and tried to take his eyes off Elizabeth. He'd been glancing at her trying to shake the thought of that waif of girl getting his sister in trouble, maybe even raped. "No one knows. Only you and Sonny."

"And me." Elizabeth said. They looked at her. "Not that I count." She held up her hands in mock surrender.

"I'd like to keep the news quiet for now."

"I won't say anything," Elizabeth assured. The mobster ignored her. She was starting to enjoy irritating him.

"I can't promise to keep it under wraps for long Jason. You know the gossip in this town. And if Carly finds out, then AJ will know and that will be that."

Jason bristled at the mention of AJ, or was it Carly. Maybe both?

"As long as you can; I'm not asking you to lie to anyone." Jason assured.

"I know." Em put her hand on Jason's hand. "So when can I see you again? Can you come out to Spoon Island? I want you to meet Nik."

"Soon."

Elizabeth couldn't discount how gentle Jason was with his sister but overwhelmingly she felt he was an arrogant, over protective dickweed. Shw knew he'd have some words for her at some point but it wouldn't be tonight and it wouldn't be around Emily and it wouldn't be anything Elizabeth hadn't heard before. Jason clearly didn't approve of Em's choice in friends. No one did when it came to Elizabeth.

"I have to go," Elizabeth announced. "I have a babysitter to relieve. I'll get a cab."

"No..." Emily protested till Elizabeth reminded her that was the plan anyway. They always arrived together but didn't usually leave together.

"Ok… well, I should to go soon too." Emily said, standing with Elizabeth. "Let's figure out a play date."

Jason stood when the women stood, eyes fixed on Elizabeth. She had a kid?

"Let me know when," Elizabeth kissed her friend on the cheek, "Goodnight.

It was not nice meeting Jason Morgan so the nurse kept her mouth shut and gave him a saccharine smile as a parting gift.

Jason watched Elizabeth head for the exit. She's intuitive he thought. Elizabeth seemed to have got the message he'd tried communicating to her. They would not be friends.

**O**

Three back-to-back 12 hour shifts plus 5 hours of overtime at General Hospital did not a happy Elizabeth make. There was tension that needed easing.

In the short weeks since Jason re-entered Emily's life Elizabeth heard nothing but how wonderful he was. How he'd met Nik and gave her his blessing. How Jason was making time for her. How she, Sonny and Jason all went for dinner at the most fabulous Italian restaurant Sonny was thinking of purchasing.

Their friendship went both ways, Emily knew Elizabeth. She saw the pressure building. In a moment of brilliance Emily invited her friend to join her at in the gym. That would help Elizabeth loosen up.

Lizzie went.

Emily left out the part about Jason Morgan training them. She knew Elizabeth and Jason didn't exactly hit it off and he'd hinted her best friend wasn't a good influence. Em had heard that speech from her family but didn't expect it from her brother. At least Jason didn't push. If Jason and Elizabeth could get to know each other Emily was confident they'd be friends. They had so much in common!

Like most of Emily's plans things didn't play as she'd hoped. Jason spent most his time conditioning her. Had Emily swinging at bags giving them a satisfying punch while Jason abandoned Elizabeth to jump ropes and sit ups. On top of that, when he did spend time with Elizabeth she couldn't seem to do anything right for Jason.

"You're coming up too far." A clearly exasperated Jason stood over Elizabeth.

Grumbling, Jason relinquished and knelt down next to her.

Sweat ran down Lizzie's temples into her ears. "I'm doing what you told me."

"That's not a crunch." Jason splayed his hand over her sweat shimmering abdomen, felt the hard muscle and wetness of her soft skin. It disturbed him to notice so Jason forced the observation out of his head. Women should wear more clothes to the gym! "Do another one."

Elizabeth tightened her stomach muscles and lifted her torso. Jason applied pressure, "There. That far- feel that?"

Holding her self off the floor even those few inches put her closer to Jason. She looked into his angry blue eyes and groaned, "I feel it."

Elizabeth didn't mean for it to sound sexy. His fingers seemed to dig into her flesh then suddenly lifted off. "Good." And Jason was gone like an apparition.

What was his problem?

There'd been a bodybuilder watching. What the heck, the nurse thought. She got up off the floor and approached him.

"Was my form really that bad?"

He smiled nervously. "No, no… at least I didn't thinks so." The gym-goer looked over her torso, "at least you seem to be doing something right."

Grinning, "I thought so." Elizabeth gave his torso the same examination. "You're doing something right too."

Emily paused for a water break. She saw Jason's scowl and followed it to the source. Dang it, Elizabeth! She was trying to give Jason a better impression of her friend.

Elizabeth leaned into the body builder and used his bulky arm to steady herself as she adjusted her shoe. Before it could go any further, Emily took Elizabeth elbow and pulled her away. "Focus Elizabeth."

Finally the workout ended. Elizabeth was leaving the gym more frustrated than when she'd arrived in her black spandex two-peice ready to hit someone.

Sneaking a peek over her shoulder while Emily drug her out of the door Elizabeth thought Jason might bust a molar. He was grinding his jaw so hard, watching them from under his brow. There was something completely hot about Jason and equally revolting. A flash of heat in his blue eyes made Elizabeth think Jason might feel exactly the same way about her.

She smiled at him. Jason froze for a moment then went back to work on his molars double time.

**O**

Only a week it took to snap the ties of her safety net. Emily kept Elizabeth out of trouble because it gave Elizabeth someone to protect. Her impetuous nature would go unchecked if she hit the town without her gentle friend.

So when she planned to go out anyway Elizabeth made a promised herself. She would be extra careful and use her head to make good decisions.

The nurse found the two things she needed most: a baby sitter and her classy red dress.

A stealthy sexy Elizabeth stood in her strappy heels readdressing the Metro Court Hotel bar. A martini with a hot pepper sweated on to its napkin. She stirred the melting ice with her pinky and looked around. Here Elizabeth felt she looked the part, like she should fit in but the place made her skin crawl. …Thoughts of Ric. …Thoughts of those who feel superior. Her sister Sarah loved this place, Elizabeth remembered.

"Excuse me miss, are you going to drink that?"

She looked at the guy who'd approached. He was handsome in a boyish way, around her age. Elizabeth didn't immediately reply.

"I've been waiting for you to finish it so I could come over here and offer to buy you another." He was sincere. It was charming.

"Sorry. I'm usually a tequila girl but I wanted to look sophisticated." Elizabeth held up her martini glass with pinky extended. "Am I trying too hard?"

He laughed. "Maybe a little. So, where are you from?"

"Colorado." Originally…

"I'm from Maine. How about we get you something with tequila in it?"

"I refuse to waste good alcohol." Elizabeth picked up the glass again and sipped. She made a face and forced a smile. "Yum."

"I refuse to watch a beautiful woman suffer." The bartender appeared as if on cue. "Please get the lady a…"

She looked at the bartender. He was cute if this guy didn't work out.

"A Mexican Mule. Thanks."

"Make it two."

The new-comer kept being drawn to her eyes. Were they black or was there blue in them? Yes, they were blue, the color of sapphires but almost like they were being held under water, a dark current... He forgot to make conversation.

"So…" Elizabeth wondered.

Nodding, "So," He agreed.

She smiled. It knocked him out but brought him back as well.

"Are you here for the Gun Show?"

Puzzling at him, checking out his 'guns'. They where were average biceps at best. "Pardon?"

"The Gun show. I am. I rep for S&B…" he could see she didn't have a clue, "…Sellier & Bellot?" She still didn't understand. "They're a Czech ammunitions company."

"OH! A Gun show!"

"Yeah. I hawk ammunition. S&B are fairly well known in Europe. Trying to get them more shares in the market here."

"I bet you do a lot of business with the Corinthos organization."

"Corinthos? Are they buyers or sellers?"

Smugglers. He really is from out of town. "Never mind." She was too on edge. Her drink arrived. Lizzie took a sip. It was delicious. "Wow, that's delicious! They muddle real ginger here."

The pair small talked through the first spicy cocktail. Elizabeth debated in her head and finally decided, "Wanna get a room?"

"Excuse me?" He said it with disbelief though he'd heard her clearly.

"Of course, you already have one." She smiled. "That's convenient," Elizabeth let his silk tie slip between her fingers. "Let's go… if you want to."

"Um," the rep stuttered. "Um. Oh my, I mean, this has never happened to me before." She was a little flattered by his excitement. "I, I'm not sure."

"Why not?" Lizzie gave him a smile with a lift of her brown that made his stomach fill with butterflies. He didn't wear a ring. He seemed to be alone.

The salesman hemmed and hawed. Shyly he admitted, "Because I probably I can't afford you. I mean, I don't know what you charge, but damn, you can't be cheap, I mean, inexpensive. I mean-" He didn't notice Elizabeth's eyes cross the more he rambled. "God. I'm so inexperienced with this. I sound like an idiot. I… I don't even know your name. I guess I wouldn't need to. You probably wouldn't tell me your real name anyway… What is it? Candy?" Slapping his forehead in disgust "Shut up idiot. I'm sorry." He couldn't help realizing as it sunk in he might be blowing a golden opportunity to put his hands on her, touch the flesh he'd been admiring, feel how soft… "What _do_ you charge?"

Elizabeth was more stunned than offended. She had a temper if insulted but she had a brain too. All the while he rambled, Elizabeth put it together: she was at a hotel- Conventioneers and hookers did go together- An attractive woman alone, she was the aggressor.

Opting not to take offensive, Elizabeth leaned into him.

She put her warm hand on his chest, got close enough for him to feel the heat off her body. He held his breath while Elizabeth whispered, "babe, you just missed out on the best lay maybe of your entire life. Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not a whore, I just liked you." She pulled away, finished off her drink. "Wow! That's got a bite! Kinda like me," Elizabeth winked, "Good night."

"Wait!"

….

But Elizabeth was gone. Had he touched her, she would have punched him across the room.

**O**

Even though it was too soon to go back, she had to. Ziggy could be there. Some of Elizabeth's past lovers waited weeks for her to come back before giving up. If she ran into them after that, the mania was usually gone. Passion fades, anger or bitterness would sometimes took its place.

Elizabeth stood in front of the dive bar staring at its greasy door. Sworn off Jake's or not, it was her spot. The guys would like her red dress and they wouldn't think she was a hooker, or a slut. They'd know she was a prize.

"What the heck—Here goes nothing." Elizabeth pushed open the door.

It was fairly busy. Coleman worked the bar and greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Coleman."

"Wheeewwwww," he whistled, "nice dress. Turn around."

She did. Spaghetti straps looped through points along the shoulders and neckline supporting fabric covering her chest but failed to support any in the back. Instead the straps cut across her shoulder blades tied in a neat little bow while the red fabric fell away resting on top of her shapely buttock. The skirt flared slightly as she spun and landed just above the knee when Elizabeth stopped.

It was stunning, modest and yet so sexy. Very few seams marred the silk; darts in the front formed a pocket to hold her breasts. Only a body with nothing to hide or requiring support could pull off such a drape.

"Nice, very, very nice Lizzy." Coleman smoothed out his mustache with a thumb and finger. "What's the occasion?" He hoped his patrons would enjoy the view and not let it turn his place into a Gladiator match.

"Tried going uptown Coleman, but I'm a downtown kid."

"Don't know how you figure, but glad to have you're here. Where's Doc Em?"

Shrugging, "Flying solo tonight, Coleman."

"Uh oh." Coleman felt nervous. Doc Em kept Lizzie in line.

Elizabeth set down her clutch on the bar. "Can you keep it back there?"

As he scooped it up to stash Coleman mentioned, "There's a guy keeps comin' in asking for you."

"Accent?"

The owner nodded.

"He here?" She worried.

"Haven't seen him." Tossing a cocktail napkin in front of her. "You buying your own tonight?"

"I think I better. Let's go easy, howabout a beer, thanks." She was being so careful Elizabeth smiled to herself. "Hey, let me know if he comes in." Coleman nodded as he drained a bottle beer into a glass. "You know, Coleman, you should get some real ginger here."

"Just be grateful I have ginger ale."

Like always, no one approached her at first. She was too much, out of their league and the dress didn't help. Eventually one asshole, filled with liquid courage, manned up and made a play for her. Instead of shooing him away, what he half expected, Elizabeth smiled brightly at his bad breath and cheap lines.

With an eager grin, "Wanna play a game of pool?" she asked.

He looked at her funny. Without warning Elizabeth suddenly seemed so young to him; bright eyed and innocent, despite the dress. She reminded him of his daughter. Hadn't seen her in a couple years. It made him sad. His drunken brain tried to figure out what happened but before he could Elizabeth was tugging his sleeve encouraging him to follow.

He did. They always did.

Elizabeth wrote 'Lizzie' on the chalkboard. They weren't too far down the list.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Barney."

"I'm Lizzie, nice to meet you. Gotta warn you, Barney, I'm really bad at pool. No hustle. But I love to play."

"I can teach you."

"I know what to do but need the practice."

After some small talk where Barney found he was opening up more than usual it was finally their turn. By the pool table it was safe, lots of shadows. Elizabeth knew she'd done right with Barney. He was massive and pliable. No one was going to start anything with him. Till she picked her man-toy, if anyone caught her interest, Barney was going to make a great bodyguard. Emily would be proud how careful she was.

The rack of beef racked the balls. Before Elizabeth took the break shot another man came out of the shadows lying some quarters down. "I'll play winner."

She looked up into the arctic eyes of Jason Morgan. Where did he come from? Not knowing if she should engage him with a smile or even speak, Elizabeth just looked at him. He didn't look back at her so Elizabeth tried to hit the cue ball as hard as she could.

It was pretty clear her usual charms would not work on Jason Morgan.

The balls splattered as Morgan sunk back into shadows against the wall. She'd dropped a solid and walked the table looking for her next shot determined to not let Morgan spook her.

"Sorry Barney. Warned you, you shoulda broke." The balls were mostly clustered together, not the nice spread she aimed for. Glancing up at the chalkboard Elizabeth noticed the few names under hers had been crossed off or erased. It was Jason's doing she bet.

"Corner." Elizabeth pointed with the stick, took her aim and missed.

Smiling at Barney. "At least I got one in!" She purred.

"You sure you're not hustling me?" Barney teased. He moved around the table easily taking shots, sinking balls and opening up the spread.

"I think I'm the one getting hustled. Looks like I was smart not to bet anything." She winked. He blushed.

Jason watched the auburn-haired nymph work her magic on Barney till it suddenly dawned on him his sister's friend might be taking a dive just so she wouldn't have to play him. Like Barney, Jason figured her for a hustler. Maybe she was really that bad at pool?

The longshoreman finally missed giving Elizabeth a chance to work the table. She took her time looking for the right shot. The men and women around her, including Morgan and Barney, couldn't help but be captivated.

She ran her hand along the worn wooden rail moving from one end of the pool table to the other. Her arm was toned under alabaster skin and her nails polished with something clear that caught the light.

Eyeing her bare back, lean muscle moved under the snowy sheath of exposed skin. Jason realized if he pulled the tiny bow between her shoulder blades the dress would instantly fall to the floor. What a tease.

When Elizabeth leaned forward over the table the sides of her dress dipped enough to catch a glimpse at the under swell of her breast. More than that torment was something blatantly there for all to see, her ass. The dress seemed determined to cover it yet expose it's shape with clarity. It was in excellent shape.

Barney glared at any man he caught looking. Lizzie was someone's daughter!

"Barney."

The brut heard Jason's whispered call. Without turning he took a few steps backward to hear Morgan better but kept his eyes on the game. "Yeah?"

"How's the wife?"

"Ex."

"Sorry about that. Sonny still taking care of you and your family?"

"Kids going to college. He held up his end. I held up mine but I'm out of it now."

"Need a favor. It's for me, not Sonny. Look." Morgan reached in his pocket for a money clip. He unfolded some bills. As he slipped them into Barney's hand, "take a fall."

"The game?" He wasn't the quickest. But when Jason didn't answer Barney shrugged and agreed, "OK." What choice did he have?

"You're up." Elizabeth announced as Barney pocketed the money and stepped into the light.

"This is going to be too easy Lizzie. Sure you don't want some lessons?"

Elizabeth leaned on her cue. "Smart ass."

"See, when you're lining up, your elbow tends to move out, like this. Watch me." He looked up to make sure her eyes were on him. They were. "OK so you need to turn your hips." He did. "And then line them up. See how straight I keep the stick? Keep the elbow in." Barney kept looking at Elizabeth more than the table to make sure she was following along. "See? Now watch." He took his shot and sunk the ball.

Elizabeth laughed. "Um, that's great Barney!" Applauding, "But you lose."

"What?"

"That was the 8 ball."

"Shit. No way? Really?" Looking at the remaining balls. "Damn." Barney propped his stick against the wall, "I guess that's it for me. Nice to meet you Lizzie." He headed for the bar.

"You too." She called after him.

Elizabeth didn't want to play Jason but refused to stoop to his level of rudeness. She'd play him. He'd beat the pants off her and it would be done.

Elizabeth started shoving his quarters into the slot but his hardened glare made her skin prickle. "Get me another beer please Jason." What she really wanted to say was 'back off you arrogant prick' but didn't for Emily's sake.

Where did that woman get off, Jason was appalled? "Get your own beer." He approached the table with a stick in hand.

Her delicate mouth frowned. Why so hostile? This wasn't just 'his way' as Em tried to explain. Her brow went up, "I said please." in an innocent tone.

Jason bit down on his smile. Her unexpected look and a sweetened tone took him off guard. It wasn't the first time. Without Elizabeth being aware Jason had observed her at work. He watched for a while. Jason now tried to impose the caring nurse in scrubs over the firebrand standing before him in a dress that should be outlawed. It stirred something in Jason being aware of Elizabeth's dimensions.

It intrigued him and he didn't like it. The varied emotions that came out around her confused Jason. Normally he would walk away from a woman like Elizabeth in a heartbeat but he had a mission. Complete it and Elizabeth with her wiles would be out of his life.

Changing tact, Jason decided to make amends, sort of, "You really think a beer will help your game?"

"Guess you got a point. So let's make it fair." Elizabeth left Jason standing there and went to Coleman at the bar. Barney was still there.

"Leaving me alone with him huh, Barney?"

"Sorry Lizzie. He put his quarters down fair 'n square. Look, I don't really want to butt heads with that guy but if he gives you trouble you come get me ok?" Elizabeth nodded. "You know who he is?"

"A ripe asshole…"

Barney loosed a restrained laugh. Coleman choked.

"...he's also the brother of my best friend. Jason Morgan."

"Don't know about the other part but yea, Morgan's his name. Look, if he bothers you I'll step up. Meanwhile, what can I get ya?"

"You don't have to…"

"Whatever she wants Coleman." Barney left some bills on the counter and walked over to watch a card game.

Elizabeth returned to the pool table with four shots of something amber in color. She set the tray on the rail. "I'll be right back." She came back with two bottles of beer.

Jason watched her. She had the same poetry to her movements wearing heels as she did in sneakers; it wasn't grace, it was controlled calamity. She was a train wreck about to happen, yet her arms and legs moved with elegant control. Her limbs seemed longer than they were. Elizabeth could hurt someone with the sheer element of surprise, and he was sure she would.

"Ok these three are for you." handing him the first shot.

"Three?"

"Buddy, I think fair would be the whole bottle. I'm about a third of your weight but I'll cut you some slack."

She clinked her glass to his. Jason noted how close she was and didn't like it. Not going to let Elizabeth Webber use her guiles on him. Jason had a purpose. He stepped closer hoping to intimidate. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

To Jason amazement, Elizabeth took a step in so they were even closer, enough to exchange body heat. "Shut up and drink Morgan." Raising her glass again. "To Emily."

Jason drank one. She handed him the second, "one more Morgan," this time joined him.

They drank.

"Man, this place has lousy tequila."

"I know. But you get used to it," she assured while handing over the third.

"You're winner, you break." Accepting the shot. The tips of their fingers touched. Hers were wet from the tequila.

"As winner I decline. You break. I'm really bad at it." She went to the end of the felt table and centered the balls. Removing the triangle, "Go for it."

Jason sunk the last tequila before rolling the cue ball where he wanted it. Kept trying to focus on it: _Damn girl, move_. Jason tried willing the command but Elizabeth stood directly in his line of sight like a siren. More like a red cape, Jason thought.

Her skin glowed, her dress was on fire but Jason finally focused on a fleck at the center of the cue ball. He rocked the pool stick back and forth taking aim. He was good at that. Focus, aim… it's what made Jason so good at what he does- that, and the ability to make others believe he feels nothing.

The cue ball slammed into the cluster. Colorful globes shot out bouncing off the rails and each other. At least three balls fell into pockets. Elizabeth wasn't happy. She wanted at least a chance. She might not get even one round.

Jason quickly lined up shots. Between the alcohol and running the table he started to sweat a little. He wiped his brow asking Elizabeth to move for the fifth time. Jason could see it bothered her how easily he was ignoring her. She was trying pretty hard to distract him.

The 8 ball dropped. "Wanna play again?" he asked, "Or can we talk now?"

"Again dang it!" She didn't get to take one shot and his cockiness was too much!

The sincerity of Elizabeth's pout forced Jason to clench down on another grin. Something about her was getting under his skin and he knew it. Jason found he was stifling the desire to tease her. She made him feel playful, something he hadn't felt in years.

But soon it wouldn't matter. Jason would do what he needed to. It was for Emily's sake. And that would be the last encounter between Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan.

Jason drained his beer while she racked the balls again. As he broke Elizabeth got him three more shots, which he was grateful for. Jason needed to deaden the feelings Elizabeth was arousing in him. He had to stay hard and cold… for Emily.

Half way through his run, Jason questioned why he was stalling. Just say what you have to! You didn't go looking for Elizabeth, but she showed up. So tell her… Jason glanced at the nurse. She was so beautiful. And she was pretty pissed off. He felt his shoulders loosen. Elizabeth faked a yawn and rolled her eyes. There was something captivating about her sulk. He tried to ignore it, but despite his intentions, some of the mobster's interior ice melted. He decided on yet a new tact. Jason missed.

Elizabeth smiled. She was nervous and excited. "I'm stripes?" He nodded. She lined up and got one in. The table consisted most of her balls. "I don't know how to do bank shots."

"So don't do one. Go for that one."

It was an easy shot. "I see it, but if I do I won't have another shot. If I make this hopefully the white ball will end up back here. See?"

Smart. "You want help?"

"Please."

When Jason moved around to help her Elizabeth signaled Coleman it was time for another round. She was feeling fine and didn't want to lose that fuzzy sensation. Besides, if distracting Jason wasn't going to work maybe getting him drunk would? Kicking his butt at pool would make her day!

Jason showed Elizabeth where to stand and what to do by demonstrating. "Got it?"

"I think so. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Elizabeth leaned over, her butt wiggled when she shifted her feet.

She had it cockeyed. "That's not what I showed you."

Here he goes again! "Yes it is! You're so bossy."

He moved to stand behind her bent frame. Placing his hand on her hips he gave them a push to the right. "There. Keep your body lined up like I told you." Touching her was a mistake. Jason swallowed. "Emily. I want to talk about my sister." Jason realized he still had his hand on her hips and they fit into his palms quite nicely. His playful feelings shifted to something darker.

It was the booze. Was it? No, it wasn't. Jason admittedly would take Elizabeth anyway she let him, plus attempt things of his own divining, if the circumstances were different. It was the booze making him forget his mission.

"What about Emily?" Elizabeth felt her body instantly heat at his touch and he was still holding her. She meant to distract him but he turned the tables on her! The bastard knew he was beautiful and strong and … Elizabeth's temper suddenly rose!

She pulled back on the stick hoping she'd 'accidentally' poke Jason. He dodged it without releasing her.

"Barney was right." Jason shifted one hand from Elizabeth's hip to her arm. "Keep your elbow in." He pushed on her opposite buttocks, "and tilt your hips to make room." She gasped a little.

Shut up! Jason wanted to demand. Your little growl isn't going to work on me. You like this and I know it, so what? You want me, I want… Jason stopped his mind. He didn't know what Elizabeth wanted and he didn't care either. Jason needed Elizabeth out of his head. This is why he wanted her out of Emily's life. Elizabeth was trouble.

Thrusting the pool stick, it connected with the cue ball. Jason let go and watched. The ball bounced off the rail and rolled into the pocket Elizabeth wanted it too. Temper soothed, she jumped up! "That was awesome!"

Coleman arrived with a tray: two beers and more shots. He whispered to Jason, as the two players moved away from each other, "hey man, think you can get her to jump like that again?" He winked.

Instead of winking back, Jason's eyes turned to stone. His jaw tightened.

"Sorry man, just kidding. I know she's off limits. Sonny's goons made that clear long ago." Coleman told Jason the price for the drinks. Jason was still glaring. "Ok, ok… I'll put 'em on your tab. No problem."

He wasn't drinking any more. No way. Except beer. Jason needed to cool off. He dabbed his forehead.

The mobster inexplicably felt a stab of jealousy when Coleman said Elizabeth was under Sonny's protection. He'd never really felt that emotion before. Robin never gave him a reason to be jealous and Carly- well; Carly was the reason Jason could recognize the sentiment. Carly was jealous of every one.

Jason summoned his reason. He'd charged his friend and former employer, Sonny, with Emily's safety when he left town. Naturally that extended to Elizabeth, Jason rationalized. There was nothing between Elizabeth and Sonny. Why did he care if there was? He didn't. Jason had had enough!

Meanwhile Elizabeth made two more shots and missed the third. She joined Jason for a drink.

"I want you to stop seeing Emily." The gangster was firm. No hesitation.

"Excuse me?"

He looked down at her little body. She was destruction. No one would survive in her wake. Those giant eyes, a mouth that begged to be kissed… "Elizabeth, I want you to stay away from my sister." Jason drank another shot forgetting he wasn't going to do that.

Her eyes darkened and before he knew it, his second shot splattered across his neck and face. Elizabeth didn't run, didn't grunt insults at him, she just stood there, hands on her hips. "Wanna say that again?"

"Not really," he chuckled, finally getting to laugh, and wiped at his eyes. They stung.

"You're an asshole."

"And you're trouble."

"I'm not hurting anyone."

"That's impossible."

"Well, I'm not dumping my best friend because you tell me to no matter what you've heard. You don't know me."

"I know danger. I'm trained to spot it and I've seen you in action. I don't want my sister getting mixed up in your mistakes. Maybe nothing bad has happened yet. But it will. One wrong guy at the wrong time... I don't care what you do. I just don't want Emily anywhere around you when you do it."

"She can take care of herself. Wait, 'seen' me?"

"Emily trusts you. She follows you." Jason found a napkin and wiped his eyes and neck.

"Seen me what? When?"

"I'm not waiting to get a call telling me my sister was found in some ditch."

"WHEN DID YOU SEE ME?"

"A while ago, here. You were with Emily."

"Does Em know how long you've been in town spying on her?"

"She didn't ask and I wasn't spying."

Elizabeth looked him up and down: solid muscle, broad shoulders, jeans with room to move and a tight black tee shirt. No tattoos, no distinguishing marks, no logos… "That was you?"

His brows came together in confusion. Elizabeth had seen him? But she didn't recognize him when they met.

"It was you. Sitting in the back glaring at me." Jason clammed up. "Yes, while your beautiful, innocent sister talked to that Irish guy. You think that's my fault?" Elizabeth laughed.

He wanted to fold her up, stuff her in a suitcase and ship her off to Siberia. Instead Jason folded his arms together and let Elizabeth have her rant.

"Emily is a big girl Jason. What she and I do on our time is our business. You," she poked his chest, "don't get a say."

"Done?" He unfolded his arms. "Stay away from her."

"No way."

It was a standoff. They bore into each other's eyes but neither one blinked.

Elizabeth finally said, "F_*k you Morgan." and pushed him away to clear a path.

He grabbed her arm when she tried to walk feeling his body respond to her in every way he didn't want it to. Jason couldn't speak as they glared at each other. Did she feel it too?

A part of the mobster's mind noted the sound of scrapping chairs as they were pushed back. He knew some had to be watching him put his hands on a woman and not liking it. Jason was Jason—feared, but even these men had their standards and protecting a woman usually made them forget about self-preservation.

Elizabeth eyes heated. He wondered if she really wanted him to let go.

He caught a glimpse of Barney heading towards them. Reluctantly Jason loosened his grip and Elizabeth yanked her arm free.

"Never _EVER_ touch me again!" Elizabeth voice shook.

She did feel it!

A fist struck him. Some blockhead came from behind and clocked Jason on the side of his head. He fell hard against the table spilling their beers. Glass shattered. Accidentally colliding with Elizabeth, she fell back while Jason rolled with the momentum and ended standing a few feet away. Elizabeth caught herself on the end of the pool table and watched with stunned eyes as they were separated.

Barney decided it would be better to hit the guy who hit Jason. A bar fight ensued.

Jason couldn't get the look on Elizabeth's face out of his head. He didn't think she scared easily but what he saw was fear and awe. Jason couldn't get to her. Jake's suddenly felt like a meat locker he had to punch his way through.

Elizabeth was shoved and punched once mistakenly. Not hard. Coleman got his bat and tried to break things up and reach her at the same time. She was scared.

Ducking beside the jukebox, Elizabeth stayed in a squat and shielded her head from flying debris. Yes, she was frightened but what scared her was looking into his eyes when he touched her. Jason. Elizabeth's world got smaller as she tuned out the sound of flesh being minced and the crunching of wet glass. Eyes closed, Elizabeth thought of a landscape- anything but her heart. There were field lilies among tall grasses; the wind blew them like a gentle brush through a daughter's long hair. Sound of water, a bridge… as the image calmed her it suddenly evaporated.

Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand and yanked her to her feet. "Move!"

The fight was at the front so no exit that way. Besides, police were trying to enter the fray.

He moved swiftly, with Elizabeth in tow, up the stairs. They turned the corner and ran into a thug hiding out. Jason tossed him down the stairs without slowing down. He continued towards rooms in the back. Jason fished out a key and opened one. He didn't let go of her hand till the door was shut and locked again.

Jason went to the window.

Elizabeth brushed off something tickling her arm. Her hand came away wet. She smelled tin and beer.

The room was as sparse as any others she'd seen above the bar but there was something different. Personal objects on the dresser like coins and scraps of paper. There was a leather motorcycle jacked hung on the back of a chair. A light was on at the desk. Jason pulled the chain to turn it off.

He slid the curtain aside and looked out into the back lot. Rotating lights flashed on top of the vehicles making the room go red – dark – red – dark. He let the curtain fall back into place to mute it.

"It'll clear up in an hour."

"I should go down there. I'm a nurse." A dazed Elizabeth made for the door. His voice stopped her.

"Don't." When she looked at him, "they have an ambulance here." Jason's voice was tender. "It's handled. Besides, you're drunk."

"I think I'm sober now." She looked around the room. Felt exposed in her thin dress. "So I have to be here, in the same room with you, for an hour?" Elizabeth was drained and equally displeased.

Jason didn't care. She needed him, he got to her and that was that. Jason would see the job of protecting Elizabeth to its end. Meanwhile his mouth was bleeding from a cut on the inside. He was tired of swallowing blood.

In the bathroom Jason flipped on the light. She could see the bed was made but mussed as if he'd taken a nap. So Jason lived here?

She watched him splash water on his face, swallow some and spit out a pink mouthful. Jason paused to watch her watch him in the mirror. She looked to be in shock still but trying to mask it with anger.

"You're ok now."

Elizabeth showed him what was tickling her arm by holding out her hand. It was bloody.

He rushed to her. She didn't expect him to move that fast. "Where?"

"My arm?" Elizabeth wasn't sure.

Jason calmly led her to the bathroom so he could look at the back of her limb. There were tiny nicks across her shoulder blades and a gash down her triceps. "It's not deep. Let me wash it out and make sure there's no glass still in the wound."

Taking her silence as permission, Jason wet a towel. With her back to him, he cleaned out the wound and patted the cool cloth across her shoulder blades. The cuts were tiny but on Elizabeth's fine skin they were offensive. "Here, hold the towel on the cut. You'll be ok when the bleeding stops. I can put a butterfly bandage on it. You won't have a scar."

Staring at the bathroom wall, Elizabeth did as instructed. As a nurse she knew what to do but being cared for like Jason was doing made her feel protected. She felt guilty for liking it. He wasn't condescending like Lucky or the same arrogant Jason from before.

"Let me see your face."

He had to nudge Elizabeth to get her to look up at him. Elizabeth lost her breath when she did.

Jason rinsed out a towel and delicately dabbed at her face. With his thumb he tilted her chin up to see her better. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were full. No cuts but he cleaned off her face anyway. She was so, so beautiful. He'd wondered what it would be to touch her again and was glad for the strip of terrycloth between them.

Elizabeth didn't mean to but her mouth opened for him. She needed to breath.

Is that an invitation? Jason watched her lips part and felt his own respond in kind. He leaned in.

Elizabeth gasped.

NO! They both pulled away at the same time.

"Um." Jason cleared his throat. He noticed something shiny nestled in her hair. "You probably have glass in your hair. Do you want to take a shower?" There was a pause, "It'll kill time," he suggested. And get you temporarily out of my sight.

She felt sticky. "Ok."

Jason turned on the water for her. "It heats up quick. I'll get you a clean towel." He left her alone.

The enforcer returned in time to watch Elizabeth reach behind and pull the red tie. The bow came undone and her dress fell to the floor.

He stood frozen even after she disappeared into the shower.

…

…

Elizabeth found the clean towel on the edge of the skink. She emerged from the steam wearing it.

Hair dripping, "Do you have another for my hair or can I use the one in there?"

Jason was looking out the window again. It's probably more dangerous in here than out there he thought. Which reminded Jason of his mission.

Only a few squads remained. "Go ahead." He didn't turn to look at her. Jason wondered if someone got knifed. The police seemed to be taking their time. The routine ambulance remained empty. Were they waiting for the coroner?

Elizabeth wrapped up her hair in the towel. She wiped steam from the mirror. "_What are you gonna do Webber?_"

She wanted Jason. "_But why_?" Elizabeth asked the mirror. "_He's an arrogant prick. He wants you to hurt Emily_." What's so attractive about that? Nothing, it's not logical. "_If I touch_ him _Em will kill me_. _So hands off, got it_?"

She came out of the bathroom determined to play it cool and get out of there as soon as possible. "Jason?"

"Yeah." He was still staring out the window. He watched Emily with Lucky cross the lot. Lucky paused to talk to some officers while Emily went into Jake's.

"Do you have a tee shirt or something I can borrow? I'm getting cold. I can change back to my dress when it's safe to leave. Do you think that will be soon?"

This time he looked at her. If Emily sees Elizabeth in my shirt, will she assume the worst? Not like it didn't almost happen anyway. Will it show Emily exactly who her friend really is?

He moved to the dresser, grabbed a tee shirt, "Sure, here," Jason tossed it over. As Elizabeth caught it Jason unlocked the door and deftly opened it a crack.

She slipped it over her head and let loose the towel around her body. Damn Elizabeth looked good in his shirt! Jason clenched his jaw.

The shirt smelled good. It was clean but still carried Jason's musk. Elizabeth knelt to pick up the towel and stood to find Jason towering over her.

And then they were on her again, his hands, making Elizabeth feel helpless. Jason held her hips, pulled her close, black tee to black tee. He unwound the towel from her hair and sunk and hand into her wet locks. Jason bent down and kissed Elizabeth. Their lips brushed. Like an eraser to chalk, the kiss obliterated all good sense.

It was erotically sweet as they both knew it would be. With restraint they explored each other's mouth, tongue tip to tongue. Jason encouraged her arms to go around his neck and she obliged. Elizabeth felt him tremble as he pressed her body into his chest. She stood on her toes…

"_STOP! Elizabeth! Get away from him!"_

Emily flung the first thing she saw at the couple. The motorcycle key missed Elizabeth's head and landed on the bed.

The couple looked on completely stunned by Emily's fury. Jason forgot to let Elizabeth go. She wiggled out of his grip and begged, "Em, no, it's not... not what it looks like! I swear."

Jason used extreme force he pushed the rush of their kiss out of his system and stood rigid watching Emily's reaction.

Elizabeth looked desperately from her friend back to Jason. He offered nothing. Not acceptance or denial. "Tell her Jason. It's not what it looks like! You kissed me."

"Elizabeth!" Emily said her name like she was scolding a child. "Get out. Leave before you do more harm."

"But—"

"_Please_!"

Tears welled in Elizabeth's eyes. Jason looked. He knew he shouldn't. His heart tore for her. The tears made the nurse's eyes three times bigger and her chin quivered. But Jason didn't move a muscle. He would own his actions and the results they produced.

Defeated, Elizabeth got her dress. She pulled it up like a skirt and left the shirt on. Why she bothered neither Jason nor Emily knew since his tee shirt was already a dress on her.

She didn't run. She didn't fold even though tears rolled down her cheeks. With heels in hand, Elizabeth walked out of the room praying her clutch would still be behind the bar.

_Oh my god!_ Could it get any worse, Elizabeth doubted it as Lucky walked up the hall. Pausing to slip on her heel Elizabeth braced on the side of Jason's doorway. Through the thin wall she could hear Emily curse her brother.

'_How could you be so stupid? She's my friend Jason!"_

It warmed Elizabeth's heart and eases her embarrassment to have Emily defend her against that pig Jason.

"_I thought you were smarter than that Jason! Elizabeth is the worst mistake you could ever make!"_

Lizzie's heart fell to her knees. Lucky watched her turn white as he drew near. "What", he asked? Lucky had seen that shade of pale before. "Did someone hurt you? We heard about the bar fight on my scanner. Em wanted to come check on Jason."

"_Don't ignore me!" _ They both heard Emily scold.

Lucky stepped past Elizabeth to peek beyond the door. Emily stood up to Jason, "I'm trying to protect you."

Jason snickered, "From that little girl?"

Lucky turned back with fire in his eyes ready to get confirmation it was Jason he was about to kill, but Elizabeth was gone. She always did have a light step.

Lucky stayed out of sight but listened at the door.

"_Yes, from that little girl. I know her Jason."_

"_I think I have her figured out too. It's not that hard. Don't worry about me Emily. Worry about yourself and what a friend like that can do to your life."_

"_You don't get it Jason. I love Elizabeth; she's got the biggest heart of anyone I know but…"_

"_But what? She can't keep her legs closed long enough for anyone to notice?"_

Lucky punched the doorframe. The noise of it lost in the slap Emily gave her brother. Lucky peeked inside again to be sure he hadn't been discovered. Jason was rubbing his cheek.

"I don't care who the woman is Jason, you don't talk about anyone like that." Then Emily felt mortified. Her hands went to her face. "I'm so sorry Jason. I've never hit anyone but Carly before… OH NO! Now I've put you in the same category as Carly!" Her mouth drooped, "forgive me?"

Jason gave her a smile, "no reason to. You're right, I shouldn't have said that." He brushed her cheek, "by the way didn't anyone ever tell you? Violence doesn't solve anything."

Emily laughed, "This from Sonny's former enforcer."

The siblings took a seat on the bed together. Lucky had enough. He made to leave but something in Emily's voice made him paused.

In her gentle tone Emily warned, "_Jason,...Elizabeth has the biggest heart of anyone I know, but," she sighed,_ "_she's determined not to give it to anyone. I'm trying to protect you from getting your heartbroken."_

Jason laughed. He laughed so hard Emily and Lucky made the same confused expression, though separated by a wall.

Under his breath Lucky said, at the same time Em did, "_What's so funny about that?"_

/


	3. Chapter 3

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER THREE ~ NOWHERE

Jason Morgan didn't buy the hype. He listened closely to Emily as she explained it wasn't a joke. Somehow he, Jason Morgan, would succumb to Elizabeth's guiles and fall madly in love with her. He wouldn't deny lust but Emily used a different L-word.

He laughed again. At least they agreed Elizabeth was trouble.

"That's exactly why I don't want her _around you_." Jason emphasized.

His sister raised her brow and challenged, "you're serious about that? Why not, she's my best friend Jason."

"Look," he assured, "I'm not telling you what to do or who to be friends with."

"Better not."

"I care about you. I want you safe."

"Same here."

"Elizabeth worries me. Everything is a game to her. She takes chances… she uses men like..." he couldn't come up with the word.

Emily helped, "like men use women?"

Jason frowned. That's not what he meant. "She's not like you Emily."

"Well, Sonny worries me. He's not like you; _he_ takes chances with your life."

"I can take care of myself."

She smirked at him. He already knew what Emily was going to say. She knew he knew and spared him the actual words. "Ditto."

Emily reached for her brother's hand and held it as she leaned into his shoulder. "You don't know what's she's been through."

"No, I don't…" Jason was going to add it didn't matter to him either but didn't want to offend Emily.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

"Don't go back to work for Sonny."

"Stay away from Elizabeth." Jason grinned and sought her eyes.

Em shook her head and smiled gazing into the dark. No one would win this round.

**O**

Sticking to shady warehouse piers and allies, Jason managed to keep his presence in town under wraps for the most part. He'd been gone so long only harden old timers still working the docks recognized him. There was a reason for their longevity, because those men knew how to keep their mouths shut. Had Jason not felt Emily needed intervention for her safety, he wouldn't have approached her so soon.

To further preserve his anonymity Jason drove a reinforced, tinted SUV but he preferred his motorcycle. That's where he was headed now. He kept his bike stored in a garage near the edge of town. Getting there meant the enforcer would cross Port Charles' version of Central Park. From there, it was a few back streets till he could hit the open road.

The problem was when he walked, he thought. On the bike he lost all thought as well as time and space. He could use a little fog clearing after the last few days. Jason's head wouldn't stop spinning.

As he walked Jason laughed aloud despite himself. Remembering his sister's words of caution: fall in love with Elizabeth Webber? Impossible. Then he'd remember the kiss and that brandied vanilla scent her delicate skin seemed to emanate naturally. But that was simply desire wasn't it?

Thoughts of the nurse pushed aside, Jason contemplated his job. The task in hand took plenty of thought. It worked as a chess game would so winning meant being several moves ahead of his opponent. Focus was key- focus was the difference between success and failure- between life and death.

Through the wilds of the park, he cut his own path. His pace was quick and stealthy. Before crossing a clearing Jason heard her voice. The sound of it felt like destiny. It wasn't a sense Jason was custom to -in fact he didn't have a word for it.

"_Cameron, where're you going buddy?"_ Her giggle wove with her three-year-old's. "_Get over here buster."_

Jason caught a glimpse of Elizabeth Webber scooping up her son and was tickling him. The boy laughed and squirmed. Cameron broke free and ran with abandon suddenly stopping realizing he was at the foot of a stranger.

Jason looked down. Cameron looked up. He'd never seen a leather jacket like that before so he kept looking. Cameron was fearless.

"Cameron?" Elizabeth came around the hedge. She stopped.

Jason shifted his gaze from the boy to her. Eyes wide, a twinge of embarrassment and anger darkening her sapphire gaze. Jason Morgan was the last person Elizabeth was prepared to see.

"Come on Cam." She took his little hand and led the boy away from the drifter.

He followed. They always followed.

"Want some water baby? How about some crackers? Are you hungry?

The boy nodded and watched his mom kneel on their blanket. Elizabeth pulled bags from their tote while the little boy drank from a bottle of water.

Jason meant to keep walking but his feet ended up planted at the edge of their picnic.

It wouldn't be long before the leaves would turn colors and this very spot would look so different. But, he thought, wherever Elizabeth was it would still be spring. She took it with her. Face bright and glowing, Elizabeth wore simple jeans, a brightly colored blouse and no shoes. The hair pulled back into a ponytail looked naturally wavy.

"Can I help you?"

Elizabeth's voice made Jason aware he'd been staring.

Cameron offered Jason a cracker, "wanna cwacka?"

"No thank you."

Elizabeth refrained from telling Cameron to leave the stranger alone. She didn't want to scare him by over reacting. Considering how angry she was with Jason and herself, the reaction would be strong.

Cameron scooted forward on the blanket so he could sit and watch Jason as if he were on a TV screen. The boy chewed, dribbled, chewed some more.

Jason thought of his own son, Michael. He'd be a few years older than this boy. Biologically Michael was his nephew but Jason had raised him during his first year. No help from Michael's parents Carly or AJ. Jason learned to be a father and it awakened a part of him that never went away. Jason missed Michael every day he'd been gone.

"How old are you?" Jason's voice cracked.

"This many," the boy held up three sticky fingers.

Elizabeth wanted to scream at Jason to get away from her kid. She wanted nothing more than to stand up and shove him with all her might. Instead she gnawed on the inside of her cheek and contained her urges.

Besides, Jason would fight back, she'd get injured and be taken by ambulance to General Hospital where they would tell the attending she was found in the park with her nails imbedded in some guys face. Then her boss would figure out she wasn't sick but at the park.

And, there was a look… a look on Jason's face that said he was some place raw in his memories. Elizabeth couldn't help but empathize.

Cameron scooted forward again. Elizabeth reached out on impulse but didn't stop him. Jason watched the boy inch ever closer. The child touched his boot leaving cracker mush in the wake of his finger.

"What's that?"

"My boot."

"It's big. You have big feet." Cameron marveled at how hard the shoe was, and solid black going up his jeans. The boy's head bent all the way back to peer up, "what's that?"

Jason held open his jacket, "this? This is my jacket."

"Are you heading somewhere Jason? We don't mean to keep you." Her voice was tender.

Jason looked at her. Elizabeth's eyes were kind. He noticed something on the blanket.

Squatting down in front of the boy, Jason reached over, "you like motorcycles?" He held Cam's toy in his hand.

The boy nodded. "It's yellow."

"Mine is black."

"Whe'e is it?"

"In the garage."

Jason handed the plastic motorcycle back to Cameron who proceeded to roll it over Jason's knee and down his bent leg, over his boot and along the grass.

Elizabeth asked in a gentle tone, "Do you miss him a lot?"

Jason stood and shook it off. He looked directly into the eyes of spring, remembering she was a one-woman demolition team. Elizabeth could radiate his whole world and would if he let her. She walked on hearts like they were lily pads. Why would his be any different?

Packed in ice, that's where his heart was, and would remain. Jason was safe from Elizabeth. There would be no Emily saying I Told You So.

But Jason wasn't a liar, often, so he answered, "Yes. I miss him every day."

Cameron rolled the bike over Jason's foot again. "Who do you miss?"

"My little boy."

"I'm sorry," she consoled.

"He's better off." Jason studied her wondering how much she knew and impressed she'd divined what was on his mind.

"I doubt that." Elizabeth smiled, "I don't know the whole story. Q's keep family stuff close to the vest. I only know it has something to do with Carly and AJ's boy, Michael. I heard Carly abandoned him for the first year. I gather you raised him? AJ didn't know yet, that he was the father?"

"She came back. Carly is a good mom. AJ doesn't deserve either of them."

Elizabeth shrugged. "Still pretty clear the child would be better off with you than under the Quartermaine roof."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Elizabeth didn't mean to alarm him. "No, no, he's fine. So loved but you know, you grew up in that house." She remembered, "oh, but you don't remember. Sorry."

"It's why I left the Quartermaines. I was dealing with enough anger; I didn't need their fighting over me too. Are they fighting over Michael? Emily said he's sheltered from it."

"Emily wouldn't lie."

"Then he must be ok."

"I'm sure he is. You haven't seen him?"

Jason shook his head. They breathed. The wind breathed with them sending wisps of hair and leaves to dance.

Cameron got up and went to his mother. He hugged her. Elizabeth looked down at her son and smiled radiating love and pride. Cam giggled because he wanted to be tickled again. She looked up, "You can sit if you want."

But she found herself inviting the wind. Jason was gone.

**O**

It was easy to avoid Emily at work. Easier than one might think considering how incestuous hospitals were but gossip was not the same as an actual encounter.

Someone would tell Elizabeth Em was looking for her and that would give Elizabeth an idea of where Emily was making the intern easy to avoid. Finally it was Elizabeth's own sister who betrayed her.

"Ha! Found you!" Emily accosted Elizabeth in the locker room.

"It was Sarah wasn't it?"

Emily didn't answer just put her hands firmly on her hips.

"I know it was Sarah." Elizabeth continued, "She was just here. No better way to make points with the Doctors Quartermaine than to please their favorite daughter."

"I'm their only daughter." Em folded her arms under her breasts, "So this is what I get?"

"Emily." Elizabeth's shoulders drooped, "what do you want, an apology? I didn't do anything wrong. He kissed me, I swear."

"Does it matter? You orchestrate everything Elizabeth. You do. Guys do what you want them to."

"I'm a mistake, you said. So which is it, am I a master manipulator or a walking disaster?"

"For my brother, you would be a huge mistake."

Elizabeth stared at the over-waxed linoleum floor. She was never good enough. Not for her parents, not for her sister, not Emily and not, apparently, good enough for a murdering mobster. And that's exactly why Elizabeth wasn't going to give a rat's ass any more. To hell with them all! She spun around and opened her locker.

"I know what you're thinking Elizabeth." Elizabeth stopped and peeked at her friend. "I see the wheels turning. This has nothing to do with you being good enough for my brother. You are more than he deserves, frankly. I love him but he has issues too. The problem is you aren't looking for that kind of relationship, unless I missed something? Are you looking for a boyfriend, a lover, someone to give your heart to?"

Elizabeth's head shot up, "No."

"Exactly." Putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "I was protecting my brother."

"From me?"

"Is that so crazy?"

"Yes! He's traveled the world! Jason's no one's fool. What am I going to do to him?"

"Get his heart broken."

Elizabeth laughed. It was a giggle at first but the more she thought about it…. She couldn't stop. Tears came. It was contagious as Emily found herself chuckling along with her friend.

"Oh Em, he's in no danger from me. That man hates me. For no good reason I might add, but he does. And, no offense, Jason's not exactly my favorite person either- he's an a-hole."

Emily stiffened but maintained her smile. "He's not that bad."

Elizabeth took out her sweater and shut the locker. "I thought about it. I thought how mortified I was when you walked into his room. If only you'd knocked. Then I remembered, when Jason forced me to go up to his room-"

"Forced?"

"To get me away from the mess downstairs. He pulled me up there. I was covered in broken bottles so he let me take a shower. Anyway, if only you'd knocked…"

"So that's why you were in his shirt? You took a shower to wash off the glass…?"

"Yeah. Look at my arm." She rolled it over to show her the butterfly bandage.

"Ouch."

Pulling on her sweater, "It's not too bad. Anyway, the point I was making..."

"Yes, I should have knocked. I am sorry for barging in like that but I was worried about Jason. He wasn't answering his cell and the door was open."

"Exactly."

"Then I saw you kissing him."

"He was kissing me."

"You didn't seem to be fighting him off."

"Are you kidding Emily? Your brother is hot! I did my best! For you! You gotta believe it… but I was... I was swept up in it. There'd been a lot of tequila. The important thing is I didn't make the pass, didn't suggest going upstairs, didn't even suggest the shower, he did on all accounts, and he gave me his shirt. I put it on and the next thing I knew he was kissing me. I kissed back. Blame it on the booze."

"I believe you. All the more reason for me to protect my brother from you."

"Emily, Jason doesn't like me, not even remotely."

"I saw the way he kissed you…"

"Emily, when Jason took me upstairs he locked his door. I watch him."

"So?"

"So why was it open?" Emily was too innocent to connect the dots. "Jason was watching the parking lot. I think he saw you coming and opened the door so you'd come in. I think that's why he kissed me not out of something he felt for me."

First Emily's eyes widened. Then they hardened. Then she battled her emotions realizing her friend wouldn't lie and it was odd that Jason's door would be ajar. It's not easy to surprise her brother.

"Look, you were right," Elizabeth conceded. "I am trouble. Even Jason said so. That's why he wants me to stay away from you. That's what all this is about. He loves you and he sees something reckless in me. Maybe he's right. One day I will make the wrong move and get hurt. I'd hate myself if I dragged you along with me."

Em took Elizabeth's hand and squeezed. "You don't have a choice. We are part of the four Musketeers. Even if Lucky isn't with you anymore, you know we are a pack. We watch each other's backs."

"I love you." Elizabeth hugged her friend.

"I love you too."

They released each other.

"Maybe I should give up men for a while?"

Cupping Elizabeth jaw, "maybe... for a little while."

"I'd rather give up sex than my friend."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Em smirked.

"But I'm doing this for you, not for Jason. When does Jason leave anyway?"

Emily laughed. "I hope he doesn't. Either way you don't have to give anything up. Just take a break."

"Wanna come over Friday night? I'll make brownies, we can watch a movie."

Emily grinned. "Thought you'd never ask."

No matter how they matured, Emily and Elizabeth were still teenaged girls at heart. They loved with all their might. Emily didn't know why her heart was so much more resilient than Elizabeth's but she'd be there the next time Elizabeth's broke no matter what or who caused it.

Elizabeth knew why Emily was always so optimistic. Despite having battled cancer, family drama, and more, Emily had never misplaced her heart. She'd loved the right people every time. They could disappoint her but never break Emily's faith in them.

Elizabeth kept giving hers to the wrong people. Sometimes she feared the rape had taken more than her virginity. It had taken a piece of her that would forever leave Elizabeth damaged. She resisted anyone with power over her. That included real love because it was real power.

**O**

Friday night came and with it Girl's Movie Night, no babysitter required. They drank wine in moderation, ate small bites of the finest Belgian dark chocolate brownies, watched delightfully romantic comedies and laughed and cried to excess.

"Are you sure you prefer this to jacking up your fantasy life with my conquests?" Elizabeth giggled. She turned off the TV.

"We have fun don't we?" Emily winked. "But this is perfect. I feel safer. I know you'd never let me get hurt but Jason said-"

"Ugh, Jason, I thought we weren't talking about him?"

"But the danger is why he came back to town. There's trouble in that world. Where we hang out, it could be dangerous. Not saying it'll be romantic comedies forever, but for now."

"What's going on, did he tell you?"

"No, and I don't want to know."

"Really? I find that world fascinating! I think it would be great to live by your own rules and your honor."

"Honor? Did that romance flick go to your head? We are talking about criminals."

"Outlaws. They have a code." Elizabeth sat up energized. "What Jason pulled on me was a dirty trick. He's on my shit list for sure. But he was trying to protect you. And before that he saved me from the havoc downstairs. I really don't think he'd have gone any further with me. He just wanted to get a rise out of you and separate us."

"I think seeing you in his shirt would have been enough to get a reaction out of me."

Elizabeth blushed. She still had it.

Emily smirked and set her neatly folded hands on her lap.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just funny."

"What?"

"He asks me about you too, every time I see him."

"So. Probably wants to make sure I'm gone, gone, gone."

"And you are always talking about him."

"I am not. You brought him up."

"But you ran with it."

"Did not." Elizabeth's cheeks heated. She reached for the bottle and refilled Emily's glass.

Willing to give her friend the benefit of doubt, Emily tried to change the topic, "Anyway…"

"Besides, I bet it's you who brings me up around him. I'm sure he doesn't ask about me." Em didn't take the bait … "What does Jason say then? About me?"

Emily shook her head. Danger. "Is something going on between you two?"

Aghast, "How could it? We certainly don't like each other and, except that one time in the park, I haven't seen him, and I don't plan to"

"In the park?"

"He met Cameron you know."

"Hmm. Sounds friendly."

"It wasn't. I mean, he was nice but."

Emily smirked again.

"What!" Elizabeth felt defensive but she didn't understand why. "It wasn't planned. I didn't lay in wait with my son to snag your brother."

"I know. You just ran into each other."

"Yes. And he was really sweet with Cam. Jason was missing Michael."

Emily opened her mouth but halted.

Saved by the bell or rather, the knock.

"Who could that be?"

Emily stood with Elizabeth, "I haven't called Nikolas yet, so it shouldn't him unless Boys Night ended early."

There were two figures in her peephole. Elizabeth recognized them both. She opened the door.

"Hey," Nik said, holding her elbow as he kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "My wife still here?"

"Yep," She held the door open wide.

Nik stepped in. Lucky Spencer followed carrying a bottle of wine. "Hi, hope you don't mind me crashing with my bother." Lucky smiled as he handed her the wine. "Heard there are brownies?"

"Help yourself." The boys knew their way around her little house. "Keep it down, Cameron's sleeping."

"What a surprise!" Emily declared a little too enthusiastically. "You guys couldn't make it a couple hours without us?"

Nikolas kissed his wife, "I couldn't make it a minute without you."

Awkward at first, the foursome finally eased into light chitchat. It almost felt like old times back when they'd dubbed themselves The Four Musketeers. As long as Elizabeth could steer clear of being alone with Lucky she'd be fine. He was a nice guy at heart; she just didn't want him as her guy anymore, just friends.

Suddenly Nik and Emily stood. "We're taking off."

"Aw, already?" Lucky's regret sounded rehearsed.

Elizabeth watched a look pass between brothers. She got the feeling it was a set up.

"Apparently," Emily wobbled. She looked to be feeling no pain after finishing Lucky's wine.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was sober and full of dread suddenly.

"Aren't you with Nikolas?" Elizabeth asked Lucky when he didn't follow the pair out the door.

"I drove myself."

Elizabeth clenched her jaw. She felt her temper rise. The edge she walked felt sharp under her feet. She didn't appreciate being manipulated.

Lucky knew Elizabeth wasn't exactly happy by the way the dishes clanged as she cleaned up.

He tried to help. When he got close enough Lucky put his hand on her back, "Hey…"

She wiggled out from under his palm. "No Lucky."

"I'm ok with just being friends Liz, can we be friends? At least it's a start. Wasn't tonight nice?"

"Yes… and I want us to be friends…" Don't be a sucker Elizabeth! She shifted. With a stare that could spear a deer's heart, "but I'm pissed at you right now. You crashed my house, Lucky, using our friends as a shield. I don't appreciate it."

"When are you going to forgive me Elizabeth?"

"I did forgive you. I just don't trust you Lucky. I don't think I ever will again."

He was angry. "You almost slept with Emily's brother and she forgave you."

Elizabeth nearly dropped the cheese platter. She set it on the counter. Cam's asleep she reminded herself. "You mean Jason Morgan? How do you know about that? Never mind-" Elizabeth remembered he saw her come out of Jason's room. "You cannot be comparing me and Jason to you and my sister! It's not remotely the same. You were dating me- I'm not dating Emily!"

"I wasn't dating you… _at the time I was with Sarah_." Lucky rushed before Elizabeth could argue, "Regardless, Sarah and I know we made a mistake. We said we were sorry."

"A mistake is one night. You went way beyond that."

"Because you hated me."

"Agh!" Elizabeth stifled a scream. "So it's my fault? Because I hated you? Tell me, what exactly do you think's changed then?" She took a step away but on second thought spun around to face him again. "You have to stop leaning on that affair as the reason for our breakup. I told you I forgave your affair and I meant it. It's more than that Lucky. You're mean to me. You don't realize it but you're hurtful and stifling. I don't want to be with you romantically. Go find someone better for you than me."

"Elizabeth, you can't mean that, not after all we've meant to each other. I'd never hurt you on purpose! I get hurt and say stupid stuff. We all do…"

"I loved you so much once. I really did. But I'm not coming back Lucky."

"I still love you. We still love each other…."

The more he talked the more Elizabeth wanted to cry. Lucky too, his eyes filled with frustrated tears. He was still able to tug on her heart. They were something special once, but there would be no more tears. Lucky took them to be little drops of hope.

Lucky rambled. "…I know I hurt you, but my life doesn't work without you in it Elizabeth. I was young, I thought I wanted more, but I know now, it's you, only you. And Cameron."

Elizabeth wanted to run out the front door at full steam. "You keep saying you want to help me with Cam. Do you mean that?"

"Yes!" He felt it was safe enough to approach her, "I do. I really do."

"Good. Ok."

Elizabeth put her jean jacket on over her tank top. Sweat pants were baggy but warm. She grabbed her keys, her cell phone and walked to the front door.

Lucky asked what she was doing when Elizabeth paused in the foyer.

"I'm putting on my shoes…" Looking at him, "I'll be back in an hour or so. Watch Cameron. If you do well, I'll let you babysit him again. He'll like that."

Elizabeth flung the door open and fled the house.

…

…

"Gram? Hi, it's Elizabeth."

After apologizing for the hour Elizabeth explained over the phone what happened. How she knew she couldn't get rid of Lucky and how her temper was flaring. Well aware of Elizabeth temper, her grandmother appreciated Elizabeth trying to control it. Gram promised to check on Lucky and Cameron.

Elizabeth finally looked up to see what street she was on but didn't recognize any signs as she drove passed. She was lost.

It was rural. That much she knew. Not many streetlights. Hanging a left Elizabeth found herself getting more and more isolated in the countryside. It was frightening and exhilarating all at the same time and a much more appealing emotion than anger and frustration. She felt like a character in some book hitting the open road and not looking back… till the car sputtered.

Adrenaline shifted from zeal to panic. The car sputtered again. Elizabeth looked at her gauges… out of gas.

"Shoot!"

Elizabeth rolled the vehicle over to the shoulder and waited for the engine to make its final gasp.

Aware of how isolated she was, Elizabeth put her phone down and listened. She could call a tow truck in a minute. The night expanded with glorious silence. Then a frog croaked and a cricket chirped. She rolled down the window. The air was brusque.

Laying her head on the door, Elizabeth looked up at the stars. There were the expected billions but she was surprised by the detail in each star. How would you paint that? You couldn't, she concluded, there isn't enough paint or canvas on the planet.

A low rumble off in the distance slinked through the trees.

Somehow, not knowing how, Elizabeth felt sure it was Jason Morgan on his motorcycle. Maybe she thought of him first because he was the only one she knew who claimed to ride one? Or maybe she just knew.

His headlight caught the car and her long hair dangling from the window. This time Jason was surprised to find her. They were in the middle of nowhere. His mind was blank and clear. Wanting it to stay that way, Jason considered the benefits if he kept driving.

He rolled to a stop and cut the motor.

Elizabeth sat up in the driver's seat and looked directly at the man straddling a mat-black motorcycle beside her.

Before he could ask if everything was alright, Elizabeth blurted out, "Em says you are always asking about me. What's that about?"

He cocked a brow, "Are you still in Emily's life?"

"Yes."

"That's what it's about."

Elizabeth softened her face, "I thought so." Looking up under her lashes, "Are you sure that's all it's about?" She thought about the kiss.

"I'm sure."

"Good!" and she meant it. If it wasn't on his mind, she could shove it out of her mind too! Elizabeth pushed her car door open and hit his bike on accident. She didn't care. At a quick clip, Elizabeth walked down the road following the beam of his headlight.

"What's wrong," he yelled.

"Everything!" She yelled back. Elizabeth found the preprogramed number for AAA and dialed.

Jason revved up his engine and pulled up next to her. She'd run out of light and he didn't want her to trip. The roar of the engine as it idled near her drowned out the bad connection.

"Damnit!" Elizabeth disconnected the call. She stopped and looked at him, "Jason. Go away!"

Whatever was pissing her off wasn't him this time. Jason could see her mind was miles away sorting things, feeling alone, confused and pissed off. How he read all that on her face was a mystery even to him since they barely knew each other.

"Get on."

Elizabeth's brow lowered, "get on what?"

"Here," he handed her his helmet. She took it absently. "Put it on."

"Then what are you going to wear? You're the one with the fragile head. Trust me, mine is solid bone… no sense at all."

Jason smirked. She was funny. But seriously, "You have a child. Put it on."

Elizabeth put the bucket on top of her head. Jason tightened the strap for her. The brush of his knuckles on her skin warmed his whole hand through the leather glove.

He dipped the bike a bit to lower the seat and held it steady. Her leg went over and the soft cotton sweats cause Elizabeth to slide right into him. She didn't mind, and neither did he. Jason kicked it into gear, twisted the throttle and took off.

The wind rushed by them. She laughed and screamed as road turned liquid under their feet. Every nerve heightened, Elizabeth was barely aware how tightly she'd been holding on to Jason's ribs till they eventually they slowed. She thought the ride was over but decreased speed was to accommodate a rough road.

Now aware and breathing hard, Elizabeth let go of him and let out a gratified sigh.

"Thank you!" She yelled and they slowed more, "that was the best thing EVER! Oh my god, I feel free as a bird. I actually think we were flying."

Jason braked and cut the engine just before his front tire touched a stone bridge. "Ever been here before?" He asked.

Still with a big grin, "No, where are we?" The place was deserted. Dense forest surrounded the meadow where they parked.

"Nowhere." Jason tapped the kickstand down.

"Oh. I know that place." He probably thought she was joking but Elizabeth really had lived there after the rape. Nowhere was a numb and lonely place in her mind but a safe one.

"They call this the Bridge to Nowhere."

"Oh! I've heard of it but no one would take me out here. They said it was dangerous but I think they just don't know where it is."

"Not many people do."

"Are we stopping? I can keep going if you want." Elizabeth sounded eager for the ride to continue.

"Stopping. Just for a little while."

"Ok." Elizabeth got off the bike and worked the strap to loosen it.

Standing next to her, Jason removed his gloves and helped. "It is dangerous. Without the moonlight it would be pitch black out there." He put the freed helmet on the handlebars. "You wouldn't see where it ends and might walk right off the edge. So be careful please."

"It really goes no where?" Jason nodded. "But you'd hear the end."

He puzzled at her.

"Yeah, if you were talking to yourself, which I often do, then you'd hear the echo different and know you reached the end."

Jason laughed lightly. "Let's not test it."

She shrugged.

"Thank you again for taking me on the bike. I've never felt like that before. Like it was just me… the wind and I. Amazing."

Jason knew what she meant though he'd never considered the wind his companion before.

"Why'd you take me here?" she asked.

Jason shrugged as he stepped on to the cobbled bridge and started to walk. He didn't really know. It just felt right.

After a minute he spoke, "When I got out of the hospital I found this place. I'd come here to think. I met Robin here. Do you know Robin?"

"Robin Scorpio? I know of her."

"My life was empty then, no memories, nothing, just anger and confusion. I could come up here and just be …just think. And I found Robin doing the same. It's a good place for that."

"So we're here to think?"

"If you want."

"I'm tired of thinking." With Jason beside her Elizabeth sauntered a bit down the bridge. "Thinking must be so different for you now." Jason paused to look at Elizabeth with a question mark. "Because you have a past now."

He didn't respond.

"At least now it's _your_ past, not the one people kept hoping you'd remember. Disappointing them must have been frustrating."

Jason gave Elizabeth a slight smile. "Yeah." They started walking again.

"I've been disappointing people all my life. I don't mean to. All I want is to be me but that doesn't seem to be enough for everyone else. So tired of trying to conform to what they want me to be. I think if I reached it the bar would just keep rising anyway. I'll never be as perfect as my sister Sarah, or as serene as Emily. And the girl Lucky wants me to be", Elizabeth shrugged, "she's not Sweet Sixteen anymore. I'm all grown up but he can't see it. He can't see me. He can't even hear me. No matter how many times I tell him to let go, he won't give up." Elizabeth realized she was rambling. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For talking so much."

He smiled, "it's OK. I don't mind." They reach an unmarked spot. Jason stopped and looked down into the pitch.

"What about you?" Elizabeth mimicked him looking down into nothing.

"What about me?"

"Can you still just 'be' up here?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I can."

She laughed at herself, "that is, when you don't bring along a girl who won't shut up."

He removed his jacket and laid it over the barrier. "Don't do that."

"What?"

"If I have a problem with you, I'll let you know. Talk if you want to. It's nice. Be yourself, here's your chance."

She smiled shyly. "Ok."

There was a comfortable pause.

"Do you miss her, Robin I mean?" Elizabeth turned around and looked up to see the stars.

"Not any more, not the way I did then." Jason thought about it, "When something is over I don't understand why people still hold on."

"Tell me about it."

Jason chuckled lightly understanding she meant Lucky.

Their words lingered over the stone like a heavy fog sinking into it as if absorbing the moment.

"I can hear water."

"It's about 39 feet below us. We're close to the edge." Jason propped his elbows on the wall. They'd walked about half the length of the bridge to nowhere.

Elizabeth looked at Emily's brother unobserved. She tried to figure him out. He was mean, he was heroic, he was indifferent, he cared; Jason was all of it. And he didn't want her and she didn't want him despite the circumstances that kept drawing them in closer.

Elizabeth went to the opposite side of the bridge. The cool stone penetrated her jacket when she leaned on it. They each looked off at their own version of nowhere, listening …thinking.

At the same time they turned and spoke with sincerity- Elizabeth: "Why are you so mean to me?" Jason: "I'm sorry."

They stared at each other. She smiled first. Elizabeth knew Jason hadn't changed his mind. He didn't want her around his sister but she knew he was sorry for the way he handled it.

"Why did you unlock the door?"

Jason swallowed. Was she glowing? He thought the aura was from the thrill of the ride but it still surrounded Elizabeth. If he touched her would his hand go right through her? How was it possible for her to be even more beautiful than the last time he saw her?

"Do you always play that dirty?" she continued. "Why would you mess with your sister like that?"

"Emily needed to know."

"Know what?"

"That you don't know where the lines are so crossing them is easy."

"But you kissed me Jason. I would never have touched you. I respect your sister."

He cleared his throat, "you kissed me back."

"Sorry, I'm human."

Jason wiped the back of his neck as if suddenly uncomfortable, embarrassed maybe? "It didn't take that much to get you doing something you knew was wrong." _Was it so wrong?_

"Wrong for you maybe but as far as I'm concerned I didn't cross any line, _you_ did. You knew your sister was coming."

Elizabeth remembered the way Jason trembled when he held her. He'd leaned in to kiss her once before, long before he knew Emily was on her way up. She started to wonder.

Taking a step towards him, "Did you unlock the door to save yourself?"

Jason gave her a quizzical look. He almost laughed, "No. From what?"

"Maybe you wanted to kiss me? Maybe you wanted the excuse to do it but didn't trust yourself to stop so you left the door open."

"You watch too much TV."

Elizabeth was suddenly right under him looking up with those same sapphire eyes that swelled when he hurt her.

Her voice tempted him, "Did you want to kiss me, Jason?"

Jason's eyes roamed Elizabeth's feminine features as he smirked and threw her words back, "I'm only human." Reaching out to caress her face, "I don't deny how beautiful you are Elizabeth but…"

Aware her breath stuck in her lungs; Elizabeth let it free. "'_I'd be the worst mistake you'd ever made',_" She quoted her best friend while taking a step back slipping from his palm. Looking at Jason with serious eyes, "just don't use me again like that. Promise..."

Jason watched her. He softened and nodded his promise. Then turned to lean on the rail again. He had to grip it because being that close to Elizabeth, touching her, hurt him, threw him off kilter. Jason wanted to kiss her then and now but he wouldn't.

With her light feet Elizabeth walked. It took a moment for Jason to realize he was alone. Instantly he knew she was headed for the edge of the bridge to nowhere. It scared him. He lit off after her only to find Elizabeth poised at the very edge of the road. Jason halted mid-step as if the weight of his boot might accidentally cause her to take another pace. Just one more and she'd fall into nothing.

"See, I could hear it. The water got louder." She turned her head to look at him with wet eyes and a glimmering mouth, "I'm not afraid," Then turned her face back to stare into the abyss.

Jason watched her hair shift in the night breezes, wished he could see her face again in the starlight. "Turn around." She did slowly. He reached out his hand and she took it. Jason pulled her away from the edge and into his chest. They embraced with warmth and tenderness.

Holding on longer than either thought possible, Jason rocked with her in his arms.

"I'm not alone, am I?" The question muffled by his chest.

"No." Jason said. And he knew what she meant. Neither was alone in the way they were starting to feel about each other, yet it couldn't be named. There wasn't a word for it yet, just a connection.

But it didn't change anything.

**O**

The ride home convinced Elizabeth she was in love and she told Jason Morgan so the very instant he stopped in her driveway and she jumped off his motorcycle.

"I'm in love Jason! I'm sure of it!"

He didn't think Elizabeth's smile could get any wider or brighter, but there it was.

"When can we go again? I've never felt like that before! So alive!" She gushed.

"We'll see."

"Look, if you're gonna tell me I have to dump Emily to get another ride then I'm just going to get my own bike!" With that she huffed and walk away.

His swift reaction and long reach gently stopped her. Not all of his touches were the same. Some gave her a bolt of electricity, like that one did. Like the one at Jake's that started the fight did. Something about him not wanting her to leave set fire to Elizabeth. She looked at him with anticipation.

"My helmet," he said.

Embarrassed, Elizabeth removed the helmet. As she handed it back the front door opened. Lucky peered out.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here? Where's your car Elizabeth?"

"I ran out of gas."

"So you called him!? He's a criminal!"

"Keep your voice down Lucky." Elizabeth started advancing towards the house but Jason got off his bike and put a hand on her back. She sensed his concern, stopped to look up at him.

Jason seemed tight, like a compressed spring. He focused solely and coldly on the man too chicken to come down the steps.

Hostility emanated from Lucky and that was fine with Jason as long as it remained directed at him. If the man gave Jason any inclination of taking it out on Elizabeth, the enforcer was prepared to step in.

"Who's a criminal?" Another female voice asked. Then Sarah Webber poked her bright blonde head out.

"He is." Lucky pointed.

Elizabeth was red hot! "What is _SHE_ doing here?"

"Calm down Lizzy." Sarah stepped around Lucky. "Apparently you called Grams to check on Cameron and Lucky so she called me. You know how Audrey doesn't like to drive at night." Taking another step towards them, "It's a good thing she called too. Lucky isn't prepared to babysit. He didn't have any of the emergency numbers handy-"

Moving away from Jason, Elizabeth felt mortified. "They're posted by the phone." Jason was going to see the family drama. Worse, he'd see her bravado was a façade. Elizabeth was superwoman but her family was kryptonite. How is that the ones who're suppose to love her always make her feel so small?

Sarah hadn't paused. "-and he doesn't know how to heat of a bottle…" she kept advancing.

"Cam drinks from a cup." Jason was about to see how messed up her personal life really was and he'd dig in about separating her from Emily. Her best friend! The one friend who believed in her!

Elizabeth was still inching away from Jason.

"…I know how bitter you are still but it's been ages since Lucky and I were together. You could hardly call what we did an affair even. We only kept it from you because we knew you'd be all dramatic. Well, it's time you got over it little sister and start growing up…"

Elizabeth flushed red. Shame stymied her voice. Now Jason knew: she could be lied to, cheated on, taken advantage of, even publicly humiliated and she'd take it.

"…You weren't even seeing Lucky at the time. To take it out now, on your son, it's just low…"

Not her son! Do not bring up her son!

"…but to take home a criminal is," she eye-balled Jason, "it's just _criminal_!"

_I'm a survivor_, Elizabeth violently reminded herself triggering her chin to lift. Breath found it's way back to her voice.

"F-you Sarah. I'm home now. You all can go. Lucky, your babysitting privileges are here by revoked." Looking back at the mobster with the faintest hint of disgrace, "You too Jason, _aLL_ of you, go. I don't need any of you!"

Elizabeth practically ran for the door the instant she saw Jason's eyes change. She saw pity. At least she thought she did. She weaved past her perfect blond sister who stood agape. She dodged Lucky and tried to shut the door but Sarah had charged and was there to block her.

"I'm getting my keys!" Sarah insisted. Elizabeth let her in and the women disappeared into the little two-story.

Meanwhile Lucky went to the man getting back on his the bike.

"I know who you are."

"I know who you are, Luke Spencer's son. We've met before." Jason wasn't fazed in the least. The Webber's were mild compared to the Quartermaines and Lucky was a puppy dog compared to Carly with her claws of jealousy. It was interesting both he and Elizabeth had been cheated on with someone who was supposed to be family. He was surprised Elizabeth took as much as she did, but he knew from the Quartermaines no one gets to the bone faster than family does.

"Jason Morgan. Because of you my apartment building burned down. I lost everything, including Elizabeth thanks to you."

"She looks fine to me."

"I'm gonna make it my mission to hunt you down the minute I'm on the police force. So stay away from Elizabeth. Got it."

Jason's face was stone. Lucky thought he might be smirking underneath the mask and waited for the gangster to crack. He didn't.

Spencer got more and more furious as he connected the dots!

Because of the fire in Morgan's building he moved into a room above Kelly's Diner where he ran into Sarah every day. And if he hadn't gotten friendly with Sarah, Lucky wouldn't have broken his promise to keep his hands off Liz's sister. Well, maybe he would have messed around with Sarah, but if Jason hadn't let his building burn to the ground the room he took Sarah too wouldn't have been above the place Elizabeth worked as a waitress. Then Elizabeth would never have walked in on him hovering over Sarah with his naked butt in the air! It was Jason Morgan's fault through and through!

"DO YOU GOT IT, MORGAN? MY MISSION!" He pointed at Jason's paneled chest, "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN! And if I catch you with Elizabeth again I won't wait for the badge!"

"I don't know what your problem is with me Spencer; I don't have a problem with you. But I will if you lay one hand on Elizabeth Webber. She's under Sonny's protection so that makes her safety my job. Keep a cool head for your own sake."

"She doesn't need his protection or yours. I'll protect her. You got that. She's mine. Stay away from Emily too!"

Jason remembered Lucky as a teen. He was a good kid. Something had changed him. He wasn't the guy he remembered. It didn't matter though. It wasn't Jason's business. Emily was, and Lucky was just one more example why he needed Emily to steer clear of Elizabeth.

"She's yours, I got it. But if Elizabeth comes to me, I won't turn her away because you told me to. When and if I ever see Elizabeth again it will be because we choose to and no one else has a say in it." Jason pointed at Lucky's weak breastbone, "Got it?"

Jason put on the helmet while he waited for Lucky to reply but he got nothing.

"By the way, Emily has a mind of her own too. Good luck at the academy. Your dad must be proud."

If Lucky had a comeback for him, Jason never heard it. The roar of the bike drowned everything out. Jason was aware of his hypocrisy but it didn't change that fact he wanted sister away from anyone that could hurt her, even if Emily's own mind told her different.

Jason came to a stop sign at the end of the block. Looking back was a risk, he knew, but Jason did anyway. Sarah and Lucky huddled in the driveway like conspirators. He looked up. There in the window Jason thought he saw the curtain move. He knew it should be the last time he ever saw Elizabeth Webber, but Jason also knew it wouldn't be and, he admitted to himself, he didn't want it to be.

/


	4. Chapter 4

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER FOUR ~ LESSONS

With two of Port Charles' most handsome little people as her escorts, Elizabeth Webber proudly stepped into Kelly's diner. When little Spencer saw his daddy he yelled, "Daddy!" and ran to Nikolas.

Not wanting to be left out, Cameron yelled, "Uncle Nikowess!" and ran to his side as well.

Normally Nikolas Cassadine would frown at such demonstrative shows of affection but he knew Elizabeth wouldn't let him get away with reproving his son for it. Nikolas was raising a prince but he was still a little boy and neither Elizabeth nor his wife would let him forget it.

"Don't get up." Elizabeth stopped Nik from rising and bent to kiss his cheek.

"Did Spencer mind himself for you?" He asked.

"We had a great time. Spencer's welcome anytime for a sleepover. Right, Cam?"

Cameron nodded his agreement as he climbed up into a chair next to Spencer.

"Thank you Elizabeth and Cameron. Say thank you, Spencer."

"Thank you."

"Milkshakes!" Cameron declared!

"I know, I know." Elizabeth winked at Nik. "They are so excited. I don't get it. It's cold outside."

"Ok young ones, what should we order?"

"CHOCOLATE!" they cried out.

Nik laughed, "Lunch first. Elizabeth, aren't you going to sit?"

But Elizabeth had spied Sarah and Lucky sitting at the counter. They'd seen her too but the way they cowered in anticipation made her think it wasn't a surprise. Nik must have mentioned she was coming in.

After weeks of ignoring their calls Elizabeth felt like she could keep a cool head. Watching them, she made a decision. "Go ahead and order. I'm not having anything." Elizabeth walked over to the pair leaving Nik to cringe.

She waited till both sets of remorseful eyes were on her. "I want you two to know I realized something."

"Hey Liz." Lucky tried to sound nonchalant. "We were just talking about you and how—"

Putting her hand up, "Lucky, I'm not done talking."

He swallowed. Sarah looked down at the formica countertop and stirred her iced tea. There was a slice of pie between them, two forks.

Elizabeth was resolute. "I've been selfish. I was young when I made that ridiculous rule about you two not being together. It's clear to me you two have feelings for one another." Taking a quick breath to force all sarcasm from her tone, "Maybe you're meant for each other. I don't want to get between that, so I wish you all the best in your life together."

Elizabeth ended on a sincere note that confused Lucky. "What?"

Sarah thought it was about time. She always knew Lucky liked her best anyway.

"I'm not with Sarah."

"You should be Lucky. You should be with someone who appreciates you." Elizabeth turned but made it a 360 and added honestly, "I mean it. I love you Sarah and if Lucky is who you want, then I wish you all the best."

"I…I…" The young doctor was taken aback. The triumph wasn't feeling as good as it should.

"Liz…" Lucky made to get up but Elizabeth nudged him back down.

"I mean it Lucky. If being with my sister gets you off my back, I am all for it." Oops, the cynicism was back.

And with that, suddenly Sarah realized she wasn't into Lucky anymore. Sarah followed her departing sister, "Wait. Liz!"

Willing to listen, Elizabeth paused.

"Really, Lucky and I aren't together and we have no plans or desire to be together. That was a long time ago. Sorry I overreacted the other night."

Meanwhile Lucky wasn't giving up. Taking a different tact, he sat down next to his half-brother and picked up a menu opening it as if he intended to join them. Elizabeth looked from sister to ex seeing nothing genuine on either of their faces. They only wanted what they couldn't have.

Elizabeth knew Lucky would go from worshiping her to taking her for granted the minute she let him back in. They'd been through it before. … And Sarah didn't know what she wanted unless Elizabeth wanted it first…. Funny, Elizabeth thought, it used to be the other way around.

Ignoring Sarah, Elizabeth bent to whispering in Nik's ear, "I'm going for a walk. If you finish before I'm back call me. I won't go far, just to the piers."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you? Plenty of sitters among us." He winked.

Elizabeth shook her head. Kissing her son, "I'll be right back. I'm gonna run a quick errand. Be good for Uncle Nikolas."

iii

No one followed her. It was refreshing.

Felt good to be free of the pair and all the stale rules. She'd honestly stopped caring what Lucky or Sarah did a long time ago but they always managed to touch a nerve. Had Jason not been there a few weeks ago to witness the dysfunction maybe Elizabeth's reaction would have been different.

Since that night the nurse inadvertently bumped into Jason with surprising frequency: at the hospital, at Kelly's, once even at the gym but she never had a chance to explain. She thought Jason might be running into her on purpose but her gut said he wasn't. Always one of them was just coming or just going. They never said much. There wasn't time for anything but a few long glances or a quick nod hello.

Elizabeth tried to think of something else. Her studio was near. Thank goodness for rent control. Maybe she'd visit it? Get back to painting.

Gusts off the water salted and chilled her skin but it felt good. Fall had arrived. The warmer days were getting fewer.

Pulling her swearer in closer Elizabeth realized she could go for a hot chocolate.

"Elizabeth?"

His voice startled her and flushed her cheeks giving them a youthful rosiness. Smiling, "So we meet again."

Jason rose from the bench. "What brings you out here? Everything ok?" It wasn't the first time he'd seen Elizabeth walking the docks but it was the first time he didn't have anywhere else to be.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Elizabeth fussed with her purse. "I, um, my boy is having lunch at Kelly's with Nikolas and Spencer." She studied him. "I wasn't hungry so I went for a walk." Jason was calm and attentive. He was waiting for the whole story. "Sarah and Lucky are there too."

Jason nodded. Now he understood.

"I couldn't deny Cam his milkshake because the grownups have issues so I left. Nik'll call when they're done."

"Want to sit?" Jason gestured towards the bench.

His spot was protected from the wind but afforded a lovely view of the ships inching along; containers stacked so high they looked like floating skyscrapers.

With some hesitation Elizabeth sat. Jason filled the spot next to her. He emanated warmth, she felt sheltered and safe next to him.

Elizabeth took out her phone and laid it on her lap in case Nik called. They didn't say anything for minute. Finally…

"It was a long time ago, Sarah and Lucky. I've let it go now. In fact, just told them they're destined for each other and to leave me out of it." Elizabeth looked over at Jason. He was looking back and focused on her… maybe even interested. "I don't know why I let it upset me still because I don't care what they do, really I don't." Jason didn't say anything but he wasn't judging her either. Maybe it wasn't pity she read on his face that night? "I think when the betrayal comes from family, you know, it cuts that much deeper. Takes longer to heal. You know?"

He nodded, "I do."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Jason looked at his hands for minute. "Losing Michael. Robin was my family but she let me down." Looking at Elizabeth again, "I know Robin believed she was doing the right thing, and maybe she was, but it still hurt."

"Do you still feel betrayed by her?"

Jason shrugged. "It's done. But I miss Michael."

"Some things, even if they happen really fast, we still have to live through them slow."

Jason smiled, "yeah, I suppose we do." They looked off at the harbor where everything moved slowly illustrating the point.

Elizabeth hoped she wasn't prying but she had another question. "Jason, why did you leave Port Charles?"

"There wasn't anything here for me."

"What about Michael and Carly? Sonny? Emily."

"Like you said, when it's family it takes a little longer to get through. I guess I needed time."

"They all betrayed you?" Certainly he couldn't mean Emily. "Was it Carly who…?" But Elizabeth stopped because it wasn't her business.

Jason didn't seem to notice. "When Carly came back after I'd had Michael for a year we tried to be a family. I was always working. Sonny and Carly were together a lot. He was going through something. That's why I couldn't be home as much as I wanted to be. I was running things for a while." Jason paused briefly as if retracing his steps. "They had an affair."

"Sonny and Carly." It didn't sound like a question, more like disbelief.

"They were together just once." Jason shrugged, 'I understood…"

"But it's not the same as forgiveness."

He glanced at her with the slightest of nods. "I wasn't able to give Carly all she wanted."

"No matter the circumstances it still hurts." Elizabeth wasn't asking it was a statement of fact. She thought about the stories Emily told, "Didn't you stay with her for Michael's sake?"

"Carly said it wouldn't happen again. She wanted us back but it could never be the same. I think she knew she was losing me. Robin was back. She and I were getting closer."

"That's when AJ came along?"

"Yeah. Robin found out AJ was really Michael's father."

"She told AJ?"

Jason nodded. "With it in the open Carly thought she losing everyone. She saw a way to… I don't know… one-up everyone? She and AJ got married and took Michael away from me."

"It must have ripped your heart out."

"All I've ever wanted is what's best for Michael. If being with his parents is best…."

Elizabeth cringed but had to ask, "Did Carly leave so Michael could be with his biological father? Or for Quartermaine money?"

"Never about money."

Jason's tone was sure so Elizabeth didn't doubt him even though it didn't add up. "The few times I've seen Carly at the estate she was pushing her weight around, that is, when she wasn't too bogged down with shopping bags."

"Carly wants the prestige. She was, maybe still is, trying to prove she's good enough."

"You mean, better than everyone else." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I know she comes off that way but that's not it. She's insecure. She can't see how smart and brave she is. Carly is constantly trying to prove she deserves respect."

"Isn't that something someone earns?

Jason looked at Elizabeth and smiled, "try telling her that."

"Bet she regretted leaving you."

"She was always lonely with me. Carly love me but I couldn't give her what she wanted."

"What, respect?"

"Prestige maybe. Something my line of work doesn't offer."

"What does that have to do with anything? When you love someone, you love them for who they are, not what they do."

Jason smiled at her. It was a naive sentiment he thought, but a generous one.

"It's true Jason! If you love someone you'll be with them because life without them would be too painful." Elizabeth resisted the urge to fold her arms and pout. She knew she was protesting too much but she always believed Carly to be a fool. "Anyway, Carly was a fool to leave you for AJ."

Jason held her in gaze. "Lucky was a fool too."

Elizabeth blushed. His eyes probed deeper into hers, watched her expression and he even seemed to melt a little. The pause wasn't uncomfortable in the usual sense; it was uncomfortably intense in a soulful way. Elizabeth was falling…

Compelled to say something simply out of fear of her thoughts being discovered, "I guess we're both better off."

He was about to agree and add they could now be with whomever they chose but her cell phone chirped. While Elizabeth checked her message Jason looked around. It felt like they were the only two people on earth. Only they weren't and for the first time Jason noticed two figures smoking by the water. He hadn't noticed them before.

"They are about to pay the check. I have to go back and get Cameron."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, that's ok."

Jason stood with her anyway. He noticed the smokers threw their still-lit butts into the water when he did.

Elizabeth wanted to fall right into his chest and hold on. Everything about life seemed simpler when she talked to Jason. When did that happen? She barely knew him even though Jason seemed to think he had her figured out. I'm trouble? I'm dangerous? He needs to look in the mirror.

"You might as well let me walk you, at least as far as Kelly's. I'm going to follow you anyway. Make sure you're ok."

Jason's chivalry made her grin. "Alright, but I don't need protecting. I'm a grown woman, but I will accept your company."

"Protect you?" They started walking, "I'm protecting the public."

"From what?"

"You. In case you decide to start another brawl."

"Me! That was you Jason! Why am I always getting blamed for what you start? Jeez, you're worse than my sister!"

Jason chuckled, "If you say so."

"You owe me big time."

"Do I?" He casually checked if they were being followed but no one lurked behind them.

"Yeah, for taking the heat for you all the time."

"Oh. Ok. Here it comes."

"Here what comes?"

They rounded a corner, sometimes walking close enough to brush against each other.

"Come on Elizabeth; say what you were going to say."

"I don't know what you mean? You think you are so smart Jason Morgan."

"So you weren't' going to tell me I owe you a bike ride?"

Elizabeth hit his arm, grunted her frustration, "No, I wasn't." She didn't let Jason's growing smile intimidate her, "But now that you mention it…"

Jason laughed aloud.

Her brows rose, "… you do owe me and I think a ride would be fair payment, _but_ that's not what I was going to say!"

"Uh huh, right."

"Since you offered, I won't say no. You know I love riding on your bike."

"What were you going to say then? I'm curious."

"I was going to say you owe me, but I didn't have the payment in mind."

"Really? Maybe another training day at the gym would be better?"

"Oh no. I said payment, not punishment."

"You could use some boxing lessons."

"Says who? I think I'd be pretty good in a bar fight."

"You forget, I've seen how useful you are."

"I just didn't want to make you look bad."

Jason gave her a smile. They stopped in front of Kelly's. "Can I come by at 8?"

"Really, tonight?" Elizabeth was all grins. "Yes! Sarah is off today and she's feeling guilty. Perfect time to take advantage of some free babysitting!" Elizabeth's smile went from ear to ear, "If you're serious, I'll ask her to watch Cam for a couple hours. 8?" Jason nodded. "8 would be prefect. Cam goes down at 7. I can have him all tucked in bed so all Auntie Sarah has to do drink a glass of wine and watch TV. I think there's something good on tonight…" Elizabeth's saw Jason's eyes dance with laughter when they should have been glazing over, "Sorry, I ramble when I get excited… or nervous."

"It's ok. I like it. 8 then."

She gave him a smile that was more luminescent than a spotlight.

Elizabeth watched Jason go back the way he'd come. Surprised at how funny he could be. Maybe Jason was starting to think she wasn't so bad after all? It seemed to her they were forming a friendship at the very least.

Jason still had a smile on his face despite his intention on retracing their steps for any sign of those two men. The docks were no place for a woman on her on.

Elizabeth kept watching Jason till he turned around and smiled back at her. Embarrassed, Elizabeth froze for a second then waved and hurried into the diner.

**O**

There were no words to describe it. Elizabeth wanted to paint more than anything in the world. After their long, wind-whipped ride she wanted to rush to her studio while the sensations were still fresh in her cells. But the door Jason dropped Elizabeth in front of belonged to her home and not her studio.

Elizabeth waved goodbye and went into her tiny house.

Sarah was fast asleep. Elizabeth laid a second blanket over her and dashed straight to her room. She took her small sketchpad from the nightstand and began to scribble. Tossing it aside almost instantly, Elizabeth rummaged through her closet for the big sketchpad.

How to draw the wind…?

Other than a quick hello when he arrived and the gush of gratitude when they stopped somewhere along the cliff road, not much was said. Her memory was purely about the ride. Speaking might have caused the fragile walls of their tentative rapport to come crumbling down.

After more thought Elizabeth felt certain Jason hadn't changed his mind. He didn't want her around Emily but Elizabeth ignored his reasons why. Thinking about it got her mad all over again. For now, in the haze of their connection, both found they were ignoring their difference and actually getting along.

Elizabeth looked at her pad. It was a collage of what she remembered from the ride. It was a mess. She'd keep at it.

And for several days Elizabeth did just that.

If Jason did nothing else for Elizabeth, inspiring her to paint again was gift enough.

/


	5. Chapter 5

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER FIVE ~ EMBERS

"Emily!" Elizabeth was in a panic. "I got your message! What's wrong?" Cameron sat on her hip secure in his mother's arms bundled up warmly.

Her best friend sat hunched over at a table in Kelly's. When she looked up at the pair the sobs started again. Nikolas held Emily's shoulders while she cried. Elizabeth pulled out a chair on the opposite side of Nik and embraced her friend. Emily petted the little boy's face and tried to speak.

Looking over Emily to Nik, "What's wrong Nikolas? I came from the park as soon as I could."

It had been a peaceful week since the last motorcycle ride. She hoped nothing happened to Jason.

"Emily, come here baby." Nik peeled his wife off the little boy. "Hey Cameron, how are you buddy? Spencer is still talking about how much fun he had." Reaching for him, "why don't you come with me? Let's see what Mike has in the cookie jar today."

Elizabeth let Nik take her son who looked on curiously. She waited for Emily to pull herself together.

"It's, it's…" she sniffed, "it's Michael. He's been shot! He's just a little boy Elizabeth!"

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth covered her mouth in shock. "Last night as I was leaving there was an emergency coming in. Was it Michael?"

"He was in surgery for hours." Emily started to cry again.

"Is he going to be ok?"

Emily wiped her tears away and sniffed. "He's stable."

"That's good news, something to hold on to. Why didn't you call me sooner?" Elizabeth hugged her friend again.

"I wanted to, but with... you know…"

She figured it out. "But Jason was there, not to mention probably the whole Quartermaine family, you didn't want to make things worse."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, I'm sorry. As long as you had family there, you weren't alone. That's all that matters. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, just talk to me."

"Of course. What happened, do you know?"

"AJ tells me one thing; Sonny tells another story, and Jason won't say. So I'm not sure."

"Was it the mob?"

"I don't think so."

"How's Michael's mother?" Elizabeth didn't like Carly but this was a mother's worse nightmare!

"Carly? She distraught, she's focused on her child."

"Where did it happen?"

"Sonny's apartment, but it wasn't Sonny's gun. It was AJ's." Emily looked serious, "I think it was Carly. I think everyone is covering for her."

"You think Carly shot her own child! It had to be an accident. No mother, not on purpose- I don't get it. Everyone says she's a good mom."

"I know."

"I don't understand." But she knew better than to question Emily's instincts.

"Sonny and Carly are trying to take Michael away from AJ. They've supposedly fallen in love and she's divorcing AJ for Sonny."

"And I thought my life was crazy." Elizabeth shook her head. She didn't really know any of them personally but she knew each person in that triangle was pretty fierce. "So you think Carly was breaking up a fight or something?"

"If Carly did it, AJ could claim she's an unfit parent." Emily reasoned.

"Yeah, so why doesn't he just point a finger at her? Maybe AJ doesn't want to get her in trouble or he's waiting for things to calm down?"

"I wish a Quartermaine could be that noble. I think if he protects Carly, keeps their secret, AJ believes he'll have leverage. I know how Quartermaines think. They don't do things the easy way. Not when the hard way can cause so much more pain."

Elizabeth's eyes broadened. "That's sick."

"What's sick is there is a young boy fighting for his life!"

"You said he was stable. Do you want me to call the hospital?" Elizabeth's job was to tamp down the hysterics.

"He is." Em patted Elizabeth's hand. "Michael is fine, he'll be fine. We got lucky the bullet went through a wall or something before it got to Michael. It grazed his leg. His tiny little leg… Oh Elizabeth…" Emily fell apart again.

"Honey… it grazed him? That's wonderful news! You said hours in surgery so I imagined much worse."

Emily sniffed, "I guess a lot of that was waiting for him to be treated. But we didn't know. Carly banned us from the room. Only Jason could go in. Not even AJ."

Elizabeth felt a modicum of relief knowing it was just a flesh wound. It was still serious for the adults, who had to take responsibility, but that little boy would be OK and that was most important.

"What can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked again. "Name it."

Her friend looked up with wet, doe eyes. "There is one thing…"

"All you have to do is ask." Elizabeth squeezed Emily's hand.

"Can you go find Jason for me?"

"Emily." Elizabeth's back stiffened.

"I know, it makes no sense, but he's clammed up. Jason left the hospital the second doctors said Michael would be fine and no one's seen him since. There's no one else. Everyone's at the hospital, you have to go."

"What am I supposed to do if I find him? Drag Jason back to the hospital?"

"I think he blames himself. He gave Michael back to AJ. He's the only one who can even remotely control Carly. There are so many things he could use to pin this on himself."

"What can I do?"

"He'll talk to you."

"No he won't. Not about this. He'll talk to you."

"No he won't. He never talks to me. You're the only one who talks to me. Tell him it's not his fault."

"But I thought? You guys are so close."

"We are. I talk to him. He listens. He gives me validation… and he does talk to me… about the family and stuff but not so much about himself. I think he loves me for that so I don't push. When everyone else was cornering him, I just let Jason be."

"But he tries to pick your friends."

That made Emily smile. "I know. He tries to protect me. Just because he doesn't open up too wide with me doesn't mean I can't read him. Like I read you." Elizabeth smiled because Emily did have a gift. "With you, maybe he'll talk. He likes you-"

"-No he doesn't-"

"-and he doesn't.." nodding sided to side. "You throw him off balance just like you do with everyone. You get under peoples skin and you are under his. Just go talk to him. At least try."

Was she under his skin? No way Jason thought of her as much as she thought of him.

"I don't know. I really don't think I'm the one to get through to him."

Emily reached in her coat pocket and pulled out a bent photograph. Elizabeth took it. She knew exactly where she was when it was taken.

"Why do you have this?"

"Remember that day? We thought we were going to conquer the world!"

"I do."

They looked at it together: it was an image of young Elizabeth frozen in a moment on paper. She looked so happy and sun kissed.

"I found it this morning in Jason's room at Jake's when I went to look for him. It's my favorite picture of you."

"What?"

"Until a few days ago it sat in a frame on my dresser at the Quartermaine mansion. I'm sure of it. Mom keeps my room as it was when I moved out ages ago." Emily looked at Elizabeth. "Please go see him."

"This was in his room?"

Emily nodded.

Elizabeth handed the picture back. "Where is he?"

She welled up but choked it down. "I don't know. I checked Jake's and his old penthouse. Both were empty."

There was a bustling as Nik returned with a very happy, very crumby boy.

To Emily, "I have an idea," to her son, "Hey buddy! Whatcha got there?" Cameron held out a half eaten cookie. "Yummy. Did Uncle Nikolas get that for you?" Cameron nodded. "Did you say thank you?"

He nodded again, curls bouncing, and then noticed his Auntie was still sad. "Do you want some Aunt Emawee?"

The generous offer of his half eaten cookie nearly broke everyone's heart and sent Emily to weeping again. Fortunately Nik distracted them right away.

"Our order is up!" Nikolas announced. Bags of to-go food sat on the counter awaiting them. "We're bringing lunch back to the hospital." He explained. "Look," Nik suggested, "why don't we take Cameron with us? Yeah, and after Em and I take the food up, Cam and I can go watch a DVD in the playroom or something."

Touching her husband's hand, "oh baby, would you do that for me?" Emily felt smitten all over again. He really was a Prince.

"Sure. It will be fun, eh Cam?" The little boy nodded. Kissing the top of Emily's head, "I know how badly you want someone to find your brother."

…

…

Frustration never did look good on Elizabeth. How was she ever going to find it again, the bridge to nowhere?

After driving for hours looking for the road she changed tact and looked for the river. Finding it quickly gave her hope despite gloomy skies. Best she could, Elizabeth followed the river upstream till finally spotting an over grown lane that looked familiar. So overgrown it was more of a path really and only good for two legs or two wheels.

Elizabeth parked and walked the path wishing she had something more than a sweater. Several minutes later the dark clouds opened enough allowing what was left of the late afternoon sun to peek through. She spied a glimmering off chrome in the distance. More hope she was on the right path. Elizabeth pressed on.

It was his bike. She touched the handlebars. They were as cold as the engine. Tentatively Elizabeth stepped on to the bridge pulling her sweater tighter. There was Jason standing near the edge where Elizabeth once stood. Jeans, a black tee shirt, but no jacket. He must be cold, she thought. The man seemed smaller. It bothered Elizabeth. Unfair as it seemed, she didn't want to see Jason weak.

Be brave Elizabeth. Do it for Em.

"Jason?"

He turned suddenly. Jason hadn't heard Elizabeth coming. His hand was on his gun but she didn't notice it under his shirt. He relaxed. His posture grew.

"Go away Elizabeth." The first words he'd spoken since leaving the hospital.

Jason was about to turn away but she took a step towards him. It forced Jason to keep his eyes on her.

"Funny. I seem to remember saying that to you but instead you took me on a ride."

"Is that why you're here? You want a ride?" There was distain in his voice. Elizabeth suddenly seemed so naive to him. She was his sister's age after all. What did she know about the fragility of life and inevitability of loss?

Despite being filled with dread, Elizabeth inched even closer. There was one thing she knew with certainty: if Jason were to hurt her it would be with words. He wouldn't raise and hand. Knowing allowed the woman to take another daring step closer.

The blue in his eyes seamed to swirl like the clouds above them: slow and dangerous, and like the sky they darkened. He didn't look broken at all, Elizabeth thought. If there was turmoil it was kept caged on the inside. Outside he was a block of stone. Emily was right; Jason's not like other people.

Close enough to touch him, Elizabeth reached out. Watching her pale hand, Jason let her. He wasn't as cold as she'd expected. Despite exposure his skin was warm. His eyes left her hand to look into Elizabeth's eyes. He waited with clenched jaw for the next moment having no clue what Elizabeth would do.

Mercy, his eyes asked her for mercy, but from what Elizabeth wondered? Was it something he'd done or something he might do? All Elizabeth could think was to show Jason he wasn't alone and she did that wordlessly. She did it with her touch.

Searching her face Jason didn't understand why he was feeling better but he was. He looked at her hand again. It was small but held his forearm firmly. Jason didn't want her closer, but he didn't want her to let go either. Elizabeth's touch was the only good thing he'd felt since the self-loathing started at learning Michael'd been shot.

Without warning the sky opened up. Rain gushed down on them. Elizabeth hunched up but didn't release Jason. They watched each other as the rain hit them liked tiny fists.

Elizabeth reached out with her other hand and tugged his arm gently to follow. Jason started walking.

He wasn't sure why he followed. He just did.

Within moments they were both soaked to the bone.

She guided Jason as quickly as she could to her car. They both got in. The windows fogged up immediately. Shivering, Elizabeth turned over the engine and switched every dashboard lever on full. There was a roar as the windshield wipers wiped and the fans blew.

Jason's knees hit the dashboard. He looked uncomfortable. His shirt stuck to his chest.

"Where's your jacket?"

He shrugged, "Sonny's. The hospital maybe?"

"It'll warm up quick."

"I'm not cold."

Jason had a high tolerance but if she thought he was cold then she must be, Jason looked at Elizabeth with concern. She shucked off her soaked sweater and tossed it in the back. Elizabeth's blouse hugged her slight body, wet hair matted around her neck, goosebumps covered her arms and she was shivering… "But you are."

"I'll be ok." She tried rubbing her arms for warmth.

Jason got out of the car and slammed the door shut before Elizabeth could stop him. Then he was standing in the rain tapping on the driver's side window. Elizabeth saw him gesturing to move over so she climbed into the passenger's seat.

Jason got in, adjusted the seat. What wasn't defrosted yet, he wiped away with his arm. He got the car turned around on to the main road. She didn't ask where they were going but she assumed back to the hospital.

"Emily's worried about you."

He didn't reply so Elizabeth let it be. His face seemed to be working out a problem. Not thinking about Michael but something else. Jason was so complicated but his needs were basic. She could read him but didn't know what to do with the information. She wanted to hold him, to cradle his head against her bosom and make sure he didn't feel alone but she wouldn't. From what she sensed Jason didn't seem to think he deserved that kind of kindness.

Studying him so single-mindedly, Elizabeth lost time. They pulled off on to another dirt road surprising her. The trees closed in till it was a single lane. This wasn't the way to town.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere you can dry off."

A cabin appeared. It looked sophisticated. A paved driveway, motion sensors triggered lights as they approached. It should be twilight but storm clouds gave night a push. He parked her car and killed the engine.

In that moment all there was to either's existence was the sound of the rain. It beat on the metal roof and splattered on the gravel driveway. It was poetry.

Finally Jason spoke, "Do you have an umbrella in here?" She shook her head. "Magazine, news paper?" Jason could see for himself the car was pretty clean but for a child's car seat. "Do you think you can run for the door?"

Through chattering teeth, "Jason, I'm already wet. I can walk to the door, it won't make a difference."

He got out, so did Elizabeth. Going straight to her, Jason put his arm around her shoulders to give the nurse some protection.

They huddled by the door as Jason punched in a code instead of using key. And they were in. He punched more information into an alarm keypad. Then made a beeline to the wood stove.

A phone rang and Elizabeth jumped. Jason picked it up, one word and hung up. Elizabeth figured it was a password.

Everything he did was methodical till she observed one of the more handsome, self-assured and strong man she'd ever met struggle with matches. He'd systematically gone through at least a dozen, breaking off their tips, when Elizabeth put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped the repetition mid strike.

Silently she knelt next to him and reached for the box. He let her take the matches. Elizabeth lit one, its halo making her face glow warmly. She set it on the tinder and flame took hold. Jason looked on as she added more kindling. The fire caught and the dry wood would soon be roaring.

Elizabeth stood and offered Jason her and hand. He took it and stood and she led him to a couch near the fledgling fire.

"Sit."

He did. Elizabeth abandoned Jason for a moment to explore the cabin. Finding a linen closet and raiding it she returned with towels and a blanket, Jason noticed she was wearing one of the towels only and walked barefoot. He didn't notice Elizabeth lay out her wet clothes by the fire but there they were draped.

Where was he? Where was his mind? Jason wasn't thinking about his failures or any future mistakes. Somehow Elizabeth had him tuned to whatever was in front of him right now. He was finding a kind of peace by being in the moment despite the dark hole he'd climbed into hours ago.

He watched her as she gently dried his hair. It was little long so Jason was a bit shaggy when Elizabeth finished. She moved behind him and ran her fingers though his mane to loosen the knots. Her hand moved down his back and took the hem of his soaked shirt back up till it was removed. With a dry towel she moved around the mobster patting the pruned, damp skin on his chest, back and shoulders. Elizabeth removed his boots next.

Draping the blanket around his neck she asked him to, "Stand up."

Though he still watched her, could hear her soft requests, Jason didn't move till Elizabeth took his hands again. When he stood she let go and undid his wet jeans, pushing them off his hard body. It would be up to Jason if he wanted to remove his damp boxer-brief. Wrapping the last dry towel around his waist Elizabeth made him sit again.

Jason watched her pick up his wet clothes and shoes. She added them to the chair next to hers.

The fire's heat started warming the room.

…

…

Elizabeth stoked the wood.

She watched Jason's face change again. He sunk back down into the depths of blame and turned his anger back on himself.

Watching the embers spark, Elizabeth disturbed the quite, "Jason it won't matter how many times you go over what happened, or how far back you go on the choices you made." She looked to see if he was listening. Jason was. "There were a million other choices everyone else could have made too. I know you don't like it, but we all have freewill. You can't make people do what you want them to, even if it's for their own protection."

Elizabeth rose and made sure her towel was secure as she walked to where Jason sat. He'd removed the towel around his neck. His tanned skin was dry and warm. She knelt so he could see her face. "Jason, it wasn't your fault."

Jason's head dropped. He stared at the floor. Of course people were going to say that to him. He was ready for it but Jason knew better. It was his fault.

Guiding his chin Elizabeth made him look at her again. "It wasn't."

The mobster seemed to suddenly see her, really see her. There wasn't a shred of naiveté on her face. Elizabeth seemed wise beyond her years. Maybe he just wanted forgiveness so badly he was seeing what he wanted to? But there Elizabeth was, more beautiful than ever, offering him redemption.

After the last ride with Elizabeth he'd gone to the Quartermaine mansion. Jason thought he wanted to talk to his mother but he never looked for her. Instead he'd taken the picture of Elizabeth from Emily's room. Maybe, Jason thought, it might help him understand what he was feeling. When he wasn't thinking about work, he was thinking about Elizabeth. Sometimes he was thinking about Elizabeth when he should've been thinking about work.

"Michael's going to be ok," Jason let her know.

"I know," Elizabeth said, releasing his scruffy chin, "I know. So are you."

"I might not have been… if it wasn't for you."

Elizabeth wasn't clear why she did it, but as she rose, she placed a kiss on his forehead. Jason reached out and touched her thighs. Elizabeth stood fixed. He put his arms around her legs and buried his face in her lap. Elizabeth stroked his nearly dry hair, soothing him, "it's OK. Everything's going to be ok."

Jason wasn't breaking down but he was leaning on someone, soaking in her comfort and that was probably just as big a deal. Jason let go, almost embarrassed. He leaned back and scrubbed his face with a sigh.

Elizabeth returned to her duty stoking the fire admiring the way he could feel an emotion and not be apologetic for expressing it. She liked the way he moved through time.

…

…

Checking the clothes, they felt dry enough to Elizabeth.

Jason walked back into the room. He was stunning. Rippled abdomen, broad shoulders, smooth boulder-like biceps, and long fingers curled around two steaming cups of coffee.

"Sorry, no hot chocolate," Jason apologized. His smile was genuine.

Handing her one mug, "oh please, don't worry about it. This is great. Thanks."

Felt so awkward being polite to him, and him being civil to her only made it worse. So far they'd been genuinely mean to each other and sincerely empathetic, even deeply passionate, but polite?

They sat next to each other on the couch and sipped.

"Clothes are dry." Elizabeth wanted to distract herself from the sudden discomfort in the room. But he didn't say anything back, just looked at her casually. Jason seemed relaxed finally. She knew he'd accepted something, or made a decision and hoped if she didn't pry he'd tell her what it was.

Jason studied her for some time. She'd avoided doing the same. Jason really was beautiful; there'd be no hiding the attraction on her face. Elizabeth laughed to herself: Jesus, whose type wouldn't he be?

"What?"

Elizabeth blushed, "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking something."

"No, no. Nothing." She couldn't look at him, tried to bury her face in the mug. "Where are we?"

Suspecting that wasn't what was really going through her mind Jason answered anyway, "One of Sonny's safe houses."

"It's nice."

"Want a tour?"

Like what? See the bathroom- been there. See the bedroom- NO WAY! "That's alright. Maybe another time."

Both knew there likely wouldn't be another time. Silence threatened to take over.

"What would you do?" She looked at Jason when he spoke. His tone was soft. "What would you do if someone hurt your son?" The coffee was cool enough to take a bigger swallow.

"On purpose?"

Shaking his head, "accident."

"Carless accident or something truly unavoidable?" Jason looked like he didn't get the difference. "Like a drunk who chooses to get behind the wheel but doesn't intend on hurting anyone verses someone being careful but a child suddenly runs out into the street chasing a ball or something?"

"I don't know? Either one."

"I think I could eventually forgive a real accident. But someone who's using poor judgment hurts my little boy even if they didn't mean to? Well, I'd make sure they could never hurt another child ever. Whether that means police, or something else, whatever it takes. Honestly I hope I never find out."

"It was an accident."

Shifting, Elizabeth adjusted her towel as she laid her arm along on the back of the couch and tucked her legs under. Now facing him, "A real one?" she asked.

"A little of both."

"Is it any of your business?"

He looked at her sharply. Elizabeth backtracked, "I mean, no matter what you think should be done, is it your call? Or is it Carly's and AJ's?"

"It will be my business when someone asks me to kill my brother."

Eyes wide, "what?"

"You know what I do, right? Emily… news reports, you must have an idea."

She stuttered, "I guess I imagined you do what you have to do …to protect yourself, your interests, your family. I've heard you called an enforcer but I've always thought of you as a protector from the way Emily talks."

Elizabeth felt naked. She pulled the corner of the towel over her thigh. He watched.

Jason smiled at the thought of being a Protector. He set down his empty coffee mug knowing full well he was a killer. But Elizabeth was right about the reasons he pulled a trigger or snapped a neck. She had no idea how close he was to going back to General Hospital and killing his own brother. Emily, Lila, Monica… maybe even Michael, would never have forgiven him. But then Elizabeth showed up at the bridge and changed everything.

"Carly already asked me to. I was considering it when you showed up."

"She asked you to kill AJ? Michael's father? Your brother!"

"Make him disappear."

"But you won't, you can't! He's not just your brother _h__e's Emily's brother __too__!_"

Jason stayed silent but his smile was slight and telling. He was daring her to believe it.

"Well you can't now…" she briefly touched his arm, "because you told me. Jason, you just told me Carly asked you to kill AJ! So if you do and the police come to me…" She was genuinely panicked. Elizabeth didn't want to be in that position.

"Like it would matter. Everyone in that hospital room threatened to kill AJ. They all think he shot Michael. The police would have plenty of suspects. I'm just the obvious one but a good lawyer…" Jason shrugged.

"Emily thinks it was Carly."

Jason studied Elizabeth again. Emily always surprised him with her insights. His sister was right but he wouldn't confirm it. It wasn't his truth to tell. It was easy talking to Elizabeth he'd have to be careful what came out of his mouth.

Jason's eyes drifted with his thoughts. The way her dark hair contrasted against her skin… the freckle on her bottom lip… Jason wanted to touch her collarbone to see if it felt as fragile as a bird's. Instead he asked, "Did Emily send you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Emily tried to find you."

"But she didn't." He took a breath. "You did."

The more he studied Elizabeth the more she allowed him to. The moment shifted. Elizabeth wanted Jason to see she didn't go looking for him to cause trouble. She wouldn't really tell on him but he had to stop scaring her with talk about killing his brother.

What Jason saw was someone sympathetic whose world was much bigger than his own. Maybe even big enough to hold in it Jason's world too, but right now Elizabeth was caught in between and he put her there by opening up. Did he want to scare Elizabeth? Maybe he did. Maybe he wanted her to know the other side of him, see it all.

"I'm sorry. I said too much." Jason took his eyes off her and sat forward on the couch.

Elizabeth touched his arm again, "no you didn't."

Jason put his hand over hers and for a moment their fingers linked together. It was too intense for both of them. A current of electricity burrowed up their limbs straight to their hearts. It lit up the sky. Outside thunder cracked.

He pulled away quickly and stood. "I think the clothes are dry," looking at the chairs.

"They're probably crispy." She smiled nervously.

"We should get dressed."

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth dashed, scooping up her clothes and bolting for the restroom.

…

Jason was dressed waiting for Elizabeth to come back. He paced. Every time he saw Elizabeth lately all he wanted to do was touch her. What would it be to run his fingertips over her body? As much as it scared him, Jason wanted to ride that surge of lightening to where ever it led. He was losing his grip. Holding on to his will power was getting harder and harder with each encounter.

Really, what was there to stop them? Elizabeth seemed to want him too. But Jason knew their union, at least on his side, would involve an intimacy he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Jason didn't want to go there and not just because Elizabeth was the kind of woman who could chew men up. For more reasons than Jason could number Elizabeth Webber and he simply where not good for each other. They shouldn't even be friends. Yet, somewhere deep within, Jason knew Elizabeth could save him. He thought there was no hope but now…

Jason squashed it. She had a kid, she didn't take danger seriously, she was law-abiding for the most part, and on. Bottom line for Jason was, Elizabeth would make him vulnerable and that was dangerous in his line of work.

No one would save Jason Morgan.

His head wasn't clear around her. It wasn't clear now. In fact, Jason was surprised he didn't put his pants back on backwards! Then Elizabeth walked back into the room. The fire was dimming, the house cast in blue light and it happened again.

Jason wanted to walk to her, take Elizabeth in his arms and hold her close. He wanted to taste her supple mouth again. He wanted make her feel everything he felt. His heart pounded. His resolve faded as desire grew.

"Are we going now? It stopped raining."

"Yes." Jason's voice was husky in a way she'd not heard before.

Elizabeth waited for Jason to make a move. Maybe he was waiting for her to go first so he could reset the alarm? She went to the door. Jason followed.

"Hold on." He asked when she put her hand on the knob. "I have to set the alarm."

He was right behind her; Jason's body heat was all she could think about. That and she didn't want to make a wrong move bringing mob ninjas down upon the safe house.

Jason meant to reach for the keypad but his hand hovered over her shoulder. He desperately wanted to touch Elizabeth. She naively shifted to the other foot, waiting. Finally Jason keyed in the code.

"Ok," he said.

"It's safe then?" She asked.

Hell no, he thought.

…

...

At General Hospital Elizabeth checked on Cameron. Jason went upstairs without looking back.

Her son was asleep. Elizabeth thanked Nik and sent him up to Emily. While gathering her boy's coat and shoes, Emily came down. The brunette looked tired.

"I sent Nikolas home. Monica and Sonny are still here. You can come up if you want, but Carly's still not letting anyone in Michael's room." Emily plopped down next to Elizabeth, exhausted. "AJ managed to get in there as the child's father. I think he used blackmail to get in. But then the detectives came and took him for questioning."

"I need to get him home." Elizabeth wiggled one of Cameron's shoes on.

"He's had dinner." Emily picked up a length of Elizabeth's hair. It was curly and wild unlike her usual style. "Did you get caught in the rain?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you for feeding him. Sorry I was gone so long."

Putting a grateful hand on Elizabeth shoulder, "You found Jason, that's all that matters."

"Yeah. I think he'll be OK."

"He looks ok. I mean he looks better. Thanks."

"He might have bigger things to deal with at present than worry what he could have done differently."

"Did he talk to you?"

"A little." She worked one of the sleepy boy's arms into his jacket.

The doctor sat up. "I'm not going to ask you what he said. I'm just glad he's back. Elizabeth, Thank you. I mean it."

"Emily, don't. There is no need. Anything you need, even if what I do doesn't make a damn bit of difference, all you have to do is ask."

"I know."

Elizabeth stood cradling the sleeping child to her chest. "Love you. Call, ok? Goodnight."

Emily rose wearily. "Love you too. Drive safe Elizabeth. And Elizabeth," Emily petted Cam's head. The boy was fast asleep. "Don't break Jason's heart."

Not surprised the intuit Emily would pick up on something but her friend got it wrong, "I don't have his heart Em. I may have captured his imagination for the moment, but not his heart. Like you said, I get under people's skin." They smiled. "I'm sure he still thinks I'm a pain in the ass and not good enough for you."

"I don't doubt it." Em winked but the gesture was forced.

"Jason's safe from me, Em." And Elizabeth believed it.

What was there to make Elizabeth believe Jason felt anything for her? Because he said she was beautiful -because she could help him tonight -because he had her picture? Probably used it to show people whom to steer clear of. Denial would keep Elizabeth from making a fool of herself.

Emily was still smiling, "no one is safe from you Elizabeth. What's not to love?"

Grinning, "Shut up, go be with your family.

…

Emily rounded the corner in time to see Sonny go into Michael's room. Jason sat alone in the waiting room. The hospital dimmed the lights at night and Jason had found the darkest corner to brood in. Emily watched him for a moment knowing he was probably well aware of her presence.

Finally Em sat next to Jason. Putting a hand on his thigh, she leaned into her brother.

"Monica's making rounds." He told her. "Sonny just went in."

Emily had other things on her mind. Jason returned a different man. The change was Elizabeth, she was sure of it. Though the two of them seemed blind to it.

"Not laughing any more are you brother." She mocked gently, setting the creased picture of Elizabeth in his free palm. "I found it in your room when I went looking for you."

Jason smirked. Emily thought she was so clever. "I'm not in love with her Emily."

With a tisk, "Fight it all you want Jason." She took the picture back and gazed at it. "Why did you take it then?"

"I don't know. Been asking myself the same question. I shouldn't have. It's yours."

"I don't mind that you took it. I think I know why you did too." With a look Jason dared his sister to explain it. "Elizabeth got under your skin like I was trying to warn you. I think you want to see her but won't allow it so this," she tapped the photo, "is a placebo."

Without confirming what Emily said was probably true, Jason asked, "You said you think she could break my heart. Can I ask why you aren't worried I'll break her heart?"

"Oh you would." She almost laughed but exhaustion trimmed it down to a weary smile.

Jason grinned. "Would I?"

"Yes." Still lighthearted, Em decided to give him a little hard truth with it, "Jason, if, by some miracle, you, my darling brother, were to be the one who got Elizabeth Webber to open her heart again, I don't imagine it'd be too long before you convinced yourself you're not good enough for her or can't keep her safe. Then you'll abandon her—or something ridiculous like that."

"You think it's ridiculous to want to keep someone safe?"

Not that Jason denied having a history of doing exactly what he was accused of. He did leave town breaking Carly's heart. There was the woman in Iowa who he left behind, breaking her heart. But so what, he had to, to keep them and himself safe. Jason loved them, but not enough to be selfish.

Emily nodded confidently. "No. I just think you're too extreme sometimes. That's why I'm glad both of you protest so much about liking each other. There's no worry about you two getting together." She wanted to laugh so badly but simply didn't have the energy.

"Emily, I know you don't take me seriously." Jason was serious. He changed his posture, "There is a young boy in a hospital bed because I couldn't protect him—"

She sat up too, "it wasn't your job to protect him, Jason—"

"I should have been there; I could have prevented all of this. I should never have left—"

"No you don't! You don't get to do that. He has plenty of adults in his life. You don't get to carry the burden all by yourself. "

"I should never have left."

"I'm glad you did. Jason," she touched his hand, "you got to find out what freedom is really like. You traveled the world. But you came back to family."

"I came back for business."

It was cold, the way he said it. She looked at the photo without really seeing it. Emily wasn't going to let Jason diminish her point. "You came back for family, even if you want to call it business. Sonny is your brother just as much as AJ. Carly is, I don't know what she is. And Michael is your blood." She lifted his hand to her heart, "and you missed me."

He did. Jason looked at her. "I came back because Sonny asked me to. There's a territory war brewing and he needed someone from the outside to scout out the other organizations weaknesses." Jason put his sister's hand on his thigh but still held it. On a sigh, "I can tell you what Sonny's weaknesses are. Do you know?"

Jason waited for her answer. Emily realized he was really asking, "His ego?"

"His family: Carly, Michael, Kristina- So once I care about someone, Emily, my weakness will have a name too."

Her mind digested what Jason said. She took a breath and decided to return his gaze with the same sincerity. "Sonny's weakness **is** his passion for power. Sonny doesn't ask for something, he takes it. That makes enemies. His ego makes him arrogant and overconfident, and his need for power makes him weak Jason." It looked like he was going to let her talk, maybe even listen so she went on. "You don't think I've scoured articles and books learning everything I can about mobs and gangs? You were gone a long time. First I was looking for news about you, following your postcards. The postcard from Italy didn't make it better, the birthplace of the organized crime. But you know what I learned? I learned that gangsters follow a code. Family is off limits, you know why?" He did but Emily answered, "Because they all have one. Where would the bloodshed end if you went after wives, children? If nothing else it's machismo that keeps the women and children safe. So don't give me that bullshit Jason. I know better."

Of course his sister the doctor did her research. Jason smiled but it faded. "Times are changing Emily. If someone wanted to get to me, all they'd have to do is go after someone I cared about."

"That's a long list."

Longer than he liked.

"Jason, I come from money. I married money. If someone wanted some of it all they'd have to do is ransom someone I care about. We have to be careful, sure, but we don't stop living. More important we don't stop loving."

"Marrying Nikolas was your choice."

"And if someone wants to be with you, that's her choice."

Knowing he'd already made his point but that Emily wasn't going to hear it, Jason didn't push. "I just want to protect those I care about. Sometimes distance is the best way."

"And sometimes being close is."

"Close to what?" It was Carly. Her eyes were puffy but she seemed happy about Jason's return. "I was worried when you left."

Jason stood, Emily followed.

"I told you he'd be back. How is Michael?" Emily asked.

"Good." The way Carly looked at her Emily realized it was a signal to leave but there was no way. Unless Jason asked her to leave, Emily would remain as a wedge against Carly's power over Jason.

"When do the doctor's say he can go home?" Jason asked.

Carly knew Emily wasn't taking the hint. She sighed, "We could've taken Michael home when he woke up but I didn't want to. I needed more time to work things out before I talk to the police."

Jason stayed quiet, but Carly didn't follow his lead.

She continued, "That _other thing_ we talked about, you don't have to worry about it. I've got it all handled, everything is taken care of."

"Carly." Jason warned.

Furious, Emily proclaimed, "It was you, Carly, wasn't it! You shot your son! I knew it!"

Stepping between the two women before either could strike, Jason stood firm.

"I did not! It was an accident!" Carly looked Jason in the eyes, "It's ok. AJ is going to—"

Jason cut her off. "Emily. Can you give us a minute?"

"No, Jason, I can't. I'm right, I know I am." She looked over Jason's shoulder. Pleading sincerely, "I believe you Carly, it was an accident. But don't make any deals with AJ. Just come clean."

"It's none of your business Emily."

"Emily is right Carly. Don't-"

"Jason!" Carly pouted.

"She's right, don't make deals with AJ. It will backfire."

"I can handle him. Trust me. And after this you'll be here to look after me. Sonny said you're coming back to work for us. Jason I'm so happy. You'll even be here for the wedding."

Emily's heart dropped. "Jason, no…"

He looked from woman to woman. Jason hadn't promised anything to anyone. Sonny probably believed he would after all that happened but they hadn't discussed it. Jason didn't know what he wanted yet… what was worse is he didn't know if he had a choice.

"Let's just worry about Michael right now, and getting him home." Jason tried.

Carly beamed at his lack of denial. Emily's sadness morphed into panic. Jason didn't confirm. Maybe he hadn't committed yet? Maybe there was still time to save him from Sonny.

"Jason." He looked at his sister, "you don't have to go back. You can have your own life."

She couldn't read anything on his face. Carly got nervous and clung to Jason's arm.

"He has a life Emily. With us, his Chosen Family: Sonny, Michael and me, that's his life. Jason is our family."

"Jase," Em tried again, "you'll always have a list." She handed the photograph of Elizabeth back to him. "Just make sure who's on it is worth it."

Jason took the picture without thinking of the consequences. It felt like slow motion and the transaction should have ended with Jason slipping the picture in his back pocket. But it didn't. Carly's hairs went up. She ripped the photograph out of his hand.

"Who's this?" The blonde studied the picture as Jason and Emily looked on defenseless. "Oh wait, I know her. She's your barfly friend, right Emily? Why would Jason give a crap about this twit?" Without regard Carly wadded up the photograph and threw it on the floor. She grabbed Jason and tugged, "let's go see Michael. He's been asking about you."

Emily was aghast at Carly's rudeness. Jason didn't budge. Though he really didn't want his sister or Carly to see him do what he was going to do, Jason did it anyway. Crouching down, he picked up the crumpled picture.

"Jason?" Carly worried.

He smoothed out the picture. Jason couldn't leave her on the cold floor. He owned one photograph and it was of Michael. Jason couldn't see flat images well anyway but he needed that picture of his nephew. For reasons he wasn't ready to accept, Jason needed that picture of Elizabeth- but not any more. Maybe Emily was right; the image of Elizabeth was to pacify him from being with the real thing? He looked at Emily for a moment then handed it to her. The real thing or nothing and he was choosing nothing.

Emily took it. She felt he'd only given it back to appease Carly. She would go to Jason's room at Jake's and put the picture of Elizabeth back where she found it.

Carly led him away. Jason was already focusing on Michael but in the back of his mind, Jason knew, Carly was going to dissect Elizabeth Webber and size up what she meant to him. For the enforcer it was all the more reason to keep his distance.

/


	6. Chapter 6

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER SIX ~ LICK IT

"I couldn't believe it when you called! I thought it was movie night and brownies till whatever danger brought your brother here goes away. Is it safe now?"

Emily shifted on the backseat of the sedan to get better lighting as she applied more lip-gloss.

"I think it's still dangerous actually, but to hell with anyone who can't take a joke."

"Really? So that's how it is." Elizabeth laughed.

She looked one more time. Her lips were simple, lush and flawless. "Yep."

"And you want to go to Jake's? Not The Metro Court or the Haunted Star…. What are you up to friend?"

Shocked, "Who me?" Emily smiled, "Truth be known, I just need to get out. That whole thing with Carly and Michael, it was completely irresponsible and out of control. Yet my brother wants to watch over those bunch of lunatics? Makes me wonder which ones are crazier."

"Which brother, Jason?" Emily nodded. "He's staying in Port Charles then?"

"I don't know." Emily admitted. "Jason's not said but he might. My head hurts from caring. So tonight let's not care about anything but having a good time!"

"Fine with me."

Em's cell rang. With one look she decided to ignore it. "AJ. I'm just as disappointed in him."

"Is AJ really taking all the blame?"

"Not before he had papers drawn up securing joint custody over Michael when the divorce goes through."

"And Carly signed them?"

"Oh, I'm sure she believes there's a way around it. If Carly wants something she stays pretty determined to get it."

_At least AJ hasn't disappeared_, Elizabeth thought. "Well, I hope they all learn to live peacefully together for that little boy's sake."

"Carly's pregnant. That's why she and Sonny are in a hurry to get married. Michael is about to get a baby half brother or sister. So Jason will probably stay."

"Don't you want him to?"

Emily put away her makeup and looked at Elizabeth earnestly, "You know I want him to stay. But I don't want him to work for Sonny again."

"Emily, it doesn't sound like he ever stopped working for Mr. Corinthos."

"He did. But Sonny is like brother, or a mentor to Jason. They're close. Sonny let him leave because he knew he could call him back anytime he wanted." She sounded cynical. Elizabeth thought Jason was more independent than that. But maybe he wasn't, maybe loyalty was a leash for an honorable man? An honorable gangster Elizabeth remembered.

The driver tried to avoid it but the back tire hit a pothole. They must be getting close to Jake's.

As if testing a notion, Emily added, "Nik wants to give Jason a job."

Elizabeth laughed. "I can't see Jason working for some corporation."

"Ha!" Emily jeered, "Look at you. Think you know him."

"No, not at all. I just mean I don't see him in a suit."

"He wouldn't have to wear one. Nik said as head of security Jason could do as he liked."

"And when Sonny called?"

Emily looked blank. "What do you mean?"

"If Sonny has Jason's loyalty like you said, then what's to stop him when Sonny calls? I don't see Jason being loyal to a corporation."

"Maybe not. But maybe he'd ignore Sonny for me." Em really wanted to believe it.

"Like you are ignoring me because Jason thinks I'm a bad influence on you?"

"Can it lady! Tonight is about cutting loose. Got it?"

The car stopped saving Emily from looking at reality. Jason would never work for her husband. The best she could hope for is Jason would stay an independent contractor. Her thought was to motivate his choice by finding something or someone Jason would care more about than Sonny and Sonny's family. On that front, she had a few ideas, hence the Girls Night Out.

…

"This feels like the good ole days!" Elizabeth declared.

Em elbowed her friend, "you act like it's been years!" they saddled up to the bar, "It is gonna be a good night. I can feel it."

Jake's usual seedy crowd peppered the place. It smelled of stale beer and over used fry grease. But it was heaven to them.

"Well look what the cat drug in," Coleman sounded pleased. He twirled one end of his handlebar mustache.

Jeez, even he looked good to Elizabeth tonight.

"The usual?"

"Yes please, Coleman!"

"Plus a couple extra shots!" Elizabeth added.

"OK!" Coleman matched her enthusiasm.

Emily asked Elizabeth again, "are you sure they're coming?"

"Can't be sure about all of them but Kelly and Lainey for sure. Sarah will probably come just to piss me off. Let me ask you something…"

Emily put up a finger, "Hold that thought." Their shots arrived followed by rosy tequila sunrises.

They picked up the drinks.

"To a night well deserved!" And well-played Emily hoped.

"To the girls!"

They sipped on their Sunrises.

"And your question is, wait, I know. Can I be sure Jason _isn't_ coming?" Elizabeth nodded. "He lives here so nothing is for sure, but I did hear him making plans with Carly so he should be occupied." She took another sip, "When- I mean, if he does show I intend on being far too drunk to care."

"You really are mad at him?"

"To heck with Jason!"

"Hey!" A chorus of women greeted them, "You started without us?"

Doctors Lainey, Kelly and Leyla circled around their peers.

"But we thought of you." Elizabeth pointed out, proving it by handing them shots.

"That's my girl," Kelly was pleased.

"Where's the lick it and suck it?" Lainey looked worried. Tequila was not her drink to begin with. She needed the prep.

"Oops." Emily giggled. "Hey Coleman!"

Catching a glimpse of Sarah as her and her halo stepped into the dive bar, Elizabeth turned her head.

Leyla noticed, "now, be nice…" she cautioned Elizabeth.

"I'll try." The nurse plastered on a smile as her sister approached.

Already with her guard up, Sarah hesitated, "Got one for me?"

"Of course!" Leyla got Coleman's attention.

Elizabeth offered her sibling a smile while Kelly and Lainey hugged the newcomer.

Sarah kept an eye on her little sister. She wanted to make peace. Sarah didn't mean to piss Lizzie off all the time. She couldn't help it. Sometimes her opinions just flew out of her mouth even if she knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

As if reading Sarah's mind, Elizabeth decided to put away her pride for the night and call a truce. After all she did mean well, most of the time.

"Hey sis. Glad you could make it." Elizabeth's fake smile warmed slightly.

Sarah gushed, "Thank you for inviting me!" She slid over to Elizabeth's side as the lime wedges were passed and shots lined up, "So this is where you go to pick up men?"

Kelly elbowed the blonde. Sarah's eyes widened. Did she mess up already!

Oh my god, Elizabeth thought, she's gotta make a dig right away! "Coleman! We're gonna need the whole bottle!"

Sarah recognized her mistake, "Oh no, that came out wrong! I meant to say, this is the place you and Emily like to hang out. I've just heard through the grapevine you've met some really cute guys here… that's all I meant, really. I'm all for a cute guy!"

"Maybe we will find you one tonight?" Emily offered, having just overheard Sarah's declaration.

Sarah smiled through her wince. Dives like Jake's did not host her type of gentlemen but she would play along this once.

Hooting and hollering as they brought their shot glasses in for a toast. The women chanted, "Lick it, slam it, suck it," narrating their actions, as they tasted salt, drank and then sucked on limes.

The evening progressed with men trying to join them but none could keep up with the women. Sucked into a whirlwind, he'd be passed from one to the other as they sized him up, chewed him up and spat him out. Except Lainey, she felt like the starving guest at a wedding where the Hors d'oeuvre tray kept passing just out of reach.

Flush, sweaty and looking to dance, Lainey stopped in her tracks, "Who's _that_?"

It was Elizabeth biggest worry manifested! Jason Morgan, looking like Jason Morgan, coming down the back staircase in all his masculine glory; a sight for any pack of drunken, eligible women's eyes. Not that he had more muscle than others, or was taller, or looked handsomer—the dive hosted some good competition tonight.

It was Jason's clear sense of confidence. A woman would be safe and cared for in his arms. On some Neanderthal level the women's hormones knew Jason was a 'provider', top of the heap. It made them swoon.

First thing Elizabeth noticed- he didn't carry a jacket. It was cold outside. Where was he going? Looked like nowhere. …Great. While the others eyes got wider, Elizabeth's rolled inside her head.

Kelly fanned herself, "Oh my god that is one gorgeous hunk of man!"

Agreeing, Lainey cooed, "I'd let him stay for breakfast…. And lunch, and dinner and dessert."

"He IS dessert." Leyla defined.

"Geez guys, don't you recognize him from around GH?" Kelly was flabbergasted.

Emily punched any friend she saw gawking, "Stop it! Gross! That's my brother!" But she laughed. It wouldn't matter what any of them said the rest of the night, there would be laughter involved.

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen him visit you… Emily, you have to introduce us!" Lainey wobbled with lust. Kelly reached out to stabilize her friend and laughed. She was drunk—they were drunk—this was the fifth guy Lainey insisted on meeting and the first one that might actually be worth it.

Elizabeth checked on her lightweight sister. Sarah was hammered. Her glassy eyes went wide as they moved up and down Jason like a laser but without the precision. The blonde thought he looked familiar. GQ model? Emily made beeline to Sarah.

"Sarah, that's Jason Morgan, my brother."

What's she up to? Elizabeth knew instantly her friend was plotting.

Jason still hadn't paid them any attention. He went to the pool table and wrote his name on the board.

"I didn't know he was your brother." Sarah's chest was hot. "I…" but she lost her words watching him.

"He's single you know…"

"So, are you going to introduce us?" Kelly cut in. Emily brushed her off for the moment.

Sarah kept sizing up Jason. She still couldn't place him. "He's single?" Hmmmm, a Quartermaine who looked like that? Could it be possible?

Leyla and Lainey meanwhile starting dancing hoping to get Emily's brother's attention. Elizabeth laughed; they looked so seriously into it. They would drive the men wild for sure. To the women's chagrin Jason still wasn't noticing. Every other guy was though.

"Coleman, another bottle," Elizabeth shouted over the din. They might be drunk but Elizabeth was only just feeling it. Other than the shots, Elizabeth kept forgetting where she'd set her drink down. The way Lainey and Sarah weaved from side to side made her suspected them of pounding her drinks.

"Sarah, you're single too, right? I think you should meet my brother. Want to?"

Dr. Lee put her hands on her hips, "Why her? I'm single too." But then she laughed.

Suddenly a light bulb went on in Elizabeth's head! Did Em want to know if Elizabeth would get jealous over Jason? She swung around and entered the conversation, "Sarah… don't let what Lucky said get to you. Jason is not in that business anymore."

"What did Lucky say?" Emily wanted to know!

"Listen to Emily. He's available and you're single… Em said she'd find you a cute guy tonight. Bet you didn't expect it to be a Quartermaine."

Emily didn't like that her friend was undermining her!

The bottle appeared so Kelly started pouring shots.

"Emily here seems to approve of the match but you better hurry. If Kelly decides she wants him..."

"That's right! Watch out…" Kelly called over her shoulder.

Elizabeth snuck a knowing glance at a tongue-tied Emily. "Just look at that body Sarah… Those are shoulders a girl could do something with!"

"Yeah," Leyla plied as she danced near them, "and his hair is long enough to use as reins…" though she wasn't sure why she cared if Sarah met Emily's brother. "That's come f-" stumbling on the f-word when Emily punched her, "me hair!" The laughter couldn't be contained.

"Gitty UP!" Lainey yelled as she wiggled to the music.

Just as Elizabeth was about to crack up, he looked their way and she froze. Coleman stood next to Jason trying to hand him a beer but the mobster seemed to be frozen for a second as well.

Connecting with Elizabeth instantly, Jason felt his body twitch. She was a glossy vision under the bar lights. Her auburn hair shined and her smiling mouth glistened. Was that smile for him? Her skin had a healthy sheen and she was looking back at him with an appetite.

Sarah and Emily saw the moment pass between Jason and Elizabeth. It was electric even for them and it fired up Sarah's sense of competition.

Swallowing past her suddenly dry throat, Elizabeth stated the obvious, "Hey, he sees us I think."

"_He sees you"_, Emily said under her breath.

But the ever-sharp Kelly heard her or read her lips, "yeah he does!" as she spun Lainey around.

Jason took the beer from Coleman and broke the spell. Taking a long swig off the sweaty bottle.

"This is a great time to make your move Sarah." Elizabeth's voice hesitated.

"Oh you want to dare me do you?" Sarah felt feisty. She could get him; she could get any man in that bar no matter how they looked at her little squirt of a sister, "I think you're absolutely right!"

As the shapely blonde made her way to the pool table Jason was jumped by another shapely blonde: Carly Quartermaine.

"Damnnnn!" Lainey saw the move. "Guess he's taken."

"He is NOT taken!" Emily denounced!

"If he's not taken, then he should be… about nine ways from Sunday," Kelly snarked confidently.

Emily cringed again. Have they no pity on a poor sister!

Jason set Carly down and immediately checked to see Elizabeth's reaction but she had her back to them doing a shot. He wanted Elizabeth gone. Once Carly saw her and made the connection there would be drama. Why did Elizabeth and Emily have to pick tonight to hit up Jake's?

"Lick it, slam it, suck it!" They all yelled. "Whooo!"

Carly followed the noise and witnessed the pack of gorgeous women toasting to something about sucking it. She immediately recognized her obstetrician, Dr. Kelly Lee, and her soon to be former sister-in-law, Emily Quartermaine-Cassadine. She didn't care about all that though because tonight Carly had Jason to herself.

"I think Emily needs to introduce us to her brother." Leyla professed as she slammed down her shot glass. "If nothing else but to rescue him from that man-eater Carly!"

"YEAH!" Lainey seconded. "Enough of this pussy footin' around!" At least that's what they thought she said. It all came out as one long, slurred word.

"She was just about to introduce me," Sarah bragged, "but he's taken it would seem."

"HE'S NOT TAKEN," Emily, Kelly and Leyla said in chorus.

They laughed at themselves.

"He's not!" Emily was frustrated. Her plan was taking on a life if its own. "Carly is engaged to Sonny Corinthos."

"That's right!" Kelly recalled. "Then let's go say hi and rescue our damsel- wait, what's the male word for damsel?"

"Dickel?" Sarah said it so innocently that it stunned everyone for a moment before bursting out.

"Man-swell?." Kelly offered through tears.

"How about Slamswell?" Leyla eked out through tears of laughter.

Lainey summoned her balanced by grabbing Emily's arm, "Let's go! Let's all go!" Kelly grabbed Emily's other limb and they started walking.

The sisters and Leyla followed. Sarah didn't know if they were in a race so she kept checking Elizabeth's pace.

"Jason!" Emily said too energetically. She was drunk and nervous plus her sides hurt from laughing, but it all degenerated into giggles as she carried on, "These are my friends." He recognized them all from General Hospital.

Carly stood next to Jason feeling utterly perturbed but only allowing a look of amusement to show on her face.

Jason tried calculating how long it would take the lit fuse to reach the gunpowder. He couldn't see Elizabeth. Maybe she was smart enough to stay out of it?

"This is my friend and coworker, Kelly Lee."

Thrusting out her hand, "No need for last names, we're all friends here. Hi Jason." She oozed sex appeal but there was no chemistry with Jason. "Hi Carly, um Mrs. Quartermaine."

"Call me Carly. I'll be dropping the Quartermaine as soon as possible." She looked at Emily, "Quite a gathering you've got here."

"Girls night out."

"I see."

"Meee, me, me next." Lainey was finally going to be introduced to a guy… any guy! Let alone Jason Morgan-Quartermaine whose reputation as a bad boy preceded him.

"Jason, this is Lainey Winters. She's a psychiatrist and General Hospital"

"Hi Jason, I'm Lainey… sogoodtomeetyou," she slurred as professional as possible. Taking his hand to shake the other hand immediately wrapped around his bicep. Then it started to stray. With a mind of its own her hand moved up his forearm in a caressing way, stepping in closer to him till she was practically attached.

Sarah cut around Emily and hip-checked the psychiatrist out of her way before Lainey could weld herself to the hunk.

"Um," a stunned Emily offered, "and this is Sarah. You might have met before?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure," Sarah assured. Her head was dizzy from the sudden lunge.

"Ok?" Emily paused. Staying on track, "And here we have Leyla Mir. And you know…" Emily gagged on the next syllable when Elizabeth kicked her from behind. "..ugh.."

"We finally have a dance partner!" Lainey was so excited. Sarah hadn't succeeded in getting rid of her entirely. Lainey took Jason's other hand and tried to swing underneath his arm.

Jason looked at Carly who seemed irritated but then she winked at him and leaned back against the pool table. "A dance partner, huh? Sorry girls, Jason doesn't dance." Her arms locked under her ample breast.

"Why not?" Lainey could tell by his stiffness Carly wasn't lying. "What a disappointment. All this body and he doesn't know how to shake it?"

"Jason dances." Emily wanted them to know she knew Jason better than Carly. "But only on special occasions."

"Well sure, like at my wedding. Jason will dance with me of course." Carly batted her lashes at him.

Elizabeth, still cowering behind the crowd, tugged on Kelly, "We should be getting back to our spot. Leave Jason and Carly alone."

Dr. Lee looked curiously at the hunched over woman. When did Elizabeth get so much shorter? Who was this timid woman?

"Shouldn't you get the divorce finalized first?" Emily lifted her brow. No giggles followed.

Carly arched a brow in kind, "Jason will dance with me at that party too, I'm sure."

Emily pulled Lainey away. Carly slid her body along Jason's vacated arm like a cat.

"Ok." Kelly agreed. "This is getting weird anyway." The doctor rallied her friends. "C'mom gals. Leyla, Sarah…. Nice to meet you Emily's Brother."

But when Kelly moved she took Emily with her and exposed Elizabeth's hiding spot. Carly's eyes went to tiny little Elizabeth innocently enough but then something clicked. She looked at Jason who'd seen her too. He was clenching his jaw staring at the ragamuffin. Carly did not like it at all.

Stuttering as anger came on, "Isn't this, um, your little, a, nurse friend?" Carly asked.

"Come on women, let's dance!" Kelly tried again to round them up with her long arms. Lainey and Leyla obeyed. Emily looked back at the scene. Elizabeth looked like a deer in headlights. At least Sarah stuck around to back up her sister.

A light bulb went off in Sarah's head. She remembered Jason.

"This is my little sister, Liz. She knows Jason. Apparently they go on bike rides together." Suddenly Sarah was standing by Elizabeth holding her arm so there would be no retreating.

Wise Dr. Webber saw right away how to piss off Carly and was poking her on purpose.

All the other women were back at the bar waving, trying to get the Webbers to rejoin them.

"Does he?" Carly checked for Jason's confirmation.

"It was just a couple times." Elizabeth clarified.

Jason had managed to walked away unscathed from shootouts where he was severely out numbered but never had he felt more cornered than now. He loved Carly. She was devoted to him and had given him Michael. Jason accepted the task of caring for her and Michael years ago and would honor that commitment as long as they needed him too.

But he wanted to protect Elizabeth too. She had no idea about what might be in Carly's head about them. There was no them, no Jason and Elizabeth- but Carly wouldn't believe it, not after seeing him with her picture and not after seeing his expression now. Why did he take that picture?

He'd questioned himself many times and Emily's answer was the only rational one. If he had it now Jason would tear the photo into tiny pieces. He'd prove to Emily and Carly that Elizabeth meant nothing to him. Only Jason didn't believe it and neither would they. There was something between he and Elizabeth… but it was just a connection, a nameless one.

"Only a couple," Jason reiterated.

Looking at Carly, Elizabeth got the feeling once was enough to declare war on her.

Coldly, "Let's go someplace else Jason. Jake's seems to be going downhill in its clientele, don't you think?"

"I think we improve it." Sarah said confidently despite a drunken hiccup. She didn't like Carly. Only _she_ could put her little sister down- because Sarah did it with love!

Jason agreed to leave, "let's go."

Not knowing what processed her, Elizabeth reached out and touched Jason. "It was good to see you again." She released him just as quickly. Maybe she wanted to poke the tiger like Sarah. But it backfired. The slight touch ignited that fever Elizabeth was missing. Jason felt it too.

Carly was between them in seconds. "Look little girl, Jason isn't interested." She looked at the group of medical professionals, "not in any of you," then back at Liz. She squared her shoulders with the nurse, "But especially you. So back off."

Sarah and Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle. It seemed ridiculous.

"Carly." Jason warned. He pulled her away. "Let's go." As he guided his friend to the door Jason looked back.

Elizabeth was watching him. She still felt it too; the connection was growing stronger.

**O**

Didn't these people know time was precious? Elizabeth hustled to finish her tasks but the nurse's hub was always too busy to get things done. Shift change was almost over, the next nurse briefed yet it was always that last bit of paperwork. Elizabeth had a small window to get all her grocery shopping in and some bills paid before Sarah would bring Cam home from the birthday party.

Then the ink ran dry in her pen. Elizabeth nearly chucked it across the hub.

Normally the elevators didn't get her attention but when nurse Weber looked up and Jason Morgan stepped out, it did. She watched as he came straight to her. Checking from side to side thinking Emily or Monica must be near, but no. Just her.

"Emily's already gone home for the day." Elizabeth nervously told him when he got close enough. She couldn't help blushing and the embarrassment of it only made it worse.

"I know. I'm here to see you."

"Me?" Elizabeth wanted to fan herself. Instead she looked down at her file. Since Girl's Night Out Elizabeth thought about Jason a lot. She had to admit there was something there. Emily saw it. Carly felt threatened by it. It even got Sarah's competitive nature stirred up.

"Yes, I want to apologize for Carly."

She picked up her completed binder and moved down a few paces to file it. Jason followed. "There's no need. Emily explained you two are close."

"Carly can get defensive. She opens her mouth sometimes when she shouldn't."

"Water under the bridge."

"I wanted to warn you too. Carly thinks, well…" he looked around. They weren't exactly private. "Are you off soon?"

Surprised, "In about five minutes. Why?"

"Can you go for a ride?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to think. Jason felt something too, but Elizabeth was sure he had a much tighter lid on it. He'd never stopped asking her to stay away from Emily. Was he asking her out? No- listen Elizabeth- he's trying to tell you something about Carly don't get ahead of yourself.

"Um."

"Or do you need to look after your son?"

"Actually, Sarah has him. She took him to a birthday party. I couldn't because I'm working. I can ask her to keep Cameron for dinner?"

"I don't want to get in the way."

"I'm sure it's fine." Elizabeth smiled, "Yeah, I'd love a ride. Can you wait for me to change?"

…

…

Jason loved the road.

It ripped by underneath them. He took fewer chances with a passenger on board but she didn't seem to think so. As they dipped into a curve and he leaned the bike Elizabeth would scream leaning with him. But then she'd laugh. He loved her laugh. He loved her scream.

This time he took her to Vista Pointe. It was a long way up the cliff roads but afforded a stunning view of the forested valley. Plus it gave him more time with her before the inevitable.

…

Elizabeth dismounted with the same enthusiasm as the first time. "That was incredible!" She took off the helmet and looked around. "Vista Pointe. It's been so long since I've been up here."

Jason locked the bike and stood next to her. "It's been a while for me too. I usually keep going." He took the helmet from her.

"That's no problem for me. Let's keep going!" Elizabeth almost giggled. She felt like trouble.

"I wish we could."

It seemed to Elizabeth like he meant it. They started walking towards the edge of the pointe.

Elizabeth smiled, "I seriously had things on my mind before I got on the bike but I can't remember any of it now."

Jason smiled. He'd almost let it all go too but couldn't quit.

"Do you know I paint?"

Jason cocked his head, "Like houses?"

Laughing, "no, like paintings… on canvas. Like this," she swept her hand over the view, "I try to paint what I see if it moves me."

"Is it hard?"

"Not when I really feel it. Then it's like something else is controlling my hand."

Even though he didn't really understand Jason hoped she'd keep talking. He liked it. They came to some steps that would lead them closer the edge. The ground was uneven so Jason put his warm palm on the small of her back as they descended. She was so small but she didn't feel frail to him at all.

They paused at the weathered and twisted fence separating them from a sheer drop.

"Ever since that last ride I've wanted to paint what it feels like but I don't know how to get it on paper."

"You can paint feelings?"

"Not exactly," she giggled, "I paint something and hope it makes people feel something. I want people to feel what I feel on the back of your bike."

"The bumps in the road?"

She laughed again knowing Jason was teasing. "The way the wind feels. How everything is a thrilling blur."

"The wind?" But then he remembered something. "You said it was like a companion on the road. I'd never thought of it like that before you said it."

"But it is kind of, right?" He smiled at her, which encouraged Elizabeth. "It has its own voice and it touches you both roughly and softly depending. It's like its there with us egging us on."

"You can paint that?"

"The wind? I don't know. I want to try, if I ever get back in my studio. Thanks to you I've been sketching."

"You should. You should do what inspires you Elizabeth."

She looked softly at him. No one had encouraged her to paint in a long time. "It's not a big deal."

"But you love it. I can see it in your smile."

A long-winged bird dove between the pines below. It made Elizabeth sad to see the bird hunting alone. It reminded her of Jason in some way. He was alone by choice but she didn't think that's what he wanted.

"Do you do what you love Jason?"

The question hit him in a tender spot. There wasn't a way to answer it without sounding like a martyr. He did what he had to and happened to be damn good at it. It could be fulfilling but if there was time and energy left he did what he loved.

"When I can."

Pausing to soak in the exchange. Neither expected to share about themselves but it was pleasantly effortless.

"What did you wanna talk about?"

He took a breath and withdrew from her a little. "Things are complicated Elizabeth."

The word 'complicated' rang in her ear polluting her mind. It was such a horrible word. It meant one didn't have the heart and the patience to working things out. Painting the wind was complicated but she wasn't giving up.

Elizabeth wanted to get back on the bike, "No they aren't. We went for a ride. We've enjoyed this view and now we can get back on the bike and go home or keep riding. Not so complicated."

"Elizabeth…"

She really didn't want to hear how complicated things were or how crazy Carly was or anything of that nature. She just wanted to be in the moment- this moment with Jason. He invited her. Jason didn't expect Elizabeth to be anything other than who she was and it was so easy with him.

Looking up at Jason, Elizabeth's eyes misted over his weary beauty. Jason looked down at her awed by her depths. Just like her, he wanted it to be simple too.

She stood instantly on her toes and touched his face to see if it was real. His jaw was that strong, his skin that golden, his eyes that blue? As if her slight touch guided him Jason leaned in closer. He closed the gap with purpose and kissed Elizabeth soft on the mouth.

Pressing harder, Jason's lips parted more so she tasted him. She reciprocated without reservation. Jason turned and put his arms fully around her. Their hands caressed each other as the kiss deepened. He pulled away once and touched her face but Elizabeth was too eager for more. Jason didn't hesitate to oblige her.

The limitlessness of the kiss led them to the brink of breathlessness. They filled their nostrils with heat off each other's passion. When his hands moved from the safe territory of her face and back to her more delicate ribs. Elizabeth shivered in anticipation. Would he touch her stomach, would his hands move higher? Elizabeth felt every pane of Jason's masculine chest in return. He ached from her pleasuring touch.

Jason stopped. She did too, almost for relief. It was overwhelming to be kissed so hard and feverishly. Elizabeth, nor Jason, had expected it no matter how many times they thought of it. But it happened.

They'd kissed again and it was better, deeper, than before.

"Don't say you're sorry." She gasped.

He took her chin in his fingers, "I wasn't going to."

They looked at each other. For a while they read the other's face. The kindness in their eyes matched; the vulnerability, and the worry was the same. Neither knew where it had come from or where it was going but they each felt something. Something very strong for the other and it wasn't going away… it was only getting more profound.

Jason led Elizabeth to a bench. It was getting dark. The twilight made each of them radiant. He held her hand.

"This is going nowhere." He said.

Elizabeth looked at him to see if he knew he was lying to himself as well as her but he believed it.

"OK." She wouldn't fight him.

Jason was ready for an argument. He wanted one; it meant she cared. Jason had to fight Carly and the woman in Iowa. Those women wanted more from him than he could give. Elizabeth's acceptance left Jason silent. Maybe Emily was right, Elizabeth's heart was so sealed off she didn't feel anything but desire for him?

Jason felt surprise by how distasteful that idea was. Deep down he wanted her to love him. And there is was, the nameless connection had a name. It wasn't obvious till now, but the idea of his name on her breath was something he wanted to hear every day. Jason wanted her to need him, to care for him, to love him. For the first time Jason wanted a woman to need him.

He clearly didn't like her acquiescence. "Should we go back," Elizabeth asked?

His slight pout tugged at Elizabeth's heart. She got as close to him as she could. She kissed his neck up to his jaw. She nibbled his cheek and found his reluctant mouth. Jason weakened. He kissed her as lightly as she kissed and encouraged Elizabeth to straddle his hard thighs. He held Elizabeth's hips and kissed her collarbone.

Jason whispered, "If you want."

Elizabeth kissed her way to his sensitive lobe and whispered back, "Right now all I want is to be where you are."

/


	7. Chapter 7

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER SEVEN ~ BRICKWALLS

"Thanks Sarah." Elizabeth disconnected the line and whispered to Jason, "she'll keep Cameron overnight."

Jason smiled, though his eyes were thoughtful. Voice low, "Are you sure it's Ok?"

Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand.

They'd raced away from Vista Pointe as if it could pull them back and force them to see reason. Aflame with anticipation it took everything Jason and Elizabeth had to keep their momentum forward and not look back.

"I'm more than sure. I want this. I want you."

In the shelter of night away from any street lamps, Jason kissed Elizabeth again making her knees weak.

Dragging his eyes off her, Jason checked Jake's emergency exit. The bikers blocking it didn't seem to be leaving. The pair had been huddled in the ally for fifteen minutes but it felt like forever. Jason considered going in the front first and having Elizabeth follow but he refused leave her side. Besides someone in the bar could still see them and put it together. Entering through Jake's emergency exit was best.

Elizabeth had no doubt how much Jason wanted her. The way he couldn't take his eyes off her, the way he carried his breath in his chest and by how he touched her. This was it. They were going to be together, even if just for the night. She wouldn't ask for more as long as they could remain friends. Jason was a heartbreaker, Elizabeth knew it, and still she would give a piece of her heart tonight- just a small part he could crush.

"What's wrong with my place again?"

He shook his head no.

"Your penthouse then?"

"With Carly living next door? I don't think so."

Elizabeth wanted to say it wouldn't be the first time she'd gone with a guy upstairs. No one in the bar would think twice but she didn't. Elizabeth didn't feel like that woman tonight. This wasn't just sex.

She looked at the bikers. "You are Jason Morgan; can't you just ask them leave?"

He laughed. "Defeats the purpose of not being seen."

"Hotel?"

He looked at Elizabeth with a greedy smile that caused his chest to extend. "I want you." Pausing as if he'd spent his entire breath, "badly."

The kissing retuned and threatened to sweep Jason away. Elizabeth's hands slipped under his shirt. His wits were losing the battle. Pushing Elizabeth up against the corroding brick wall, Jason pinned her there. He needed to take control, regain some of his composure. Slowly Jason moved his thigh between her legs and let the heat seep through. Their kissing faltered as pulses quickened.

"Oh jesus..." Elizabeth moaned.

The pressure felt so good. Elizabeth leaned into him. Wanted her breasts to touch his chest but Jason pulled away too quickly.

Gasping, "What hotel?" He was going to take her right there on the cold wet asphalt if they didn't figure something out soon.

"I don't care."

He laughed again thriving in Elizabeth desire for him.

"_Morgan?_" The voice was heavy and smooth like wet clay.

Elizabeth witnessed Jason's heated body tense and chill instantly as he reached for his waistband. She knew he carried a weapon. Had watched him put it there.

"Easy now…" the stranger said.

Jason turned but made sure Elizabeth would be securely behind him. A man in a long camel coat stepped closer to the couple in the ally. He had an associate. If asked to guess, Elizabeth would say the men were Sonny and Jason's counterparts.

"We've been waiting for you."

Jason didn't say a word yet the fury he felt was clearly communicated in his posture.

"We didn't mean to … a, interrupt anything but it's vital I speak with you."

"You've got five seconds to leave."

"But Mr. Morgan, we're here now. Let's make the best of the opportunity. You know our request."

"And you know his answer." Jason's breath was slow and even. Elizabeth was still trying to remember to breath.

"Always room for negotiation, don't you believe? It's your employer, he's been so preoccupied we haven't been able to gain an audience."

"He's not preoccupied. He's not interested. And your time is up."

The stockier man dressed in all black took a defensive stance. "Don't try it Morgan," and flashed the nuzzle of his gun.

The stranger looked around Jason's broad shoulder knowing exactly what he'd disturbed. "As soon as I've said my peace we'll be on our way and you can get back to… back to enjoying yourself. No one needs to get hurt." He gave a nod to his guy.

Camel Coat's hired muscle lowered his gun and made a move towards Elizabeth. Jason blocked him. "Now's not a good time."

"Don't fret Morgan; your lady friend here is in no danger. My man just wants to escort her a safe distance away. So we can talk privately."

If it were possible Jason grew even more ridged. His gun came out deftly and lay flat against his thigh. The men noticed.

"Mr. Morgan, please, you misunderstand. Like you and your gentle lady-friend here, we're just trying to avoid prying eyes. In no way do we mean any harm. But I must insist we speak." Camel Coat drew their attention to the fire escape.

Jason and Elizabeth looked up. There was another man up there, barely visible in all black, who'd descended from the roof as quiet as a cat. He positioned himself on the fire escape so his weapon was clearly pointed at the pair.

They were cornered but Elizabeth knew Jason wouldn't let her walk away with that thug. If he didn't, though, things were going to get messy.

"I'll go." Elizabeth offered. Jason didn't even flinch. She wasn't there right now, he was focused on the men and she was merely an appendage he wouldn't part with. "I mean I'll go, on my own. I'll wait for you in Jake's."

"What a generous offer Miss…?" Even with sufficient pause neither Jason nor Elizabeth were dumb enough to answer. "But I think it's best if my associate go with you… just in case you had a mind to call someone."

Elizabeth waited for Jason's move but it was the stocky guy who moved first. He went for Elizabeth's arm. Must have felt safe being they outnumbered Morgan but he was wrong. She recoiled and covered her mouth stifling a cry. With expert speed Jason had the brute's arm and twisted till it cracked. The guy went down hard on his knees with a wail that sounded like a wounded animal's. Jason's feet barely left their spot and he never raised his gun.

Stunned, they were all drawn to watch the man wincing on the dank blacktop giving Jason the split second he needed. As the thug tried to stand the pain in his shoulder was too much and he fell again groaning.

When the uninvited guests noticed it was too late. Jason trained his gun steadily at Camel Coat's heart.

"Hold up," the boss said, raising his hands in surrender. "Easy now Jonsie," looking up at the fire escape. "Mr. Morgan is an expert marksman. If you fire he will no doubt get a shot off. I did not come here to die tonight. I just want to talk."

"And I said, not now."

"Will you allow me to make an appointment then?"

"You have a car here?"

"Yes."

"Bring it into the ally. I'll be back in 10 minutes. Just you and the driver, get your man off the roof and get this guy to a hospital."

…

"I don't understand? Why are you going back out there?"

Finally able to bring Elizabeth up the back way, they were in his room. Tossing his jacket on the bed, Jason checked his ammo and pulled a smaller gun from a case and concealed it.

"I want you to stay here. Keep the lights off."

He reached between mattresses and pulled out a thin sheath. It looked handmade, smooth thin leather with thin straps. Jason pulled off his tee shirt. Elizabeth tried not to take it in but she couldn't help it.

"Do you need help?" She offered meekly.

Jason had strapped the knife to his body a million times. He didn't need help but he couldn't stop looking at her as Elizabeth's eyes tried not to wander over his half naked body. Jason knew the interruption didn't dampen what either of them felt or stifle the need to be together. If anything the adrenaline heightened his desire. When he said things were complicated, Jason now realized just how much.

Pulling his shirt back on, the enforcer took Elizabeth's arms and backed her up against the bed. Guiding her to sit, he knelt in front of her, "Stay here." He made sure Elizabeth was looking into his eyes. "Don't look out the window- don't turn on any lights. And don't worry. I'll be right back."

She licked her lips out of concern, "Ok …I guess."

"These men don't want hurt me. They just want to talk."

Elizabeth's brow went up, "is that why you need eight guns and a machete? For a conversation?"

Three guns and a six-inch serrated blade, but Jason didn't correct her. "I'll be ok, just promise to do as I say so I won't worry."

As if she were no older than her son, Elizabeth pouted, "Ok, ok."

Rising to stand, Jason paused to kiss her crown, "I'm sorry."

"Told you not to say that." She was still pouting.

Not allowing a smile to show, Jason didn't smirk till he was outside his room. She really didn't take the danger seriously or Elizabeth's stubborn nature was simply more dominant than fear, either way, it made Jason smile when it shouldn't. It made him want to return to her as soon as he could.

…

…

As her legs went numb Elizabeth regretted not asking how long Jason thought he'd be. Maybe it was the promise that rooted Elizabeth to the mattress, or maybe it was terror that made her obey, but she waited in the same spot he left her in.

If another half hour went by, well then she was calling the cops. No, calling Sonny. Or should she call Jason? But she didn't have Jason's number. Elizabeth was kidding herself. She knew better. Push come to shove, her response would be the quickest. _She_ was going out there after him. Jason probably had another gun here somewhere and her mom taught her how to shoot…

The door opened and Elizabeth's heart leapt out of her chest. Quickly shutting it Jason barely had time to lock the door before Elizabeth was on him. But she wasn't embracing him or jumping into his arms. She was giving him an exam.

Opening Jason's jacket at the same time bringing him towards the light near the window, Elizabeth forced Jason to turn. She felt his back and sides, his ribs, patted his arms, and checked his face. When she did he was grinning at her.

"Looking for something specific?"

"Yes! An entry wound. Maybe a knife wound!"

"We only talked."

Slapping his leather jacket shut, "Thank god," Elizabeth stepped away.

"You were worried?" Jason took her hand before she got too far. "I told you not to be."

Elizabeth looked back, "for them maybe." She tried to be a smart-ass and pout some more but underneath Elizabeth was far too happy to have him back in one piece.

Jason's lips moved into a half-smile as he pulled her closer to him. Each watched the other's mouth draw nearer till finally, thankfully, Jason kissed Elizabeth. Their bodies alit and hearts swelled.

She felt so right against him. He thought about how much he'd like to feel Elizabeth against him every night. That's when he hesitated. Because of him this could have been Elizabeth last night on earth. The gravity of the incident came crashing in on Jason.

Gently he pulled away watching her. Elizabeth's expression was a mesh of lingering worry and renewed desire. It was hard not to get lost in the story of her face. "I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of that. I'm sure you're safe. They never saw you and I'll make sure they never see us together again."

Elizabeth paused. Something he said didn't sound right. She took a step away and folded her arms, "How propose to do that?"

"We can only have tonight."

Drops of Elizabeth heart wrung out of her chest as if he'd tightened his fist around it and squeezed. Being prepared for the words and hearing them were two different things.

"But we'll still be friends?"

"Elizabeth…."

Elizabeth's brows creased. "Am I wrong? Haven't we become friends?"

Jason gently approached till he could tucked a stray curl behind Elizabeth's ear, "Whatever we've become to each other, Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but it can only be for tonight. You said you were ok with that."

Elizabeth's knees buckled. It was karma. Wasn't this what she said to guys: 'Just tonight'? The words coming from Jason's mouth stung.

"I did not agree we couldn't be friends." Jason didn't say anything. "So after tonight I can't see you again? I bump into on the street and I'm supposed to ignore you?"

"You saw what happened tonight; how dangerous my life is. I can't expose you to that."

Elizabeth was getting the picture. This was karma paying her back. As if waking up, Elizabeth looked at Jason. He cared. It was written on his face. He just didn't care enough to be selfish.

"But we can have one night." Jason approached and took her face in his hands, "If you still want me."

She did. There was no denying it.

Isn't this what you trained for Elizabeth? Isn't this what you've been doing for months? Learning how to leave them before they can hurt you or betray you? Jason wants you to be with him tonight and he's not going to want the picket fence when dawn breaks. So what's wrong?

Wrong was, she wanted more and he didn't.

Slowly, bravely, Elizabeth looked up into those skyblue eyes, "do you still want me?"

Jason kissed Elizabeth's soft lips, lingered there then pulled back.

They stood facing each other. With that kiss Jason disarmed himself. In a way they were both disarmed by admitting their desire.

Elizabeth took off her blouse and let it fall to the floor. She waited for Jason.

He lifted his arms pulling his black tee shirt over his head. He waited for Elizabeth.

She walk around his abdomen loosening the straps and tossing the knife before standing in front of him again. Losing her shoes, she undid her jeans and pushed them down. Jason did the same.

Elizabeth moved to Jason's bed and turned down the blankets. She crawled onto his bed, lying on her side, making it clear he should lie down next to her. Jason crawled into the space she left for him and curled around her. He felt the flesh on her arm with his fingertips, then down her hips and over her thigh.

Back to front, they fit together like they were made to do it. He slid his other arm under the pillow her head rested on. Elizabeth took the hand roaming her body and held it between her breasts. They laid there snuggling in their undergarments. Elizabeth made no moves to convince Jason she wanted more. Eventually he pulled up the blankets to cover them.

At first Jason didn't understand. He wanted to be with Elizabeth, desired it like no other thing he'd desired before. Yet she wasn't seducing him or seemed to want him to seduce her.

As the perfection of lying skin to skin settled into an otherworldly peace it finally dawned on Jason: they were together. She was letting him be intimate with her in a way that went beyond sex. Elizabeth was choosing to trust him. This wasn't a one-night stand.

"You smell good," Jason whispered into her hair. Elizabeth wiggled to get closer to him. She drew his hand up and kissed the ridge of his knuckles.

"I don't think I've ever felt this safe before Jason. I feel safe in your arms."

The mobster almost chuckled.

"I do," she defended. "I know how dangerous you are but these hands have more than one purpose."

He kissed the back of her shoulder and drew in more of Elizabeth's floral scent. He struggled to keep the passion a bay and to enjoy the serenity.

"I've waited a long time to not feel like I have to throw myself headfirst into what scares me just to get through it. I've faked my way through a lot." Elizabeth told him. "With you I don't feel like I have to be brave. I can just be myself. Do you know what a gift that is, to be able to be yourself with someone?"

"I do." Jason kissed her neck. "I feel the same when I'm with you. "

Elizabeth let it sink in. It was all so complicated, just like he said, but Jason was making it complicated. No, it was her- she was making it complicated. '_One night'_, Elizabeth chanted in her mind, '_just one night. Keep it simple_'.

"When I first saw you I didn't know if you were foolish or brave." Jason teased.

Elizabeth smiled. "So you decided I was trouble?"

"I knew you were trouble."

"So which is it, foolish or brave?"

"Haven't figured it out yet."

Giggling, Elizabeth elbowed him. Jason faked a groan.

"But when I figure it out, I'll let you know." He laughed.

A cloud hung over them for a moment as both realized there wouldn't be a future where he could tell her but he knew then, she was brave.

"You are brave Elizabeth."

He wanted to tell her something but wasn't sure he could convey his thoughts. As Jason pet Elizabeth's silky skin he gathered the words. "When Michael got hurt I was lost. I was so close to doing something I'd probably regret. I think I would have done it but you found me and put the ground back under my feet. I'll never forget how you saved me that day."

His ministrations lulled Elizabeth. She shifted her leg to weave together with his. "I'm glad I found you," she purred.

Hours passed. Sometimes drifting off, once changing position, exchanging a few more tender observations. In the quiet moments Elizabeth was awake she filled her mind with Jason's essence. She wanted to rebuild him in her imagination and maybe on canvas too.

When Elizabeth decided to not go any farther than sharing a bed with Jason she wasn't sure she possessed the will power to get through the night without ravaging his body. She wasn't sure Jason did either, but it meant something that he resisted.

Maybe for Jason it could be just sex, but Elizabeth would have been making love to him. As the night neared its end Elizabeth was going to be able to walk away but only because she didn't let him get any closer.

….

Elizabeth awoke. It was early morning, still dark. She stirred and it stirred Jason. In the haze Elizabeth realized the hardness she felt on her thigh was Jason. Suddenly Jason realized it too. He shoved himself out of bed so quickly it made Elizabeth snicker.

Rolling to look at Jason as he sped towards the bathroom, Elizabeth coyly asked, "Everything OK?"

Jason didn't answer. The door shut and the shower came on.

There was no steam when Jason came out of the bathroom. He'd taken a cold shower and it helped. But his return was to an empty room. A note on the pillow read: Just one night- love, E.

His first thought was to go after her. It was Jason's responsibility to make sure she got home safely. But he knew she wouldn't be out there waiting for him. He went to the window and watched the tail lights of a cab disappear down the street.

"Just one night?" the mobster asked. "What a night." Jason thought about how vulnerable she made him.

He had to let Elizabeth go. Protecting her and her child was the most important thing. There was going to be a turf war, he had no doubt. Jason already had Sonny, Carly and Michael to protect. He had to look after Emily too. If he went public with his feelings for Elizabeth none of them were safe including himself.

Jason sat on the bed. He could go for a cup of coffee. He could go for a stiff drink. Glancing over Jason looked at the pillow where Elizabeth had laid her head. Softly he touched it. Slowly he lifted the pillow to his chiseled face and breathed in the scent of her. Damn it! Yes, he had feelings for her and they ran deep.

…

…

Elizabeth floated back to General Hospital to get her car. In the cab she felt like a princess in white buoyed on soft clouds. So good she'd been. Hopefully Elizabeth showed Jason how she felt. Elizabeth's feelings went way beyond a one-night stand. It would have broken her spirit to give herself to him and walk away without his heart or his friendship.

It didn't make sense for her to feel so joyous, but the young nurse did.

Elizabeth knew her weakness was loving in the way she did. She loved too hard, too much, and Jason didn't want that from her. "If you love someone, set them free…" _blah, blah, blah_… but Elizabeth truly felt that way in this case. She had no right to ask for more.

Jason would get what he wanted. Elizabeth would stay away. But he would remember the way she felt against him. He would remember that she trusted him enough to lie beside her completely vulnerable so they could have that one strange, passionate, restrained night together.

iii

It wasn't the first time Elizabeth went home to shower and change on very little sleep. She showed up at Auntie Sarah's looking fresh but Sarah knew better. This wasn't the first time she'd watched her nephew while Elizabeth went out to paint the town.

"Did you have fun?" Sarah closed the door behind them. Elizabeth caught the condescension in Sarah's voice but today it didn't goad her like it usually did.

"I wouldn't call it that but it was an exciting and wonderful night. One I probably won't ever forget."

Rolling her perfectly rounded eyes, "I bet."

Elizabeth still couldn't be brought down by her sister's arrogance. They walked towards the dining area.

"Cam's still eating."

"Hey baby." Elizabeth interrupted a spoonful of cinnamon oatmeal to get a kiss. "Did you have fun with Auntie Sarah?

The boy kicked his feet back and forth under the chair and nodded vigorously as he chewed.

"Coffee?" Sarah offered.

"Sure."

Following her sister into the kitchen, Elizabeth noticed how normal Sarah was. Two arms, two legs, parents that expected her to excel and with her bright mind she did. But she was still just a woman, a person, with all the same issues everyone has. "Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, don't you?"

Stunned, her big sis stopped pouring for second. "Um, yeah, I guess."

"I know I am a disappointment to the family and I've caused more than my share of grief. I don't fit in but I've learned to accept it. I hope you can too and just take me the way I am."

Lost in the sentiment and trying to understand its source, Sarah slid a mug to Elizabeth. "You're not a disappointment."

Elizabeth grinned, "Oh Sarah," she came around the counter to give her sister a hug, "you can't even say it with a straight face." They giggled and let go.

"You aren't a disappointment to me."

Elizabeth smiled. "That might be closer to the truth." She took a tentative sip, "All I want is for you to accept me as I am, and I'll do the same for you."

Sarah looked at her little sister. She remembered the rag-top girl whose addition to the family surprised them all. A third child didn't fit the plan. They had their boy and they had their girl. Sarah was supposed to be the pampered baby and then came this little girl with curls like bedsprings who stole everyone's heart with her Cheshire grin. But Elizabeth grew into a rebellious young child. She didn't mesh with their structured Webber ways.

Mostly Sarah remembered how, over time, they started ignoring that little girl. She could see the hurt and loneliness on the child's face. Guilt made Sarah pale in the present. Back then she liked that it hurt Lizzie when they ignored her. It seemed so cruel now.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, I never meant to hurt you. I love you too."

Elizabeth felt the sincerity. It felt good, like a kind of closure on their childhood. They would never be best friends but she'd always have a sister.

"Mommy, I'm ready." Cam tugged on his mother's coat.

"Ok, let's get you to pre-school. Can I take this with me?" Elizabeth held up the mug.

**O**

"Emily!"

Elizabeth knew she shouldn't act too excited. It was just another workday. But since her night with Jason and making amends with Sarah, Elizabeth felt freer than ever before.

The lovely Dr. Quartermaine-Cassadine detoured to the nurse's hub. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing just seems like it's been a while since we've seen each other."

Raising a brow, "It was only a couple nights ago Elizabeth. And about that, are we OK? I know it got a little weird."

"Oh," she waved off Em, "no stranger than any other night out."

"But I think you sniffed out my little plot."

"I did?" Elizabeth remembered Emily trying to get a reaction out of her over her brother. "But you were ever so subtle." She gave her friend a wink.

"I meant well. I wanted Jason to reconsider getting involved in Carly and Sonny's business again. I wanted to show him there's more to life. So I was testing your feelings for my brother because I think he likes you-"

Under her breath, "…I think he does too…" Elizabeth's smile was too big.

"-and if you liked him too..." It took Emily a moment, "Wait. What?" Her eyes widen matching Elizabeth's smile, "Did Jason say something?"

"Not really. I just know he likes me. And I do have feelings for him Em, but nothing is going to happen so don't be angry with us. He's not looking to be tied down, and you know me…"

Emily put on her protective sister-face, "so it's just sex?"

Laughing, "No! No sex. Jeez, Emily, you have a one-track mind."

"Sorry?" Emily was doubtful. "…no sex….yet?"

Another doctor passed and dropped off a chart. When it was just them again Elizabeth put her hand over Emily's.

"Can I tell you something?"

Emily nodded.

"I love him Emily. I really do. I love Jason. I- Love- Jason- Morgan- I'm in love with your brother." The nurse shifted into high gear, "I know it's too soon and I barely know him but no one has ever reached inside me like he does. It's odd because he started off judging me- only- I guess he wasn't really wrong. I was on a reckless path. I wanted to fill the hollow parts of me. But around him I feel whole. I feel like I can just be myself." Elizabeth started to well up, "I feel him in my bones Emily. I feel him here." She touched her beating heart.

Emily choked. She didn't know what to say.

Pulling it together, "But, like I said, you don't need worry. He doesn't want me like that and I'm ok with it. As short lived as it was, I feel-"

Emily cut her off. "You're OK with it! You're Ok with it? Of course you are! Perfect, you finally open your heart and it's with someone you can't have. Ugh! It's with my brother!"

Emily wanted to storm away before she said anything hurtful. Instead she tugged Elizabeth's arm and brought her to a more secluded corner despite Elizabeth's protests.

"No Emily. It's not like that. I promise you, if he'd have me I would have him. I don't know what that means. What that does to my life and Cameron's. But I know how I feel and it's not like anything I've felt before." They stopped moving. Elizabeth looked sincerely at Emily, "It's like when you talk about Nik or when Edward talks about Lila… when you know, you know."

Emily was still working up her forthcoming lecture. It was going to be about playing it too safe with love. Emily thought about it honestly. She didn't know if she wanted Jason and Elizabeth together. Did she want to talk Elizabeth into pursuing Jason, or not?

"If all this is true, why aren't you bawling your eyes out? You can't have the man you love." Emily needed to know because nothing but true love was good enough for her brother, or for her best friend.

"Emily," Elizabeth fought back feeling the first waves of sadness. She wouldn't let it in, not yet. "I probably will… later. I'm sure I will hit a wall but for now I'm grateful."

The girlfriends looked at each other. Emily didn't really understand and Elizabeth knew it. How could she be happy in the face of finding love and losing it before it even begun? Elizabeth's heart had been touched and that seemed to be enough right now. "My heart's open. Emily, my heart is open and I'm ok with being powerless in the face of it. I know you will catch me when I fall."

Emily frowned as her heart broke over the sentiment.

"Promise to come over and get me drunk when I do?"

Seeing Elizabeth fight back the tears, "Of course," Emily promised.

/


	8. Chapter 8

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER EIGHT ~ CALL ME

More than once Elizabeth thought she saw Jason's motorcycle roll past her house. She couldn't be sure it was Jason but it felt like him. Later in the evening, when all sounds seem clearer, there'd be a vibration. First her skin would tingle then her ears would hear a low rumble.

It kept Elizabeth hopeful. Maybe they would see each other once more? Feeling it again Elizabeth dared herself to go outside and see. The bike was gone by the time she's bundled up and reached the front lawn, if it had been there at all.

The night sky was clear and twinkled with stars. Despite the chill Elizabeth lingered in the drive till a pair of fog lights flashed. Not sure she actually saw them the nurse waited. Then another parked car flashed back. Elizabeth went back in the house and locked the doors.

"Cam honey, time for bed."

She scooped up her son and settled in upstairs to read a book. Elizabeth couldn't shake the ominous feeling those two cars gave her. It made it hard to concentrate on Peter Rabbit.

Once Cam was asleep Elizabeth shut out all the lights in the tiny house. She watched the street from the window. One of the cars had gone but the other remained. Cigarette smoke curled out the cracked window.

Every fiber in her being said to call Jason but she couldn't. For one, she still didn't have his number, something she was grateful for in times of weakness. Elizabeth paced. Finally deciding to call Lucky, who jumped at the chance to play hero. Her ex showed up in less than 15 minutes.

To her frustration Lucky didn't slow down to look at the car on the corner like she'd asked. He went straight to her front door with an eager smile as if it were a booty call and knocked. She let him in sensing her mistake immediately.

Without thought Lucky turned on the lights. "Elizabeth, it was really good to get your call."

Worrying her bottom lip, "Did you see the car I was talking about?"

"Nothing looked unusual to me. How's Cam? I've missed that kid, and you."

"Did you even look?" Knowing he hadn't. She didn't want to go to the window and point with the lights on.

"I'll go out now. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Lucky made for the door which was pretty close since Elizabeth hadn't invited him past the foyer.

"Don't go out there!" It was her instinct talking, not the rational nurse.

"Elizabeth." Lucky patronized.

"I'm sure you're right and it's nothing. Maybe as you're leaving take down the license plate and do something with it?"

Lucky laughed disbelievingly, "Can I get some coffee or tea or something first? I mean I did come all the way over here at the drop of hat."

Forced to entertain Lucky, Elizabeth tried not to fret. It was obvious her ex didn't take her seriously but Elizabeth knew something was off. All she could think of were the thugs she encountered with Jason but she didn't tell Lucky about them.

Finally Lucky gave up waiting for Elizabeth to admit why she really called him or, at the very least, to stop worrying. He left with a handful of Oreo's. "You say the dark sedan on the North West corner?"

"Yeah. Thanks Lucky. I know it's silly but I really appreciate it."

"Ok, I'll go talk to him."

"No! Don't!"

Lucky laughed, "I was only kidding. I'll just get the plate and run it. I won't embarrass you." He was a cadet now, a cocky one at that. Lucky assumed it was a husband listening to sports radio, avoiding his wife or something of that nature. He'd done his best to convince Elizabeth the same letting her know there hadn't been any reported burglaries in the are all year.

Pausing at the door Lucky reached for her hand, "Thanks for calling me," he pulled Elizabeth in aiming for her lips but awkwardly found a cheek to kiss instead. "You know I'll be here for you whenever you need me."

Elizabeth smiled and broke away, "I know. Thanks for coming over and indulging me."

…

…

Everyone feels angst when the phone wakes them up prior to sunrise so Elizabeth was no exception. She was saying hello before the first ring finished it's notes. Nerves only just letting her fall asleep in the first place.

It was bad news. Emily told her Lucky was in the hospital. Apparently he'd encounter someone with road rage. They'd rammed his car and then got out and attacked him. A few cuts and a black eye, but Lucky would be ok.

"_It's not life threatening so I wasn't going to bother you till later but he keeps saying your name in his sleep. They have him on some good painkillers. I just thought maybe you could come by; __maybe it would__ ease his mind?"_

"Emily, I think I'm in trouble. Can Nik can come get Cameron at the launch? He and Spencer could spend the weekend together? Cameron will be safe out on the island."

"_Elizabeth, does Lucky's attack have something to do with you? What's going on?"_

"Please call Nik, have him meet me in about an hour."

"_Of course, and you too. You come with Cameron to Wyndemere. Then you can explain what's going on. Is Lucky in more danger?"_

"I don't think so."

"_Good. So I only have you to worry about?"_

"I'll be fine. But do me a favor. Tell Jason I need to talk to him. Can you give me his number? I'll try calling him too."

"_Elizabeth, you are really scaring me now. What does this have to do with Jason?"_

"I don't know. I hope nothing. I'm going with my gut here, so please help me out."

Emily gave Elizabeth Jason's number. "_I'm calling Nik right now."_

The women hung up. Elizabeth dialed Jason's cell. It rang and rang. Finally voicemail picked up.

"Jason, it's Elizabeth. I think I'm being watched. I'm taking Cameron to Wyndemere and then I'm going to stop by Jake's to see if I can find you." Elizabeth hesitated. Jason was a man who probably dealt in facts. But he had to understand intuition too, right? "I think, I don't know, but I think it's the same people we met in the ally. It's just a feeling I have."

Before waking her son Elizabeth packed his overnight bag. She prepared a little warm breakfast he could eat in the car. When Elizabeth checked on him Cameron was rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart. I have a surprise for you." Gently she scooped him up and hugged his warm little body. He hugged her back and yawned.

"You're gonna spend the weekend with Spencer on the island with the ponies. Won't that be fun?"

His curly brunette locks bobbed in her arms. She took it as a yes and got Cameron dressed for his weekend on Spoon Island. When they were ready Elizabeth made a beeline with him to her car. Nothing lurked in the morning fog. It allowed her to relax a little.

…

Nik was waiting for them at the pier.

"Thank you Nikolas. Hi Spencer. Sorry for getting you guys up so early. Excited for a sleepover weekend?"

The polite little boy nodded and smiled at his lovely Aunt Liz. Cameron was so excited he jumped on the boat with no help.

"Careful honey." Elizabeth handed her son's overnight bag to Nik. "Make sure you let someone help you next time." She knew he wouldn't. He was a little daredevil in the making.

"Everything ok Elizabeth? Emily said you had an emergency?"

"Uh, yeah, um..." She'd practiced this one in the car, "the plumbing busted last night. We need to get out of the house so they can fix it. I have some shifts so I'll crash at General Hospital"

"Don't be ridiculous, Elizabeth, you will stay with us too."

"Maybe. Maybe. Thank you for the offer. I really need to get going. I'll let you know."

"Ok. Come on guys. We might get back in time to feed the horses breakfast."

"YAY!" the little ones hoorayed!

Despite the rocking of the boat Elizabeth and Nik managed to exchange kisses on the cheek. She waved goodbye. "Be good for Aunt Emily and Uncle Nikolas. Love you."

…

…

Elizabeth stared at her phone but picked up her coffee mug instead. No use checking it again. No one had called.

She'd gone to Kelly's instead; didn't make sense to go to Jake's if Jason wasn't there. What if he was and he wasn't alone? Elizabeth would have to kill her! She laughed aloud and looked around to see if anyone noticed.

Besides, Elizabeth noted, too many dark allies in that part of town. She was trying to stay out of harm's way not walk right into it. Kelly's was a nicely populated place to wait. But she'd hoped her phone would've rung by now.

Darn! Did I leave Jason my number? Her number was blocked so it wouldn't show up on his caller ID.

Of course, that's why he hadn't called back. She removed the paper napkin from her lap and put it on her plate then fished out some bills for the check. Better to call him from outside, the diner was getting busy. As Elizabeth stood one of the heavies from the ally walked into Kelly's. His thick arm was in a sling assuring her it was the guy from the other night. Elizabeth immediately put her head down.

Her instinct was to flee but Elizabeth calmly gathered her purse and walked quickly past him looking the other way. He was on his cell phone too so Elizabeth felt like the thug probably didn't see her. She was redialing Jason before the doors even closed behind her.

"Jason, pick up... pick up…." Nerves quickened her legs as she walked away from Kelly's.

"_Elizabeth_?" Jason's voice on the other end was heaven. "_Are you ok? I couldn't call you back. Just got your number from Emily_."

"I know. I realized I didn't leave it."

"_Emily said you are in some trouble? You mentioned something about those men_-"

"Jason! Yes, those guys from the ally- one of them is here!"

"_Where are you? I'm coming_."

But she didn't hear him. Elizabeth was suddenly tugged sideways throwing her off balance. The cells in her body remembered her terrifying rape before she did and surged adrenaline throughout her system. Elizabeth forced a scream out. Her self-defense training was slow to kick in but it did. She screamed louder, "HELP!"

The brute pulling her off the main walk wrapped his arm around her neck and squeezed cutting off her windpipe. He walked easily dragging Elizabeth with him. She couldn't get her balance to strike out at him. About to sacrifice her neck to claw his arm Elizabeth suddenly saw her phone. Couldn't believe she was still holding it and connection wasn't lost.

Elizabeth strained to see where they were headed. As loudly as she could choke out a few words, "Are you- put- me- Mustang? -_gag_- black. You know –_cough_- who- friends with? Jason- Morgan…"

"We know." He stopped.

"Did you- He's meeting- Kelly's. –_gag_- He'll find- "

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Trying to tell me he'll find you? I don't think so, unless we want him to. But he'll try. We are counting on it." He thought the Mustang was coming to him. Was he supposed to drag her all the way to it?

"-kill you!" The thug didn't know if she meant Jason would kill him or Elizabeth Webber would. He laughed either way and started tugging her to the car.

So they were kidnapping her. Somewhere in the back of Elizabeth's mind she thought maybe they just wanted to talk to her, scare her maybe. Elizabeth started to cry but then she couldn't make out the plate through the blur of tears.

Commanding her sense to come back so she could fight, Elizabeth batted her lashes to clear the tears, "HY..X 4..37!" she croaked out.

They were almost there. Another man got out of the sedan when they reached the car. Elizabeth didn't recognize him. She hadn't actually seen the other guy yet. The new arrival slapped the phone out of her hand.

He pinched Elizabeth chin. "Clever girl."

Bending down, he picked up her cell phone. "Hello?" There was a long pause. He could hear breathing but no one spoke. Removing the phone from his ear, "I guess no one's there? Oh wait," and pressed it back up to his gnarly earlobe, "Could it be Mr. Morgan? We were going to let you know we have your little squeeze once she was all tucked away but no reason you can't know now." He reached over and loosened a lock of Elizabeth's hair. "She is quite attractive… So soft… Wouldn't you agree?" He asked his cohort.

The twit holding her grunted his agreement and sniggered.

"Would be a shame to put a scratch on such spectacular skin… mmmm," he continued with a moan before switching to a threatening tone," Someone will be in touch Mr. Morgan."

Amused by his co-workers torments, the brute eased up on Elizabeth. It was her chance. Jamming a heel into his foot, at the same time Elizabeth reached behind grabbing what she hoped were the man's ball and squeezing. He shrieked and let go of her instantly.

Elizabeth ran for her freedom screaming, "Help me! Please!" She pumped her arms and shouted as she cried. It felt like one of the men was just on her heels, because he was. He grabbed her hair on his second swipe and yanked Elizabeth to a stop. Falling to her knees, Elizabeth cried out in pain just as Jason turned up the side street.

The enforcer had been close to Kelly's and ran full stop to reach it. When Elizabeth cried for help Jason followed her scream to the side street. Rounding the corner, Jason didn't slow down as he aimed his gun. His eyes locked on Elizabeth's for a moment as if to beg 'don't give up! I'm here!'

At the sight of him Elizabeth stopped fighting. The man was dragging her back to the car unaware he was being pursued. Jason would save her. Jason was coming.

Jason took his eyes off her and saw a man three times Elizabeth's size get off the ground where she'd put him but that man saw Jason too and yelled, "Morgan!" before jumping in the car, revving the engine.

Warned, the other thug pivoted to see Jason turn his aim on him. With fear in his eyes he tightened his grip on the fistful of hair tethering Elizabeth to him. He yanked viciously, using her as a shield then moved faster towards the car.

Elizabeth started kicking and screaming using all her might. The rival couldn't contain her but the enforcer couldn't get a shot off either. Elizabeth might get tossed in the bullets path. He kept running! He was nearly there!

"Jason!" She yelled again through the pain and then her body was scraped through the car door as the thug pulled her into the back seat with him.

The driver took aim. At the sight of the barrell Jason dove for the cobbled street sliding as the car backed up full speed. Jason rolled as shots were fired at him. He fired back, aiming at the tires but if he hit one it didn't have any affect. The mustang was gone.

And so was Elizabeth.

Pushing himself up from the asphalt Jason felt his nose flare and his hatred surface. He would get Elizabeth back and he would burn Sonny's enemies to the ground. They thought he could be controlled with fear? Jason would not stop. He would show them what fear looked like. They'd have to kill him before he'd cooperate and if they harmed Elizabeth they would wish for death before he was finished with them.

Elizabeth.

…Elizabeth. Jason's heart contracted.

Spotting a tuft of her auburn hair, Jason picked it up. He smoothed grit from the strand and tied it in a knot before shoving it in his pocket. As if the pain she suffered clung to the lock of hair, it burned a hole against Jason's hip.

How did they know? From their steamy make out in the ally? Did they spy her and him at Jake's? Was he so transparent that those brainless meat lockers could see she might be the one woman who could bring him to his knees? Jason placed all the blame on himself. Emily had seen it. If he had admitted to Emily, to himself, maybe he would have had guards on Elizabeth. It wasn't fair. Carly and Emily were protected but Elizabeth and Cameron? He'd left them in the wind. Did he think he was protecting her by walking away? Jason felt the weight of his guilt like an anvil in his stomach.

Retracing the steps of his frantic run, Jason looked for clues. He found Elizabeth's cell phone. He used his to make a call.

"Sonny. We have a situation."

**iii**

Carly couldn't believe it. She felt lost in her own penthouse. Again Carly asked, "really Jason?" He just stared at her. "You let that little brat get to you?"

Sonny asked for clarification, "Emily's friend 'Elizabeth'?"

"Yes." Jason looked deep into Sonny's coal eyes. His brother in arms saw how undone Jason was deep inside.

"And you're sure it's Alcazar's guys" Sonny asked.

"The men who took her I've never seen before. But Elizabeth recognized one of Alcazar's men in Kelly's just before she was grabbed. It has to be connected."

"What do you want to do about it?"

"I'm going to find her Sonny. I don't care what it takes. I'll find her. And I'll burn down anyone who gets in my way."

"I know you will. Have they said what they want?"

"If it's the same guys, I met with the other day-"

"You met with them? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Haven't seen you. It wasn't planned. They cornered me when I was with Elizabeth. But I didn't let them see her. I'm sure of it. Maybe they saw us at Jake's? Or out on a ride?" Jason was still racking his brain to pinpoint his mistake.

"You've been with her more than once!" Carly's hairs went up.

"Somehow they put it together Elizabeth could be used against me. I wasn't protecting her Sonny." Guilt creased his brow.

"Why would you!" Carly was clearly dumbfounded. "Who is she? A party girl, a nobody…a little bitch who's clearly in heat."

Turning to glare at Carly, "Don't call her names."

"You know she was once married to that scum Ric Lansing."

"And you were married to my brother." Jason brutalized Carly with his stare.

She put up her hands in mock surrender, "excuse me. But really, who is she? If you had to protect every lovesick puppy who follows you around we'd be out of guards, Jason!"

Sonny stepped in, "Carly, go check on Michael."

"He's in his room playing video games. He's fine."

As sternly as Sonny felt he could get away with, "Please. Go check on Michael."

She grunted and rubbed her belly reminding them she was with child, "Ok. But I won't be long."

They watched her go up the stairs. Once Carly was gone Sonny guided Jason to a couch but they didn't sit.

"What's our plan? How are you going to find her?"

"I already have Max running the plate."

"Plate?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth was on the phone with me when they grabbed her."

"She read off the license number to you?" Sony's dimples came out. "That was some clear thinking on Elizabeth's part. She's got a cool head Jason. She's going to be fine." He patted his friend's shoulder. Jason had his hand in his jean pocket holding the lock of Elizabeth's hair. He wanted to believe Sonny. She was going to be fine. "What did Alcazar want?"

"Same issue. He wants what everyone wants: your shipping lanes, your piers, your business. No one likes your restrictions but they comply. Alcazar wants to go around you and take it. The families are letting him try."

"Well that's as far as he'll get, trying, I guarantee you."

"I talked to the families. They're acting like Switzerland in this war but we know they're rooting for you to lose."

"I know. You told me it's getting more difficult for them to clear their other shipments up coast. They're getting desperate."

"The war is coming Sonny."

"It's here." The kingpin put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "And their first move was to take my biggest weapon down: you. Cowards. They want you off looking for some woman—"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth -while they set up for war."

"I can't think about that Sonny. I have to find her. I will find her."

Sonny squeezed once before letting go, "yes you will." He started to pace. "Ok, we get to Elizabeth before they can make a move on me. Besides chasing down any leads Max comes up with what else can we do? It has to be quick, before they know we're coming."

"There is a kid we've been watching. He freelances for Alcazar. Supposed to be a computer genius. I want to see what he knows."

"The kid's not made, has no loyalties?"

"No. He's just a kid. As far as our intelligence goes I doubt he knows what he's mixed up in."

"And if this computer genius won't help you?"

"I'll make him. Milo's already on his way here with him."

"What else?"

"The police."

Sonny dropped his head a little and rubbed his chin, "Jason, you want to tell the police?"

"She's a mother Sonny. It's not her fault she's in this mess. If the police can help I think I need to bring them in."

"It's your call buddy. Do what you have to but don't lose your head." Though Sonny started wondering if that hadn't happened already.

**iii**

Elizabeth hugged herself. Wherever they stuck her it was cold and damp. Her best guess was a cellar. She found wooden cellar doors that opened up to the outside but they'd been nailed shut. Other than those doors she couldn't find a way out.

Elizabeth had no memory of how she'd ended up in the room. Either she'd struggled so hard she'd knocked herself out or they had. Regardless both ways lost time and produced a pounding headache. Elizabeth didn't think she had a concussion but she was determined to stay awake anyway.

A small amount of light crept in from the floorboards above. Occasionally she'd hear feet shuffle and voices from another room but nothing to give her clues to work with. Elizabeth felt around the room for any kind of sharp object. All she came up with was some rusty wire and cobwebs.

Jason would come.

Elizabeth needed to keep up her end of the bargain and stay alive till he got there.

As sure as she was that Jason would come, Elizabeth was equally sure he'd come on his terms. She couldn't imagine Jason negotiating with them. Maybe it was the influence of cinema but she believed if Jason gave them what they asked for they'd kill her that much sooner.

A shaft of light beamed into the room when a trap door opened above. A ladder came through next. Elizabeth moved to a corner and waited. The figure climbing down was the same who grabbed her first. She was sure of it when he started limping towards her.

"Come any closer and I'll scream."

"So."

"So- maybe no one will come but it won't be pleasant for your eardrums."

"Lady, like I've enjoyed one second with you so far! I think you broke the bones in my goddamn foot!"

"Good."

"And my balls are purple."

"Excellent."

"Bitch. I owe you."

"Likewise, bitch."

"Just wait till I get someone to hold you down." He sounded bitter

Elizabeth wanted to laugh. He was scared of her! She'd have to keep up the intimidation then!

"Those were your balls? I thought I found some loose change."

"F#$K you." He muttered, trying to see in the dark. His eyes were slow to adjust.

Elizabeth moved silently and spoke, "Should have declawed me before you threw me down here."

His head turned quick following the noise. He looked spooked and retreated back a little towards the ladder.

"Here," grunting, the thug tossed a paper sack in the middle of the room. "Lunch." It was followed with a blanket. Quickly the brute crawled back up his hole.

Elizabeth checked the offering. The water bottle seal wasn't tampered with. She couldn't detect any puncture marks either so Elizabeth risked drinking it. The sandwich seemed free of powders and hidden tranquilizers. To be safe she wiped off all the mayo and just ate the protein.

It was going to be a long night.

Curled up in the nook with the least cobwebs, Elizabeth consoled herself with the knowledge Cameron was being looked after by his godparents. He was safe and loved and always would be no matter what came. She tried not to think about how much he needed his mom. It only made the situation worse.

In the gray fog between being awake and being asleep Elizabeth would dream. Just awake enough to know it was a dream but still too under the spell to control the plot. She'd be rushing Cameron to the piers and suddenly handing him over to her kidnappers instead of Nikolas. Or she'd be running down the side street and Jason would be running towards her but something always made them run in place so they never got closer. Desperate scenarios her mind wanted to solve but it always took a dark turn. Elizabeth knew it was fear and guilt. It was her fault for being in this mess. She should have been smarter, faster, something!

"Jason," she mumbled under the blanket, "I'm here. I'm here. Come get me."

**iii**

Carly felt trapped between wanting to find Elizabeth first so she could strangle her and wanting to help Jason find the little muffin so he'd be put out of his misery. In all honesty Carly loved Jason like no other. But he didn't love her the same way in return. They'd been lovers who set beds on fire but it never was truly intimate. Not like it was with her and Sonny.

She and Sonny shared the same black soul. They equally loved Jason for the shining light he was in their life. Somehow Jason, a truth-seer with an honorable soul, chose those two degenerates as his family.

Being good enough for Jason somehow redeemed Sonny and Carly. Because of it, they had to do what they could for Jason. Even if it went against Sonny's principals, like working with the police, he would indulge Jason. Even if it fueled Carly's growing belief Jason might choose Webber over her, she would listen to him worry about the wee slut.

...

Upon their arrival, to everyone's bemusement, Sonny did cooperated with the Port Charles Police force. Carly even tolerated her little cousin Lucky Spencer when he showed up behind the detectives in his service blues an a bandage on his forehead. She did not however, let him attack Jason.

With arm outstretched and finger pointing at Jason Lucky bellowed, "it all his fault! Stop wasting your time talking to Corinthos!"

Apparently this Webber chick had two men wrapped around her little finger; two men on opposite sides of the law even! Carly told Lucky to, "Calm down. Can't you see everyone is cooperating?"

"We're wasting time! Tell us where they took her Morgan."

The detectives looked over at Jason who stiffly shrugged. Jason looked hard into Lucky's fiery eyes, "If I knew where she was, do you think I'd be here?"

Lucky stepped up to the enforcer but Carly got between them. She looked at her cousin; "You want Elizabeth home safe right?"

The young officer forced a nod.

"Then stop trying to blame it all on Jason. You're the one wasting time right now. You should be working together."

Lucky had so many reasons to hate Jason but Carly was right. Punishing him for Elizabeth's kidnapping wasn't helping right now. He could do that once they found her alive and well. Lucky eased off.

The detectives finished up and Lucky let them exit while he hung back.

"Jason." Lucky took out his note pad.

"Yeah?"

"Elizabeth called me last night. She asked me to come over." Lucky thought about embellishing to make Morgan squirm.

"What's your point?"

He decided to stick to the truth, "She wanted me to check on a car parked by her house. Thought she was being watched. I didn't take her seriously but I got the license plate anyway."

"Did you run it?"

"No, I couldn't."

Jason was ready to walk away. What use was this guy? Tick tock.

Lucky hurried, "I'm suppose to be in the hospital. I checked myself out when I heard about Elizabeth so I could help." Absently rubbing the bandage, "My car was rammed on the way home from her place. I didn't see the guy. He came at me so quick." The cadet had Jason's attention again. "The next thing I knew someone was beating the crap out of me. That's how I got these cuts." Lucky pointed to the bruises. "I thought it was road rage… until I heard Elizabeth went missing. As soon as I got out of the hospital I went to the yard. I checked my car but that note pad with the license plate number was missing."

Trying to be patience, Jason grit his teeth, Lucky to get to the point.

"Get to the point son." Sonny chimed in.

"I'm trying to."

"Might you recall some of the digits on the license plate?" Alcazar's young computer genius sat anonymously on Sonny's couch. His hands hovered over his laptop with a half dozen other gadgets surrounding him. He looked at them humbly.

"That's it, I do. Not all of it though." Lucky was eager. He scribbled some digits down. "The force hasn't come up with anything yet, but maybe you can?" Tearing off the top sheet, Lucky handed the paper to Damian. "You're The Jackal, right?"

The kid blushed.

"The _what_?" Sonny scoffed.

"I've heard of you. What gamer hasn't? Anything you can do to help get Elizabeth home..." Lucky paused to address Jason again. "I don't care who finds Elizabeth first, we just need her to come home. Cameron needs her home."

Jason nodded his agreement to Lucky and watched Damian Spinelli get to work. The kid was eccentric to say the least. He seemed to be motivated by cause and not financial gain but he was gullible. It was easy to sway his heart. In the case of missing Elizabeth, once Damian saw her picture he was in.

…

…

Hours passed. Daylight was gone. Jason as well as any available member of the Corinthos organization spent his time tracking down leads.

Jason killed their best one.

It was an accident.

The mustang was traced to a young guy with ties to the Zachara family. He was questioned and released by the police. The guy had reported his mustang stolen and had an alibi. However Jason's instincts said the car was lent not stolen. Turned out Jason was right. The enforcer tracked him down to a waterfront dive but the kid panicked. He was more afraid of Anthony Zachara than Jason and pulled a gun.

Jason shot him in self-defense. There were witnesses; his only luck of the day so far.

After wasted hours at the PCPD Sonny's lawyer, Alexis Davis, finally freed Jason. He returned to the penthouse where Sonny had whipped up dinner for anyone on the team willing to stop and eat. All Jason could do was worry if Elizabeth was hungry? Are they taking care of her?

Demands had been made. They wanted a life for a life. Jason gives them Sonny's dead body and they would give him Elizabeth's back alive. Of course the longer Sonny lived, the shorter Elizabeth's life got.

Sonny set down his cheese grater next to steaming dishes on the makeshift buffet table. "We could fake my death."

"There isn't enough time. How would I show them proof?"

"You are not killing my fiancé!" Carly twisted her fork in a bowl of pasta. She was eating for two after all. "Hey, could you pass off AJ as Sonny?"

They ignored her.

"Eureka!"

Everyone looked at the beanie-capped wiz kid. When he noticed all their attention on him, "I think I've found it!"

Jason was at Damian's feet towering over the imp in a flash, "Found what?"

"You see it was simple, thanks to Mr. Corinthos Sir's fiber optics and my cyber skills. Once I rendered the possible license plate combinations down to what young officer Spencer mostly likely meant to write down I could cross reference those car owner histories with that of the one who owned the car Sweet Elizabeth was abducted in and collate that in to a series of likely family members, roommates etc. obtaining addresses listed on their credit reports."

"You could get to their credit reports?" Sonny was dubious.

"Indeed. If you ever need yours altered, please accept my services for a small fee; a pittance to you I'm sure."

"Get back to it kid."

"Oh yes. Well, naturally I focused mostly on known Alcazar associates and this new name, Zachara. From there I mapped properties linked to them in this area. Narrowing points on the map to locations with, to put it delicately, a place to hold someone hostage so they are neither heard nor seen, I found-"

"You found the place they have her?" Carly was now doubtful. "From a fragment of a licensee plate number?" How could anyone do all that from her couch?

"I found three."

"Three?" Jason was confused.

"Obviously she's not in three places." He lowered a brow, "at least I hope not… Anyway," he flipped around his laptop so they could see the map on his screen, "Sweet Elizabeth is most likely held captive here, here, or here."

"Ok." Jason was ready to act. "We'll send men out to each location. Tell them not to make a move till we verify which one is holding Elizabeth."

"Or..." Damien held up his finger.

Jason picked up the kid's computer and looked for the actual addresses to divvy out. "I'll take this one."

"Or…" Damien tired again.

Max leaned over, "I got that one. I'll take Joey's team."

"…Or…" the kid tried again feeling defeated.

"Frank, you're with me." Jason decided.

Frank shoved the rest of his garlic bread in his mouth and wiped his hands on his pants. "Ready."

"OY!" Carly yelled. All eyes on her, "In case you haven't noticed, the kid's got something else to say."

All eyes shifted to the geek, annoyance clear on their faces.

"Thank you. Or, - I was going say- as fate would have it we can wait about," Damian stood up, took back his laptop and checked the time, "28 more seconds when the next satellite zips by on Port Charles longitude and latitude. Then I will have digital images of these three likely locations at my fingertips, provided this satellite uses infrared, of course, which we will know in..." he looked again, "approximately 21 more seconds."

"What's that gonna prove," Max didn't like the little smartass and his fancy gadgets. "You think they're gonna have Ms. Webber sitting outside sunning herself? We need eyes on the ground. Gimmie an address." Max wasn't waiting.

"16 more seconds." Jason said through a clenched jaw. He looked at Max, then Sonny, "Then we see if there is a Mustang parked at one of these locations.

"PREcisely!" The kid beamed and took a swing off his orange soda.

/


	9. Chapter 9

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER NINE ~ PORT CHARLES BURNING

A scuffle overhead snapped Elizabeth out of her delirium. The sound of a face being slapped and raised voices filtered down. It was a woman's voice that stood out. Elizabeth hadn't encountered a woman yet.

The trapdoor opened breaching the dam on a shaft of light so bright at first she thought a spaceship was going to beam her up. The ladder lowered. It was the woman who descended first. She was curvaceous and confident, but that's all Elizabeth could make out thanks to the knit ski mask she wore and her all-black attire. Elizabeth's captor followed behind the woman, his face forever burned into Elizabeth's memory.

A flashlight sought her out.

"Get up."

Elizabeth pulled her body into a tighter ball under the blanket.

"GET UP! Or I'll have Bruiser here pull you up by what's left of your hair."

"I'd like to see him try." She wished it sounded tougher but Elizabeth's voice cracked. She was horse from crying, on top of being tired and thirsty.

Bruiser stepped around the masked woman intent on making Elizabeth obey. Moving her cold, stiff limbs before he could, Elizabeth stood under her own power. Suddenly a flashlight beamed into her tattered face. Elizabeth shielded her eyes.

The battery-powered light moved up and down her body. "And you were going to kill her? Peabrains. She's worth more alive. A lot more!"

"But if we don't get Sonny's head, how are we gonna show Morgan we mean business?"

"Leave that to me. It's only a distraction anyway. This little thing could set us up good on the white market. Once those shipping lanes are ours we'll have slave trade moving in both directions." She almost sounded gleeful but her tone changed as she turned to scold the slab of talking meat next to her, "so don't beat on her any more. Idiot."

"She did that to herself!" he protested as the woman turned to leave.

The woman in black talked as if Elizabeth wasn't there -wasn't human. "I brought it with me." Pausing on the first rung, she looked back at her assistant. "After dinner we'll come back down and get the injections going. Don't feed her, better to start on an empty stomach. Less clean up. Then you can bring her up stairs without being afraid ya dumb loaf."

"I gave her a bologna sandwich."

Elizabeth watched the woman shake her head while pulling herself up one rung. Then the woman thought of something else, "You still have the polaroid camera, don't you?

"Yeah."

"Good. We'll clean her up and change her into something they'll like. Some quick shots to start the bidding." The woman started her assent again, "Sooner we sell her the better for all of us."

"Wait!" Startled by how desperately the captive spoke, they paused. "Wait, I'm a mother! I have a three-year-old boy. His name is Cameron. Please, I'm all he has." Elizabeth had their attention. "He's only three. His father passed away. Really, I'm all he has. He's such a good little boy. He won't understand why both his parents abandoned him." Light caught on raven hair poking out from under the woman's mask. She hadn't moved an inch. It gave Elizabeth hope. "Are you a mom? Do you have a little one that depends on you? Someone who needs you?" Bruiser looked at the woman. She still hadn't moved. "Mother to mother, please, just let me go. Please…"

The Raven spoke sympathetically, "would you feel better if he came with you, your son, that is?"

"What?"

She let go of a rung and placed a hand on her broad hip, "yeah, some clients pay more for a woman with a child. Not sure what happens to the kid. Maybe they control the bitch with it? Maybe they put the kid to work. Not my business. So…wanna tell me where he is? I'll go get him personally. Mother to mother."

Elizabeth swallowed past the nightmare, "you're sick."

She watched them go up the ladder. They were laughing. How could they live with themselves? When they shut and locked the trapdoor their chatter faded behind it. The room went black again. As Elizabeth's eyes adjusted she tried to absorb what they were planning to do.

It wasn't fathomable. Not here, not in Port Charles. It was fiction. Sold? -In to slavery? -Presumably a sex-slave. Elizabeth didn't think they had slave nurses. For an instant Elizabeth considered ramming her face into the wall. If cuts and bruises delayed things maybe a broken nose was worth it. Or they would decide she's not worth it at all?

Elizabeth had no doubt Sonny would remain alive. Jason wouldn't kill him for her. She had no illusions, Elizabeth would be dead or sold whether Sonny lived or died. Only a fool didn't know that.

A distraction, they said? Elizabeth's abduction was meant to distract Jason. Did he figure that out? Would he come for her anyway?

She believed in the purity of her son's love and she believed Jason would come for her. He would come.

…

…

It felt like hours though it probably wasn't that long. Elizabeth's became more and more anxious. She wouldn't get addicted off one or two dose of heroine. She knew that. But did they know what they were doing? Overdosing was another thing all together. And where did they get their needles?

She started pacing. This could get ugly.

The door above her opened. Elizabeth hid behind the descending ladder.

First the woman's feet hit the dirt floor, then the man's.

"Elizabeth… come out, come out, it's time to party…."

Bruiser flashed a light on a mound in the place Elizabeth built her nest and inched forward. The woman followed unzipping a small pouch.

Once they were a few feet away Elizabeth dove for the ladder and started to climb furiously. She could see the legs of a table, then the foot of a refrigerator… but she stopped. He had her by the ankle. Elizabeth clung to the rung but Bruiser just kept pulling. One hand slipped and she came down a notch.

"Help me!" Elizabeth screamed. "Someone, Please!"

They laughed and the knit-capped woman reminded the moron not to leave any marks.

Out of nowhere came a series of far off pops. It sounded like firecrackers.

"What's that?" The woman asked.

The thug stopped pulling but he held firmly to Elizabeth's leg as they listened. Elizabeth struggled against him getting nowhere.

"I dunno know. Sounded like fireworks. Maybe the guys are messin' around again?"

"Sounded like it came from the main house didn't it?"

"Help! Help me!" Elizabeth tried again but her strength was being used to hold on to the ladder.

"Yeah. Musta been some pretty big rockets for the sound to make it up here."

"Go down and see if the boys are f_*king around or if we got trouble."

The pops sounded again and it called the brute into action. With his fat, muscular arm around Elizabeth's waist he pulled their hostage off the ladder like a bug throwing her on the ground with a thud. It knocked the wind from Elizabeth's lungs. He was up and gone is seconds.

The woman followed. Still trying to fill her lungs, Elizabeth hoisted herself up. She made a grab for the raven's ankle but was too late. The ladder disappeared however the trap door stayed open. The young mother heard yelling, doors open and bang shut. To Elizabeth the popping sounded like gunfire! She ran to the cellar doors and pounded on them.

"HELP! I'M DOWN HERE!" Screaming past her strained vocal chords, Elizabeth didn't stop till out of breath and the edges of her fists were full of blisters.

"Shut your mouth!" The woman leaned over the opening. "No one can hear you. They're all down at the house. No one is coming here to look for you. But hey, that gives me an idea! Why don't we give them a signal?"

Snickering, the woman picked up a can and started tossing its contents around the room. As some dripped through the floorboards Elizabeth smelled gasoline.

He will come for me. He will come. He won't be too late. Elizabeth fixed her mind. She would be ok. She would see Cameron again and her family.

There was a crash as glass scattered. Was it a lamp? A candle holder? With a whoosh Elizabeth heard the flame take hold. Suddenly there was so much brilliant light and the shadows grew more sinister as they danced around the cellar. An orange glow rolled and licked greedily at patches of the floor above her.

When the roar of the fire out matched Elizabeth's cries she stopped. Smoke wasn't bad yet. Hot air rises. Save your lungs.

What to do? The blanket!

Elizabeth got the blanket and covered herself. She could fight the smoke with it. Glass splintered as the fire ate windowpanes above her. Suddenly part of the floor above Elizabeth creaked eerily. The wood was weakening. Was the whole place going to come crashing down on her?

"ELIZABETH!"

She jumped up, "JASON!" Was it real? Was the fire teasing her?

"ELIZABETH! I'M COMING"

POP! POP! POP!

Gunfire? Did he shoot his way through something?

"Jason!" Elizabeth cried out hoarsely. Please answer back. Had that woman ambushed Jason?

Through crackling fire she could hear someone again. He was coughing, hesitating, trying to navigate the burning building.

"I'M HERE! ELIZABETH," he coughed, "I'M HERE! Hold on!"

Relief washed over Elizabeth. "Down here!"

A shadow leaned over the opening and called again, "Elizabeth?"

Moving from the boarded up doors to stand underneath the trapdoor Elizabeth croaked, "I'm here," she tried again but smoke made her gag.

The sight and sound of Elizabeth beneath him filled Jason with hope and determination. Covering his nose and mouth under the collar of his shirt, Jason tried to think of how he'd get to her. The heat was intense, the smoke thick, but he would not fail.

"The floor is about to give way." She warned him.

"Hold on."

The ladder was ablaze so no help there. He stomped out some flames, put his jacket down and lay on the floor. The air was better there any way. He reached for her.

"I can't reach you." Elizabeth wept.

"Try!" Jason begged.

She jumped. But it was too far.

"Your blanket! Toss me your blanket!"

Elizabeth understood and threw it up to him with all her might. Jason caught it. He whipped out his knife and cut a handhold for her.

Dropping it back down Elizabeth grabbed it and held on as tightly as her little grip would allow. The blanket started to rip but before she knew it Jason had her in his arms.

Elizabeth was stunned. The room around her was an oven. She could feel moisture on her evaporate in seconds. A burning ash fell on Jason's shoulder as he cradled Elizabeth. She swatted it away. Jason stood with her still in his arms and made to leave but the way he'd come was barely open. Someone stood in the doorway waving at them to run. Jason let Elizabeth go and wrapped the blanket around her then put his jacket back on.

As Jason guided Elizabeth around towers of flame they felt the floor giving away. He pushed her with force to hurry. Elizabeth flew through flames towards the door where someone dove in and grabbed her arm. She was yanked into the cold night air. It was Sonny. He ripped the blanket off Elizabeth and threw it out of reach. Elizabeth watched as the fabric went up in flames.

Turning, "Where's Jason?" she asked hoarsely, "He was right behind me!" Elizabeth stumbled towards the now obliterated door but Sonny held on to her trying to see if any fire still clung to Elizabeth. The barn was collapsing. Flames raged higher. "JASON!" she could feel the scream cut her throat.

Sonny held her back. "Elizabeth!" He made her look at him. Elizabeth's eyes were full of tears reflecting the flames. "Elizabeth is there any other way out of there?"

"The floor was collapsing… he's…YES!"

Trying to orient herself Elizabeth dashed one way, then another trying to see where the cellar doors were. She ran with Sonny on her heels. Max was suddenly there too. Elizabeth found the doors covered in ivy. No flames reached that part of the barn yet.

"JASON!" She pulled at the vines. Sonny and Max pitched in.

When they reached the wooden doors there were a dozen planks nailed over them. Thick smoke curled out from the hinges.

The planks jumped! So did they! Then the wood jumped again! They realized it was Jason pounding it from the inside.

"Jason!" Sonny yelled, "Step away! STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

Max made Elizabeth step back a few feet. Sonny fired one warning shot. The pounding stopped.

Then Max and Sonny aimed all their firepower at the cellar doors and let loose. Riddled through, the wood weakened enough for both men to get on their knees and pull it free. They tore at the planks. Jason heaved his shoulder at the doors one more time. The nails gave up and gave way. Splintered wood flew, and a huge billow of smoke followed as the man emerged gasping.

Jason sucked in clean air. He took Max's arm and let the guard hoist him all the way out. Looking at Sonny's soot covered face as they moved away from the structure fire, Jason asked, "Where's Elizabeth? Did she get out?"

"I got her Jason. She's ok." Sonny assured as all three men turned and looked around for her.

Jason spied Elizabeth first. Where her skin wasn't covered in ash it glowed reflecting the moonlight. She lay sprawled where she'd passed out.

Running to her side Jason fell to his knees. Through coughs he demanded they "Call a doctor! She needs oxygen!"

The men looked down at the main house. Fire trucks were arriving, police cars and an ambulance too. Max started running and screaming at them to hurry. For once they were glad to have involved the police.

Cradling her head, Jason leaned over and put his mouth just over hers, "She's breathing Sonny." Looking at Elizabeth, Jason voice cracked as he pleaded, "Elizabeth keep breathing for me, come on, breath. Elizabeth…"

He put his arms under her body and lifted. She was limp; her head fell back against his arm. Sonny grabbed Jason's shoulder and guided him.

"Come on!" He urged, wanting Jason to get her safely down the hill. Paramedics were running up to meet them. Sonny could see Jason was in just as bad of shape as Elizabeth. His feet moved unsteadily, but he got Elizabeth to the medics just before collapsing himself.

…

…

Elizabeth came to in the back of an ambulance. Pure oxygen filled her lungs from a cup over her nose and mouth.

"Jason?" She mumbled, pushing it aside.

Removing his oxygen mask, "I'm here." He sounded far away.

Elizabeth felt him stroke her forehead. She opened her eyes.

"I'm here." His face etched with ash and scrapes documenting the struggle to save her.

They contemplated at each other appreciating what they'd each survived. Tears welled in her eyes.

When she realized he was holding her hand Elizabeth squeezed it. "I knew you'd come."

The whites of his eyes were lined with red and filled with grit, but Elizabeth knew the tears pooling in them were for her.

…

…

Elizabeth woke again tucked into a warm hospital bed. There was an IV creeping out of her arm and the gentle hum of fans circulating filtered hospital air. Sonny Corinthos sat on one side of her bed. Emily sat on the other.

"Where's Jason?" Elizabeth asked fuzzily.

Sonny put down his phone and Emily closed her book. They each stood up and went to Elizabeth's side.

"He's not here." Her friend said.

Sonny added, "They can never keep him in a hospital long."

"Tell him." It hurt to speak. "It was a trap." Elizabeth tried. "They wanted to distract…"

"We know," Sonny patted her hand. "He's taking care of things now."

Clearly annoyed, Emily spoke to Sonny, "when he should be here! In the bed next to Elizabeth!"

The patient worried, "is he OK?"

"He's fine, Elizabeth, just fine." Sonny still patted Elizabeth's hand.

Elizabeth looked to Emily for corroboration. Em tried not to look doubtful. "He took in a lot of smoke but his O2 stats were almost normal so Jason checked himself out. The burns were superficial. He's pretty stubborn."

Sonny got Elizabeth's attention again with chuckle. "I swear the man is bullet proof, now I think he's fireproof too."

The women were dubious.

Elizabeth gazed at Sonny so he could see she was sincere. "Thanks for rescuing me."

He smiled till his dimples showed, "you're welcome, but I'm gonna need your help smoothing things out with Jason."

"Why?"

"I'm in trouble," Sonny teased. "I wasn't supposed to tag along." He winked, "too dangerous for the boss." Sonny shrugged.

"I'm glad you were there."

Still grinning, "So you I think I'll be forgiven?"

Elizabeth matched his smile and nodded.

The brief levity was soothing till more things crept into Elizabeth's head. Quickly switching back to Emily, "Cameron's OK? No one came after him?" Her rasp sounded bad.

"He's fine. No clue you were ever missing. Cam and Spence have been riding the ponies and teasing Alfred." She gave Sonny a look, "He was spared the worry unlike the rest of us who did know but were kept in the dark and told they couldn't help."

Elizabeth tried to clear her throat before talking, "Can you keep him a few more days? I don't know when they will let me out of here."

"Of course."

"If you can't maybe Grams ca…"

"No, it's fine Elizabeth. We love having Cameron."

Feeling appeased Elizabeth wanted to rest. She closed her eyes knowing her body should be hurting more than it was. Must be some good drugs in the IV, nothing but the best for GH staffers.

"Why don't you get some rest? One of us will be here. Milo is on your door this afternoon. Tonight we'll have a new guard. You are protected, Elizabeth." Sonny nodded confidently.

"And Cam is safe." Emily added.

Elizabeth thought about protesting. She decided not to act tougher than she was. Besides the drugs were calling her to dreamless land. Rest sounded good. _Who's Milo…..?_ But Elizabeth couldn't stay awake long enough to ask, or care.

….

…

When she awoke next it was early morning, 3 or 4 a.m. was her guess. The room was dark but for the lights on all the machinery. A figure sat in the chair opposite they bed. She scooted up to get a better look.

He stirred, "You're awake."

Elizabeth wanted to go to Jason the instant she knew it was him. All he'd been through to save her and it didn't end there. He'd been out all night doing the devil knows what. Jason should be home in bed! She pulled at the tangle of tubing.

"Hey, hey," Jason said softly and arose from the stuffed chair. He stepped closer and the better lighting showed how battered he was. Jason pulled a smaller chair up next to her and sat.

They looked at each other wordlessly for a while. He stroked her hair. Elizabeth reached for his hand.

"Do I smell like smoke too?"

"I can't tell," he smiled.

"I'm so sorry Jason." Elizabeth's eyes welled.

He leaned in, worried, "What for? You have no reason to be sorry."

"But I let them get me. I panicked. I should have stayed at Kelly's. I didn't know there were men waiting outside. I walked right into their hands."

Jason flinched. His temper flared, but he bit down hard on his molars to contain it. If there was a way to resurrect those men and kill them again, he would.

"It's not your fault Elizabeth. You did nothing wrong. I should have been protecting you."

She touched his cheek, "you didn't know. Isn't that what 'just one night' was for? To protect me?" Elizabeth lightly coughed. Rest had improved her voice but not healed it. "You thought I was safe. So did I."

Jason looked for water and poured her some. She sipped as he sat again.

Giving back the water so he could set it down, Elizabeth asked, "Can we just put it behind us? Please?" Elizabeth touched his hand. Jason laid his other over hers and bowed his head. "Jason..." He looked up to see the kindest smile. "I'm glad you're here."

The mobster looked at her wondering how he came to deserve such a smile.

It took a moment for either of them to speak again.

"I see Emily got you the good chair."

His brows came together, "The good chair?" Should she not hate the man responsible for putting her in jeopardy? But she didn't. Why?

"All the new ones are really hard. That one," nodding towards the overstuffed seat in the shadow, "is from the doctor's lounge." Elizabeth moved her hand to hold his.

"Being a doctor must have its perks." Jason laced his fingers with hers.

"Being a Quartermaine at General Hospital has its perk," Elizabeth chuckled

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"Ouch." Elizabeth looked at their braided fingers.

"What?" He looked too.

"I rubbed my finger on something."

"Let me look." She showed him which digit it was. "I think you have a splinter."

Jason held her scuffed hand near the light from a monitor to be sure. Elizabeth helped by flicking on a reading light in the bedframe.

"I see it."

"Let me." She took her hand back and examined her finger. "Oh it's tiny. Do you have a needle?"

Jason lifted a brow and studied her. A needle?

"OK, you don't carry needles." Elizabeth chided. She didn't want to call a nurse. She wanted Jason to herself for a while.

"I have a knife," Jason offered.

"Thanks, but I've seen your giant switchblade-thingy. I'll soak it in warm water and it'll come out."

His knife was pocket-sized and not double edged, but he didn't correct her. Jason reached for her hand again, he singled out her splintered finger. Keeping eye contact, Jason slowly put the digit in his mouth and wrapped his warm tongue around it. He watched Elizabeth's eye change and he moved his tongue gently over her finger; they went from surprise to anticipation and, just as her gaze lowered, he witnessed pleasure in them.

After a minute Jason removed her finger and examined it again. With his thumb and forefinger he pinched the wet pad of her finger. A wisp of wood came out and Jason flicked it away.

All Elizabeth could think was, why so soon? Can't you suck on it some more? His tongue was magic.

"Do I have any other splinters?" Eagerly she examined her other hand.

Jason chuckled and kissed the tip of her salvaged digit.

"Now, go back to sleep."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes. I promise."

…

…

As gently as Jason could he shook Elizabeth awake. Because he was smiling she didn't feel alarmed.

"Good morning." Jason smiled, "see, unlike someone I know, I don't sneak off after spending the night."

Elizabeth shifted and smiled back. "I left a note."

"Sorry for waking you but I didn't want to break my promise."

"What time is it?"

"They should be in with breakfast soon. Emily's back." Jason put his hands in his pockets. "Sorry I have to go." But he didn't move. "How's the finger?"

Elizabeth held it up, studied it. "Lonely." She tilted her head coyly and looked up at him. Jason liked how she flirted with him.

"Any time you need a splinter removed, call me."

"I will."

Elizabeth smiled, and Jason turned on his heel to go. Before he could leave she called him back, "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"What does it mean that we spent another night together? Are we tempting fate?"

She was so beautiful. Mussed up hair, sleepy eyes and a bedroom rasp to her voice. He came back and bent down kissing her forehead. Elizabeth took a hold of his shirt and pulled him down more till they were face to face. He watched her eyes. She watched his mouth. Just a little kiss she wanted. Teeth not brushed, face a mess, but Elizabeth needed to kiss him.

Jason softly pressed his lips to hers. It took her breath away. She delicately kissed him back. A simple closed-mouth kiss yet it was one of the sexiest kisses Jason had ever received.

He stood up watching her. Jason didn't want to leave.

"Ah hem," Sarah stood in the doorway clearing her throat.

Jason and Elizabeth watched Sarah give the mobster a disapproving once-over.

He looked back at Elizabeth, "I gotta go."

"No you don't. I mean don't feel like you're being kicked out or anything."

The side of his mouth turned up, "I don't. I really have to go."

Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. Instead she silently watched Jason walk out of the room past her sister who barely budged.

"Don't say it." Elizabeth warned.

She'd had an earful already about staying away from Jason Morgan. Didn't matter if they were right, Elizabeth still hoped he'd be back.

**iii**

Port Charles was burning down. Dressed and sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, Elizabeth flipped the channels to see the images. There wasn't a news station not carrying it but no one had anything new on the violence erupting in Port Charles and surrounding cities over the past couple days. News outlets acted as though Christmas had come early. They had murders and mysteries to keep the news titillating for months.

Among other oddities a sea container was discovered half submerged in the harbor. Inside authorities found bodies corroded by seawater. Those that could be identified by fingerprinted all had extensive criminal records. One was even on the FBI's Most Wanted list. Flooded with calls, the PCPD was overwhelmed with people trying to take credit and claim the reward money.

It wasn't just businesses, several large estates continued burning out of control. County wide fire departments worked furiously to put them out before they spread. Everyone suspected arson. No deaths were reported among the estate fires, but they had yet to get inside many of the manors.

One news anchor speculated the fires were a result of the failed kidnapping earlier in the week. Those of the gang who escaped the gunfight and barn fire were suspected of going around now torching Port Charles and its surrounding cities in retaliation. Elizabeth had been called repeatedly for comment but she had nothing to say.

Some reporters had scoops claiming all the properties belonged to very wealthy businessmen with suspected ties to the organized crime. Elizabeth didn't doubt that at all. One warehouse fire rocked the city when it exploded. Apparently it was full of weapons and ammunitions. Thankfully no one was hurt. Police planned to question the owner… once he was found.

Elizabeth wondered if Corinthos' penthouse was the only mob-owned structure left standing, would he and Jason be suspected? Hearing the name Corinthos, she paused on one local station. They reported a few of his warehouses and one of his piers were on fire as well.

The door to Elizabeth's hospital room opened.

"Hey, look who I've got!" Lucky let go of Cameron's hand and the little boy ran to his mother.

Elizabeth quickly turned off the TV and greeted her son with a big hug lifting him up into her lap.

"How are you doing Elizabeth?" Lucky looked so official in his uniform.

"Thanks for taking the time to pick up Cameron for me."

"Mommy awe you sick?"

"No baby, I'm fine." Her rasp was almost gone. "How are you? Did you have fun with Spencer?"

He nodded. "We wode ponies and fed ducks. Uncle Nik has a bouncy house too! _In the house_!" Cam's eyes were wide to covey the enormity of coolness it was to have an inflatable jumpy house inside your mansion.

"Whoa! Did you jump in it?"

He nodded again, "uh huh. And Auntie Emawee let us sleep in it."

"She's so super cool!"

"Ah, hey," Lucky meekly interrupted. "I don't want to interrupt this reunion but I have to get going."

"Ok. Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

He waited, "um, but I thought I was taking you home? Didn't they say you needed a ride home?"

"I thought Grams or Sarah was coming?"

"No, they asked me to. Is that's OK?"

Elizabeth suspected a ploy. The more Jason came around, the more her family pushed Lucky at her either by conversation or by ignoring visiting hours when Lucky came by to see her.

Eager to go home, Elizabeth shrugged, "Sure. Thank you Lucky." Elizabeth nuzzled her boy who giggled at the attention.

A knock on the open door got their notice. Lucky and Elizabeth looked with a smile but when they saw Carly Quartermaine grinning back it faded.

Stepping right in, "HI!" She was too enthusiastic. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Elizabeth held Cameron closer.

"I'm taking Elizabeth and Cameron home now." Lucky was annoyed.

"Is that so, cousin? You… and Elizabeth... and baby make three!" She tried to make it sound cheerful but it didn't really work.

"Can I help you Carly?" Elizabeth knew she sounded snotty but couldn't help it. Emily told her how Carly wasn't taking too kindly to Elizabeth and Jason being friends.

The blond moved to Elizabeth's bedside. "Oh, no, it's what I can do for you? Just had a follow up with Dr. Lee and heard you were still here."

"Not for much longer." Lucky hoped. He really needed to get back to work.

"Is there anything, I mean anything, Jason, Sonny or I can do for you Elizabeth? Really, I mean it, anything."

Elizabeth let out a sigh. What was Carly playing at? "I don't think so, but if think of anything I'll give Jason a call."

"You will not." It was Lucky who chimed in surprising both women. Carly giggled at his dander being raised. He stepped forward tempering his voice for Cameron's sake. "Elizabeth, you will not. If you need anything, you call me. Or you call your family. Not the one who did this to you."

"Did what to you, Mommy?"

Carly tickled Cam's chin, "nothing sweetheart. Nobody did anything to your mommy." She glared at Lucky. Carly might be a bitch but you don't scare children. That was not ok with her.

"I told you baby, I'm fine. But let's get out of here and go home."

"I have a fun chair for mommy to ride in Cam." Lucky brought a wheelchair in.

"I don't need that," Elizabeth insisted.

"Can I wide in it?" Cameron wiggled from Elizabeth's arms. She set him on the floor.

"Lucky, why don't you take Cameron. Elizabeth and I will be right behind you."

Lucky looked at Elizabeth who nodded it was Ok. Anything to get the show moving, he thought.

A few paces behind Lucky's free-wheeling chair and its tiny, giggling passenger, Elizabeth and Carly followed.

"How can I help you Carly?"

"I meant what I said. I'm here to help you." She paused and admired Lucky and Cam. "They really get along don't they?" Elizabeth didn't answer. "Must be nice to have a good, law-enforcing man to take care of you two? Keeping your son safe; it must be nice."

"Lucky and I aren't together but he does have a special place in his heart for Cameron."

"For you too, clearly."

"Like I said, we are not together anymore. He likes to help out. Kind of like Jason does for you... even though the romance is long gone."

Carly bit her lip and started walking again determined not to let the nurse see how much that stung. Elizabeth and Lucky were nothing like her and Jason!

Elizabeth caught the blond grinding her teeth. It made Elizabeth smile.

Finally Elizabeth asked, "Is this about Jason?"

Carly waited a few paces before speaking again hoping she still sounded friendly. "Yes, I suppose it is. But I really am here for you Elizabeth." She stopped away from the elevators while Cameron pushed the button. It was just Carly, Elizabeth and a fire extinguisher on the wall. 'In an emergency, break glass' it read.

Carly cleared her throat and spoke matter-of-fact, "You aren't right for Jason. You can't live his lifestyle and there is no way he's switching teams and going over to the suburbs with you. He'd be bored out of his wits!"

"Excuse me? I don't see how any of this is your concern Carly."

"Jason is my best friend."

"The elevator…" Lucky called over.

"Give us a second. We'll meet you downstairs in the lobby," Elizabeth called back. Lucky shrugged and popped a wheelie into the car. "Carly, you don't know me and," she looked through Carly, "I wonder if you really know Jason…"

Feeling undone by the strength of Elizabeth's gaze, "I know Jason better than you ever will."

"Then you should know it doesn't matter what you think. Jason and I are adults. We can figure out whatever this is and where it is or isn't going without your help. We've done ok without you this far."

"Listen you wench, I don't give a shit who Jason f_*ks. Hell I can think of at least three women in this town he gets his rocks off with regularly. The man is not hard up for an easy screw. But now he thinks he owes you something. Somehow you let yourself be kidnapped. Walked right into their waiting arms, didn't you? And if you know Jason like you seem to think you do, then you know that man takes protection very seriously. He's so guilt ridden over the idea that little boy might have ended up an orphan that, right now, if you asked him to put a ring on your finger and take care of you ever after he'd probably do it." Carly let it sink in… Elizabeth was speechless. "So you tell me what's real. Picture him. Can you see Jason sitting across the dinner table? '_Pass the rolls please_'. Now tell me is he looking at you with love in his eyes or is it debt in his heart?"

So much of Carly's rant had already been bouncing around Elizabeth's head under its own steam. There was more to her and Jason, Elizabeth knew it in her bones, but Jason never really said how he felt. Is it just a connection to him, or is there something deeper? Elizabeth was disoriented. She knew she loved Jason and when they were together everything felt right. What did Jason feel?

Carly recognized the headway she was making and pushed ahead. "If that's how you want to get a man, guilt him into taking care of you. Then now is the time. Go for it. Who cares if you'll be wondering if he loves you, because you'll have Jason roped in by then. Of course you'll have to worry, is he still seeing other woman? Because you know a man like that needs satisfying…."

Elizabeth couldn't hear any more! "Shut up Carly! I don't need a man to take care of me! Unlike you, I work for living. I don't marry for a living."

"You little…" Carly's hand rose. Elizabeth tracked the blonde's palm but Carly reconsidered slapping her. "All I'm trying to do is get you to see the light. You don't want to tie a man like Jason down out of guilt, but if you do, then here is my help: do it now, while he's on the hook. Just remember it's baited with restitution."

"You don't know what you're talking about Carly. You might know Jason but you really, really don't know me." Elizabeth moved toward the elevator.

Carly followed. "I don't? Huh. Well let's see. Elizabeth Weber, nee Lansing. Had a child out of wedlock disgracing the good Hardy-Webber name." She was right in Elizabeth's ear, "Is the sibling of two stellar doctors while she, herself, is considered an underachiever and a disappointment to her parents. Oh, and my favorite, for the last year has been cruising Jake's bar working her way through men and earning the title of town slut." Carly smirked

Elizabeth stopped, "Why? Are you giving up the title?" With that she reached for the elevator button and pushed it hard repeatedly.

But Carly was on a roll. She'd had Spinelli do a background check on little Miss Webber. "Wait, there's more. "

Elizabeth looked around. Others were gathering for the elevator.

Carly liked having an audience, "If it wasn't for your incessant leaning on others for childcare you might be broke but thanks to your grandmother, sister and friends, you haven't had to fork out much for babysitting. Your art is amateur. Your nursing skills are average—"

"That's enough!" Elizabeth looked for an escape.

"-and your taste in men is flawed. You've been cheated on and lied to and it's all because you lie to yourself. How am I doing so far? Because I have more if you want to hear it."

Elizabeth stumbled. "I'm taking the stairs." How did Carly know so much? Did she talk to Emily? Jason?

The blonde grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her away from the arriving elevator, "How about this? I'll shut up and you don't call Jason, you don't stop by, don't accidentally show up by his bike begging for a ride? You let him come to you. See if he does. See what happens if you let him off the hook. You think Jason will come declare his undying love for you? Lady, he knows everything about you I do. If you let him go, I guarantee he will run away as fast as he can."

Yanking her arm back, "Carly, thanks but you still don't _know_ _me_. So go to hell."

Carly laughed. She loved sticking in the knife.

But Elizabeth would have the last laugh. "Carly, don't forget, your list is longer and more publicly damning than mine. It was a long time ago but don't think anyone here forgot. Hospital gossip never dies. They all know about you and Dr. Jones? You seduced your own mother's husband…"

"YOU BITCH!"

…

Elizabeth stomped down the stairs. She wasn't waiting for another elevator with Carly and the bitch was too red-faced to follow.

On the first flight Elizabeth was a little weak in the knees but overall felt strong. She knew Carly was playing games with her. Facts weren't feelings. They didn't sum up a person. Fact was Jason Morgan was a criminal, but he was still a good man if you knew him.

On the second flight down Elizabeth felt doubt creep in; she recalled Jason's face in the ambulance and next to her bed at the hospital. She had no doubt he felt guilty. Not being able to protect a mother was a weight on Jason.

On the ground floor, Elizabeth forgot what Carly said entirely, leaned against the wall and wept.

What did it matter what Carly said, that woman was no relationship expert. Elizabeth looked at the bottom line. Jason said only one night and Elizabeth said that was Ok, even if it wasn't, because that's what he wanted, so it had to be. Elizabeth wouldn't force herself on any man.

Nothing changed. The Port Charles fires hadn't burn down any barriers.

Once Elizabeth thought she picked up on something in the way Jason spoke of Michael. It made her think Jason might want a family. Elizabeth had to admit she'd been harboring a seed of hope. Now she saw how naive she was being. What made Elizabeth think she was different from '_all his other women'_? A man like Jason probably had 'connections' with all kinds of women. Elizabeth looked at herself. She was average- nothing special- middle of the road.

As if a stronger person inside Elizabeth had control, she felt a warning bubble up reminding her, '_you are a survivor!_'. Her strong jaw went up and Elizabeth shut down the negative speech in her head.

Talking to her shadow, Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "Looks like it's time to wake up. You knew how this would end. Carly's right about one thing, flawed taste in men, but you are a survivor and you are going to survive this."

Dabbing at her cheeks Elizabeth sniffed and pulled it together. Shaking it out, she took in a deep breath. Feeling mostly composed, Elizabeth opened the stairwell door and walked into the lobby with a fake smile painted on her face.

Jason, Lucky and Cameron all stood there looking at her. She choked for second.

Focusing on Cameron, Elizabeth approached the threesome, "OK, let's go home. Sorry that took so long'," she looked at Lucky and started walking out. Elizabeth never looked at Jason again or acknowledged his presence.

The enforcer stood there in utter dismay. What happened? Clearly Elizabeth was upset. Her lashes were wet. She'd been crying. Jason rubbed his forehead, and that smile was phonier than one of the Marco Brother's hundred dollar bills.

Jason was standing alone in the hospital lobby when the elevator doors opened. People poured out parting for Carly Soon-to-be-Corinthos and her fur coat.

Triumph shaped her face. It told Jason all he needed to know.

"Carly."

She'd been basking in too much glory to notice her best friend standing in the middle of the whitewashed room.

"Jason?"!

"What did you say to Elizabeth?"

"Nothing, why what did she say I said?"

"She wouldn't even look at me."

Carly put her arm on Jason's shoulder. "Awe, I'm sorry. What an ungrateful b- _girl_. After all, you did for her? Christ, you saved her life."

"I know you Carly. You said something. Tell me what it was."

Carly looked up at Jason as innocently as she could manage and clammed up. He knew that look. This wasn't going to be easy, getting her to confess.

There were too many people milling about. Jason wasn't going to get anywhere if they had an audience so he took his over-protective friend's arm escorting her out of the hospital.

Passing a TV screen, the news commentator claimed the fire department was getting the upper hand on Port Charles' blazes. Seemed Jason had one more fire to deal with.

/


	10. Chapter 10

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER TEN ~ SAY ANYTHING

With plenty of sick-days accrued Elizabeth was able to take a few weeks off work to recover. The investigators didn't go as easy on her as everyone else did. After telling them everything she could multiple times in multiple settings the agents eventually turned their focus to the Corinthos organization and Jason Morgan. They really thought she could implicate Sonny and his enforcer somehow but without lying Elizabeth could honestly tell them she didn't know anything. Not even why they took her of all people.

All Elizabeth knew is they took her in an attempt to 'distract' Jason Morgan.

"Pretty risky diversion don't you think? Kidnapping."

Knowing it would make her even smaller in a room full of towering suits Elizabeth shrugged.

"Why do you think they wanted to divert Morgan's attention?"

"I told you I don't know."

"You must have some idea. The two of you must be close. His work never comes up?" She shrugged again. "Morgan ever mentioned what he does for a living?"

"Coffee importer I think?"

"Come on Ms. Webber, you can do better than that."

Attorney Alexis Davis interrupted, "My client has continually been cooperative has she not? There's no reason to intimidate her. I'll end this now if it continues."

Trying to explain, "I never asked. I never asked what he does for a living."

"So it's a casual thing between you and he?" The agent seemed to scoff as if he didn't believe it. "Yeah, I dive into burning buildings to save people I barely know all the time."

"Firemen do it everyday."

The room chittered. The interrogator had stepped in it and the tiny nurse put it back in his face.

In a cold hard voice he silenced the room, "Jason Morgan is no firefighter. He's no one's hero."

Elizabeth didn't give anything away. She moved her folded hands from the table to her lap and waited.

"Help me out. Why do you think Jason Morgan would be distracted by your abduction then?

Elizabeth didn't dare presume.

"Because you are important to him which means your relationship goes beyond casual. And this is how he repays you? By getting you kidnapped? You don't owe Jason Morgan anything Ms. Webber." He leaned in, "You must have overheard something about his business dealings in all the times you've been together?"

"We're not together."

"But you were."

"No."

"Well then, what is your relationship with Jason Morgan?" He stood up straight and listened for it.

"I don't know. Friends…?" she paused, "I guess."

"Not lovers?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

Either she was lying or Morgan was more of a mystery than he thought. Suddenly a light bulb went off in the agent's head. His eyes widened as he said too quickly, "Sonny Corinthos."

"What about him?" Alexis asked coolly.

"Is he the one you're in a relationship with?"

Sincerely Elizabeth looked at him, "No." She almost laughed at the idea. "I barely know So- Mr. Corinthos. The most time I've spent with him was at the hospital."

"When he sat vigil at your bedside."

"He helped save my life."

The agent retreated. None of it added up but he didn't think she was lying. Maybe she was shy.

"Everyone out. Unless you have a reason to be here please exit the room."

They were getting bored anyway. After the shuffle of feet faded behind closed doors the interrogator asked her as gently as he could, "Why do you suppose the kidnappers targeted you? If you barely know Morgan or Corinthos- see how this isn't adding up? I think you know more than you're saying."

"Jason is my best friend's brother. Maybe that's why, because they couldn't get to Emily?—"

"Emily Quartermaine-Cassadine?"

Elizabeth nodded, "-so they went for me?" She turned in her chair to see him better, "I am not hiding anything from you. Jason is not my lover, my boyfriend or anything like that- I don't even know if we're friends. And I don't know or care what he does for a living. He and Sonny Corinthos saved my life and I'm forever grateful but I'm not protecting them."

"But you would." He noted a sympathetic tone in Elizabeth's voice.

"Maybe? I won't know till I cross that bridge." She picked her bag off the floor in preparation to leave. "Anything else I can help with?"

Watching the weathered interrogator's face sag, Sonny and Jason's lawyer Alexis Davis, knew he'd given up. She thought young Ms. Webber was the best thing since discovering she could order Prada online! Webber was so believable. Elizabeth's statements had Law Enforcement beating their heads against the wall.

…

As the women left the FBI precinct Alexis asked Elizabeth again, "are you sure you don't want to see him?"

"I'm sure."

"But it's Ok for me to tell Sonny and Jason about the dark haired woman and her intentions?"

"If you think it helps."

"They are going to want to hear it from you, in your words, you know?"

"Can't you tell them what I said?"

"I could give them a copy of your transcripts but they're confidential. I'll need a signed release giving me permission to share your statements."

"I'll sign it."

They paused at an old marble counter near the exit so Elizabeth could give her signature on a pre-prepared form. Alexis watched the young woman. There was a cloud over her head.

"Can I tell you something? Woman to woman?"

Elizabeth looked at the attorney curiously with a shrug. She liked her wit and gruff. Besides, Alexis was also Nikolas' cousin making it easier to be open. "Ok."

"I think you miss Jason as much as he misses you."

Titling her head, "Weren't you listening in there? I barely know him." Elizabeth smiled when she said it but it was a sad smile.

Alexis shrugged. She knew that wasn't true. Maybe Elizabeth hasn't known Jason long but there was something between them. "Well, if you change your mind Jason would really like to see you."

Alexis sounded like Emily. If Jason wanted to see her, he would. Elizabeth was sure no feeble rejections through a third party would matter.

"Ok," Alexis resigned. "Thank you for this." She held up the signed permission and said, "I guess that's it. It's been a pleasure finally meeting you Ms. Webber. Emily and Nikolas have always spoken highly of you."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's been a pleasure meeting you too and thank you for everything."

"Please don't hesitate, day or night, to call me if these guys try to grill you again. Or if you get any more harassment from the press? I believe Sonny's used his influence to take care of it, but Ms. Webber, let me know immediately if it changes."

"Of course, only… you and I are going to have a problem."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you call me Ms. Webber again. It's Elizabeth." She winked.

"Alrighty, you win, Elizabeth it is but then you must call me Alexis. Have a good day." She reached out her hand.

Shaking it, "Thanks again for everything Alexis."

"You're welcome Elizabeth."

**O**

Jason closed the bound folder. He'd powered through the transcripts twice. Alexis wondered if Jason read the most important part.

Sonny looked at his friend. Jason had been in a sour mood for weeks. It wasn't just the kidnapping or backlash from setting Port Charles ablaze. He knew Carly and Jason weren't speaking. He didn't know who started it. Neither of them would open up to him about it. And then there was Elizabeth… the kingpin saw Jason like never before. On the edge of losing control… cooperatong with police… But where was this Elizabeth Webber now?

Sonny slid the transcripts out from under Jason's hand, "Can I read it now?"

Jason stood and moved to the window. He stared out at the coffee warehouse docks. "Let Spinelli read it after you."

The whiz kid looked up from the other desk at the sound of his name. No one was looking at him so Damien went back to programing.

"What are the highlights Alexis?"

"For you Sonny? Let me see, there was a woman at the farmhouse. As far as I know no female corpses were recovered from the massacre there."

"Rescue," Sonny corrected. Alexis could be morbid at times. "Every man there, on our side, was licensed to carry and they were fired upon first. We even called 911. It was self-defense during an attempt to rescue a kidnapped woman. A successful rescue I might add."

"I know. I argued the motion to dismiss, idiot, and won." She rolled her eyes at Sonny. How she ever fell for him was a wonder. Then Sonny would smile his dimpled smile and she'd remember how their daughter Kristina came to be. Strictly professional they were now. "Ms. Webber- Elizabeth seems to think this mystery woman was in charge or at least has some authority. She was the only one who hid her face."

Jason expelled his breath on the thick bulletproof panes. It fogged up and blended with the freshly fallen snow outside. His world was empty, just a solid white blur.

Speaking to Sonny, "That woman meant to keep Elizabeth alive. That's why she hid her face. She intended to hook Elizabeth on drugs and sell her to whichever sick monster paid the most."

Alexis' blood curdled. There was poison in Jason's tone but his profile was a mask of cold granite…. "Oh, that's why you call him Stone Cold. I get it." The attorney looked over at Damien pleased with herself.

Sonny lowered his brow and frowned at his attorney. Jason didn't care.

Spinelli popped his head up from his laptop, "In deed."

"I still don't get 'Master'?" the attorney muttered.

"So we gotta find this woman." Corinthos concluded, tapping the folder. "What's she look like, any clues?"

"According to Webber the woman had an attractive figure, deep but not a manly voice, maybe 5'5", 5'6"..."

Sonny brightened, "So if Elizabeth heard this woman's voice again she could identify her."

"I guess. And she said the woman had black hair."

"Unless it was a wig," Damian offered.

"Unless it was wig," Alexis agreed as she stood and gathered her files. "This concludes my business here today, gentlemen. Consider this case closed. At least they should be done with Elizabeth now. Finally. But they'll look for another way to come after you two gentlemen, that's guaranteed."

"Let 'em try." Sonny was so cocky.

Jason turned around to look across the room at Alexis. His eyes were vulnerable, "you asked her again?"

"I did."

The corners of Jason's mouth turned down. He shook his head, "no?"

"Sorry Jason."

"I don't blame her…" Jason turned back to the window.

Sonny knew his friend was heartbroken but if the woman didn't want to see Jason, what could he do? It was his business that got her kidnapped. The woman had a right to be pissed off.

Alexis finished packing up her briefcase while Sonny thumbed through the rest of the transcript.

Standing in the doorway the attorney felt guilty. Men were so cluless.

"Jason."

He regarded Alexis, barely.

"Read page 102 again."

His brows furrowed. But he had read it, every page twice.

Alexis cleared her throat. "Did you ever hear of that study with the gorilla?" The men looked puzzled. "I thought not. They tested people's attention. Told them to count how many times kids passed a ball or something like that. Most of the subjects concentrated so hard on watching what they were told to look for they completely missed the six-foot guy in a gorilla suit passing by. Who misses a six-foot guy in a gorilla suit?" She laughed.

When he realized Alexis was done Sonny asked, "Your point?"

Men were so daft.

"I believe the fair Law-woman is referring to the "Invisible Gorilla Test". The gangsters looked at Damien waiting for it to make sense. "If I may, she is trying to say Stone Cold missed something. Perhaps you were so focused on finding clues about the perpetrators you missed a clue about Sweet Elizabeth?"

Spinelli wasn't so dumb. "Smart kid Jason, you should keep him around."

"He's a freak", Sonny said with distain, "As soon as he's done upgrading our malware protection, he's outta here."

Damian gulped.

Jason was already powering past them all holding the transcript he'd snatched out of Sonny's hand.

…

…

Jason ambled down the piers as if he were one of the directionless snowflakes.

His wool turtleneck and other layers kept him warm but he forgot gloves. Jason's exposed fingers would fall off soon, though he didn't care as he held the transcript open to page 102. Reading it again…

_**Agent Cruz: Jason Morgan is no firefighter. He's no one's hero.**_

_**Subject is unresponsive.**_

_**Agent Cruz: Help me out. Why do you think Jason Morgan would be distracted by your abduction then? **_

_**Subject is unresponsive.**_

_**Agent Cruz: Because you are important to him which means your relationship goes beyond casual. And this is how he repays you? By getting you kidnapped? You don't owe Jason Morgan anything Ms. Webber. You must have overheard something about his business dealings in all the time you've been together?**_

_**Weber: We're not together.**_

_**Agent Cruz: But you were.**_

_**Weber: No.**_

_**Agent Cruz: Well then, what is your relationship with Jason Morgan?**_

_**Weber: I don't know. Friends I guess.**_

With all his might Jason chucked the transcript in to the harbor. Pages flapping as it slid across the water, stuck in a wave and sunk.

iii

The mobster paced the floor of his penthouse. He'd moved back in when he took Damian Spinelli under his wing. Jason wouldn't leave the kid to the wolves no matter what Sonny thought of him.

"Master, you must tell me what's pressing on you so! This incessant pacing is not good for you, or the carpet."

If only he could take the bike out but Port Charles was experiencing more snow.

"I wouldn't know where to start."

With some condescension, "maybe if you hadn't carelessly tossed Fair Elizabeth's transcript into the watery depths I could've read page 102 and helped you decipher it."

"What makes you think it's about the transcript?"

"I may not know you as well as some, Master, but I am not blind, especially to matters of the heart."

Jason looked out his balcony for relief but was met with wet mush pelting the glass door.

"She—" but Jason couldn't 't continue. He was so utterly frustrated.

"_Sheee_…?"

"How could she not know?"

Jason stomped into his kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. He yanked out a beer and popped it open. When he reentered the living room half the content was gone already. He might have to switch to tequila.

Damian was patient. "What is she unaware of?"

Glaring at his new roommate, "How could she not know…"? The mobster hesitated. He was about to open up. He needed to confide in someone. There was no one else. "How could Elizabeth not know how I feel about her?" '_Friends… I guess?'_

Assuming Jason was quoting Elizabeth, "_Do you_ know how you feel about her?"

Jason did. It was pretty clear when he was willing to go to the ends of the earth for Elizabeth. He had feeling for her. Feelings that go way beyond friendship! They had a connection and it wasn't so nameless any more, though the mobster choked on saying it aloud.

"_Friends_," he scoffed. "What does that mean?" Jason tried to reason with the hacker, "When someone trusts you, puts their life in your hands and says they have faith in you—that's more than friends isn't it?"

"In deed, I would say so."

"When someone lets you be with them even if you don't deserve that kind of grace- that's more than friends, right?"

"I have no doubt… Perchance… is this 'someone'… Sweet Elizabeth?"

Jason gave Damian a stern nod.

"Then it would seem Elizabeth has made substantial gestures to express how she feels about you. Have you, Master, done the same for her?

Jason didn't understand.

Damian adjusted his posture and tried again. "Elizabeth trusted you. Elizabeth had faith you would come for her. What have you done or said to Sweet Elizabeth to convey how you feel?"

"How I feel?" Jason paced again. He drained the rest of his beer. "I got to her. I didn't stop till she was safe."

"Yes. Was that out of responsibility or was something more driving you?" Jason didn't reply. Damian tried again, "You say you know how you feel about her?"

"Yes."

"So… how do you feel about Sweet Elizabeth?"

"She's… Elizabeth is…. There are no words for how I feel about her."

"Ah," Damian smiled, "Forgive me, but perhaps that's the problem Master?"

Jason stopped in his tracks and stared at Spinelli.

"I just mean if you have no words, have made no gestures in kind, then maybe Elizabeth doesn't know what your feelings are towards her." Spinelli hesitated. "Clearly Elizabeth cares for you deeply." The hacker scooted forward on the couch, "If you had to put into words what's in your heart Master, what would you tell her?"

Jason was stuck on the first part, "You think she cares about me?"

"With little doubt, I do."

"But she won't see me."

"If you could see her, what would you say?"

"I don't know."

"Because you have no words?"

"I don't know!" Jason started to pace again.

"Master, practice on me. Pretend fair Elizabeth has granted you audience."

"I don't pretend."

"Bare with me. Speak the first words that come into your mind. Sweet Elizabeth is before you. She has asked you how you feel about her…." He waited… "And you say…"

Letting out his breath, at the end of the exhale Jason finally confessed, "I love her. I'm in love with her." It was that easy to say. He'd been feeling it for a long time, maybe since their first ride, but Jason never expected the actual words to ever leave his mouth. It was his secret yet he thought she knew it. "I thought she knew…" Elizabeth was so good at reading him. He thought she knew. "I'm in love her."

"Stone Cold, some things are too precious to make a woman guess at. You must tell her how you feel."

"I can't."

"But you can. You just said it now and nothing bad happened. The world did not end."

"I can't."

"But, why not?"

"I don't have the right. We could never be together."

**iii**

The fires were doused. More bodies were found. But the mysteries remained a mystery.

Because so many known criminals were killed in the rampage citizens feasted on drummed up reporters about a band of vigilantes. That was good enough for Sonny. Jason didn't care what people thought. No evidence pointed to them, that's what mattered to Jason.

To a few families Jason caused the same amount of property damage that Sonny sustained leading the Feds to wonder who did what to whom. Whereas the surviving families knew exactly whom to fear and why they'd been punished. Sonny was the undisputed king once again thanks to Jason's unsympathetic understanding of the code and its consequences.

Sonny slapped his hands together and rubbed "When should we start the remodel?"

"No reason to wait. It won't draw attention if you start now."

"Not even if we had the plans drawn up before the fires?"

"No one needs to know that."

Sonny congratulated his friend again, "you're like a mad genius!"

Jason frowned. It was all planning, not genius. He'd studied the aggressors long enough to set up a play. He just needed them to cross the line and they did. Jason never expected it to be kidnapping a woman who meant something to him. That wasn't part of the plan. He thought it would be an act towards Sonny which Jason had covered on every angle.

On that front his opponents were one move ahead of him but Jason quickly adapted.

Carly sat on the couch pouting. Jason still wasn't talking to her. As long as she wanted to play innocent, Jason wasn't giving Carly the time of day.

"Good. I want to break ground on the estate at the same time we start on rebuilding the warehouses. Carly deserves to have a house to bring our baby home to."

"We have to get married first," she reminded him.

"Now that things have calmed down, let's set a date."

Sonny started towards Carly but the phone rang. It was line four which meant lobby. Sonny was closest and picked it up. He listened.

Hanging up, "apparently someone is on the way up to see me?"

"Who?" Carly asked first.

"I don't know. The guard said she was pretty insistent and I'd know why he didn't physically stop her when I see her."

"A woman? Better not be that twit Elizabeth."

Jason was busy glaring at Carly but she didn't care.

A knock got them all to look at the door as if they could see through it. Despite knowing it wasn't Elizabeth, Jason felt his stomach turn at the thought it could be. He wasn't ready. Jason didn't know his mind yet. Would he blurt out his feelings right away or stick to his promise and try to be sensible about it. It was a constant debate in Jason's head.

He went to the door, gun drawn. Verifying it was a woman and it wasn't Elizabeth Jason let out a breath. The visitor's hands were empty, no purse. Deciding it was ok, Jason tucked his gun away and opened the door but stood there taking up the whole width of the doorframe.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Sonny."

Jason knew why they didn't stop the brunette from getting in the elevator. She was probably seven months pregnant. It was really only obvious if you were close to her or she turned sideways. Despite her full belly the woman cut a nice figure.

"Who are you?"

"Samantha McCall," she said loudly.

Carly stood. Sonny was a short distance away and moved quickly to close the gap before Carly went off.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" She screamed at the door.

Sonny grabbed Carly's arms holding her back. Jason stood firm in the doorway but looked over his shoulder. Carly strained against Sonny so that her blouse stretched over her own baby bump.

"Get Sam the hell out of here!" Sonny bellowed.

…

Jason wouldn't speak to either Samantha McCall or Damian Spinelli forcing the two of them to get acquainted while he walked the floors of his penthouse. He was thinking.

When Jason returned to Port Charles a little over six months ago Sonny mentioned he was just coming off an affair when he and Carly started rebuilding something solid. It was important to Sonny that he be believed. Sonny didn't want Jason to doubt how much he loved Carly and was committed to caring for her and Michael.

It was always volatile with Carly and Sonny. They were intense, passionate, bossy people. Jason believed being parents matured Sonny and Carly so he was showing his support for their reunion but it was obvious Sonny still wasn't cleaning up his own messes.

Clearly the woman on his couch scarfing up chips was pregnant with Sonny's kid, or at least claimed to be, and Carly knew about her. Sonny hadn't said a thing to Jason. More surprising, Carly had said nothing to him either which was a bad sign. The more he thought about it, however, the less cryptic some of her past comments became.

He turned towards the living room, "Why are you here?"

The couple watching TV on the couch twisted around to see Jason. Both their mouths were orange. Damian's from orange soda and Samantha's from Cheetos. They stared at him waiting for Jason to make clear if he meant Samantha or Damian.

"Wait!" Samantha's eyes widened! "She's kicking!" The brunette grabbed Damien's hand and put it on her belly.

"Whoa!"

She pushed herself up and ran to Jason. Samantha grabbed Jason's hand and made him feel too. It was amazing but Jason did his best to remain unreadable. He didn't know where things stood yet.

Sonny let himself into the penthouse just in time.

"What's going on?" His dimples looked forced.

Samantha went cold. "Like you care." She released Jason's hand and refused to look at Sonny.

The father-to-be figured it out, "is our baby kicking?"

All eyes on Sam but she wouldn't answer, simply stood there basking in the attention.

"Can I feel?"

"She's not moving right now." Sam told an abstract picture on the wall.

Sonny went to Samantha anyway and placed his palm where Jason's had been. He caressed the spot and spoke sincerely. "What's the problem Sam? Did I forget to pay the electric bill? Ankles swelling? What?"

Sam turned into Sonny so they stood facing each other. She pouted and managed to look sexy. There was still heat between the pair. Both the hacker and the mobster felt awkward watching them.

"I know what it is," Sonny continued, "you got bored again didn't you? Look, you can't keep barging in on my life just because you have nothing else to do." Sonny cupped the side of her head in a comforting way. "We agreed, you keep the apartment, I pay all the expenses, you get an allowance to do whatever you want with till you have my baby. Once he baby is here you do whatever you want, Sam. Stay, go… whatever, you name it, I'll take care of it."

Samantha felt her belly. "I don't want to give her up Sonny. I changed my mind."

"You'_re_ bored." He looked at her lovingly. "I know you Sam. Wasn't it you who said you couldn't imagine your life not being lived on the edge? How you gonna do that with a kid, Sam? You don't want to be tied down by anyone, let alone a needy infant."

She refused to look at him again.

Sonny was right and both he and Samantha knew it. Turning to his friend. "Can she stay here for a while? So she has some company?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "As if that will fix anything. This Neanderthal doesn't even speak."

Squeezing her forearm, "you'll be ok here." He wiped the corner of her orange mouth. "Looks like you already made a friend," acknowledging Damian.

Her non-answer was answer enough for Sonny. "Thanks Jason." Sonny smiled his confident smile. Guiding Jason a short distance away, he whispered, "Don't let her near Carly." Slapping his shoulder, "thanks again buddy."

Jason didn't let Sonny off the hook so easily. He followed him into the hallway and shut the door.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Jason. I got it covered."

"Then why she staying at my place and not yours?"

"Just for a little while. Trust me, I have it handled."

"I hate when Carly says that to me and it's not sounding any better coming from you right now."

"You're gonna have to trust me Jason."

"Are you trying to take that woman's child away from her?"

"No." Sonny was shocked, "of course not. I would never separate a mother and child. If that woman, Sam, changes her mind and wants to co-parent, that's what we'll do. But I know her and she doesn't want to do that. Sometimes she thinks she does." Sonny stood straighter. "She's bored Jason. Because of the pregnancy Sam's stayed in one place longer than she ever has. Sam is a drifter, a con-woman, so good in fact she believes her own hype sometimes. I expect I'll be asked for more money at least one more time before my daughter is put permanently in my care. But Samantha will always be my daughter's mother. Sam can see her whenever she wants. I promise, Jason."

"And Carly is Ok with this?"

He laughed, "Hell no. But what can Carly say? She and I weren't together then. If you're asking if Carly will be a mother to my daughter, yes, she will. Carly may have her jealousies but she'd never take them out on an innocent child. You know that."

Jason did know that. "Carly probably relishes the idea of your daughter loving her more than McCall."

Sonny squeezed Jason's shoulder again. "Thanks for understanding buddy."

Jason watched Sonny go into his own penthouse wondering when he started handling Sonny's day to day again. More than that, Jason wondered how he was going to deal with Samantha McCall under his roof?

Opening his penthouse door Jason wasn't greeted, he wasn't spoken to. Damian and Samantha were in a death match of some kind. Computer games annoyed Jason. Ignored, he went upstairs to his bedroom.

Tossing his clothes in a pile, Jason pulled on some sweats and went to his gym. Instead of working out he started hauling equipment into his master bedroom. Somewhere under the weights and benches was a futon.

When he finished Jason was sweaty and a layer of dust clung to him.

He didn't think about Elizabeth again till the water rushed over his body. As Jason washed he thought about her, remembered the way she smiled at him, remembered the way her lips parted for him and how good it felt to be with her whether it was in a sterile hospital room, on the bike or in his bed. His heart ached. And then an idea came to him….

**iii**

Bright and early the next morning, with bargaining chip in hand, Jason knocked on Carly's door. No one came so he let himself in.

"Uncle Jason!" Michael squealed, rushing to greet the mobster..

"Hey Michael, where's your mom?"

"I'm right here."

There was a long stare between the two adults.

"Michael, honey, why don't you get that book you wanted to show Jason."

"Ok." Michael ran off eagerly.

Speaking to his nanny, "can you go with him? Please stall Michael so Jason and I can have a minute. Thank you Mercedes."

They watched the young woman catch up to Michael running upstairs.

"I was expecting you sooner."

"You were?" Jason wasn't surprised really.

The pair moved towards the living room but neither sat.

"You want to know why I would tolerate that skank living nextdoor."

"I don't care."

Carly sharply looked at Jason. "You don't? Some best friend you are."

"It's between you and Sonny, Carly. It's not my business."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want to know what you said to Elizabeth."

With a laugh that was almost a jeer, "She still refusing to talk to you?"

"Tell me what you said."

"Or what?"

"Or I tell McCall she can't stay in my apartment anymore."

"So? Kick the bitch to the curb, see if I care. Good riddance, I say."

"Is that what you think will happen?" It was Jason's turn to smile. He was the better chess player. "She will be back on this doorstep in no time, and you know it Carly. Is that what you want? Feel like entertaining Sonny's pregnant former mistress for a few months?"

Carly made a sound that could only be described as a growl.

"You and I both know, no one comes between Sonny and his children," Jason rubbed in. "He'll either keep an eye on her from my place or yours. You pick."

Right now Jason was the only buffer between Sonny and Samantha and Carly knew it. Just two more months- all Carly needed was two more months.

"Fine!" The blonde walked away from Jason. He followed. "But it won't make a difference. I'm right and that little muffin-face knows it. Elizabeth's doing the right thing Jason."

"What's the right thing Carly?"

"Staying away from you."

"You told her to stay away from me?"

"No." She looked at her friend as if he were naïve. "I didn't have to. In fact the opposite, I told her to go to you. I told her if she wanted you, now was the time. Seize the day! Strike while the iron is hot."

"And why is that, if you dislike Elizabeth so much?"

She shrugged, "to prove a point."

Jason waited.

"You would have done anything for Elizabeth after the kidnapping. You felt responsible. I know you don't have real feelings for her, how could you, so I pointed out now is the time, if she doesn't mind being pitied instead of loved."

_Wouldn't be with her out of pity, I'd feel guilty being with her. Elizabeth deserves better_—but Jason didn't say that, instead, "what else Carly?" He was sure she was skating around something else.

With a hand on his forearm, "Look, you know I accept you for who you are. I've never tried to change you. Don't tell me you think that little girl couldn't handle you and what you do. We both know she'd try, but she'd fail. You can't be put behind a fence Jason."

Jason's jaw got tighter, "What else Carly?"

"I don't remember." She tried to walk away.

"Carly."

Her brows scrunched. Jason would know if she was lying. Carly rarely lied to him anyway, she just didn't tell him everything. He knew there was more and the idea of Samantha McCall siting on her couch for two months was too much to bear!

"I might have said something like 'I dare you to stay away from him' because if you really wanted to see her you'd find a way. And see, you haven't so I made my point. Jason, she's not for you. She's too weak, and too, too… fluffy. Like a cotton-ball, she'll go where the wind takes her."

"You don't know Elizabeth, Carly."

"Ha! As if. She's a little girl Jason, with visions of a stud like you racing to her rescue. It's not real Jason. Who she thinks you are isn't real."

And yet, it was the Jason Elizabeth saw that he wanted to be. The way she looked at him made him feel human. It gave him hope.

He relaxed a little. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, see it wasn't so bad. I was just looking after you." She relaxed too. Jason wasn't getting mad at all. Then Carly giggled. "Oh, I remember something else." She giggled some more. "I may have told her you see other woman. Didn't want Miss Lizzie thinking she was your only hook up 'cause we both know she aint."

Jason shook his head. Carly didn't understand anything. "Carly, for claiming to know me so well, sometimes I don't think you know me at all."

Stupefied, Carly looked anywhere between confused and offended. "I know you better than anyone."

She probably did. Carly knew deep down Elizabeth meant something real to Jason or why would she have gone through so much trouble.

Michael's return with the picture book was fatefully timed. Jason only had a few minutes to gush over grand pictures of pyramids before his phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this," and he excused himself.

Last thing Jason heard was Carly calling after him, "so you'll keep that whore away from me and Sonny?"

**O**

Accepting their generous invitation, Elizabeth and Cameron enjoyed her last days of recovery at Wyndemere far away from the police …and far away from Jason. The break was almost over. She'd be going back to work soon and getting her life back to normal. …Normal sounded so blah.

"I thought you might enjoy a treat Madam."

Alfred was Nikolas' butler. He ran the house and was a bit overprotective in Elizabeth's view. Though there were many servants in the house it was rare to see any of them. Only Alfred served the family. She supposed if her grandmother was as deranged as Helena Cassadine and had her resources, Elizabeth would appreciate the extra care.

The butler set a silver tray down.

"This is lovely Alfred," Emily cooed. "Thank you. You read our minds."

"Shall I pour?"

"I've got it."

Alfred gracefully backed out of the room. Emily reached for the antique Nippon china set casually as if it were plastic and not irreplaceable. She poured rich hot chocolate into the delicate cups and added some peppermint marshmallows, no doubt homemade by their live-in pastry chef.

"Please tell me you have plastic cups for the boys." Elizabeth asked. Nervously she blew on her drink as if it might crack the porcelain.

"Oh, Alfred is showing off. We don't usually use this set." Emily leaned back into the cozy couch they were both curled up on. "We'll figure something out for the boys when they come in."

"Must be some snowman they're building."

"Are you feeling better? Ready to go back to work?"

"Yes and no." Elizabeth teased. "How could I ever want to go back to work? I don't understand why you ever leave this island."

Proudly, "it is beautiful. Some mornings the sky is so clean and blue I don't want to get out of bed. Just throw open the curtains, order breakfast in bed and stay under the covers."

"Who could blame you?"

They sipped and smiled at each other.

"Elizabeth, you know I love you, don't you?" Elizabeth nodded. Emily smiled through her guilt but she had to ask again. "You still haven't told me why you refuse see my brother. I know I keep asking but you don't really answer."

"At least you waited 24 hours." She signed. Elizabeth expected the topic would come up again. "Emily, the bottom line is if Jason wanted to see me, he would. He never asked permission before, or if he did, he asked _me_ not someone else."

"But if you keep saying no, he won't come. He feels too guilty."

"That's on him. I never blamed Jason for anything."

"Remember when I asked you to go after Jason, because of what happened to Michael. Well, this is like that. He can wallow in his own blame, you don't have to say anything for Jason to feel that way."

"That's ridiculous. He saved me, he didn't get me kidnapped."

Emily lowered her head, "but he did."

Laced with disbelief, "You blame him too?"

"I blame me."

"That's even more ridiculous!"

"If I'd never introduced you to my brother you never would've been kidnapped. Jason warned me. He said being around him was dangerous. I shouldn't have encouraged you two."

"This is real?" Elizabeth felt hurt and confused, "you blame yourself _and_ Jason?" Elizabeth stood and walked to the picturesque window. She put her cup and saucer on a nearby table. Outside the garden looked like a place traced from a fairytale book about princesses and witches, it was magical.

Emily waited.

"I don't know. I don't know who is to blame other than the ones who actually took me." She turned around, "I blamed myself for a while."

"Now who's talking crazy?" Emily un-tucked her legs and set her feet on the floor but didn't stand up.

"It's just as much my fault. I know who Jason is but I never told him to go away. I never said no to a ride. Does everyone think I am a child? I chose to be around him." Elizabeth looked out the window again. "And I have no regrets."

"Really?" There was relief in Emily's voice.

Elizabeth nodded. She didn't. Living in the moment allowed her to feel that way. Everyone has 20/20 hindsight. Who could see in to the future? Elizabeth couldn't.

Outside blackened and gnarled branches looked elegant soften by a blanket of snow-white crystals. The bare hedges cast shadows stretching over the garden as the sun began its decent into the sea. It reminded Elizabeth things aren't always what they seem.

"Elizabeth...?" Her friend didn't turn around but Emily knew she was listening. "…do you still love him?"

"Yes." How could she not? Even if it was the lingering affect of a high-adrenaline situation, she loved him, maybe more. Jason came. He didn't stop till she was found.

"Elizabeth. I have a confession…"

But it was too late. She already knew. Elizabeth marveled at the shadows. They sheltered her dreams waiting for tomorrow's light to expose them but Elizabeth saw. He thought he was going unnoticed but Elizabeth recognized the outline of his body lingering by the weighted gazebo. She'd been staring at him before she knew it was Jason.

"…I invited Jason over for dinner. But you don't have to see him. He knows you're here but I can tell him you aren't feeling well. We can bring dinner to your room."

Involuntarily aching for him, Elizabeth could barely hear her friend. She put her hand on the glass. A white halo formed around her fingers. Breathe, the nurse reminded herself. Then a snowball sailed through the sky splattering across Jason's chest. Elizabeth erupted in laughter as the mobster was forced from his hiding spot.

"What?" Emily got up from the couch in time to see Jason chased by Spencer and Cameron and their arsenal of snowballs. Nik followed encouraging the boys. "Jason!" Emily laughed too.

When Nikolas noticed the women standing at the bay window he diverted the boys attention and started throwing icy balls at the glass. Elizabeth and Emily jumped when the first one hit. They laughed and taunted Cam and Spencer who threw enthusiastically.

Suddenly the kids screamed and laughed as Jason exacted his revenge dumping snow down on their little knit covered heads. The chase was back on as he retreated.

It was a full hour before they saw any of them again.

…

"Are you sure Elizabeth? I think it would be really good for you guys to talk but if you're uncomfortable…"

"No, it's ok. Em, it's fine. We are both adults." Elizabeth tried to make it sound true though inside she felt like a teenager. She was so apprehensive and excited to see Jason. But the voice Carly put in her head still teased her. Whatever Jason said or did, would it be out of guilt or would it be from his heart? -Or worse, a combination of both? Even Emily spoke to how guilty Jason felt.

The little one's chatter echoed off the foyer's walls as they ran into the sitting room. The nanny had them all clean and dry. Their cheeks a bright pink. "Mommy! Did you see!?"

She caught her son, "I did. That was one heck of snowball fight!"

"We won! Spenca' and I won!"

"Like anyone could beat the two of you!"

Following the kids, Alfred presented them with hot chocolates in sensible ceramic mugs. "To the victors go the spoils."

The kids took their prizes and sat near the fire. They relived the battle, lost in their own conversation.

Jason and Nikolas came along shortly. Elizabeth hoped her nerves would settle once he was in the room and the anticipation was gone. But it didn't.

Jason was tall and handsome and as stoic as ever. His crisp, blue eyes softened when he smiled at Elizabeth. She nodded, her smile betraying the happiness she felt at seeing him again. He noticed and it sparked a sense of hope in Jason. His smile grew.

"Dinner will be served in one hour." Getting an approving nod from Nikolas, the butler exited the room.

Ever the gentleman, Nik spoke first. "Jason, can I offer you a hot chocolate too, or would you prefer some cognac?" He was pouring himself one.

"I'll take a beer if you have it."

Nik was about to call Alfred back but Emily piped up. "I thought so." She had a few bottles on ice far from the fire.

Jason declined the glass and thanked his hosts. It felt cozy in the warm sitting room. The chatter of the boys, the floral scents of the woman and the taste of a cold beer—this was life, Jason thought. How could he make this part of everyday from here on out? By being a different man, he answered. Jason was not like Nik. He was not like his cousin Ned or like Lucky Spencer but he wasn't like Sonny either.

Jason looked around. He couldn't provide these kinds of riches- Peace, freedom, safety. All Jason had to offer was devotion and secrecy. Safety and freedom were not promised in his line of work.

Suddenly the enforcer felt like he didn't belong. He thought about making an exit but couldn't make his feet move. He stole another glance at Elizabeth as he sipped. She was watching him. Emily was watching her and Nik was giving them an account of their adventures outside. Meanwhile, Cameron and Spencer abandoned their empty mugs by the fire. They went up to Jason.

Cameron spoke first. "You have a modo'cycle, wight?"

"Yes, I do."

"I tol' you." Cam looked at Spencer who was clearly the shy one.

Cam looked up at Jason again. His brows came together, "awe you bigga than Uncle Nik?"

Jason smiled and frowned. "I don't know. Never thought about it."

"I think you awe."

"You do?"

"Yeah, because you run fast and frow weally fah!'

Nodding, Spencer agreed. "We have horses."

"Is that right? How many." Jason was tired of craning his head to see the munchkins. He knelt reaching their level.

"This many." Spencer held up his hands with fingers splayed.

"That's a lot. Do you ride them all?"

They laughed, "No." Silly man. The beasts were too big. "That's too many."

"I got to ride one!" Cameron put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "It was weally big and hecka fast. I bet he was fasta' than you even!"

Kneeling was tough too. Jason set his beer down and scooped up both boys, one in each arm, and stood. It got everyone's attention as the boys giggled happily and cried out, "wee!"

"Spencer," Nik sounded stern, "don't bother Mr. Morgan."

The little boy didn't know what he'd done wrong and frowned.

"He's ok." Emily assured, her tone meekly scolding Nikolas.

"I'm afraid it's my fault." Jason confessed to Nik. "I was getting hungry and thought I might have a snack." He looked at each child. "You are what's for dinner right?"

"NO!" They laughed so hard. "We're not dinner."

Elizabeth approached the threesome. "Are you sure? 'Cause you are both looking pretty delicious." She took Spencer's little arm and started to nibble. He howled.

"Mommy, mommy, don't eat me!" Cameron wanted his turn.

"But I'm so hungry." Elizabeth let go of Spencer who curled up under Jason's chin then started munching on her son's side as he laughed and squirmed.

Cameron cried out, "Save us, Jason! Save us!" and Spencer joined in pleading for Jason to "save us!"

Jason took off in a mock run with Elizabeth making chomping noises as she followed on his heels. Emily took off after them too when they rounded her corner. Nik watched, mildly amused and annoyed.

Jason turned to run backwards. He let each of the women catch up and snag a delirious little boy. After kissing their necks and faces Emily and Elizabeth set them down. They boys ran to the couch and plopped down exhausted declaring it the 'safe zone'.

"Maybe we should let them rest now?" Nikolas hoped. He really didn't like the ruckus in the house. It didn't seem proper.

"I think we need the rest." Emily mocked a deep panting. She saw Nik was concerned and went to him. "They're fine. Please stop being so uptight."

Smiling at his wife, "I'll try."

Jason and Elizabeth stood just a few feet apart both facing the couch admiring the boys. She could feel Jason behind her as if the fireplace had moved. Before Elizabeth could step away Jason touched her arm. His fingers slid down and held her delicate wrist encouraging Elizabeth to turn and look at him. She did as he wished.

"It's good to see you. You look well…. You look… beautiful."

Elizabeth blushed. She tried to stifle her smile. "You look well. The burns are all healed?"

"Yeah. Full recovery. You?" Their hands linked for a second but Elizabeth gently pulled away.

"I'm as good as new." Looking back at the boys more as a fidget than out of any concern, Elizabeth looked back at Jason as if resolved to speak like normal people. "I could have gone back to work a week ago but after all that interrogating I just wanted a break, you know?"

"Sorry about that." Jason put his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry for what? Those—um," lowering her voice, "those monsters need to be caught and punished. I hope what I told those special crimes unit people, or whatever they're called, helps."

Jason repressed his grin. He'd taken care of that but it wasn't something to be proud of. There wasn't anyone left to punish really. Except one…

Elizabeth anticipated Jason reminding him, "Have you found that woman yet?" Frankly, Elizabeth was still a little afraid of her. "Alexis said you'd probably look."

"Not yet but we will find her."

Elizabeth looked at the floor for a moment, "If you need any help from me, don't hesitate to ask." She hoped it didn't sound like an excuse to see him. It wasn't. "Jason, she was evil." _The way she spoke so coldly about Cameron…._

"Have you remembered anything else…"

_Cam!_ "I just did!" She looked into Jason's eyes. "I think she may have a child. It's just a hunch but it looked like I hit a nerve when I tried to appeal to her 'mother to mother'. She hesitated. At least I think she did. Then she turned to ice again. But I swear I hit a nerve."

Emily made Nik give Jason and Elizabeth a moment. But when she inched nearer and heard them talking about the crime, Emily interrupted.

"Why don't we sit by the fire? Can I get you another beer Jason? Elizabeth, I'm having some wine. Would you like some?"

Jason and Elizabeth both said yes and followed Emily to the fire while Nik went to pour the wine.

Taking a seat next to his wife after serving, "So what's new Jason? How's the coffee business?"

All Jason wanted to do was talk to Elizabeth. Small talk was not his forte, nor did he have aspirations for it to be.

"Business is good." Jason managed. He'd do his best if this is what it took to get near Elizabeth again.

"The fires didn't affect you too badly?"

"We lost one warehouse completely some others need repair before they're up and running again at full capacity. Soon as the weather improves we'll rebuild."

For Elizabeth and Jason both, the small talk was a struggle. Nik and Emily were such good hosts but their guests were unconventional. No one really relaxed but no one was uneasy either. Nikolas and Jason actually picked up an interesting thread about import regulations but it bored the women. Finally dinner was served. On the way to the table Jason whispered to Elizabeth that he really wanted to talk to her alone.

She didn't answer if it was ok or not. All throughout the meal he kept looking at her. Emily kept studying both of them and Elizabeth just sweated it out thinking about being alone with Jason and wondering what to do.

A servant cleared away the last dinner plates as Alfred announced this evening's desserts. The boys were nearly asleep at the table. Spencer was all politeness as he struggled to sit upright. Cameron had his head on his mother's lap. Dessert perked them both up however.

"I have one other announcement." Alfred continued. "The weather has taken a turn I'm informed. It seems the boatmen are not confident taking the small craft back to the island." He directed the rest to Nikolas, "If Mr. Morgan is to return tonight it would seem you will need to take out the Carver. Should I inform the captain?"

"Why don't you just stay the night Jason?" Emily seemed excited at the prospect and all too ready with the invitation.

Nikolas gave his wife a look but she didn't care. Entertaining a gangster was one thing, but keeping one under his roof overnight was another. "If Jason wants to leave tonight it's no problem preparing the small yacht. Let the captain know, Alfred."

"That's silly." Emily patted her husband's knee under the table. "Jason, please stay."

Jason looked at the people around the table. "I'm happy to do whatever is easiest. I don't want to put you out in anyway."

"Then you are staying!" His sister declared. "The Carver is docked at pier 13. It'll take forever to get it prepped and out here. You'd be stuck for hours anyway. Might as well stay the night. You don't mind Elizabeth? There are plenty of rooms."

Elizabeth was taken aback. She was unsure what she was ok with. Stuttering, "Of course, why would I mind?"

Emily was the only one with anything to stay throughout dessert but she didn't seem to notice.

…

"I thought about putting him in my second favorite guestroom but it's across from you. Thought that might be cruel."

Elizabeth nodded, "thank you."

"It is the better room and it's the first night Jason has ever stayed. I want to make an impression," Emily laughed at herself, "as if Jason could be impressed by the size of a room. Anyway. I put him on the third floor with Nik and I. He's installed in one of the old master bedrooms, one I haven't renovated yet. It's very Old World."

The women stood in the second floor hallway having just checked on the boys. The children were fast asleep.

Em took Elizabeth's hand. "Jason seems happy to see you." Emily tried to read Elizabeth's face. "You seem happy to see him."

"I am. But it doesn't mean anything Em. Not at this point. It's a step that he came out here. I'll give him that." Elizabeth didn't want to dwell on it.

"I have another confession."

"YOU told Alfred to say there was bad weather! I knew it!"

Emily looked around for eavesdroppers. There was no one. She pulled Elizabeth down the hall and into her favorite guest room where Elizabeth stayed.

Shutting the door. "I did not! I thought you did!"

"No way! As if I could afford what it would take to bribe those guys."

They laughed.

"I mean, the weather seems fine right?" What did Elizabeth know about island weather?

"It is windy but I've seen worse." She shrugged. "Maybe a storm is coming yet?"

Emily went to Elizabeth's fireplace and stoked it. It crackled with life. Servants laid it with more wood when turning down the bed. The room was cozy and warm. She sat on the chaise and Elizabeth joined her.

"So what's your confession this time?"

She didn't want to betray Jason but he didn't say it was a secret either. "I didn't exactly invite Jason to dinner. He asked if he could come out. I just thought it would go over better if I said I'd invited. I mean, I did invite him for dinner- but that was after he asked to come out."

"He called you? You didn't call him?"

Emily nodded. "I thought you'd want to know."

"And he knew I was here?"

Emily nodded. "He wanted to see you."

"You didn't ask him to come out?"

Emily shook her head no. She'd been tempted but refrained.

Elizabeth smiled.

…

Removing his black tee shirt Jason turned observing the room. He could sleep in a foxhole and not complain. It didn't mean Jason had no appreciation for the finer things. If there was one sense Jason had in abundance it was touch. He could feel a hairline scratch in a trigger and adjust for it.

Jason lay back on the silky bed cover. Felt heavenly on his bare skin. He kicked off his shoes and, with his toes, pulled off his socks so his bare could feet sink into the plush carpet. Slowly brushing his arms across the spread, enjoying the richness of the fabric, he tucked his hands under his head. Jason stared at the ornate ceiling. It seemed to stare back.

Elizabeth was in the other wing a floor below him but it felt like she was just outside the door.

Jason had a high tolerance for physical pain. But being in the presence of pure beauty hurt him. Sometimes it killed him to look at Elizabeth but it was a death he ached for now that his feelings for her had been unleashed. Just thinking about her made his breath irregular.

If he was going to make it till morning, Jason was going to have to do something. Undoing his jeans, Jason left the fly undone and sat up. He bet his sister had luxury soaps to go with his cold shower.

…

Elizabeth laid out three garments. They were all flannel sleepwear of various patterns and they weren't in the least bit sexy. Why didn't she bring something red, something with lace! She tried mixing and matching the shorts with the tanks. The patterns clashed.

She did still have his black tee shirt…. How crazy would that be if he knocked on her door and she was in that! Embarrassed, Elizabeth rolled it into a ball and stuffed it way down in her overnight bag. On that note the nurse went for the most conservative item she had: flannel long sleeve shirt and loose, long flannel pants.

At least they were warm.

Who said he was going to knock on her door anyway? Yeah, right…. Maybe Jason's feelings were laced with guilt but the sexual tension during dessert almost made her explode. She'd lick the heavenly chocolate mousse off her silver spoon while starting at Jason's ample chest. Oh my… and he'd watch Elizabeth and slowly lick the rim of his demitasse…

Elizabeth took those memories into the shower but was unable to wash them out of her system. She sat by the fire drying her hair trying to distract herself by naming the aroma in the room. It was a mixture of sage, orange blossom and sea salt. Soon her locks were dry enough to be clipped it into a ponytail.

If Jason does come, we'll only talk. Looking in the full-length mirror, I think I've assured that with this outfit, Elizabeth smiled at herself. Jason said he'd see you in the morning… Yeah, but those eyes didn't look like they could wait till then. Oh Elizabeth, what do you know about those eyes? Shut up head!

His knock was soft but it still made Elizabeth jump out of her skin as if the PCPD were breaking down the solid oak door. Once she stilled her heart enough Elizabeth went to the entry.

Jason saw her shadow cast by the fire under the door. He hushed, "Can you open the door? Come out so we can talk."

Cracking the door open, Elizabeth was first greeted with his bronze pectorals that made her want to cry. She looked up into his shadowy crystal yes, "Talk?" Elizabeth swallowed.

If all he wanted to do was talk, then the hallway was best. Keep Jason far, far away from the firelight that would only make his shoulders more spectacular. Elizabeth silently stepped out into the hall. All Jason wore were loaned pajama bottoms. That's it- even his feet were bare. Thankfully it was cooler in the hall. She was starting to feel flush.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Elizabeth whispered.

"No, it can't."

But Jason didn't offer anything more. He looked her over admiringly. She felt banal. Next to him Elizabeth looked like a precious little wallflower. "What Jason?"

"You look adorable."

"Ugh." Elizabeth was in no mood to be laughed at. She turned, "I'll talk to you in the morning."

He tugged her arm stopping Elizabeth. It made Elizabeth flush with a sudden tremor. She looked at him; he was smiling a smile she could have a fulfilling career trying to get him to repeat every day for the rest of their lives.

"Come to my room."

"Jason." Elizabeth shook her head no.

"Just to talk. I promise. I have something important to say. I don't want to say it in the hall."

She could see he was nervous and it made Elizabeth feel more lenient. Against her better judgment, "Ok, you can come in."

"Thank you. But please, can we do this in my room. After I say what I have to say I want you to be able to leave if you want. I'd rather that than you kick me out."

She half smiled. It was endearing to see him worry about her reaction. Elizabeth wondered if his half dressed state was more out of impulse rushing him. Sure she could walk down there and learn what Jason had to say, but did she want to know? Maybe he wanted to finish their 'one night'. Make love and say goodbye? Maybe he wanted to give a sincere apology and promise to stay away forever or maybe he wanted to prove Carly right and offer her something more lasting but out of guilt?

Maybe all Jason wants to say is something foolish like, 'you are under my protection, 24 hour guards, blah, blah, blah' and he's afraid it'll be offendive? That's it! It's nothing romantic. I am such a fool… I did that with Lucky too, over romanticizing everything.

Jason watched her mind work. He couldn't keep up with the expressions on her face. He'd love a lifetime studying them though.

"I can see you're having a conversation in your head about it Just come up and hear me out. Please."

Elizabeth hemmed but eventually decided to go to get it over with. Let the heartache begin!

"Ok." She looked at him suddenly, "no funny business though." Just in case, best to keep up pretensions.

Jason shook his head no, not really sure what she meant. What he had to say was no joke, at least to him.

The hallways were dark and it took another flight of stairs to get where Jason's room was.

"Jason, where did they put you, Siberia?" Elizabeth laughed. "I guess Emily didn't want you finding me tonight."

"Maybe Nikolas thought it was improper for a single man and a single woman to be too near each other?"

Elizabeth giggled; impressed Jason picked up on his orthodoxy. "Oh my god, what if they hear us walk by their room? Will Nik come out and scold us? I think they have a dungeon you know."

"Maybe they won't suspect if they only hear one set of footsteps." Jason swooped Elizabeth up and carried her. The woman had to bury her face in his shoulder to stifle the squeal. His skin was firm and smelled of an earthy jasmine. She wanted to know what it felt like to bite him but refused temptation.

"Put me down Jason." She whispered. But he didn't and Elizabeth was secretly happy.

Jason opened his door and kicked it gently to close behind them. Only then retuning her to the carpeted floor, Elizabeth looked around. The room was grand and masculine. The enormous hearth held dark red embers that no longer snapped, but smoldered. Everywhere there were candles. An array of colors all lit, crowding every ledge. The flames swayed as if mimicking Elizabeth's sudden dizziness.

Wide-eyed she turned to look at Jason. His eyelashes fluttered quickly as if it hurt to look at her. She thought she could see is heart beating in his chest. His pulse showed quick in his neck. Elizabeth touched his bare skin with concern, "Jason?"

Putting his hand over hers, Jason pressed it into his heart as if she could plug the hole now spilling forth his life force. Jason took a deep breath and reached to cradle her face in his other hand.

"What's—" But Jason spoke so tender it silenced her.

"I don't know when it happened…Elizabeth…" Jason took in another steadying breath.

Elizabeth fought the urge to comfort him; to tell him it was OK.

"But I fell in love with you Elizabeth…."

She gulped, "what?"

"I'm in love you. I should have told you sooner."

Her eyes misted instantly. He was touched that his words would have such an affect. He felt her palm slip from his and move down his torso like a velvet glove.

"Jason… But how, when…?"

"I don't know exactly when, but I'm sure. Elizabeth, I love you. If I'd told you sooner... but I didn't think I had the right. I still don't. I know I'm being selfish, but I couldn't take having you in the world not knowing how I feel about you. I'm not asking anything in return. But now you know my motives; anything I do for you, everything I do for you is out of love and respect. Not guilt, not obligation. It's important you know that." A tear slid from her sapphire eye. It moved Jason. He smiled more confidently, "I love you Elizabeth. Never doubt it."

Clueless to what those words would sound like on his lip, Elizabeth found herself speechless. She knew how she felt but never expected reciprocation. The tears were of joy and sadness. She couldn't stop them. At least they fell slowly.

Jason brushed one away with his thumb.

Elizabeth turned her head away from his and embraced Jason. Her mouth, empty of words but filling with love to express, she kissed his chest once. She didn't want to let go. If she looked at Jason again she'd melt!

Jason felt the drop of affection from her lips like a spark of magic. It energized him till he couldn't think of anything else but having that kiss on his lips. Jason held her back, looked at her face, drew his palm across her cheek then reached to undo her ponytail. The auburn locks fell away and Elizabeth shook them loose.

He wanted to see what the strands looked like against her bare skin. Jason's hand fell to the first button of her flannel top. His fingers slipped between fabric and button as he pulled her in. "Is it ok if I kiss you?" Elizabeth nodded with her mouth open already. His lips went down on hers. She felt the button give way as his tongue entered her mouth. She was nothing but a knot of desire aching to be undone by him.

Her arms went around Jason again. She sunk them into his pj bottoms to grab the flesh. Firm, smooth, shaped like an athletes, and it was hers right now.

Jason moved Elizabeth to the bed. Her top was completely undone. She stood at the edge of the bed letting him look at the teasing bit of skin and cleavage. He was torturing himself on purpose. Jason wanted to take his time revealing her. "Elizabeth, is it ok if I look at you?"

Her nod was stunted by anticipation but Jason recognized the affirmation. One palm slipped in to feel her flat stomach. He kept sliding across her belly bring the fabric with him. The flannel slipped over the curve of her breast, it hesitated at the tip of her nipple and finally fell away.

Jason's fingers went to her chin and moved down feeling everything to her exposed breast. Lightly he brushed the feminine curve and plump watching the peak grow. Her lungs stopped working. Time froze to give touch dominance. She moaned, the sound drawing attention to her mouth again.

Kissing her to the point of collapse Jason managed to remove the flannel shirt entirely. He sunk to his knees and looked up at her. She was perfection. Skirting the top of her flannel bottoms with his sensitive fingers, inch-by-inch, Jason paused to look up and ask, "May I?"

Again she nodded. Jason scooted her bottoms down. Adorning her waist with kisses, her hipbones felt the pleasure of his mouth. The top of her thighs, the back of her knees as he lifted her feet out of the flannel entirely.

He stood again, towering over her. Gently Jason admired her naked body. He kissed the swell of her breasts then took a step back. "You are so beautiful."

She trembled. He was in control. It usually unnerved her to not be the one dictating what happened. She felt safer being the one in control but with Jason it was different. She trusted him. She wanted him, was lost in him and ached for him to take her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he lifted Elizabeth on to the bed. Kissing her as he pushed her to lie back, Jason moved down her body. His mouth awakened parts of her she didn't realize could be aroused.

Jason paused between her milky thighs. His fingers did things that made Elizabeth cry out. Almost embarrassed by how wet she was Elizabeth could only give in. She was all his and her body knew it, yielding to him. Everything filled inside her. She felt the pressure build. Never before had a women be so perfectly perch on the peak where true love and epic sexual gratification were destine to converge at the same time. One more touch and she'd belong to him forever, marked as if branded by the heat…

His tongue found her center. Elizabeth's fire rushed over Jason. He wanted her to come in his mouth. He wanted Elizabeth to know it was him who made her feel that way. Wave after wave she came for him.

Elizabeth was crying when he crawled up to look at her. But she was laughing too. Jason's smile was one of pride. Elizabeth muttered through tears and panting breaths, "that was so, so… beautiful…" As if the waves her body emitted could've knock him out, she asked with true concern, "are you ok?"

She'd never come that hard before.

Jason laughed. His smile was so broad.

Settling in beside Elizabeth, Jason watched her recover. Elizabeth looked into his eyes till she was calmer. Then she summoned her strength to reciprocate. Telling him lie back, Jason did so still proudly wearing his smile.

Elizabeth slid off the bed. She wasn't as graceful as he was pulling off Jason's bottoms. He lay there naked with no shame; his body hard in every way. Jason was ready for Elizabeth but she wasn't taking any shortcuts. Her lips melted his hips. They blistered his stomach. They seared his thighs. Jason grew even firmer. Elizabeth's silky hair tickled his torso just as she took him in. He gasped. It was heaven. Jason sunk his hands into her hair as if to ground him self.

The more of him she took in the closer he got to the end of their first lovemaking so Jason stopped her. "You're gonna make me come."

Elizabeth giggled, "I hope so."

"Come here."

She slid up along side him, hands caressing his sculpted body. He kissed her and sat up. While Jason left for a second Elizabeth sat herself in the center of the giant bed. Candles flickered. Over and over in her head she thought, he loves me, he loves me…. Jason came back wearing protection and crawled across the giant bed back to her side.

Elizabeth crawled like a kitten on to his lap. Her breast brushed against his shoulders as Jason guided her on to him. The second he was inside Elizabeth Jason knew he'd found his new home. She moved on him, her hips swallowing him, "I love you…" he groaned.

Elizabeth moved faster controlling the pace knowing it was good for Jason when his eyes rolled back. He was so close, she moved with more force feeling it build within her too. His groans increased in volume. It made Elizabeth's heart sing to give him such pleasure.

Jason rumbled, struggling so hard not to let go. He opened his eyes and looked at her looking at him… "Elizabeth…" He strained, his muscles constricted, "Elizabeth…" She caressed his jaw, leaned down and kissed it. "Tell me-" he was losing control, it made him angry, he fought to hold on, "-you love me too. Before I… tell me," with a growl, Jason's eyes widened, "do you love me?"

Elizabeth was almost out of breath she was so close, but there was just enough of her senses left to respond. "I do… I love you Jason."

They came together in one burst of pleasure on a wave of adoration, fulfillment and love.

/


	11. Chapter 11

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER ELEVEN ~ ROOM SERVICE

Emily's electric toothbrush sputtered letting her know it was time to rinse and spit. She'd just left Elizabeth's room and was thinking about their conversation. It wouldn't surprise her at all to find Jason there in the morning.

Nik stewed in the bedroom waiting for his wife to come to bed. She thought about going another round with the brush to buy a few more minutes but switched it off. After wiping the corners of her mouth, Emily went to face the music.

"Do you really think it's wise to have a known criminal spending the night? You've seen the danger he attracts. The kids are here. Hasn't Elizabeth been through enough?"

Untwining the sash on her robe, "Nikolas," Emily sounded patronizing, "your entire family is made up of known criminals and psychotics and they stay here." She tossed her robe over a chair and crawled in bed next to her shirtless husband.

Flexing his tongue knowing his defense was a lie. "It's not the same."

"True. At least Jason is more conventional." Emily smiled but Nik didn't appreciate the joke. Putting her hand on his shoulder trying to soothe him to no avail.

"I'd think for Elizabeth's sake alone you would have sent Jason away."

"He's in love with her."

"You've mentioned that. Remember your friend Lucky, my brother, your brother in law? He's in love with Elizabeth too. But you'd rather encourage your closest friend to be with a gangster than a decent guy like Lucky. It makes no sense, Emily." Nikolas pushed the covers back and got out of bed.

Emily leaned back against a mountain of pillows while Nik stared out their floor to ceiling window overlooking the sea.

Nikolas knew the truth but Emily had to disappoint him with it anyway. "Elizabeth doesn't love Lucky. She loves Jason. All they need to do is tell each other."

"Is that why you told Alfred to say there was bad weather?" Nik turned around to catch his wife's expression.

"I didn't!"

Nik looked sideways at his wife, doubting her. "You didn't?"

"No."

"I checked the weather, Emily. Yes, temperatures dropped significantly but there aren't high winds, rain- the snow has even stopped. There's nothing to prevent the launch from coming back out here."

Emily held his eyes, "I did not tell anyone to do anything."

"Someone did."

"It wasn't Elizabeth, I asked her."

"So you suspected something too? Then it was Jason."

"No way. He wouldn't do that. He's not manipulative like that."

Husband and wife looked across the room at each other. Feelings of concern and doubt needled at both of them.

…

If she could purr, Elizabeth would. Instead she hummed. It made Jason grin.

They cuddled and relaxed till Jason could take it no more. He was feeling guilty but not in the way Elizabeth feared. "I didn't mean to make you say…you know, say what you said."

"You didn't mean to make me say I love you?" Elizabeth rolled over to face him with a knowing smile. She crawled on top of him and lay flush with his body looking into his eyes, "I love you Jason Morgan. I knew it the night we spent at Jake's. I told Emily, if you don't believe me."

"You told Emily?"

She nodded. "A while ago."

"So Emily knew how you felt about me, but I didn't?" He stroked her hair

"You said One Night. What was I suppose to do?"

"It should have been one night. But I never wanted it to be. I thought it had to be."

"I know you did. I'm so happy we get another chance." He looked away from her. "Jason?" When she had his gaze again, "where did you get so many candles?"

He chuckled and his muscles rippled under her torso. Jason looked around the room. "I cleared out every guest room and bathroom I could find."

Giggling, "Your sister does love to decorate."

Jason's smile seemed so genuine and perfect to Elizabeth. They were clicking. They were on the same page. It felt good and right but when this moment ended, what was next? "So what happens now? Are you gonna tell me to stay away from you because you know that won't work. Even when we aren't trying we seem to find each other."

He grinned, "I noticed that too."

Elizabeth pointed her finger and looked stern. "So telling me to stay away is futile."

"I won't." His pause was almost long enough to worry Elizabeth. It looked like Jason didn't want to say what was next… "For now, though, we have to keep this between us. Is that Ok?"

"Why?"

"I need time to set things up. To make sure you and Cameron are safe. And you need time to think about how this will change things for you and your son."

"Change things how?"

"Like where you want to live. You can't stay in that house. I can't protect you there. I'll come up with some places for you to choose from. Spinelli can set up security so you'll hardly know it's there. But it's change. Changes you probably haven't considered. You'll need time to processes what's happening as much as I need time to ready things."

Her throat dried up while he talked. Elizabeth wasn't naïve but what Jason described did kill some of the idealization she harbored about the underworld. Intelligently Elizabeth knew this was part of it. She hoped whatever home he found she could afford.

Jason watched Elizabeth's face become more solemn. "You need to think about Cameron too. What this does to his life."

"I know."

"He'll have guards."

"I figured. I sometimes see Michael with his."

"Elizabeth, you know it's too late to go back, right? After what happened to you I can never leave you and Cameron unprotected again. But the danger would be much less if we weren't together…"

Elizabeth's heart slid to her belly. Putting a finger to his lips, Elizabeth said, "Hush. Don't say that. It's not true." The rim of her eyes swelled. "We are safer together. It's a secret for now, but we are together."

_Together_… her words were the cliff Jason jumped off of. He fell into her sapphire eyes and kissed her as if he could keep freefalling forever. He held Elizabeth jaw and reveled in the feel of her body over his. Feelings stirred again. Jason let her go and exhaled.

Elizabeth couldn't think of anything to compare his kisses to. It was completely new every time as if she'd been tossed into the heavens and didn't know when or where or if she'd come down.

They gazed at each other long enough for Elizabeth's thoughts to wander. She wanted him so bad yet was completely aware of how little she knew about Jason. Intuitively they seemed to read each other like a book but what about his daily life? Does he put cream in his coffee? Boxers or briefs? How does he like his steak? Does he eat steak?

And, what did 'together' mean to Jason? Again Elizabeth worried if she was assuming things. Carly's words crept in her head and, in some ways, Elizabeth felt immature. Jason was worldlier than any other man she'd been with. Did he want commitment or something open? She searched his eyes.

"What?" Jason kissed her hand. "Ask me anything."

Elizabeth blushed and slid off his torso to lay next to him. "You know I didn't mean to put words in your mouth either, right? About us being together: _together_. I want us to be together; I just mean I didn't ask for a commitment. It's early for that, not that it's a bad thing. I don't want to be with anyone else but technically you're a free man and I'm a… " His growing smile stopped Elizabeth. Was he laughing at her? "What?"

"Uh uh." Jason shook his head as rolled onto side and faced her. "For your information I'm pretty much taken at the moment." His voice trailed off on a whisper as he kissed Elizabeth again throwing her heart high into the clouds.

Feeling dizzy when he paused, Elizabeth clarified, "You are?"

"Um hmmm…" Jason lightly kissed Elizabeth again on her brightly smiling lips.

…

After making love again Elizabeth and Jason had nothing left. They were sated and spent. In his hazy mind Jason thought he heard a door open. He opened his eyes. Most of the candles had burned down to nubs. He remembered lighting each one while debating going to Elizabeth and confessing his heart.

Jason heard another noise. The stately suite's heavy door remained closed. The room was quiet but for Elizabeth's delicate breathing.

Sliding out from her arms, she barely stirred. Jason stood looking down on someone that should be out of his reach yet there Elizabeth was, an arm's length away and there wasn't much of her he hadn't touched.

Elizabeth loved him. A woman with a sense of adventure, who was brave and a good mother, one who loved selflessly and put loyalty at the top of the list, loves him. Jason still didn't trust she could conceive how her life would change but change was going to happen one way or another. Time would tell if they would last.

Prying away from her beauty, Jason started blowing out candles with large breathes but the sound of footsteps forced him to pause. Though barely audible, the person wasn't trying to avoid being heard. It was slippers, socks, something… he looked at his door a half second before someone knocked. Elizabeth still didn't move.

Jason found his pajama bottoms quickly and pulled them on but not quickly enough to avoid another knock. This time it was loud enough to wake Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" She looked at him confused but not worried.

Jason was at the door, "I don't know." He told her.

Elizabeth sat up and pulled the covers around her chest. Jason opened the door, paused then stepped out into the hallway. Elizabeth heard Nikolas' voice for a moment before the door clicked shut. She scooped up her flannels and put them on. Courtesy of weak knees and thighs of jelly she didn't go very fast.

…

Trying to hide the panic in his voice it was still evident on Nik's face. "I just got a call—"

Jason put his hand up to halt Nik so he could step out of his room and close the door.

"What's going on?"

Nik finished, "I just got a call from my brother Lucky. They identified a man fished out of the harbor tonight as my boatman, the one who called in the bad weather. He'd been stabbed."

"How long ago?"

"Just now."

"No, how long ago did they find the body in the harbor?"

"I don't know, I guess a few hours ago?"

"Where's Emily?"

Elizabeth poked her head out. Both men looked at her but Nik hid his surprise. He looked back at Jason to answer with a hint of irony. "She's checking on Elizabeth."

Jason turned quickly and ran past Elizabeth back into the room.

Now she was worried. "Nikolas, what's going on?"

"Lucky Just called—"

Jason was back, holding a gun. "Let's go. Elizabeth, stay here."

"What did Lucky say?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

"No." She took a few steps following the men. They stopped abruptly giving her insubordination a disapproving stare. Elizabeth wasn't deterred. "Do what you have to, I'm going to my boy's room. I'll wait for you two there."

"Spencer and Cameron are fine. I checked the monitors and they're sleeping. The nanny is in the adjoining room."

"I'm going to see my son."

The men nodded agreement. Not that she should go with them but that they knew they weren't going to change Elizabeth's mind. All three went down the grand flight of stairs to the second floor. Alfred met them in his robe. He wisely carried a flashlight not depending on the night-lights in the hallways. "Sir?" He asked. "Is something the matter?"

Jason and Nik kept moving but Nik manage to say, "I don't know Alfred. Please go with Elizabeth to Spencer's room."

A muffled scream snapped them all to attention but for Jason. For him it was a starting gun. He was off like a shot. Nikolas fell in a few paces behind the running mobster. Elizabeth stuck closely to Alfred mostly to steady him as he hurried. She tried to keep him calm, herself too.

Down the corridor Jason saw Emily standing in front of Elizabeth's room. The light caught Emily's wide eyes. Her pale hands covered her mouth. Emily turned in time to see Jason running towards her.

Putting himself between Emily and whatever was scarring her, Jason pointed his weapon straight into the bedroom not knowing what he'd see.

Emily grabbed Jason's arm. "Jason! Where's Elizabeth? They took her again!"

"No, she's fine Emily. Elizabeth was with me."

On a giant sigh of relief just as her husband appeared, "Oh, thank God."

"Nikolas, please take Emily to check on the children. Show her Elizabeth is ok."

Nik quickly scanned Elizabeth's room then nodded to Jason. Holding his wife's hand he took off with Emily trailing slightly behind him. To Emily's relief they found Elizabeth standing over the sleeping boys. Everyone was accounted for.

Elizabeth looked up and whispered, "They're fine." Then she looked at Alfred and the nanny, "stay with them?"

"Of course." Alfred looked to the mistress of the house standing in the doorway. "Glad to see you are well." His mistress's screams weren't the first he'd heard in the castle. Alfred was a veteran of the estate.

Outside the boy's room Elizabeth pleaded, "What's going on? Emily, why did you scream? That was you, wasn't it?"

Because neither host truly knew what was going on, and neither wanted to describe what they'd seen, the pair started at her.

"Fine." Elizabeth headed to the suite she'd been staying in.

The couple caught up to her. Nik took her arm just as Jason stood up from examining the doorframe to see them coming.

"Stay there. Please." Jason's voice was so matter of fact all three did as told.

With all eyes on Jason he disappeared into the room. Emily took Elizabeth's other arm and they waited.

Jason looked around Elizabeth's room memorizing everything he saw and filing it away. It was mostly undisturbed if the mangled bed didn't count. Someone had taken the trouble to slash through her comforter; feathers and stuffing littered the bed and floor. A knife, jammed into the center of the mattress, stood up waiting for its next wielder.

The knife hadn't just been pushed into her bed. It had been thrust in over and over again shredding the padding down to the springs. A message or a temper, Jason wondered? He took it as both.

In the bathroom Jason looked for something he could use to extract the knife yet preserve any finger prints. He caught his image in the mirror and didn't like the worry lines. He pulled the masked down by tightening his jaw to hide his concern.

When Jason touched the hilt of the blade with a tissue he noticed it was still slightly warm, warmer than the room. Quickly Jason went back out into the hall.

"What's going on Jason?" Emily's voice was unsteady.

"I'm sorry, I know you're scared."

His sister pulled her shoulders up, "I'm not scared. But I would feel better if I knew what was going on. What does it mean Jason? Is someone after Elizabeth again?"

Elizabeth looked from Emily to Jason. She could think of one person. "What's in my room?"

"We haven't got much time." Jason handed his gun to Nikolas. "Take this, you know how to use it?"

"Oh my god," Emily gasped and gripped Elizabeth's arm tighter.

"Yes." It was a nice weight. Nik checked the safety. It was off, but he decided to put it back on.

"Someone was looking for Elizabeth."

"Clearly." There was that princely sarcasm again. "And pretty disappointed she wasn't here."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip trying to follow along.

"Do you have guards?"

"Yes."

"An alarm?"

"No."

Jason gave the master of the house a questioning look.

Nikolas explained, "Too many entrances and exits. They are hidden all over this castle. The system kept going off and there was never anyone trying to get in. Yet when my family did arrive unannounced they always used some passageway and avoided the alarm. We stopped using it."

"Where are the guards?"

"They patrol the island."

"Can you call them in?"

"Yes, but wouldn't it save time if I ask them to check for evidence of unauthorized landings over the radio?"

"If they'd seen one wouldn't they have called in? Have them get over here."

As if on queue Nikolas' cell phone range. "It's the patrol."

Jason waited as Nik took the call. Even before Nikolas hung up Jason knew what they'd said.

"They witnessed someone taking off on the north side." The women gasped. "I authorized them to pursue but the guard didn't think they'd be able to catch up. It was a high-powered speedboat. I instructed him to send everyone else here."

Jason shook his head. He knew he should have gone straight out there but too many in the house were roaming the halls.

"At least whoever it was is gone." Nik consoled.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth's brow furrowed. It was frustrating being left behind.

Jason went for his cell phone and realized he was in nothing but a pair of flimsy pajama bottoms. "Can I use your phone?"

Nik took his from the pocket of his robe and handed it over. Jason dialed. Jason's team was efficient, even at this time of night the phone only rang once.

"A speed boat just left Spoon Island. Find it. Have people checking the piers. They were moving fast- probably land in a few minutes. I'm going to have a guy named Spinelli call for our security footage from the piers. Give him anything he asks for. Hey- he might call himself The Jackal…. Yes, anything he asks for."

Jason hung up and dialed again. This time it rang till voicemail picked up. Jason ended the call and redialed. As it rang he paced a few steps away from his audience. Finally someone answered.

"Spinelli…. Are you awake? I need you to listen…listen to me. Are you ready?" Jason held his breath to steady his temper while he listened. "Ok. I don't care about that right now. Listen to me. I'm going to give you some instructions. Ready?... Call Cody a that number I gave you. He'll get you access to security cameras along the docks. If you can access anything else from the piers, get it. You're looking for a high-powered speedboat. It should be docking within minutes. I need to know who's on it. Got it?"

Jason disconnected and handed the phone back. He was still pissed. How could Prince Nikolas have such lax security!

As if Emily could read Jason's mind, "You know it's an island, right? It's pretty hard to get to. That alone keeps us pretty safe out here."

Taking his wife's queue Nik pointed out, "There are un-scalable cliffs along the east side and on the western side I have armed patrols. But I can see I need to make improvements. I promise you your sister and Elizabeth and the children are safe here. I'll address the necessary changes first thing."

Jason didn't feel appeased. "Can you get someone to clean up in there?

"So I don't get to see it at all?"

Elizabeth moved around the men with Emily still holding her arm. The men twisted and watched but didn't try to stop them. Jason and Nikolas could hear Elizabeth's gasps. At least the knife was wrapped up and hidden.

Nikolas saw an opportunity to get answers, "Someone is after her again, why?"

"One of the kidnappers is still out there. Elizabeth can identify her."

"Her?"

"Yes. I believe it's a woman we're looking for."

"Jason." Nikolas paused to give his words weight shifting to a lower register in his already resonant voice. "It's not my business but maybe you shouldn't be with Elizabeth. I see you care about her, we all do. But if you claim to really have her best interests at heart, maybe the best thing you can do is stay out of hers and Cameron's lives?"

"You're right." As if Jason's temper wasn't already high enough, Nikolas' pomposity added to it.

A little surprised, "Good. I'm glad we can agree."

Who was he? Grandson to some of the most sinister international criminals Port Charles has ever encountered yet Nikolas took Jason's baby sister to live in a porous castle where the lunatics ran free.

"You're right- it's none of your business."

Nikolas snorted, "I'm only speaking logic here."

"It's not my choice, it's Elizabeth's. I'll respect whatever she wants."

Emily and Elizabeth returned. As if answering a question she didn't know was asked, Elizabeth stopped and stood at Jason's side.

And right now she wants me, but Jason didn't voice the last part.

…

…

After assigning a pair of Nikolas' guards to the boy's room, Jason walked Elizabeth silently back up to his room. Two other guards waited downstairs for Jason to return.

Closing the door to his suite, still not having said a word, Jason started dressing. The sight of her shredded bed didn't upset Elizabeth as much as it did everyone else. At least she wasn't in it, thanks to Jason. She'd always been a glass-half-full kind of person.

Elizabeth decided to speak first. With a hesitant smile, "Told you we're safer together."

Jason didn't get the humor. Elizabeth decided not to explain the joke. He was being stiff with her.

"Is this what it's going to be like?" she asked.

Jason looked up from zipping his jeans with a question mark on his face.

Elizabeth continued, "You'll leave in the middle of the night. No explanation, no assurance everything will be ok- because every time you walk out there trouble will look for you… if you aren't looking for it... so you won't know if everything will be ok or not."

She was right, in a sense. Jason told her she'd need time. He'd understand if it was too much, in fact Jason expected it would be. He resumed dressing.

"Jason?"

"I need to get down there, talk to the patrols. Find out what they saw, take me to the launch site. Then I'm going to the mainland to see if anyone spotted anything. I'll find the threat Elizabeth, and eliminate it."

"You think it's the woman who held me in the cellar?"

Jason felt proud every time Elizabeth proved she had a head on her shoulders. Her intuition, her bravery- it made keeping her safe a possibility. It also made her leaving him an eventuality. "Makes the most sense. You can identify her. That makes you a loose end and she knows I won't stop hunting her."

It sent a shiver down Elizabeth's spine. That woman was feet away from her son! She walked over to Jason and leaned into his chest. He didn't know if she wanted him to hold her or not, so he didn't. Part of him knew it was cowardice. Jason felt the guilt creep back in.

Feeling slightly irritated, Elizabeth pushed herself off him. "Jason I need to make something clear. I am not like those two men down there waiting patiently like good puppies. I don't do as I am told, I do what I think is right, so treating me like an obedient child or someone on your payroll isn't going to work."

"Elizabeth." Jason held her shoulders so he could look in her eyes. "I know the difference."

"Then talk to me."

"When I know something, I promise to tell you. Sometimes the less you know, the better. You'll have to trust me to make that call."

"I understand that, but that's not what I'm talking about." She watched his face.

He was withdrawing from her when he should be doing the opposite. If you want to win you don't separate yourself from the team. Elizabeth took a step back and looked away from Jason.

Jason saw how unnerved she was and yet did nothing to comfort her. Elizabeth had to see reality. This was life with him.

"My life is dangerous."

She turned on him, "You're a coward."

Jason's eyes went wide. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"By shutting yourself off from me? By not talking to me? No, Jason, you're trying to protect yourself. Either we are in this together or I am just another person in your life waiting on instructions."

He was so confused. Was he trying to protect himself? He did want her to see the truth even though it would be the making of their end. Maybe that was an excuse? Was he bracing for the inevitable or forcing it? A still moment took hold in his brain. The quiet corner that wasn't thinking about danger, it was nursing a kernel of fear.

"You're right. I'm a coward."

Elizabeth held her breath. Jason came to her, stood close enough to touch her. "I don't know where this is going with us but I know the more I'm around you, the more I want you in my life and that scares me Elizabeth. When you see how dangerous my life is and what it will do to yours, I mean, really see it, you'll walk away and I can't blame you."

"But you don't know. I don't even know."

"I know if you walk away it needs it to be now, and not when…"

Elizabeth reached out putting her arms around his waist. "When it will hurt too much?"

Jason nodded as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held Elizabeth tight.

"I'm sorry this is moving so fast," Elizabeth offered, "but we are going to have to talk to each other if we want this to work and I really want it to work Jason."

"Me too." Tenderly he kissed her soft locks. "You were right."

"I was?"

"We are safer together."

Elizabeth smiled; he felt it on his abdomen.

"Should Cam and I come stay with you at the penthouse? Until you find her? I don't think I should go home."

He swallowed and let her go. "You shouldn't go home. For now you and your son should stay at the Metro Court. The Quartermaines have a suite there. I'll clear it for you."

"So not with you?"

"You can't stay at the penthouse." He didn't know how to say it. "There's a woman staying there—"

Elizabeth was completely startled, "oh, no then, no, never mind. I shouldn't have assumed. Of course you have a woman there." She was backing away as fast as she could. "Stupid me."

"Elizabeth." He almost laughed, but she didn't stop moving. With nowhere else to flee Elizabeth started making the bed. "Elizabeth…" She wouldn't look at him. "It's not what you think. It's for Sonny." Elizabeth finally stopped and looked at him. "It's complicated but I'm watching over a woman for Sonny. There'd be room if I asked Spinelli to leave but I'd rather you not be around this woman. I hope you understand."

Elizabeth fluffed a pillow, "oh, no, yeah, I get it. No problem." He waits till now to mention he's living with a woman? She was a little more than miffed. "Can you get us a regular room at the Metro Court? I can't afford a suite. I have some savings but I'd—"

"Elizabeth," he went to her, "It's my fault you have to move into a hotel. It's my expense."

She stood straighter. Elizabeth would not be a kept woman. "I'm not taking your money."

"Neither is the Metro Court. The Quartermaine's own it. The suite is no charge. Please. Let me do this." He wished she'd look at him longer than a few seconds. He knew Elizabeth was upset but he wasn't sure if it was because of everything or something more specific.

"Ok." For Cameron's sake.

"Thank you. I have to get out there now. Elizabeth, will you look at me?" She obliged him. "I'll come see you as soon as I can. I promise." He kissed her and she kissed him back. At least they had that.

**O**

Secretly Elizabeth was grateful Jason mentioned he was living with a woman. It was easier, more comfortable to feel jealous than scared to death.

Some guano-crazy woman was hunting her down just because Elizabeth might recognize her voice again. It was chilling. Cameron didn't know what to make of all the changes but he loved them. A long week with his Auntie, Uncle and cousin was then followed by constant attention as a resident at the Metro Court hotel.

Elizabeth had to admit she was enjoying the Metro Court as well.

They'd gone straight from Wyndemere to the grand hotel. When they checked in Cameron was shown his room first. Someone loaded it up with three times the games and toys he had at home. Before Elizabeth could open her mouth to have it removed Cameron was cradling a box of Legos like it was a new puppy. She couldn't break his heart. But she did warn him all the toys stayed when they left. If she had to Elizabeth would donate them to the children's ward or a battered women's shelter.

She had no expectations when the bellman took Elizabeth to her room. He set her roll-away full of dirty laundry accrued while at the island on a stand before exiting. Elizabeth remembered looking at it thinking how pathetic her little suite case was. Then she discovered all the dresser drawers and closets were stocked with new clothes.

They were all her size down to the panties. There was even an array of new shoes that made Elizabeth swoon. After a brief internal debate Elizabeth told herself she didn't have a choice. She had to wear them since Jason wouldn't let her go home.

Maybe Cam could keep the Legos if she could keep the Minolas?

…

…

"Cameron." Elizabeth sifted through the mail dropped off by one of Jason's guards.

"What mommy?" He was concentrating on his Bay Blades.

"What do you want for dinner?" The suite had a kitchen but Elizabeth felt too self-conscious to shop with a bodyguard on her tail. It was awkward enough to have him lingering around during her shifts at General Hospital.

"Ba'sghetti!"

"We had pasta last night. How about roast chicken and veggies?"

"Ba'sghetti !"

Elizabeth laughed. "Ok, you win." She called room service and ordered the usual asking them to add sautéed vegetables to Cam's pasta. Just as she hung up her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Elizabeth didn't like unregistered numbers.

"_Elizabeth. Hi_." It was Jason

She sighed. "Hi. How was your day?" As much as hearing his voice was comforting, hearing it through a telephone made her lonely.

"_Good. Yours?"_

"Did you find her yet?" It was always her firs question and always she hoped for a new answer.

"_Not yet."_

The silence sat between them. "Cameron, start cleaning up. Dinner will be here soon."

"_I'm disturbing you_."

"It's ok. We ordered room service."

"_I was hoping. I was thinking, maybe I could come by_?"

Elizabeth felt awkward. She should want him there. But all she thought about was Jason was still living with a woman she'd never met. As stupid as it was, it bothered Elizabeth. "I'm pretty tired."

"_Ok, I understand."_ The disappointment was clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry, it was just a long day at the hospital."

"_I understand_." He really did.

"But if you want to meet me downstairs for a night cap or something…." She knew he couldn't. Why did she want to needle Jason? He wouldn't see her in public just yet and she knew it.

"_You know it's not safe. I can come to your suite, if you want. I won't stay long_."

"Maybe another time. I don't want to confuse Cameron any more than he already is."

Jason knew it was an excuse. "_Elizabeth, I miss you_."

She tried but was too weak to be stingy. "I miss you too." Suddenly felling guilty for torturing him, "Jason, you know that green sweater-dress you got me?"

"_Uh huh_." He did. Though he'd hired Maxie Jones, on Emily's advice, to shop for Elizabeth, Jason still got final approval.

"I wore it to work today and got a lot of compliments. Thank you again. For all the new clothes."

"_I'm sure you were beautiful. I love you…we'll be together soon. I promise_. _Good night_."

Promises, promises. Jason came for her once before when she needed him. "I hope so. I love you too."

**O**

Samantha McCall couldn't be more in the way if she were carrying twins. She took up the whole couch flipping through gossip magazines and snapping her gum. And the more bored she got the more room she needed.

Spinelli was always working on something for Jason. Jason was rarely around. So this morning was a treat. Jason was home. She liked when he'd stomp around and make breakfast. She didn't like Jason personally, but she did like looking at him. For now that would have to be her entertainment.

Sam set her plate down. She'd barely eaten anything. Her stomach was tender today. "You could use a haircut."

Jason looked up from his morning paper. Sam was staring at him. Jason pushed his straight, blond locks back when he realized she was talking to him. The smell of his coffee drove her nuts. God she wanted a cup.

Samantha was probably right. Longer hair meant a greater chance of leaving behind DNA behind. He'd get to it eventually.

"I'll trim it for you if you want. All I ask for in payment is a cup of strong black coffee. Come on, a little caffeine won't hurt."

"Thanks, but no."

"Ouch!" Sam grimace.

He looked up again not knowing if she was still messing with him.

"Owe!"

Jason jumped up. "What's wrong?"

Hunched over, Sam moaned, "I don't know… I got a cramp. Ouch." She put pressure on her pelvis.

"Are you having the baby?"

"No, can't be. It's too early. Owe, owe…"

The one person who would know what to do he couldn't call, Carly. He didn't want to involve Elizabeth. "SPINELLI!"

The hacker rushed down stairs, "Master, what is it?"

"Ahh! Oh my god, Jason…. Something's wrong with the baby!" Sam was terrified.

"What?" Damian froze.

"Spinelli, I'm taking Samantha to the hospital. Go next door and tell Sonny."

"Are, are you sure you don't want me to join you Master? Perhaps it's better if you talk to Mr. Sir? I can help Samantha. I've been reading up on childbirth for just such an occasion."

"I want you to stay focused on the search."

"Oh. Ok…." Spinelli bent over with a sympathy cramp when Samantha moaned again.

Jason leaned over Sam and picked her up. Tears squeezed out of the brunette's frantic eyes.

He rushed her to his car.

…

Back in Jason's arms, Sam screamed when they burst through General Hospital's emergency doors.

"Sir, what's the problem?" An aid rushed to Jason's side with a wheelchair but when he set Samantha down it was clear the woman he carried was pregnant. And there was blood. "I see. Ma'am, how long have the contractions been going on?"

Samantha couldn't answer as another wave of cramps hit her. Through tears she cried out, "Something's wrong. Something's wrong."

Jason tried to fill the aid and emergency doctor in on all the stats like when the cramps started, what month she was in, etc but anytime Sam screamed his attention went back to her.

That's was the first thing Elizabeth saw. Jason, Sam, a doctor and an aid huddled together trying to a grip on a panicked situation and shape it into a calm one.

She didn't normally use the short cut through the emergency room but today she did. Jason saw her come around the corner just as Samantha reached out and clutched Jason's arm. His muscles tensed instantly but it only served to cement him to the spot.

Elizabeth saw them too and stopped in her tracks. Jason looked from Elizabeth to Samantha and back to Elizabeth. They stared at one another but all they saw were questions that couldn't be answered. Forced to turn when the wheelchair did, Jason was towed down the hall entwined with a weeping Samantha McCall.

Elizabeth watched Jason walk off with a very beautiful, very pregnant and very distressed woman who, she supposed was Sonny's ex gripping his arm like it was her only tether to the world.

…

Waiting in line at the food truck Elizabeth called Emily.

"What should I do? It's none of my business is it?"

"_Elizabeth, who is the woman again? I don't understand."_

The nurse could hear commotion in the background. Emily was distracted. "I don't know who she is. Pretty sure she's Sonny's ex and about to have his child. Jason just took her to the emergency room. It looked bad. Do I check on them or not?"

"_I guess that's up to you. Didn't Jason say to stay away from him in public? Look, I've got to go. It's crazy right now."_

"Of course, sorry. Bye."

By the time Elizabeth approached the Emergency Room doors her food was gone but she didn't remember eating it. Checking her watch affirmed she still had a couple minutes before the head nurse, Epiphany Johnson, would hunt her down.

A quick search in the computer finally revealed Jason's houseguest's name, Samantha McCall, and the father was indeed Sonny Corinthos and they were having a baby girl. Not that neither parent would likely know their child.

"SAM MCCALL!" Sonny made it a command but there was enough fear in his voice to grab everyone's attention. He caught a glimpse of Elizabeth at the Emergency Room desk. She wanted to hide.

"ELIZABETH, WHERE IS JASON? WHERE'S SAM?"

The nurse running the emergency room tried to take charge but Sonny planted himself in front of Elizabeth and slammed his hands down on the desk. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE NOW!"

Stuttering, "They are…" Elizabeth looked down at the computer screen, "… they are in surgery. Fifth floor."

"Oh dear Christ, tell me what's happening! Is she OK? Is she having the baby?" Sonny's voice crumbled. He knew it was serious when Jason called, but no one said anything about surgery. "Jason said she was having cramps. Is she in labor? Isn't it too soon?"

The nurse in charge stepped around the counter giving Elizabeth a disapproving glare. She put her hand on Sonny's shoulder to steer him away from the wayward nurse. Sonny looked back at Elizabeth.

"Margret will help you Sonny. She'll explain. I didn't admit Ms. McCall. Margret will explain." Elizabeth thought she sounded feeble and wished she could offer Sonny more.

As Sonny walked with nurse Margret to the elevator Elizabeth noticed Carly. The blond could only be a witness to what was happening much like Elizabeth. For a moment Carly let fear and tenderness surface but seeing Elizabeth recognize it, she shut it down almost as fast as it happened. Instead Carly approached Elizabeth with hostility.

"How bad is it Elizabeth?"

"I can't. It's confidential."

The orderly within earshot smartly stepped away. He knew who Carly was but moreover knew who Sonny was.

Letting sympathy shape her tone, Elizabeth added, "I would tell you if I could Carly."

"Look. I know it's bad. I can tell, Elizabeth. Just give me something so I can be prepared when it hits Sonny. How bad is it?

"She was admitted with a very serious condition…" Elizabeth bit her lip and looked around. Epiphany was going to be furious. Elizabeth wasn't at her assigned station, she was giving out confidential medical information, but sometimes decency superseded rules. "It will be a miracle if the baby survives Carly." Carly's eyes widen as she touched her own belly. "But I believe in miracles. I see them all the time here."

And Elizabeth was prepared to tell Jason and Sonny that too during her next break, if the head nurse gave her one.

"Carly!" Sonny held the elevator doors. His fiancé left Elizabeth and joined him in the elevator.

…

…

Epiphany's heart was bigger than her bite. After begging for another break and being granted one, Elizabeth ran up to the waiting room. It was too late for words of hope though.

She reached the ward in time to watch a horrific scene unfold. Jason came through the automated doors wearing stained scrubs and blue gloves turned purple from the blood. She watched his mouth moving not knowing the words, but knowing Jason was telling Sonny his baby girl was dead.

She watched Carly try to calm her fiancé down when he erupted in a fury of grief.

She watched Jason.

His heart was broken. Had he been there through the whole procedure? Did he hold the lifeless body of Samantha and Sonny's child? Elizabeth couldn't imagine anything more soul crushing.

"_If you look at me, I'll come Jason."_ Elizabeth whispered. "_If you need me, just look over here..."_

But he didn't. The close-knit family of Carly, Sonny and Jason held each other and cried. No one saw Elizabeth in the shadows. When Jason went back in to be with Samantha, Elizabeth went back to work.

**iii**

Jason looked for Elizabeth before he left General Hospital but she'd gone back to the hotel by then.

He was exhausted. He needed a shower. His roommate called saying they had tape of the intruder landing a speedboat on pier 6 but it was dark. No face could be made out even with his high tech equipment. Seemed to be a woman and a man. At least Jason's intuition was probably right about who it was that slashed the bed and the motive.

The boat of course, had been found easily days ago and verified stolen.

Not really knowing how he ended up there, Jason found himself knocking on the door to Elizabeth's suite. He checked his cell phone quickly for the time. It was after eleven, too late to be knocking on anyone's door… She opened it.

"Hey."

"Hey." He didn't know what else to say.

Taking his hand, "Come in."

Elizabeth led the gangster to the main room and offered a seat on the couch. He didn't take it.

"I'm sorry for coming over so late. I should have called. I don't know why I didn't. I looked for you, at your work, but you'd gone already."

"Shhh… it's ok. Come on, sit." He did and Elizabeth sat next to him. "I've been thinking about you all day. I wanted to go to you but…"

"It's better you didn't."

She knew it was because of her safety yet felt excluded. Elizabeth moved past it. "I know what happened. I'm sorry. I heard you were in the room with her the whole time. It must have been so hard."

Jason studied Elizabeth. Her compassion was a relief. That he didn't have to give Elizabeth the gory details was an even bigger relief. Jason allowed himself to sink into the couch a little.

"Have you been home yet?" Elizabeth could smell the hospital on him.

Shaking his head, "No. Not yet."

"Do you want to take a shower or soak in the bath? I can make you something to eat."

Jason touched her face. "Thank you." Then he leaned into her. Breathing in Elizabeth's scent was the first soothing thing he's experienced all day.

Elizabeth cradled his head. She shifted to wrap her arms around him in a hug. His strong arms reciprocated. Jason held her for a while. Finally Elizabeth broke free and stood up. Holding out her hand, "come on."

He took her hand and let Elizabeth guide him to the bathroom. She hung a towel near the shower and turned on the water.

"Give me your jacket." And helped Jason take it off. "I'll order some soup and a sandwich. Is that Ok?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Have you eaten at all today?"

Jason shrugged. He couldn't remember.

"Then I'm ordering."

…

While he showered Elizabeth slipped in and set the black tee shirt she'd borrowed on the counter for him. They had been washed and the only clean offering in the way of attire she could offer.

Room service arrived as Jason dressed. He hung back not wanting to be seen.

"He's gone." Elizabeth let him know. "Come eat."

Jason wasn't hungry. Feet bare, he wore his jeans and the clean shirt only. "I'm not hungry."

Any resentment, insecurity she'd been feeling melted away when Elizabeth looked at him. His tired eyes were so soft and his mouth so solemn. He needed her. Elizabeth went to Jason and embraced him with all her might. Holding her in his arms was all Jason wanted. They rocked gently from side to side.

Eventually Elizabeth spoke. He hadn't released her so her warm offering could be felt on his breast. "Do you want to stay the night?"

He did. Jason wanted it more than anything. He hurt so badly from the day's events. Not being able to save the child. Watching its mother writhe in agony from physical and emotional pain was enough to break his heart and what made it worse for Jason is there was no one to blame. He couldn't retaliate. He couldn't be angry at anyone. He just had to feel it.

Elizabeth knew he did. She thought about force-feeding him some soup but thought better of it. Instead she suggested kindly he put something in his belly. "Please have just a little something. To make me happy."

"Ok." He would oblige her since she'd offered her bed for the night.

Jason let go reluctantly. Going to the table, Elizabeth picked up the bowl and brought the soup over to the couch. "Come sit."

He did and she handed him the bowl. Jason took a few spoonfuls. It didn't taste like anything to him. His stomach grumbled though, so he knew he was hungry and Elizabeth was making him do the right thing.

"She's going to be alright, Jason, but it will take time." He looked at her. "If there is anything I can do, advice, research, anything- let her know I'm here." He nodded and took another sip. "Jason, she was lucky to have you there."

Jason shrugged then set down the empty bowl.

"You may have saved her life."

He wanted to hug Elizabeth again and not talk, if they could do it lying down, even better. He didn't mind listening though, in fact he liked it, but he didn't want to think or speak.

"She was lucky." Elizabeth was matter of fact. "And now I am the lucky one because you are here with me. Tired?" He nodded and touched her hair. "Then let's go to bed."

Clearing his voice first, "I'll be sure to leave before Cameron gets up."

"Or you can stay in bed till he leaves for preschool." She smiled.

They walked hand in hand to the master bedroom. In the bathroom Elizabeth brushed her teeth and changed to a nighty. She returned to find Jason nearly asleep lying on the bed atop the blankets fully clothed.

Elizabeth loved that he didn't make any assumptions. He was leaving everything up to her invitation. She crawled along side him and whispered in his ear, "this is your bed too. Take off your clothes and get in."

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was just close enough to kiss so he did lightly. Sitting up Jason quickly undressed and got under the covers at the same time Elizabeth did. They snuggled up together feeling nurtured by the warmth emanating off their bodies. Jason fell quickly to sleep and Elizabeth watched him till her own eyelids became too heavy.

…

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of a zipper. She opened her eyes to see Jason getting dressed.

"What time is it?"

"Five-thirty. I thought I should go before Cameron wakes up."

Elizabeth stretched out her arm to him, "come back to bed." He stared at her, hesitating. "Please."

Jason still hesitated. There was so much to do. He wanted to check on how the hunt had progressed. He wanted to go to hospital and check on Samantha. Sonny did have Carly but he wanted to check on his friend too. But there was Elizabeth, reaching out to him. How could he say no. His heart was still too tender to not be vulnerable.

The zipper went back down and Jason got back in bed with her. They hugged and she cooed. Elizabeth kissed him. Kissed his ear, his chin, his neck, his shoulder. Jason made her look at him despite the dim lighting. They gazed into the other's eyes through the fabled window to ones soul seeing nothing but adoration.

Where did this love come from? It scared Jason. It felt more and more like loving Elizabeth was part of his existence; part of his ticking clock and if she was gone his clock would stop. Time would stop.

Part of Jason still wanted to run from her as fast as he could, before it was too late. The only reason he didn't is because it already was.

Elizabeth traced his mouth with her painter's finger. She drew the imaginary line down the center of his chin and kept going following the crease of his breastbone. She drew the line over his flat stomach and opened her hand to touch the prize below. Jason's breathing changed.

He kept watching her as she moved him. Elizabeth became more serious, more intense as his strength built up in her hand. It was so smooth and hard. It had its own need and made Elizabeth aware of her own.

Laying her silky leg over his thigh Elizabeth let go of him so she could push herself up. He moved under her so Elizabeth could sit astride his hips. Their eyes never leaving each other even when Elizabeth took him into her swollen center. Her heat made Jason's lids flutter and his mouth part.

"I love you…" Elizabeth whispered as she began to rock. "I love you…."

As their lovemaking intensified the connection through their eyes deepened. She really was seeing into his soul. Jason never felt closer to anyone in his life. He was insider her. Jason was deep, deep insider her. It blew his universe away and reshaped it. Jason's world would forever be built around her. Even if fate took him away, even if fate said you don't deserve Elizabeth, his world would be defined by this moment.

Jason realized Elizabeth was the one who could and would always save him.

/


	12. Chapter 12

**(q*p)**

**CHAPTER TWELVE ~ DO NOT DISTURB**

Elizabeth beamed with pride looking around her new home. After months of searching she and Spinelli finally landed upon the proper house. It was within her budget and the wiz kid could add all his gadgets and Jason his panic room without disturbing the quaintness of the architecture.

Located on the older side of town it put her nearer to the Quartermaines than what was her easy commute to General Hospital before, but it was a fair trade off. The neighborhood was a mixture of the elderly and the young moving in to take their place. It was new families and grandmas.

She spun around breathing in the new wood as construction workers sawed and hammered. They were replacing the rotting wraparound porch. Technicians of a geekier nature assessed where to place the pressure sensing pads. It was entertainment watching the carpenter work with IT. Each found the other's work much more fascinating.

Sarah preferred eyeballing the carpenters. Her lusts didn't always match her aspirations.

"You know sis, you don't have to marry a doctor. Don't let mom get in your head."

She tore her eyes off the rugged arms of a man controlling a plank as he laid it into place. "I don't know what you're talking about." What Sarah was really thinking is, too bad it's so brusque out or that guy would probably be working shirtless. Spring couldn't come soon enough.

Elizabeth giggled to herself and changed the topic. "It'll be nice moving out of that hotel."

Sarah, their visiting brother Stephen and Grams all had Christmas at the Metro Court with Cameron and Elizabeth. The hotel with its formality and grand opulence made celebrating at the holiday an experience but a home was still better.

Over the months they'd spent too much time there being lazy. Sarah practically moved into Elizabeth's suite the day big sis caught Jason kissing her little sister. Elizabeth didn't know that was why, she only knew she'd barely seen Jason since Sarah started coming around.

It was public knowledge Jason put himself in charge of Elizabeth Webber and her son's security. They knew he felt responsible for her kidnapping but any rumors of them being lovers eventually faded away. No one ever saw them together unless they were talking business.

Business consisted of arguments over the price of housing, invasiveness of guards and a myriad of other items. To the untrained eye Morgan and Webber didn't like each other even a little bit. Jason was frustrated by Elizabeth's stubborn nature. That was true. There was no acting there.

Elizabeth didn't appear to want to be tied down. The more she bucked Jason the wilder she seemed to everyone. She hated his stiff rules. That was true. But she followed them. Even the rule about keeping their love affair secret.

"Getting a little tired of room service are you?" Sarah tore herself away from the view.

"Actually, yes."

"Right…" Sarah doubted. "So when's your first payment due?"

"I start paying Jason back the first of the month starting with this one."

Sarah flipped through paint samples. "Don't know why you bother. You know he'd buy this house for you. In fact he did buy this house for you."

"Only with the understanding I'd pay him back."

"At your insistence or his?"

"Mine!"

"Exactly." Sarah walked away.

Elizabeth went after her. "What's wrong with that?"

She stopped and regarded her little sister. How could they be so different? Where was Elizabeth sense of entitlement? "Nothing. Except you have a son to raise and every penny you save can go to his education, to his wellbeing."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"If a man offers to buy you a house, take it." Sarah took a beat. "After all, you two aren't romantic, right?" It was a test. "Jason isn't trying to get into your pants."

Elizabeth swallowed. "Right." _At least not at the moment..._

"So it's not like you'd be a kept woman."

"I don't want Jason to buy me a house, Ok? He's done enough."

"I'll say…"

Knowing the sarcasm came from Sarah's dislike of Jason, Elizabeth let it go.

Sarah didn't. At least in her mind she was still stewing about Jason and Elizabeth.

It was after one of Jason and Elizabeth's public arguments Sarah happened to stumbled upon the pair. She thought Jason left Kelly's going one way and Elizabeth the other. Jason must have doubled back because there they were tucked into an ally while spring showers poured down on them. With complete abandon Elizabeth let her open umbrella dangle like cup on the ground catching water while Jason filled her mouth with his tongue. He had her pressed up against the wet wall, his hands searching, grabbing, stroking. Jason was kissing her so uncompromisingly Elizabeth could only submit to him.

Sarah tried to force the image out of her mind! She hated when it snuck up on her and retaliated by hating Jason more.

It was so hot. Too hot! In chilling rain, yet Sarah never witnessed anything steamier. Jason tore himself off Elizabeth and walked away powered by his own storm, leaving Elizabeth panting and alone. She watched her sister touch herself as if the ache between her thighs Jason left her with might spill over.

It would never happen again under Sarah's watch. Jason Morgan was not good enough for her baby sister!

… and if Sarah Webber couldn't have a Quartermaine, then neither could Elizabeth…

_What! _ Sarah tried to scrub the fleeting thought from her mind. She wasn't jealous! No, she was protective of her sister, that's all!

The doctor snapped out of it when she realized Elizabeth left the room a while ago. Sarah found her perusing through fixture catalogs in the kitchen.

"I was thinking…." Sarah shrugged, "this place is pretty big."

"I know. I'm getting a good deal. It's an investment I'm making for Cameron. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms- I can have company now. You can come over anytime."

"As a matter of fact, I was thinking of being here all the time."

Elizabeth smiled nervously. "What?"

"Yeah, like moving in. I could help with the payments, you know, pay rent. I help out with Cameron so much as it is this will just make it more convenient. What do you think?"

"I think." Elizabeth turned so Sarah couldn't read her face, "I think that's an interesting idea."

"You hate it."

Protesting too much, "Oh no, no, I don't hate the idea. Like you said, live-in babysitter, how could that be bad? But, well, you and I've been getting along so great lately… do you really want to risk ruining that?"

"Yes." Realizing it was too ready, "I mean, I don't think it's a risk. I think us spending so much time together recently is why we are getting along." Sarah tried to look cute, "I've really enjoyed hanging out. Haven't you?

"Sure."

"So what do you think?"

"I think… I need to think about it. Is that ok?"

**iii**

"Sarah wants to move in with me."

"So?" Jason toyed with Elizabeth soft hand. He kissed it, weaved his fingers with hers.

"So."

Elizabeth's matter-of-factness made Jason look at her. But the second he did he couldn't think. She was a vision. If she wanted to talk seriously Elizabeth would have to put some clothes on.

"It's been great having her stay with you at the Metro Court." Jason's eyes went to her neck. "My time is never predicable but with her there…" He touched where his eyes drifted. The skin was so velvety… "you can get to the studio at a moments notice. I like that." Jason followed his fingertips with a trail of kisses. Elizabeth shivered and it turned Jason on.

She pushed him back. "So you don't care if Sarah, my bossy older sister who hates you, lives with me."

His palm slid under the sheet. It found her thigh and moved inside while it crept up. Elizabeth swallowed almost falling under his spell but she put her hand on his stopping him.

He looked at her with greed and desire. She felt utterly possessed by his blue eyes. I know I'm yours, her eyes said back, but you need to listen to me.

Jason sighed and thought about the proposition more thoroughly. "Yes, I'm ok with it. As long as she follows the rules."

"What about you?'

"Me, of course I'll follow the rules." His hand started to move again.

"No." She tossed the sheet aside and got off the sofa couch. Daylight beamed in through her small, dirty, studio window. The defused light made Elizabeth look dusted in iridescent power. The curve of her bare back and fullness of her bottom made him want to pounce.

Jason got up and stood behind her gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "What am I missing?"

She turned under his palms and looked up into eyes, "Don't you want to live there too?" It hurt her to be the one to say it. She thought Jason wanted to live with her and Cameron.

"It's your house. You made that clear. Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Irritation made her brow stiffen, "It's my house? It's our house."

Jason lifted his brows and grinned. "Then why are you insisting on paying me back?"

She pouted.

"Look," Jason squeezed her shoulders. "When you are ready to have me around 24/7 we will get a house that's ours together. One that's much bigger and can house our eight children."

Shock lit Elizabeth's eyes, "Eight?"

He smiled. "Good round number. We can talk about that later." His smiled didn't fade. Elizabeth was still taken aback. "I'd like us to ease into our relationship in public." Jason's voice dipped a little as if shy, "When you are moved in and settled, I'd like to take you on a date."

Elizabeth started to bubble with enthusiasm. Babies, dates…. What was he talking about? She didn't fully absorb it but it sounded good. Sounded long-term. Coyly she palmed his ridged chest. His bare skin was always so warm. "A date?"

He kissed her tenderly. Lips separated by a wisp of air she could almost feel his mouth move, "yes."

"I have to wait how long?"

But Elizabeth didn't get her answer. Jason's next kiss swept her away.

They made love again. This time Elizabeth's surrounding paints and canvases seemed like useless instruments of art as the couple tried to make real art out of life. They made love like they wanted to conceive a life there and then.

**O**

The day was gray. For weeks earlier it felt as if everything was in bloom and the sun was there to stay. But it didn't darken the good mood Elizabeth was in. She went to the docks to meet Sarah and finally give her the good news. Sarah could move in.

Instead of finding her sister Elizabeth found her self crouched behind a cement trashcan horrified, listening to the voice that once threatened to make a slave of her.

Her heart raced. She couldn't breath. She couldn't think straight. Elizabeth could only fix her ears and listen. There were two voices. Both women and one was for sure the monster who'd kidnapped her.

"_The loss of a child, there is noting in life more bitter."_ The monster said.

The other woman sniffed, "_Everyday I mourn. Seems like everyone's moved on. The father of my baby already has a new child."_

"_I can't believe it! How cruel __is that bastard?__"_

And you'd know what cruelty is, the voice in Elizabeth's head screamed!

"_That's why I called you. __You just went through all of this. You know what it's like. How it hurts worse than anything anyone could imagine.__"_

"_How can I help?"_

"_Revenge."_

"_That's my girl..."_

Laughter followed only it faded away as the women departed. Last thing Elizabeth heard clearly was something about not being seen together.

Seemed like hours but finally Elizabeth felt safe enough to stand up. The coast had been clear for probably fifteen, twenty minutes but time wasn't real to Elizabeth since the moment it seemed to start standing still. Besides she wanted to stop shaking first. Elizabeth didn't want anyone, especially Jason, seeing her that frightened. She dusted off her jeans.

Hands trembling slightly, Elizabeth ignored the five missed calls from Sarah and called Jason first.

"I'm OK." She knew he'd be worried.

_He sounded mad, "Where did you go? Tony's been looking everywhere for you_!"

"She's still in town Jason."

"_Who? Who's in town? _

"Can you come get me?"

"_Elizabeth, is everything alright?"_

"Not really. Please come get me."

"_Where are you_?"

…

Public eye be damned, the minute Elizabeth saw Jason coming she walked straight into his arms and he embraced Elizabeth like she mattered most in the world. Tony, her guard, stood a few feet away and watched over them.

The enforcer noted Elizabeth was in the exact spot Tony said he last saw her. He wanted to be mad at Elizabeth for ditching her guard but realized she hadn't.

"We thought she left town Jason. But she didn't leave. She's still here."

"The woman who kidnapped you? She was here, you saw her?"

A shudder ran down her spine. "No, I never saw her or the woman she was talking to." Elizabeth felt nauseous, "I heard her."

Letting go of Jason, the nurse walked back towards the piers. She was stronger now and not going to let Jason see how terrified she was early. Elizabeth stood at the edge of the steps that would descend on to the docks.

"I was going to meet Sarah at Kelly's. I was right here and Tony was behind me. Then I heard her voice Jason. It sent a chill through me and I froze on the spot." She looked back at the guard. "I think Tony thought I was stopping here. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. Maybe I should have but all I could think was to be invisible." She looked at Tony again feeling bad for him. "He's so good about giving me my space Jason. When I stop to think, Tony always hangs back. I don't think he saw me when I ducked down." Elizabeth pointed to her hiding spot behind the trashcan.

"He didn't. He looked everywhere Elizabeth. He called you and you texted back you'd gone to your studio."

Elizabeth's face looked worried like she was reliving it "When my cell rang I freaked out. I thought they'd hear it so I hit ignore. And then I was afraid Tony would call back. If I told him she was here I wasn't sure what he'd do so I texted I went to the studio."

"And you gave him the safe-word." It sounded like a scolding.

"I was safe. As long as Tony didn't come crashing in to save me."

Jason cocked a brow doubtful of her assessment, however Elizabeth was safe and it was Elizabeth's call to make. "It's ok." He tugged Elizabeth to come hug him again. "Don't worry, Tony's not in trouble." She smiled up at him. Jason knew her well enough to know saying so would make Elizabeth feel better.

While Jason rocked Elizabeth he looked over her head around the waterfront. This mystery woman, she didn't seem to be afraid of the daylight. He didn't think he was wrong; the woman had left town. But now she'd come back and that's her second biggest mistake.

"I'll see if Spinelli can get security footage for the area. Maybe we can catch her on camera this time." He escorted Elizabeth to a bench and sat with her. "Now, tell me what you heard?"

"She talked about revenge, Jason."

The enforcer clenched his jaw. He didn't like revenge for a motive. Going after Elizabeth at Wyndemere, he thought, was to protect herself. He figured the smart move was done and she'd left town having failed. Did revenge bring her back?

"It wasn't the woman who kidnapped me that said it. It was the woman she was talking to, she wanted revenge… for the death of her child. Sounded like she was asking that monster for help." Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "She said her baby died and the father had a new child already…. Just like Sonny, Jason."

...

After dropping Elizabeth at the Metro Court, Jason paced the small warehouse office.

Was Samantha McCall a threat?

Elizabeth retold the encounter several times. It sounded like Samantha's circumstances. To him Sonny's ex seemed to be healing. Sam wasn't crying every day anymore. Spinelli and she were talking about starting a business together. Sam was moving on he thought.

But, with a few exceptions, reading women was not his strong suit.

If Samantha wanted revenge on Sonny, Jason would find out. If she'd involved the woman who'd harmed Elizabeth, Sam would pay.

**O**

What do you get the woman who has everything? Jason didn't have a clue.

She didn't need diamonds. She didn't need clothes. She didn't need a car…. That's it!

"Spinelli, I've got it!" Jason flew down his penthouse stairs into the living room.

"Master! Pray tell!"

"A car, maybe something like a Range Rover: dependable, strong, easy to maneuver. We can get it bulletproofed. What do you think?"

Trying to maintain his enthusiasm but it was hard. "That's a worthy idea Master. I'm sure it's something she could use."

"Exactly." Jason was ready to make the call.

"But…" Damian forced Jason to pause. "…Master, are you sure getting Sweet Elizabeth something she needs is the most appropriate gift when one's aim is romance?"

"It has to be something special. I'm going public with Elizabeth. I don't want to wait anymore. We're safer together, it's what Elizabeth thinks and I believe it. I should have been with her on the docks that day."

"You can't always be with her Master."

"I'm aware of that Spinelli," a fact that frustrated Jason. He thought about the Rover. "I'm thinking it should be green. She likes green. Has to be something big, I forgot Valentine's Day."

Damian looked doubtful, "Maximista turned your apartment into a jungle of pink balloons and white streamers. Wasn't that a clue?"

"I thought she was doing something special for you."

On a regretful sigh, "In my dreams Master." A light bulb went on is Damian's head. "Ah, that explains why you said Happy Birthday before your hasty departure on that fateful day."

"That was Valentine's Day?" Jason really was clueless to some social queues.

"Indeed."

He remembered visiting Elizabeth in evening. The suite smelled of roses, white roses. She said they were from Lucky. He missed that social queue too. Jason knew the young officer still carried a torch for Elizabeth. She'd be putting Lucky Spencer out of his misery when they went public.

The enforcer thought of something else, "If Maxi didn't do it for you, then who was all that pink for?"

Damian's eyes widened. He took a few nervous breaths before answering, "You, Master." The kid looked embarrassed. "For you and Sam."

"Me and Samantha? Why?"

The hacker quickly stood for emphasis, "I advised Maximista not to do it Master! But without liberty to give a clear explanation why not she, of course, followed her own instincts. You see Maxi believes Samantha has feeling for you and, unbeknownst to you, you have feelings for her." He gulped. "She was determined to initiate the spark." Reflecting on the day, "at least it tendered some precious time for me with Maximista." His crush was a heavy one.

Jason tried to digest it. Sam? The woman who'd been with Sonny and now might want revenge upon- the woman who Jason was having followed- the woman who Jason might have to eliminate…has feeling for him? Impossible.

Something needed clarifying. Jason asked, "Sam didn't have a problem with it or she didn't know about the set up either?"

"If I may Stone Cold, you did help a sorrowful Samantha through one of the deepest, most woeful tragedies of her life. It would be reasonable for her to become attached to you, and quite possibly on some level, you to her, no?"

It was possible. With Samantha Jason shared a singularly tragic experience: the loss of a child. "But I don't have feelings for her, not that way." If anything, Jason thought Sam wanted to be like one of the guys.

"To be fair, between you and Sweet Elizabeth fear seemed a hurdle too big to overcome. I did start to harbor some doubt." the hacker confessed.

Jason looked sharply at the kid, "I had my reasons. Even if I couldn't openly be with Elizabeth, you knew I didn't want to be with anyone else."

"I see that now."

Jason's cell vibrated. He checked it quick. Looking back at the kid, "It wasn't easy for me to have Samantha followed. I don't want to believe she could be plotting against Sonny."

"Nor I. I believe Samantha will be proven innocent. In fact I know it. Have your minions uncovered anything yet?"

"No."

"Nor have my cyber skills!" He smiled; happy knowing it should be enough to redeem his future business partner. "I will say this for the one I call Raven, she knows her way around the docks. I combed through every inch of footage to no avail. But on the bright side, of all the dark haired woman I did denote along the docks when Sweet Elizabeth had her encounter, not one was sorrowing Samantha either."

Damian wasn't the only to conclude the same. Jason watched every inch of that same footage. None of the woman they saw had the figure to match Elizabeth's description of the Raven. And none had the face of Samantha McCall. Still, it nagged at Jason. Something wasn't right and the footage wasn't perfect. McCall wasn't off the hook yet.

"I'm going to get the Ranger Rover."

Spinelli's head spun. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I want to do that."

Damian shrugged. Perhaps a vehicle is considered romantic is Stone Cold's world? "Why not get sweet Elizabeth a monogramed firearm as well…?" he mumbled sarcastically.

Jason heard him. Wasn't a bad idea but even he knew a gun wasn't romantic. Besides, the Rover was just the wrapping. He already had a gift from his heart in his pocket.

The front door opened. Jason heard the key and already stood facing the entrant. He knew it was Samantha coming home. The earlier text message from her shadow let Jason know Sam was on her way up.

The shapely brunette wore a smile. Her arms dripped with shopping bags. Since Sonny's allowance hadn't stopped Samantha was not hurting for funds. Nor was she anxious to move out, and move on. She smiled at him. She always smiled at him. Once it was a sad smile but now there was a little light behind it.

For the first time Jason could see that light might be for him.

The mobster's chest felt weighted. He didn't want Samantha to have to lose someone again, but Jason was taken. He'd have to let her know soon.

**O**

Elizabeth didn't mind the guards being more present especially now when they knew that woman was still in Port Charles. Besides, Cameron adored Smithy and Smithy had bonded with Cameron. He was their live-in guard. Smithy had a son of his own but he lived in Singapore. The mother refused to come to the US and if Smithy set foot inside Singapore again he'd be arrested.

"Ok," Elizabeth double-checked Cameron's backpack, "you be good for Grams. And you do whatever Smithy tells you to, got it?"

"Yes, mommy." He was excited to sleepover at his great grandmother's. She would play with him for hours!

"Thanks for taking him over."

Smithy nodded. It was his job. "Have fun on your date."

Elizabeth felt her face get hot at the thought of seeing Jason openly. No secrets. The house was nearly finished but Jason didn't want to wait any longer. That woman and her threat had held them in place far too long.

"Mommy, what's a date?" The little boy knew what a play-date was but this seemed different.

She smiled at her son. "It's when two people who really like each other make plans so they can spend some time together."

"Do I have a date wit Gwate Gwandma?"

"You do!"

"Who's you' date with?"

She took in a breath, "do you remember Jason?"

The little boy nodded. He was the big guy with the motorcycle who liked his mommy.

"I'm going on a date with Jason. I really like him a lot and I really hope you do too."

Cameron thought about it and shrugged. He liked him ok, but he didn't know if he liked him with his mommy. "Maybe I should go on a date wit Jason too?"

"Maybe. We'll see how this goes first." Elizabeth almost laughed. She kissed her son. "Ok you two. Get going. I have to get dressed."

Not that Elizabeth knew what to wear. Jason said it wasn't going to be a motorcycle ride. She couldn't imagine them sitting at stuffy booth at a five star restaurant. Maybe she should call Jason again and get more information? But he'd already said anything was fine. UGH! Men!

…

Ninety minutes later the concierge rang the suite to tell Elizabeth her party had arrived.

Stepping out of the elevator, Elizabeth entered the lobby smoothing out her little black dress feeling very Audrey Hepburn. It was a safe choice, yes, but by the look on Jason's face, a good one too.

He recognized elegance in Elizabeth. That certain something some possessed. It made others around them look clumsy. She walked towards Jason beaming a smile that lit the air around her.

Elizabeth felt so proud. Jason stood confidently in slacks and a jacket. No tie but he didn't need it. The fitted, slate grey shirt had a sheen that hinted at the amazing body it covered. He was so handsome. His blue eyes affixed to hers drawing Elizabeth in like a tractor beam.

"What's going on here?"

Just before Jason could take Elizabeth's hand Carly popped up and stood between them.

They looked at her. Elizabeth couldn't hold her tongue, "Do you have some kind of Jason radar or something?"

Jason snickered.

Carly lifted her brow as if unimpressed, "or something…"

She turned to Jason who didn't hesitate to announce, with a tilt of his head, "I have a date with Elizabeth tonight."

The mobster stepped around Carly and took Elizabeth's hand, pulled her in closer and kissed her cheek, "you look beautiful."

The blonde sized up the imp and gave a "humph." Jason smirked as he took Elizabeth's jacket and helped her into it. He knew Carly couldn't deny Elizabeth was a vision so she had to keep her mouth closed.

As Jason guided Elizabeth towards the exit the nurse looked back, "Have a good evening Carly. I know I will."

Carly finally untied her tongue, "Yeah, when you get back we need to talk about your bill."

Recently Carly Quartermaine acquired the Metro Court. It came as part of her divorce settlement. Elizabeth had a new landlord… but not for long.

…

Holding the door open for her, Elizabeth climbed into a shiny forest green utility vehicle. It smelled of new-car and looked pristine unlike the worn-in SUV Jason usually drove.

Buckling up, Jason looked at his date, "You really do look beautiful."

She touched his shoulder, blushing, "thank you. So do you."

"You know you don't have to worry about a bill. Carly is just—"

"Let's not talk about Carly." Eager to change the subject, "Where are we going?"

Jason smiled. "You'll see."

He got the Range Rover on the road. The further he drove the more industrial the area. There weren't any fancy restaurants or clubs out here. Maybe he was taking her to an art installation?

"So... Cameron thinks he might need a date with you too."

"He does, huh?"

"Yeah, I got the feeling he might want to size you up."

"I don't blame him." Jason looked over and smiled. "I'll try to measure up."

"I told him we'd have to see how tonight goes first."

Jason didn't take the bait. Elizabeth wanted to know where they were going he imagined, but that was his secret to unveil.

Slowly turning the car into a narrow lane with heavy gated security at the end of it Jason paused to roll down the window and push a button. A speaker box crackled "Welcome Mr. Morgan" and the gate parted.

Before Elizabeth could process it was real the Rover cruised over an expanse of tarmac on a private airfield. Jason eased into a clean and orderly low bay and parked.

Elizabeth got out and looked around. The ceiling was high enough to accommodate the tail of a decent size aircraft but there was no plane. Jason came to her side.

"What's going on Jason?" alit with anticipation and curiosity. Jason practically ignored her. Not quite resigned to wait it out, "Man, your answer-avoiding skills are in full force today."

A pilot approached and offered his hand, "Welcome Ms. Webber."

She shook it noting the four stripes on his cuff. "Thank you Captain..."

"Stevens." Then the pilot shook Jason's hand. "Ready to go Sir?"

Jason nodded.

The First Officer guided the couple into an electric cart where, by the look of him, a mechanic waited to drive them. Silently the little transport took off with its passengers.

"Jason, you know this doesn't count."

"What doesn't?"

"We agreed to start being seen in public but that only counts if we stay where we are known." She smiled so Jason would know she wasn't disappointed, just teasing him.

"We were. At the hotel."

"True. I think Carly wasn't too happy."

"Probably not, but that's her choice. You make me happy and that's all that matters. I thought we weren't going to talk about her?"

"You're right," Elizabeth took his arm. She was excited. "Where are we going then?"

Again he said, "You'll see."

The private jet looked sleek under the low sun. They pulled up alongside of it and followed the pilot into the plush fuselage.

"Jason… this is very…" she still held his arm,"… you really are making this special." It was opulent, but Elizabeth couldn't find the words.

Everything was polished and efficient in design. There was a table with individual seats and two benches that looked like couches with seatbelts. Before selecting a place to sit the couple embraced. Jason held her face in his hands and kissed her gently. "You deserve it. I wish it could have been sooner."

He directed her to the bench and told Elizabeth to buckle up. Before doing the same Jason spoke to the captain. Engines started as he strapped in, blades started spinning and soon the small jet was moving.

Elizabeth looked out her window as the aircraft took wing. They slid through the air gaining height. The wing dipped as the plane banked. She could see the twinkling city of Port Charles below her getting smaller.

Jason gave Elizabeth a quick rundown on the jet's amenities. When they leveled out he stood and opened some cabinets. The little turbulence bumps didn't deter Jason from popping a bottle of champagne and neatly pouring a couple glasses.

"I better go easy, my stomach is empty." Elizabeth took her glass.

"How about some caviar?"

"You like caviar?"

"Not really. But we have it if you do. Wait, I know what you'd like." Jason opened a refrigerated compartment and extracted a tray of chocolate covered fruit.

"Mmmm. Now you are talking." Elizabeth took one off the tray when Jason set it on a table. She took a bite and tried to catch the juice of the melon before it dripped. "Oh my, that's good."

Jason sat down and sampled a strawberry. "Not bad."

"Can I taste?" Elizabeth slid over and kissed Jason before he could answer. There was a hint of strawberry on his tongue. "Yeah, not bad at all."

She pulled away but Jason followed. He kissed her again, harder, deeper; buried her in the cushions. Elizabeth was ready to succumb. It was always too quickly, she almost felt easy. But then Jason was a magician.

He eased up. With eyes on her Jason reached for more fruit. Dangling a chocolate covered berry over her lips, brushing it along her mouth till Elizabeth needed to bite it. Only Jason pulled it away and popped it in his own mouth.

She laughed as he chewed triumphantly. Slapping Jason's chest, "Ok, now where is mine?"

He got another one for her and did the same tease. But Elizabeth didn't try to bite it this time. Instead her hand wandered to his inseam. Elizabeth could be a magician too. Jason groaned with pleasure and the berry hesitated. Still she didn't bite it.

With him firmly in her hand, "Can I have my strawberry now?" She opened her mouth.

Jason opened his eyes not remembering when he closed them. He wanted to enjoy the feelings coming from his body. He lowered the berry and let Elizabeth's tongue lick it.

Still she didn't bite it. "Are we going to be undisturbed?"

He nodded.

She took the berry from him quickly and chewed it while scooting up. He was hers to control.

"Elizabeth…" Jason moaned as she undid his buckle.

…

…

Elizabeth stood and pushed down the tight skirt of her dress. Knees a little weakened, Elizabeth kicked off her heels and looked down at Jason's naked body sprawled on the couch. She'd taken him so fast and hard he was still catching up.

"Bathroom is that way?"

He nodded and thought about sitting up to put his clothes back on. What was the hurry, they had another hour in the air. He ran his hand down his chest to rest on his flat belly. Jason loved being naked. He hated his suit even if it was silk.

Taking the time to clean up and ready to refresh her make up, Elizabeth saw her reflection and realized she didn't need it. Her cheeks were flush and her skin glowed from their lovemaking. Smiling at the mirror, Elizabeth wondered if she were dreaming? Who knew it could be this good? Finally she exited when the plane started to make its decent. Jason took his turn in the restroom and rejoined Elizabeth fully clothed.

Before sitting again he refreshed their glasses.

Holding out her champagne, "We'll be landing in about 20 minutes." He sat next to Elizabeth and watched her sipped the dry bubbly. "I wanted you to see the sunset. We flew into it so it has the effect of never setting but I'm afraid we missed it."

If Elizabeth could purr she would. Kissing his neck, "Are you disappointed?"

He turned into her and kissed Elizabeth, "no. Are you?"

"Never."

….

Wherever they were it wasn't what Elizabeth expected. The airport didn't even look open. Weeds sprouted up through the cracks in the asphalt. They'd gone west gaining time. Still on the edge of daylight the sun rested on the horizon.

A truck was there to whisk them away. The driver in overalls didn't say anything to them but did make a call. "I got 'em" was all he said.

The three passengers sat in the cab. Jason held Elizabeth's hand as she watched the rustic scenery pass by. They were somewhere in the middle of the United States, the middle of nowhere.

"When I was away," Jason got Elizabeth's attention, "I traveled a lot. I spent some time here. The land is unspoiled. I've been saying I wanted to go back for a while but never have. It always felt like the kind of place to share with someone."

"Thanks for sharing it with me." She took a beat. Smiling big, "I'm starving."

He laughed. So was Jason. He'd waited all day for this meal. All week! "We're almost there."

Elizabeth felt validated. She knew he wouldn't pick some crowed 5-Star place.

"I hope you like it. Had the best grass-fed porterhouse in my life here."

The truck pulled into a bumpy lane leading to what looked like a farmhouse. It may have been at one time. Now it was an inn. Immediately Jason and Elizabeth was escorted pass a surprisingly bustling dinner crowd to a secluded table on the porch.

The table had a pristine white cloth covering it, a glass enclosed candle and some wild flowers to set the mood. The silverware was mismatched and charming. Wine was already decanted for them. Jason held out a chair for Elizabeth. A heat lamp allowed Elizabeth and Jason to sit without need of their jackets.

She took a sip of chilled water and breathed in a nourishing breath. The scenery was almost enough to fortify her. The sun had faded, the fields glowed a deep emerald green, and a light breeze brushed her skin perfumed with hints of spring.

"Hello Mr. Morgan. Good to see you again." It was the chef if Elizabeth could judge by the woman's attire. "Will you be having the usual?" She sounded like Jason had just been there last week.

Smiling warmly, "You're calling me Mr. Morgan now?"

A server appeared handing Elizabeth a menu. Jason declined one. It was one sheet of paper, hand written and attached to a small wooden clipboard.

"You're arriving in private jets now" Her smile was just as warm. They were teasing each other.

"The usual sounds good." Jason looked at Elizabeth who nodded, "Two porterhouses. Medium rare?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded again. Whatever Jason was having was fine with her.

"Elizabeth this is Karen Eden. We are on her ranch. Just about everything they serve is grown or raised here."

The chef winked at Jason and looked to Elizabeth. "As Jason knows it's a lot of work, but we love it."

"That's amazing. This is all so lovely. Thank you so much for taking care of us."

"Of course. We look after family. Is this your first time in Wyoming?"

"Is that where we are?" Elizabeth eyes sparkled.

The chef laughed. "It is. Would you care to select an appetizer and some side dishes to accompany the steaks?" Chef Eden pointed to that section on the menu.

Elizabeth looked at Jason quizzically. He nodded. "Sure." She studied the menu. It was short but everything on it looked amazing. All the side dishes looked too good to pass up. "I might need a minute." She was overwhelmed.

"How about I surprise you?"

Elizabeth looked relived. "That would be perfect."

Once alone, Elizabeth put her hand on Jason's, "Family?" She was very curious.

"I worked here for a while."

"Oh. Bet that was different from working for Sonny." Jason would never be a dull partner, that, Elizabeth felt sure of.

…

…

The meal was a gastric wonderment.

"Jason, that was wonderful. I'm so full."

After nearly reaching climax with every new bite Jason had already figured out Elizabeth enjoyed her meal. He was a little jealous.

"Dessert?" the server asked.

Elizabeth was too full but she wasn't going to say no. She'd find room. Jason looked at Elizabeth and smiled. "Send it up to our room please." Then he asked his date, "Want to go for a walk?"

Hand in hand Jason and Elizabeth walked down the lane under a sky charged with stars. It felt like the future was alive for them, like it was a real possibility.

"We have a room? Are we spending the night?"

"It's ours for as long as we want it. As soon as you're ready to go home we can."

"And if that's never," Elizabeth squeezed his hand, "we can send the jet to get Cameron?"

Jason grinned.

They paced and leaned on each other. It was so peaceful. Crickets chirped, an owl hooted, breezes tickled the leaves of a hundred year old oaks.

Elizabeth fell into deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Jason, we have to be like this back home too."

"How do you mean?"

"Carefree. I know we have to look over our shoulders, because of your work, but we have to take time for this, for being in the moment. We have to trust we have a future and not spend all our time trying to protect it."

Jason tightened his fingers around hers, "I want to believe we have a future that's why I'm working so hard to keep you safe."

"I know and I love you for it."

"I love you too." _So much_ _Elizabeth, I have to ask, will you marry me?_ The rest of the words sat in Jason's mouth like little fireflies. He was afraid to say them out loud setting them free. What if it was too soon and she said no? Instead he said, "being in the moment sounds good."

…

"Mmmmm." Elizabeth cooed. The dessert platter looked precious and divine. It sat on a quaint table with two quaint chairs by the window. A small four-poster bed looked so white and fluffy if he told her it was made out of clouds she'd believe him.

Jason took Elizabeth's hand before she could wrap her fingers around a red velvet cupcake. It looked so yummy she was disappointed by the interruption. Till Jason kissed her, then she lost herself. He was undressing her and she let him. Dessert could be had later….

The little black dress fell to her feet. Jason barely paused to admire the lace bra and matching garter belt and seemed to completely miss she'd never put panties back on. Jason unhooked and unclipped; he rolled down the stockings till she was standing there completely nude.

Elizabeth didn't feel vulnerable at all. It was shocking for her to realize. She was exhilarated.

"Lay down please."

Doing as asked, Elizabeth crawled on the bed till she was center and laid floating on the clouds. Unlike anyone before Jason, Elizabeth didn't have to be in control to feel safe.

Jason approached her prone body, "This is so you have to accept all my attention." She never would let Jason focus only on her but Elizabeth would have to now.

Her nerves heighten slightly when he used a silk stocking to tie one wrist to the bed. Jason took his time using the other to bind Elizabeth other wrist. She didn't ask what he was up to but her expressions did.

"You want dessert?" He asked. She nodded yes slowly.

Stepping up to the antique vanity next to the bed, Jason adjusted the giant mirror on its swivel hinge. He angled it so Elizabeth could see herself. She looked... ready….

"So you can see what I see."

She saw skin almost the same hue as the pristine bedding except for the pink in her cheeks and lips and atop her full breast. She caught how her anticipatory breaths changed the shape of her torso, elongating it, forcing her breasts into the air. She saw wild hair and wild eyes. She looked salacious.

Her fire burned hotter.

Jason went for the dessert Elizabeth seemed to want most. He examined the cupcake then sampled the stiff frosting. "It's good," he said as he walked up to her licking his lips. Standing on the other side of the bed leaving the view in the mirror unobstructed, Jason bent over her.

Slowly he swiped the top of the cupcake along her luminous breast. The firm bud grabbed its fair share of the buttercream. Then he did the same to the other. Elizabeth looked in the mirror. Her breasts looked like dessert. Elizabeth's pulse quickened with anticipation.

Holding one breast firmly Jason began tasting the frosting. It was even better. He licked and sucked and nibbled till her plump breast was clean. "Oh my god." was all the nurse could say over and over. Then he treated the other breast to his tongue. She watched in the mirror as her back arched trying to make Jason take it all in his mouth at once.

Pressure continued to build. It throbbed a heat so strong Elizabeth couldn't stand it. She needed to relieve the pulsing but when Jason caught Elizabeth trying to squeeze her thighs together he stopped her.

"Do I have to tie your ankles too? You need to wait for me Elizabeth." He was the master, the teacher, the torturer.

With all her will Elizabeth tried to relax her knees. Would she combust? If it was possible, she'd soon find out!

Jason went to see what else there was. "Ahh" he said. A small container kept some homemade ice cream cold for them. "Three flavors." He said. "What do you want, chocolate, something red or vanilla?"

"I don't care…just… just give me something Jason. Please… I need you…" Her voice was a desperate whisper.

Jason dipped a spoon in and swirled it around. He stood over her again and licked off the dessert. He lowered the ice-cold spoon between her legs and cooled her off. Elizabeth thought it only made her hotter. He moved the spoon around slowly stroking her swollen bud.

She looked down at him standing at the foot of the bed…. He paused to remove his shirt. "Oh my god," Elizabeth started to chant again.

Jason scooped up some ice cream placed the dollop on her overheated floret and let it drip down her folds. He watched it like a beautiful, delicious stream. Then he had to taste it. It was everything Elizabeth had been waiting for. He took her to new heights. The feelings Jason evoked over came Elizabeth. She wanted to squeeze his head with her thighs so Jason could never leave. Pulling at the restraints she burst out a moan that was sure to echo throughout the quite inn. Elizabeth arched as if in pain and begged Jason to "please…"

He knew what she wanted. Making Elizabeth come was Jason's finest moments. He felt proud and powerful when it happened. Multiple times.

The wave of her orgasm crashed over and over and Elizabeth writhed in ecstasy each time. Finally the tremors subsided. Elizabeth tugged on the stockings. It was his turn.

"Uh, uh, no." Jason said.

He stood and took off the rest of his clothes. She watched him unveil himself. He wasn't fully ready yet but with her hands tied what could she do? Jason knelt on the bed between her thighs forcing them to open wider. He held himself and stroked.

"Tell me you love me, Elizabeth," he whispered. His eyes roamed her body. She was naked curves and spun silk. The plump in her belly from the meal was sexy. One day it might be a baby. His baby….

Elizabeth's voice cracked from the heavy breathing. She spoke softly, "If the earth opened up tomorrow and everything we thought we knew was a lie… one thing would still be true Jason: I love you. I love you….I love you…" Elizabeth wanted to cry. Her heart was bursting.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason was ready. He was so thick and hard but slipped in like a thief because she was a slick velvet waiting for him.

When they were one Elizabeth did cry; tears of love. Jason kissed them away.

…

…

Jason hung up his cell phone and left the bathroom. Elizabeth still slept soundly, arms and legs woven around the quilted comforter.

Damian Spinelli was every bit the genius he claimed to be but Jason would keep the news to himself for now. He wouldn't spoil their first date with business.

Looming over her, the enforcer smiled. The bed was smaller than they were used to sharing but it was bigger than the couch at her studio, yet somehow her tiny frame was taking up the whole mattress. If he lifted her leg and slipped under her arm maybe Jason could fit beside Elizabeth?

He shrugged. Let her sleep.

Taking a seat next to the antiquated little table, Jason reflected on the red velvet cupcake as it sat without its frosting. With a satisfied smile he picked up a chocolate cupcake but hesitated, Elizabeth would want the chocolate. Jason switched to the lavender cupcake. It was delicious. Checking the pot he found the coffee was still warm and poured a cup.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elizabeth smiled. She hadn't moved. The bed was hers.

Jason paused to smile back. He answered by biting into the cake.

Elizabeth pushed back the covers and untwined her legs from the comforter. Like a light-footed feline she came to Jason and sat down on his naked lap. He put an arm around her and sunk his fingers into long hair.

"I saved the chocolate one for you."

"Thank you."

In a state of peace only pure satisfaction could produce, the couple ate and said not a word till their baked goods had been devoured and fingers licked clean.

"Shower?" She asked.

Jason shifted his hold on the petite nurse and stood with her in his arms then carried her into the bathroom with its giant claw-foot tub.

"Bath."

…

Reluctantly the couple assembled themselves into something civilized for public viewing and left their room. The sun hadn't yet come up but the sky was a lovely violet hue foretelling its rise. The same man in overalls waited in the same rough and tumble truck. Engine running, it was the only sound in an otherwise wild and lonely setting.

Elizabeth looked back one more time. She wanted to remember everything.

The pilots were waiting for Jason and Elizabeth when they arrived. Surprised at how fresh the officers looked at such an early hour, Elizabeth wondered if she was just as transparent. Could they see by the glow still on her cheeks that she'd been made love to intensely so many times in the last hours? Or did the fact she couldn't walk a straight live give her away?

Once in the air Jason pet his sweet Elizabeth till she fell asleep. She slept the whole flight home. Jason moved his thoughts from her to the woman who wanted Elizabeth dead. He needed a plan but one wouldn't formulate. Jason gave up and rested his eyes.

The landing was soft. Jason had to gently wake Elizabeth to tell her they were back in Port Charles.

Wiping her eyes and checking for drool, "Oh, wow, did I sleep the whole way?" Looking out the portal Elizabeth could see it was about mid morning.

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Ready to go home?"

She sighed. Elizabeth wished they had a home together. "Not really. Wanna take me to go get Cameron?"

"Is that Ok?"

"Sure. He knows I'm out with you."

"But all night?"

"He's four, I think we're safe from scandal."

"Ok. I'd love to."

The Range Rover was where they left it. Jason drove again. They didn't talk on the way to Audrey's place. Jason was in his head trying to figure out the best moment to give Elizabeth his gift. Eff-it. Jason didn't like it when he over thought things like this.

Right place or not, Jason pulled over. The sudden swerve jogged Elizabeth's nerves.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Sorry, didn't mean to alarm you."

He was smiling which confused Elizabeth more. It was an awkward smile. "Everything OK?"

"Do you like this car?"

"Um… yeah," she looked around its new interior," sure. Why?"

"Because it's yours." Jason handed her the extra key that had been floating in his pocket for a day.

She didn't take it. "Excuse me?"

"Spinelli said it was a bad idea."

Jason looked worried and nervous which endeared Elizabeth. She tightened her lips to hide her smile. "Let me get this straight. You bought me a Range Rover?"

"No, well yes. Yes, the car is yours," he put the key in her hand, "but it's just the wrapping."

More confused than ever, "wrapping?"

"Yeah, I wrapped your present in a Range Rover."

She laughed out loud. "You're kidding."

"No." But he was smiling now. Her laughter was contagious. "Look in the glove compartment."

Elizabeth let her laughter subside. She braced herself for the next shock. With eyes on him she reached for the panel in front of her. He looked excited so Elizabeth composed herself.

Inside was an owner's manual but on top of it sat another little box. Elizabeth took it out when Jason nodded, and opened its simple lid.

With the build up Elizabeth expected a ring. She held her breath, ready to burst out a big yes, a thousand times yes…. But it wasn't a ring.

"It's glass." Jason answered her puzzled look. "From Italy."

She took it out. "It's beautiful." It really was.

"Hold it up to the light."

Elizabeth did and the cut glass glowed red. It was the richest red she'd ever seen.

"I got it from a glass blower in Venice years ago. I don't know why but I was drawn to it. I've had it with me ever since. Never shown it to anyone till now."

"And you're giving it to me?" Elizabeth forgot about rings and looked at the red glass in her palm. It was special to Jason and it didn't matter why. He was sharing something personal with her.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She gushed and reached over to kiss and hug her man.

Jason stole a few more kisses before letting her go. "Do you want to drive your car?"

"Betty."

"Betty?"

"Yes, her name is Betty. Betty the Forest Green Rover."

Jason chuckled and shook his head.

…

Cameron loved the new car too. They got his car seat from Smithy and Cameron jumped right in. It had a screen just for him.

"I can watch ca'toons?"

"I think so." Elizabeth said as she buckled him in.

Jason waved to Audrey who stood on the porch frowning at him. He let it roll off his shoulder. But Audrey did wave goodbye to Smithy. Everyone always loved Smithy. At least Jason was Cameron's hero when he got the cartoons rolling.

The ride home was nerve-racking for the mobster. It wasn't Elizabeth's driving; in fact she handled the vehicle like it was made for her. What needled Jason was realizing, by appearances at least, they were a family unit- a readymade complete package.

His deepest yearning manifested. Jason wanted a family. He wanted to be a husband, a father, and never believed it could happen for him. His heart swelled and he didn't know what to do with himself.

Elizabeth touched his knee when she saw the corner of his eye overflow with moisture. His jaw tightened.

"I'm fine." _I love you_, he mouthed. And Elizabeth returned the mime.

…

The aptly named Sonny's Coffee Shop was a front for the kingpin's downtown office. It sat behind steel doors in the back. The coffee shop was small and no competition for any major chain but that was perfect for Corinthos' purposes. Jason had Elizabeth drop him there.

"Jason?"

They'd already nervously kissed goodbye in front of Cameron.

He paused, "yeah?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." She opened her palms. One held the red glass and the other swept over the car indicating the and everything else. "Last night was… it was perfect."

Jason's proud grin made Elizabeth blush. He turned to go.

"Jason?"

The mobster paused again and looked back.

"If you can't, please say so, it's no problem, but if you can would you mind getting me a dark cherry mocha, no whip, extra foam with an extra shot? And maybe a juice for Cam?"

Jason stood frozen.

"I'm sorry to ask. Never mind, you're busy. Just this place has the best mochas but parking is such a pain. I usually get it when I'm walking by going to the docks. I'll get it. You've already done too much. I shouldn't have—"

"No, no. It's fine," he cut Elizabeth off with a chuckle. "I'll get it. Not a problem, but can you repeat everything you just said?" It was her drink order that confused him.

"She said she wants a double-shot dark cherry mocha, no whip, extra foam."

They both looked at Sonny's guard, Max.

"And a juice for her little boy. Is that right Miss Webber?" She nodded. Max added. "Hey Jason. The boss sent me out here to see what's keeping you." Back on Elizabeth, "Hey Miss Webber. Nice car. Like the color." Max approached to check it out closer.

"Max." It was a warning from Jason. Elizabeth didn't know why. Max knew it's because he was distracted.

"Sorry Jason. How about I get the drinks, you go in and see the boss?"

But Jason declined the offer. He wanted to do it. After delivering the beverages Jason earned another kiss from Elizabeth and a giggle from Cameron.

Lulu Spencer and Maxie Jones passed by on their way to the café. Jason looked sideways. His first reaction was to play it as if he and Elizabeth weren't together but he caught himself.

"Hey Jason." Lulu greeted. "Hi Elizabeth."

"Hi Lulu. Maxie." Elizabeth sipped her drink. "Sonny's got the best mochas, right?"

Maxie only had sneers. She never did like Elizabeth much and always had eyes for Lucky, even as a little girl.

"The best." Lulu agreed. "That's why we're here every morning and every afternoon for Kate's usual."

Jason turned back to Elizabeth and murmured through the Rover's window, "It's official, we've gone public."

She giggled and winked, then shrugged at Jason. What are we to do? The mobster gave Elizabeth another kiss. He made sure Maxie Jones would get the message and not try to fix him up again. "Love you," he told Elizabeth.

"Love you too." Looking at the two stunned blondes. "Have a good day girls." Elizabeth's smile couldn't be any bigger or prouder as she drove off.

/


	13. Chapter 13

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN ~ LEO

Jason knew that look, Sonny wasn't happy.

All the joy coursing through Jason's heart got funneled to a deep a secret place where no one could see it. Damian watched the happiness on his mentor's face crystalize and turn to stone before his astonished eyes.

"Spinelli- Maxie and Lulu are out there. Why don't you go say hello?"

With utter relief Damian loosened the grip he had on his laptop and mumbled his gratitude while half running, half shuffling out of Sonny's back office.

"When're you gonna cut that kid loose?"

Sonny didn't move from his plush leather chair. His slick, black hair and black eyes were dead serious.

"I told you. He stays. I need him."

"You have big problems and you can't trust that freak with them. He's gotta big mouth, doesn't know when to shut up."

Stepping closer to the desk Jason strengthened his voice to signal he was changing the subject, "I heard."

"The freak told you, didn't he?" Sonny slammed his hands down on the polished cork desktop then tried to calm down. Propping his elbows up, Sonny set his chin on the praying tips of his fingers. "I told you- you can't trust that kid."

"Spinelli did what he's suppose to do, what I told him to do. Spinelli works for me."

"But I told him- I ordered him to wait. Last night was supposed to be special."

Jason tightened his jaw. _Don't bring Elizabeth into this._

Sonny knew he was treading near Jason's boundaries and backed off for now. "If you won't get rid of that kid, at lease keep him away from me."

"I'll take are of it."

"And, about our new little problem?"

"I'll handle that too."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Better question, which one- or both?"

"Whichever one kidnapped Elizabeth. Both if they're working together."

"And how will you know? Are you going to introduce Elizabeth to both of them? See which one has the voice she'll recognize?"

"I'll figure it out a way to do it without her. Elizabeth doesn't need to be involved."

"Have you seen a picture yet? Your freaky friend says they're not identical." Sonny plucked two 8x10s from his desk drawer and spread them out for Jason to see. "They look the same to me."

In the long pause that followed Jason studied the enlarged mug shots. They were old and grainy but Jason could see differences.

Sonny interrupted the silence. He couldn't help himself. With a dimpled grin the don asked, "So, how was it, the date?" Jason wasn't likely to give much information but Sonny knew what to look for.

"Good."

There it was! The slight tick at the corner of Jason's mouth- he was holding back a smile. Sonny wanted to laugh with pride for his friend but he held it to a chuckle.

"Good?" He leaned back in his chair, "Good for you Jason. I'm happy for you my friend."

There wasn't time for happiness. Jason picked up the 8x10's and looked closer. The girls pictured looked alike but they were grown now. The differences had magnified. One thing was identical, the booking slate for each gave the last name: Bass. Claudia and Samantha Bass.

Jason should have known. All Maxie needed to do was bat an eyelash and Damian would follow her anywhere. In this instance Maxie got him to carry her tray of overpriced coffee drinks back to her work. Fortunately the trip to Crimson, a fashion magazine located at the Metro Court, suited Jason, as he needed a quick chat Carly anyway.

Sonny wasn't wrong, the kid had a mouth and could be manipulated but Jason respected Spinelli's sense of honor. It was different than living by a code as Jason did. He thought he could learn something from the kid beyond taking advantage of his cyber skills.

No one heard Jason enter Crimson's office suites. While Maxie and Damian huddled around a computer monitor, Lulu juggled a stack of portfolios. Jason cleared his throat and they all turned around surprised to see him there. But when the founder of the magazine, Kate Howard, stepped into the room all smiles evaporated and the hustle resumed.

Kate Howard may like Sonny's coffee but she did not like Sonny, or anyone associated with him. She scowled at Jason.

"What's he doing here?"

Maxie jumped up. "Jason's here for Spinelli but he's not staying."

"Isn't Mr. Spinelli working out our server issues? You assured me he's a genius and as this is handled."

"He is! And I am! I promise you Kate, Spinelli is a genius."

Blushing while wholeheartedly agreeing, "I am not called The Jackal: Assassin of Cyberspace for nothing." No one seemed impressed. "And your crisis, Ms. Howard, will be resolved shortly. Happy to lend my assistance any time the fair Maximista—"

"Spinelli, let's go." Jason didn't have time for this.

"Um." Damien stuttered, "however Stone- Mr. Morgan is my main employer and-"

"I am your employer right now. If the server isn't up and running in the next 30 minutes there won't be a Spring Edition of Crimson and if there is no Spring Edition then there is no Crimson, and if there is no Crimson there is no job for Maxamis- Maxie!"

Maxie gulped. "He's going to do it, aren't you Spinelli!" She turned, "Jason, please?"

The computer wiz nodded adoringly at his crush but when he caught Jason's eye Spinelli froze.

The editor and chief took the lack of reply as an answer. Looking at Jason coolly. "Your associate is busy. You can go. I'll release him when he's done."

Jason glared at Damian who anxiously ping-ponging between Maxie, Jason and Kate. He didn't want to let anyone down!

"Master… I, if you can wait, I won't be but twenty seven, maybe twenty nine minutes more…?" Sweat beaded on the hacker's forehead.

In her almost child-like voice Maxie shrilled, "You can do that can't you Jason? It's a short wait!" She worried about her job and being in Kate's favor. "Maybe I can set you up with some new jeans, or a whole new modern wardrobe while you wait!"

Releasing a deep sigh, Jason did have another stop to make. "I'll see you in the lobby in thirty minutes."

"Shall we synchronize our watches Master?"

"Thirty minutes Spinelli." Jason said then exited the offices.

Lulu watched Jason leave, "You know, a new wardrobe wouldn't hurt that guy any."

…

The enforcer knocked at least. Still when he opened Carly's office door he caught his friend clearly flirting. When Carly flirted, trouble followed.

"Jason." She sounded surprised but composed herself. "Hi. I wasn't expecting you. Always nice to see you." She straighten her posture, "This is Jax, um Mr. Mr. Jax."

"We know each other." The tanned, blue-eyed Australian businessman knew Sonny actually. He only knew Jason in passing.

Jason nodded. He didn't want to come back so Jason just waited wordlessly till Carly got the hint.

"Well…" Carly looked around, "I guess we can conclude our business later Mr. Jax?"

"Of course Ms. Corinthos but call me Jax." All charm when addressing her, "We'll have plenty of time to sort matters out. Still on for drinks tonight?"

She looked to Jason. "I'll call you."

"You know where to reach me."

Smiling at him, "Twenty-eighth floor."

Soon as the door closed behind the Australian, Jason asked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Nothing. So what brings you here?" She was all smiles for her best friend.

"Carly. You're up to something… and with Jasper Jax? Do you know how much history is between him and Sonny?"

Brushing him off, "this has nothing to do with Sonny. It's my business." She led Jason to a chair and asked him to sit. He didn't. "If you must know, I'm getting him to invest in my hotel. I want to build a spa. It can be a huge source of revenue for this old place." She went to a cart and poured some water. "Thirsty?"

"No." Jason went to stand by her. "Sonny will loan you the money."

"I want to do this on my own."

"But-"

She cut Jason off, "On my own. You understand that don't you?"

Jason did. A loan from Sonny came with strings, even if you happened to be married to him and just bore him a son. That didn't mean Jax wouldn't have strings too.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Jason?" Carly had her suspicions.

"I want to talk about Elizabeth."

Suspicions confirmed, "She owes me money. This hotel doesn't run on charity." Carly took a seat.

"Elizabeth doesn't owe you anything." Jason remained standing. "That's my suite."

"It was the Quartermaine suite, but in case you haven't heard, this is my hotel now. Finally all the paperwork has gone through. Big changes are coming. What do you think about renaming it 'The Carly'?"

"It was the Quartermaine suite, true. Now it's mine."

She looked at him with awe. "Really?" There was some sarcasm in there.

"Yes." There was no sarcasm in his reply.

Carly got up and walked back to her desk to escape the pressure Jason was putting on her.

Of course Carly was going to give Jason a suite… once Webber moved out. He could have any one he wanted. She owed Jason her life. A suite was the least she could do. "I guess we can discuss it once the little-" she caught herself, "Webber is gone."

Jason followed Carly. He leaned over the desk and stared at the blond, "we have been discussing it. And now the discussion is over. Oh, and this deal is retroactive so don't try to charge Elizabeth back rent. Got it?"

Giving up, her shoulders sunk a little, "Can I at least bill her for room service?"

Jason glowered at Carly.

"OK, ok- free ride for Muffin Face. Still don't know what you see in that twit." Free room and board meant the name-calling was back on!

"And the name-calling has to stop."

Carly pouted. Jason went to her side of the desk and leaned against its thick glass top.

"Carly, it would mean a lot to me if you try to get along with Elizabeth."

Looking up at Jason, Carly melted. "I'll try." It made Jason smile. "For you, I'll try, but no promises. The twit, I mean, _she_ has to try too."

"Thank you. I'll talk to Elizabeth."

"God, she really means that much to you?"

"Carly, you're my best friend, right?" Carly nodded. "Then you should know, one day, if Elizabeth says yes, she will be my wife."

"Ugh! Gross!" The look Jason gave put Carly in check, "Sorry. Really?" Jason nodded. "Oh god. '_If she says yes_?'" More to herself, "Like who wouldn't say yes? She'd have to be out of her mind to say no, of course Elizabeth will say yes.." With resolve Carly concluded, "I'll try to get used to the idea I guess... Jason?" He listened. "I get to be your Best Person right? I mean if there is a wedding, you'll ask me to be Best Person, not Sonny, right?"

Jason chuckled and shook his head. He appreciated Carly's confidence Elizabeth would say yes to a wedding but he'd elope to get out of making a choice on Best Person!

…

Waiting for Jason patiently in the lobby sat The Jackal. Jason went straight to Damian.

"Master-"

"Not here. Come on."

Jason didn't let Damian talk again till they were at the far end of the Elm Street pier. It was late afternoon. The days were getting longer but it was still chilly with the wind blowing.

Jason felt secure they couldn't be over heard. "Now tell me."

"About the twins I presume?"

"I thought they weren't twins?"

"They are not identical. They are fraternal."

Jason nodded so Damian could go on.

"As I said, they are twins. Grew up together till the age of eleven when the sisters were put into foster care following a tragic car accident resulting in the death of both biological parents."

"How did you get the photos?"

"Following a lead, I hack into the juvenile court system. Their records had been expunged at 18 therefore not entered into the data system forcing me to abandon my cyber skills. With the help of Maximista, we were able to infiltrate the juvenile record filing area in Chase County and obtain those photos. Worry not Master- Maxie knows not of whom we are investigating." Jason had his doubts but nodded. Damian carried on. "Naturally I recognized Samantha in the picture, despite the changed last name, but her sister's current identity took time to uncover. We hit upon a match just last evening—"

"We?"

Confused, "yes, The Jackal and I."

"You are The Jackal."

"Exactly."

Jason was confused.

Damian smiled condescendingly, "I am The Jackal, indeed, but The Jackal is my OI, not me."

"OI?"

"Online Identity. And my OI has a community."

Shaking his head, "never mind. Go on. You found Samantha's sister…"

"Samantha's sister is known as Claudia Zachara today, daughter to Anthony Zachara." Jason grunted. The name Zachara was well known in his underworld. It was a dangerous name. Damian went on, "The girls were separated after several arrests. Anthony adopted Claudia a few years after Cody McCall adopted Samantha. There are interesting chronologic markers giving me some suspicions that will be unpleasant if proven true but I will bring those to light when I have confirmation."

"I need to know everything Spinelli."

"Yes, of course, but this has no bearing on the matters at hand and are only my suspicions at this point."

"I still need to know. I'll decide what matters, got it?"

"In deed. And you will know, as soon as I have something to say."

Reluctant but willing to give the hacker an inch, "the minute you have something." Damian nodded his agreement. "What happened to Sam? Who is Cody McCall?"

"Cody McCall is a semi-accomplished con artist currently living in Newport, California on a boat." The hacker took a second, "As you could see by the pictures, even at the tender age of eleven these girls were quite, well," raising his brow, "_mature_." Jason noticed. They looked closer to seventeen with all the curves that came with puberty. Damian cleared his throat. "One can only imagine how nubile they appear when finally adopted at fifteen. By then the sisters had amass somewhat of a rep as amateur pickpockets. McCall took his newly adopted daughter Samantha to another level introducing her to the art of the long con. Looks like the adoptive mother remained in the picture long enough to facilitate the lawful adoption then disappeared. I believe Cody McCall had one other use for Samantha, a babysitter. Samantha cared for his mentally challenged birth-son, Daniel."

"Where are Cody and Daniel now?"

"Still in Newport."

"Good. Did the sisters stay in touch?"

"I believe they tried. But when Anthony Zachara set his eyes on Claudia it would appear the tie between the Bass sisters was severed." Damian seemed sad, "Neither of them were dealt a winning hand."

"Anthony Zachara is dangerous. He's the worst kind of mobster."

"I know who he is Master. My last employer, Alcazar, feared him so I did my research. Are you aware Zachara recently lost his estate when it burned down in the recent Great Port Charles Fire? He now resides at Shadybrooke, this city's finest mental institution."

"He should be at in Ferncliff."

"The prison facility for the criminally insane, no doubt you are correct." Spinelli looked at his sneakers, "Is not Anthony Zachara the sworn enemy of Sonny Corinthos and one of the seven families who attempted closing in on Port Charles territory?" He looked knowingly at his employer.

Jason understood what the kid was getting at. Motivation: Claudia could very well be the woman who helped kidnap Elizabeth on her father's behalf but it did not eliminate Sam.

"I think we have a good idea of who but before I take any action, can you see if there was contact between Sam and Claudia during the time of Elizabeth's kidnapping?"

"I am doing my best master. But I think we can safely assume it was Samantha and Claudia who Elizabeth overheard at the docks."

_Indeed_, Jason thought.

**O**

Elizabeth and Samantha McCall met for the first time by accident.

The exchange was minor. Sam was at General Hospital for a follow up appointment with Dr. Lee. Elizabeth gave her directions to the OBGYN's new office. Though, studying the brunette, it didn't feel accidental to Elizabeth.

"Thank you…?" Sam looked at Elizabeth's breast for a nametag but there wasn't one.

"Elizabeth. No problem, as I said, down that corridor, second door on the left."

Watching Samantha McCall walk away Elizabeth felt a shiver go down her spine. Despite the innocuous exchange, both women knew their connection was Jason Morgan but that wasn't what got under Elizabeth's skin. There was something familiar about her in a disconcerting way but she couldn't place what. The unnerving feeling didn't subside till long after Samantha disappeared down the hallway.

When Kelly came to the surgical floor to do rounds Elizabeth asked, "You saw Sam McCall today?"

"Yeah, a follow up. You know her?"

"No."

Kelly smirked, "just curious then?" Kelly knew the connection. She knew Sam lived with Jason. She knew Jason took care of Elizabeth's security ever since the kidnapping. And she'd been hearing the latest hospital gossip…

"What did you think of her? Is she nice?"

"Does this have to do with Jason Morgan?"

Busted, "No. Why would you say that? I mean I know they're roommates but that's it, that's all they are."

"Someone might need to tell Samantha that."

"Why?"

"I get the feeling she's got her eyes set. She's anxious to know when she can get pregnant again."

"Well it won't be with Jason."

"So you two really are together?" Kelly beamed. "I've been hearing rumors."

Elizabeth radiated right back at her, "yes, we are together. I think it's pretty serious but we just went public with it."

"Well I guess Samantha can cross off that blond-haired, baby-blue eyed child she keeps dreaming about then."

"Yes," Elizabeth huffed confidently, "yes she can."

**O**

Moving day!

Elizabeth and Sarah worked well together directing the movers. All that medical training paid off in organizing skills and staying cool under pressure.

Cameron was so excited about his new bunk beds they couldn't get him out of his room for dinner. Not even for the pizza Emily and Nikolas brought by. They let Spencer and Cameron picnic upstairs.

Nik graciously escorted the last mover out and tipped him generously.

Joining the women at the kitchen table, Nik pushed aside a box and sat down. "Tell me again why Jason isn't here helping?"

Emily and Elizabeth frowned. Sarah sensed a friend in Nikolas.

"He's working." Elizabeth explained again. "I could have waited for him but I didn't want to. Sarah and I kicked butt today!"

The sisters high-fived.

"It really is a lovely little house Elizabeth." Emily took another bite and chewed. Melted cheese hung like a string from her bottom lip. "Very comfortable. And how long will you be living here Sarah?"

"You have something…" Nik gently pointed out the cheese and the couple smiled adoringly at each other.

Sarah was going be sick. Sick with jealousy. "I'm not sure Emily. As long as it works for both of us I guess."

Elizabeth felt this was as good a time as any. Subject needed changing anyway. "Jason thinks he's tracked down the woman who played a part in my kidnapping."

Right away Emily asked, "Did he tell the police?"

Everyone looked at her as if she didn't know her own brother.

In defense Elizabeth explained, "Jason just told me a few days ago he's got a lead. He doesn't have any proof to take to them yet. That's what he's working on."

Sarah scoffed, "as if he'd go to the police anyway."

"I agree with Sarah. You can't trust Jason to go to the police."

"Thanks Nik." Sarah beamed.

Emily rolled her eyes.

Nik added, "It's not like he would purposefully get the police involved even if it's the right thing to do."

"Dear Husband, as if you've never taken matters into your own hands." Emily's brows rose at her corporate high-roller spouse who recently doubled the size of his private special ops forces disguised as a security team.

"I have a thought," the prince offered, "what if you tell me the woman's name? I can go to the police with it. She broke into our home after all."

"That's a good idea," Emily touched her husbands knee in support and leaned towards Elizabeth, "what's her name?"

"I don't know."

"Of course, Jason doesn't trust you," Sarah again with her doubts.

"Guys, settle down. Jason is doing his best. He's not going to take any action until he knows for sure. I've asked him to turn her over to the police and he will. But if there is any chance she could walk free, I don't care what he does."

Eyes went big on Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I know that's awful and horrible of me but whoever she is she hijacked my life. She was about to do unspeakable things to me and she knew I had a son. The woman is evil and I don't want anyone else to go through what I went through."

"Maybe she was driven to it." Emily always looked for the good in someone.

"Maybe." The nurse wanted to believe no one was purely evil. An image flashed in Elizabeth brain and she felt the shiver again. "I think I know who it is."

Again eyes went wide.

"Who?" Nikolas would save the day. Who needs a mobster or the police when royalty is available?

"You don't know her. None of you do, except Emily."

"Me?" Em pressed her hand to her chest.

"Samantha McCall. She's been living with Jason for months."

Emily and Nikolas about fell out of their chairs. "What?"

"The woman who lost the baby?" Emily still couldn't believe it.

"It's the perfect cover," Sarah burst out! "Sleeping with the enemy."

"They aren't sleeping together." Elizabeth wanted that clear.

"She's sleeping under his roof. Get it? 'Cover' – 'roof?" This was no time to be funny but Sarah couldn't help it.

"Hold on." Liz was stern, "Jason didn't say it was her and I can't be hundred percent sure. But she was at the hospital the other day and we spoke. It was nothing; just directions but I couldn't get her voice out of my head. Then it clicked why it sounded so familiar. I think it was her."

Emily tried to wrap her mind around it. "That would mean Sam was pregnant when she kidnapped you?"

"I never saw her in the light. She could have been."

"This is crazy. Why would a pregnant woman kidnap anyone?" Sarah tried to fit it together.

"Why are you telling us?" Nikolas asked.

"I want your advice. I don't want to tell Jason because I'm not sure. I don't want him thinking the person he's been helping is someone who could be so evil. But what if I'm right? Should I tell him?"

"He could be pursuing the wrong woman Elizabeth. You have to tell him." Emily pointed out.

"But if you're wrong…" Sarah worried her sister was wrong and an innocent woman's life could be damaged, or worse, eliminated.

"I know." Elizabeth thought she'd feel better confiding in the people closest to her but now she felt more unease than before.

"Lucky." They all looked at Nik. "We ask my brother to look into this McCall person. Maybe he can see if she has an alibi for that night?"

Emily shrugged. "That could work."

Sarah agreed. "That's a great idea. If her whereabouts that night can be established then clearly it wasn't her and Jason never has to know."

"But if I go to Lucky then I have to tell Jason. I don't want to go behind his back. Especially if Lucky gets involved."

"Just give us 24 hours." Nikolas assured as he put a hand on Emily's shoulder. They were a united front. "We can handle Lucky. If that woman has an alibi you're off the hook."

_Oh god_! Elizabeth didn't feel right about it. "24 hours?"

"24." The prince was sure.

…

…

Elizabeth chewed the corner of her thumbnail. This wasn't right, not telling Jason wasn't right. Telling Sarah, Emily and Nikolas before Jason wasn't right. She felt justified in her reasoning at first. Then they all ganged up on her about Lucky and … it was wrong, she knew it. It made her nervous.

The clock said 1:52 a.m. It was too early in the morning. She'd phone Nik first thing and call it off. Lucky? What was she thinking!

Quickly standing Elizabeth went back to unpacking. There wasn't going to be any sleeping tonight.

…

"Wakey, wakey…"

Elizabeth awoke to Sarah's gentle nudging.

"What did you do? Stay up all night unpacking?"

Elizabeth shook her head to clear the fog of sleep. Looking around she'd accomplished a lot. In her hand was a sheet of bubble wrap, Elizabeth set it aside and sat up straight rubbing a kink out of her shoulder. "What time is it?"

"About eight-thirty. Cameron's watching cartoons. Want coffee?"

"Eight-thirty?" _Nikolas!_ "Where's my phone?"

Elizabeth found it quickly while Sarah watched. Sarah frowned when she heard Elizabeth's message for Nikolas.

"Lizzie, why are you changing your mind? You said you'd give Nik 24 hours."

"It's not right." Elizabeth punched in another number. "Jason, it's Elizabeth. Call me back as soon as you get this please." Disconnecting the call, Elizabeth took a moment to think. "Sarah, you don't have plans do you?"

"I took a few days off, you know that. So we could unpack."

"Can you watch Cameron? Smithy's right next door if you need help."

"What are you up to?"

"I'm gonna take a shower quick."

Elizabeth found her son and kissed him good-morning. Explaining he was to mind his Auntie Sarah, she then charged up the stairs to shower.

Sarah got on the phone. "Lucky, hi. Did you get a call from Nikolas yet? – You did, great! – That's right, Samantha McCall. Let me know what you find out."

**iii**

Jason listened to Elizabeth's message. Didn't matter how badly he wanted to call her back, he couldn't. By design he'd only given Elizabeth a hint of what he knew. It gnawed at him. Jason wasn't used to telling all. He played things close to the vest but in this case should he have told Elizabeth his suspicions? No matter, all would be revealed soon.

The mobster scrubbed his face with his calloused hands. Having spent the entire night staked out in his SUV with Damian Spinelli, he was feeling a little rough. The kid almost had Jason convinced Samantha's guilt was in his head. If only to get relief from the well-meaning badgering, he was ready to concede.

The cabin they'd been staring at all night came to life with the dawn. Shadows passed by the windows several times. Hard to tell how many people were inside or if it was just one person.

The front door opened a crack. Both Damian and Jason sat up a little straighter and hoisted their binoculars. Now, if only the occupant would show herself. They waited hours upon hours for this moment but who came running out was not at all what they expected.

A young child, seven or eight, made a run for it. Dark curly hair, a broad smile revealed a lost front tooth and hot on his heels came Claudia Zachara with a scowl on her face.

"Master! That's her! Could the child be another of her victims?"!

Damian was ready to save the young boy but Jason caught his arm before he could exit. They were over a mile away. "Wait."

The hacker froze. Slowly he raised his binoculars in time to witness Claudia catch up to the boy and snatched him. The boy cried out but it was laughter. She smiled too as they swung around. Setting the boy down Claudia knelt before him; her raven colored hair gleamed in the morning sun. They couldn't hear but it seemed clear she was scolding him. Pointing a finger to the door the child obeyed and returned to the cabin.

Claudia stood on the porch and scanned the forest. She didn't see anything out of place but studiously looked over the area one more time before going back in.

A kid? Was Elizabeth right? Could Claudia be a mother? How did that change things, if it did at all?

"Well, this changes things…" Damian stated as if it were obvious.

"Find out who that is." Then he got out his cell phone.

Spinelli knew whom Jason meant: the boy. He hesitated. "Master?"

Jason's gaze shifted to the hacker and put a pause to his call.

"Master, remember I said I might have more information? Perhaps it's time I shared it with you?"

Jason's face solidified in anticipation.

"I do not have a hypothesis as to why; who could when trying to understand a damaged mind such as Anthony Zachara's? But I believe that child is the product of a most unholy union. Anthony Zachara and his adopted daughter Claudia Zachara."

"You know that for sure?"

"No, but it is my belief they have a child and that boy would be the right age."

"What do you know?"

"The Demented Dom, as has been established, traffics in humans. It would seem Claudia was destine to be one more runaway in his snare but somehow she became special to him."

"How special?"

"Anthony could not take Claudia as a bride, she was too young and he was already married… but as a daughter Claudia was equally bound to him. As you know there is a legitimate heir to the Zachara organization, his young son John Zachara, but I suspect, when Claudia bore Anthony a son The Don saw the child as a threat and sent him away. Rumor was Anthony had the boy killed. But if that is his offspring then maybe he was spared?"

Jason's brows furrowed. "It's interesting Spinelli but how doesn't change anything. Claudia wanted Sonny's territory so she could open it up to human trafficking. Like father," he cleared his throat, "like daughter. She was going to make Elizabeth one of her victims."

"I am aware Master, but what if Claudia was only in it to please her father, to win his favor and find her son?"

Jason shrugged heartlessly. Damian gulped. He bowed at the feet of his mentor. Jason was strong, honorable, generous, and everything Damian wished he to be. If he were more like Jason then the hearts of women like his Maximista would not be so indifferent to his. But. But he would not stand idly by if Jason intended to make that boy motherless.

"It's a big leap Spinelli. Find out more." Nobody's fool, Jason would not romanticize the circumstances as Damian did. Turning over the engine, Jason threw the vehicle into reverse. "You have 24 hours."

He knew where Claudia Zachara was. The next 24 hours Jason would plan her demise unless Damian could come up with any reason to stall it. He didn't want to slit the throat of a mother so the question was, is Claudia Zachara a mother?

**iii**

Elizabeth rushed into the downtown precinct of the PCPD. The fresh scent of soap and floral perfume followed getting the attention of several officers as she passed.

Going straight up to the first occupied desk, "I'm looking for Lucky Spencer, Officer Spencer."

The detective gave her a smirk. Some hecklers tried to slight Lucky_, "maybe a real cop can help you?"_

"He's not here ma'am. Out on assignment."

"Do you know where? He's not answering his cell."

"If it's an emergency we have plenty of capable officers here to assist you."

"It is an emergency!" Elizabeth had to stop herself and check her phone. The incoming call was Jason. _Finally!_ "Jason, I need to talk to you."

"_What's going on?"_

"I did something stupid." She paused noticing the prying eyes around her and stepped away.

"_Elizabeth?"_

"I'm here."

"_What happened?"_

"My big mouth happened."

Sudden pounding in Elizabeth's ears drowned out Jason's voice. Her heart dropped to her knees upon seeing Samantha McCall. It worked furiously to climb back to its rightful position in her chest. Lucky Spencer dragged Sam into the precinct, his hand wrapped tightly around her arm. Thank god no handcuffs. Embarrassment flushed Elizabeth's face with heat.

Remembering she was on the phone, "Jason, I'll call you back." Elizabeth hung up quickly and tried to pull together a plan. Lucky saw her before she could think of anything.

Samantha was worried but she hid it behind a sneer. Lucky forced her to sit in chair next to a desk. "I'll be right back," he told the con woman.

"Elizabeth," Lucky spoke softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop you."

He looked back at Sam, proud of himself. This bust might bump him up to detective. "Elizabeth, she doesn't have an alibi." He sounded so happy. "But don't worry she's here voluntarily. Told her I had just a few more questions." He almost smirked. "She thinks I'm responding to reports about vandalism on her kids grave."

"Lucky!"

Arrogantly pacifying her, "Calm down. I'll look into that too, or someone will. I'm going to interrogate her first. She'll confess."

Elizabeth was mortified! "You will not."

The nurse stormed over to Samantha McCall. "Hi. I'm Elizabeth Webber. Come on, we're leaving."

The brunette stared up at Elizabeth in disbelief. "Excuse me? And why would I leave with you?"

It was all Elizabeth needed to hear- that voice one more time. Sam was not the raven. "Come on. Trust me. He's not going to ask you about the vandalism."

Lucky came up behind them, "Elizabeth, stop. Let me handle this."

To Sam, "It's my fault you're here. Trust me, let's go."

Samantha knew something was fishy with Officer Spencer. He asked some pretty odd questions before. She didn't connect the dots till now. The dates the officer asked about were around the time of Elizabeth's kidnapping. Was the jig up? Whatever was going on, Sam knew it was a good idea to get out of the police station and fast!

She stood and followed Elizabeth.

"Hey!" Lucky called after them but it only prompted the women to speed up. Not till the heavy front doors of the police station slammed shut did Elizabeth slow down.

They got in her car where Elizabeth had illegally parked it. "Where can I take you?" The ticket under the windshield flapped till it flew away.

Samantha wasn't in a hurry now. She needed answers. "What just happened?"

Not waiting for directions, Elizabeth got Betty the Rover rolling towards the harbor. "I'm so embarrassed." Elizabeth thought about it. She wasn't having that foreboding feeling with Samantha. Further evidence she'd made a mistake. The shiver was gone. Though her voice was familiar it was not the voice she feared. "I'm ashamed really. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"Are you going to tell me what just happened or not?"

Elizabeth looked over. "I'm so sorry. Lucky said he got you in there because someone's been vandalizing your daughter's grave site?"

Samantha looked pained, she glanced out the window, "not just mine. Looks like the cemetery's been a hangout for some kids. They're tagging the stones."

"That's awful. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for your loss. I imagine that's a pain that never goes away."

Samantha didn't reply. Her heart would always ache for a daughter that never was, yet she felt real to Sam. Toughening up, "so why then did that officer drag me in there?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth bemoaned, "It's my fault, can we put it down to a case of misidentification and leave it at that?" Elizabeth didn't want to tell her but they were trapped in the car now. How could she get out of it? "Where can I take you?"

Pressing her, "who did he think I was? Or who did you tell him I was? I mean I assume that guy was doing you a favor?"

"Not really, well sort of." Elizabeth's phone twittered. She looked at it quick. Both Samantha and Elizabeth saw it was Jason calling. It made Samantha shift in her seat. Elizabeth pressed ignored giving Samantha some relief. Last thing Sam wanted to hear was Elizabeth cooing at the man she wished for herself.

A moment passed.

"And…." Sam wasn't letting Elizabeth off the hook.

"This is mortifying, really. I'm so embarrassed."

"Really?"

"Taking a breath, "Ok, here goes: I thought you maybe had something to do with my kidnapping. I don't know if you heard about what happened to me?"

"Yeah I heard about it. Had to be living under a rock to not know about it. But me, why me? I didn't have anything to do with it."

"I know, I know- ridiculous!"

Not so ridiculous, Samantha thought. "Why did you think I had something to do with your kidnapping? I don't even know you."

"But you do know who I am, right? I don't mean just from the news."

Sam almost pouted. She preferred they pretend they didn't know who the other is. "I do." She was solemn.

"Honestly, it was mistaken identity. I realized I was wrong. That's why I was there."

"A bit late. Thank God you came to your senses at least."

"I know, really. I'm sorry. Can't believe Lucky dragged you down the precinct." Elizabeth pointed the Betty towards Harbor View Towers. If nothing else she could take Samantha to Jason's penthouse. "Lucky, Officer Spencer, meant well. He thought he was helping me."

"I get that but frankly I'm a little worried he's not gonna let it go."

"He will."

"Do I look like the person who kidnapped you?" Sam started getting nervous wondering if Elizabeth shared her theory with Jason yet?

"Your voice." Elizabeth looked over briefly at her passenger. "I thought I recognized it that day you were at General Hospital and I gave you directions to Dr. Lee's office. I never saw her face."

"Oh." Sam started noticing the neighborhood. Did Elizabeth still think Samantha was the culprit? Was the only mistake Elizabeth made telling Lucky and not Jason? Was Elizabeth bringing her to Jason right now to be dealt with! Panic rose in Samantha's throat. "Hey!"

Startled, Elizabeth almost stepped on the brakes.

"I mean, hell, this is messed up. I had nothing to do with your kidnapping Elizabeth. Seriously! Sorry that I sound like someone but I didn't do it. I was… I was pregnant at the time."

"I know, I know. I'm—"

"So sorry, yeah, you mention that. Look. Can you take me somewhere where I can think?"

"Sure, where ever you want to go? I was going to take you home."

_I don't have a home…._ "It's just all this talk about my daughter, and that policeman using her to get to me. And you… and your suspicions…"

"I get it Samantha, I really do. Anywhere you want to go."

**iii**

Jason didn't like it. In fact he hated it. Not just being hung up on but ignored. It made him worried and pissed off, not a good combination. Who else could he call?

Stepping on the brakes a little too firmly, Damian tipped forward. Bracing on the dashboard, "maybe I should place your calls, Master?"

Jason dialed. "Emily. What's up with Elizabeth? Why's she ignoring my calls?"

He got nowhere with his sister. Emily wasn't saying if she knew, and it only fueled Jason's frustration.

Looking over at the kid. "Something's not right. I think your 24 hours are up."

**iii**

"Up here take another right turn." The wheels in Samantha's head turned too.

It didn't bother Elizabeth that they were headed away from the city. "I just want you to feel assured I can keep Lucky in line. You won't have to worry about him bothering you." Elizabeth took the turn. "Where are we going?" Samantha didn't answer. She seemed distracted. "Sometimes I like to go out to Vista Pointe to think. Is that where I'm dropping you? How will you get back?"

"I have a friend who lives out here. No offense, but in case that policeman isn't as under your spell as you think he is, he won't find me out here. And maybe I can get my thoughts together."

Taking a breath, Elizabeth waited but the silence was uncomfortable. "The trees are so beautiful, it's a lovely area to hike."

"Uh huh." Sam barely paid attention.

With just the hum of Betty to focus on, the timid voice in Elizabeth's head could be heard. It nagged her to turn the car around but a promise was a promise. She'd drop this woman off and get the heck out of there.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah. Couple more miles."

"It's just that I owe someone a call. He's probably worried."

The pause needled at them. Both women weren't exactly sure where things stood.

"Jason?" Samantha asked finally.

Alas the common denominator's name was aired. "Yeah. I really should call him back."

"Of course, but we're almost there. Can you call him after you drop me?"

Sparing a glance at her passenger, Sam stared straight ahead. Elizabeth didn't want to make Samantha more uncomfortable but she knew Jason would be fretting.

Elizabeth fumbled with the phone. "It'll just take a second."

Samantha didn't offer to help. Instead she held her breath.

Hitting redial, the phone rang over the hands-free system. Elizabeth tried to take it off speaker but Jason answered too quickly.

"_Elizabeth. What happened? Are you alright?"_

"I'm fine Jason. It's a long story-" He started to say something but Elizabeth kept talking, "I'll tell you all about later right now I have a passenger so I don't want to bore her with it. Just want you to know I'm OK."

"_Who's with you?"_

"Hi Jason." Samantha said flatly.

"_Sam?"_

"Yeah, I'm giving one of your roomies a lift to… Where are we going Samantha?"

Part of Sam wanted to give up and spill her guts there and then but a desperate thought said there was still hope. It didn't seem like they knew everything, only suspicions. Maybe she and her sister could still get out of town alive?

"Sam?" It got the passenger's attention. She asked again, "Where to?"

"A friends. You'll have Elizabeth back in no time Jason."

Jason didn't say anything. He couldn't tell if that was a thinly veiled threat. At least he knew exactly were Elizabeth was. He and Damian were closing in on the Rover thanks to its GPS Damian so thoughtfully linked Jason's phone to.

"Ok, then…. Jason, you still there?"

"_I'm here. Not worried. I'm just a phone call away." _As long as he could get to the cabin before Elizabeth and Sam, there wouldn't be anything to worry about. Jason stepped more firmly on the gas pedal.

"There," Samantha pointed to a dirt road. "Turn there."

"Jason… I love you. Call you when I'm back in town."

"_I love you too."_

Samantha looked for something sharp to stab in her ears.

**Iii**

"Sam's taking Elizabeth to Claudia."

Damian already deduced as much. "What's our plan?"

Honestly Jason didn't have one. "You have any ideas?"

"Get there first?"

Jason nodded. "That's what I was thinking. How's it looking?"

Damian looked down that the GPS tracker. "You might see them when we… oh, no they just turned down the road."

The car suddenly swerved. The suspension went off kilter as the front tire exploded. Jason tried to avoid the ditch and almost did. They skidded along the embankment kicking up pine needles while Spinelli screamed, his voice rising the more the SUV pitched sideways.

**iii**

Claudia watched the shiny new, green Range Rover pull up to the cabin as if it belonged there. Because of that she didn't panic. If it were Morgan he'd want the element of surprise when he tried to kill her.

Claudia kept watching through the curtain expecting to see Samantha. The Rover doors opened…. "What the f*#K?"

Why was Elizabeth Webber getting out of the car with her sister? Jesus, they were walking up the drive! Claudia almost hyperventilated. Elizabeth Webber. Willingly walking up to her hideout. Was she a decoy? It was well known Morgan was a master strategist! But this was too much! What to do!

Trying to control her breathing, Claudia didn't hear her son approach.

"What's wrong mommy?"

Startled, "Nothing, nothing." Claudia backed away from the window and looked for a proper place to hide. "Come with mommy and be quiet."

She took the boy's hand and led him towards the bedroom but then changed her mind, no exit.

The child looked frightened, "Are they coming back for me?"

Claudia didn't answer. They went into the kitchen. She had Leo take a seat in the mudroom. Claudia turned leave. She wanted to find a perch where she could eavesdrop.

"Mommy, are they coming for me?" The boys voice hollow with anxiety.

Claudia pushed down her fear. "No honey. I told you they can never get you again. They are gone, long gone, forever gone."

The pair heard several knocks on the front door. Sam was putting her back into it. Sending a warning.

"Leo baby, I need you to stay put. Nothing is going to happen to you. You are safe, ok? Someone is here with Aunt Sammy and I don't want her to see us."

"Ok." He understood staying out of sight. It had kept him safe before.

"I'm going to watch from the kitchen, ok?" He nodded.

Claudia was able to sneak back into the kitchen and peak out. She froze as Sam used her key and entered.

Samantha's voice drifted in first. "Thank goodness the key was where I remembered. Looks like my friend isn't home." She was talking too loudly.

"So you're OK now?"

"I am. Thanks for walking me in. I wasn't going to stay if I couldn't get in. Or, not welcome. I'm kinda showing up unannounced." Letting out a nervous giggle, Samantha looked around the room.

Elizabeth remained in the doorway, not in, not out. She sighed. "Alright then. Looks like you're set so I'm off. Again, please accept my apology."

Sam turned around to look at the young woman, "It's ok. You had a traumatic thing happen to you. Mistakes happen. I can see you're sorry."

"I'll make sure Lucky investigates the vandalism. I promise."

"Thanks."

They stood there for a moment. Claudia couldn't hold her breath any longer. Slowly she let it out. What was going on!

"Bye."

"Bye."

Elizabeth closed the door as she left. The sisters waited before moving a muscle. When the engine turned over signaling Elizabeth's departure Claudia jumped out scaring Samantha half to death.

"What was that?"!

"_Shhhhh_," Samantha tried to push her twin back into the kitchen but Claudia was rooted. "I don't know if Webber really bought what I was saying."

"What if it was a trick and Jason is right behind her?"!

"He's not. Believe me."

"Oh my god! She can tell him where we are!"

"Calm down Claudia. But we do need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"What was she saying?" Panic laced Claudia's voice. She craned her head towards the door to make sure no one was barging in. She should be going for her gun!

"Webber almost had me arrested. She thought I was you!" That stunned Claudia. She focused on her sister. "But then she realized she was wrong, only she is suspicious of something. I could tell."

"Oh my god, do you think she told Jason? YOU led him to us Sam!" Claudia suddenly let go of Sam when she realized she was shaking her.

"Mommy is it ok to come out… Sammy!" The boy ran to his aunt with open arms.

Samantha knelt to greet the boy. They hugged.

In his sweet, innocent voice Leo asked, "Who's that?"

The twin sisters turned to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway holding Samantha's cell phone. Her unblinking sapphire eyes were frozen as she stared at the Raven.

/


	14. Chapter 14

**(q*p)**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN ~ RAVEN

Carly thumbed through her issue of Crimson. As if to taunt her the next page was a spread on wedding gowns but then, on the next page, she spotted a lovely dress that would perfectly suit the Best Person. Maybe she could get used to the idea of Jason with Elizabeth… maybe. Doubtful.

Samantha would be perfect for Jason, if she weren't her husband's sloppy leftover already. Easy for Carly to manipulate, gets the business, and so in love with Jason she'd stay home on the couch waiting for him like a puppy. Carly didn't underestimate McCall. She knew Sam could be a force to reckon with but Jason was her kryptonite.

Smiling, Carly loved how good she was at reading people. If Jason could just see it as Carly did he'd know she had his best interests at heart.

Her cell rang. She answered, "Speak of the devil."

"_Carly_," it was Damien Spinelli, "_Hello, it is I, The Jackal. Stone Cold and I need your assistance_."

"Where's Jason? My caller ID said he was calling."

"_My master is a bit occupied at present. But I assure you he left me his phone so that I could call for help_."

"Help? What's wrong? Is Jason ok?"

"_Yes. You see he is on foot and I can not follow for my foot is trapped," he nervously giggled fighting off panic while going into shock, "it's my leg actually. It refuses to obey._"

"Spinelli tell me what happened. Where are you? Have you called 911? Is Jason OK?"

Voice much weaker, "_911 has been dispatched but…_"

"SPINELLI!"

"_But we need you to send help. The muscle kind of help_."

"Me?" That was Sonny's job.

"_Forgive me... _" The hacker drifted.

"I'll send help, I'm sorry, tell me where you are!"

"_Stone Cold doesn't store any numbers in his phone. I only have yours committed to memory…_ "

"Where are you?"!

With his last conscious breath Damien told Carly where they were. Sort of.

Jason ran as fast as he could. He felt bad for leaving Spinelli behind but there wasn't anything more he could do. He tried to flip the SUV upright again but couldn't do it. The kid would be ok, Jason assured himself. It was fear paralyzing the hacker more than any injury.

Pumping his arms, Jason kept up his pace. He found the dirt lane and cut down it staying close to the tree line. He flipped between wanting to slow down and be careful so he could have the element of surprise and wanting to barrel down on the house like a one-man army.

…

...

Elizabeth turned and ran. She ran passed the Rover. She ran passed the little garden. She ran and ran dodging trees as they came up and the forest grew wilder. She ran on. Twigs snared her hair, rough ground threatened to unsteady her step but Elizabeth ran on.

Claudia was right behind her.

Without warning there was a loud snap when a dry root snapped under Elizabeth's foot. A rush of leaves and tumbling dirt exploded as the earth abruptly crumbled sucking her and Claudia down into it.

To Elizabeth it felt like she was falling as far as she'd run till, with a thud and crack, both women hit bottom. A shaft of light followed Claudia like a spotlight. Dust swirled around her in a silvery cloud. Like Elizabeth, Claudia was desperately trying to catch her breath from having it knocked out.

When Claudia did have air the first sound she made was a loud cry as pain seared through her arm. She raised her limb into the light to see it bent and twisted. Blood seeped down her sleeve and dripped off her fingertips.

Crying, "I think it's broken."

That voice! Panic! Elizabeth struggled to get distance between her and the Raven. There wasn't far to crawl. The space was cramped.

"You!" Elizabeth accused.

Wet, dark eyes looked at the nurse, "help me." She cried in pain. Most of the falling dirt seemed to have landed on Claudia like a blanket warming her calves.

"Fu…" Elizabeth felt her oath like commandment putting a break on the profanity at the tip of her tongue. The nurse forced out, "Why would I help you?"

Elizabeth watched the blood dripping from the Raven's hand and thought to examine her own body. She was banged up, there was a knot on her head, but she was ok. Elizabeth stood and looked for a way to climb out. The arched walls were loose and dissolved with her touch.

With tears streaming, "Don't leave me here…" Claudia tried to stand but couldn't. The pain made her dizzy.

"Don't come near me!" Elizabeth tugged a root to test its strength. It snapped.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please. Help me."

Elizabeth remembered pleading with her once. "Like you helped me?"

Samantha furiously packed. She shoved toys in one duffle bag. No way they were going to take them all. Her sister had gone nuts thinking she'd have to buy her long lost son's love. A few clothes went into another bag. Running out of the cabin, she tossed them into the trunk of Claudia's car and went back in for another load. They would need water and food, blankets…

Sam stopped. Jason sat on the couch with young Leo on his lap.

Her heart dropped. "Don't hurt him." Thankfully she didn't see a weapon.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Sweat seeped down from his temples, but he seemed calm.

The boy wasn't afraid of Jason. The man seemed nice. He was there looking for that lady. Leo thought they were waiting for her and his mom to come back. Why was Aunt Sammy so scared? Leo started to fidget.

"I don't know where she is, I swear. Leo, baby, come here."

"Leo is fine."

"Aunt Sammy, where did mommy go?"

Jason felt the energy from the boy change. The enforcer relaxed his body more so the boy wouldn't sense danger in him. But Leo was picking up the fear in Sam not Jason.

Swallowing, "I think she went to get Jason's friend."

Jason kept his voice as friendly as he could muster, "Samantha, why don't you have a seat and explain what you mean- 'get' Elizabeth?"

Samantha did as told, taking her time. Jason watched her. The boy wiggled out of Jason's lap and went to his aunt. She picked him up and snuggled her nephew.

Realizing Sam wasn't going to talk in front of the boy Jason asked, "Leo, can you get me some water?"

"Are you thirsty? Do you want a juice box?"

"Get Jason some water honey. Thank you." Leo started to slide off Samantha's knee. "But Leo, I'll take a juice box please. Thank you. And you can have one too. Put the straw in it for me if you can."

"Ok." He was eager.

When Leo was gone, "that should take him sometime. He likes to poke the straw in the box but it usually takes him awhile. He's a sweet boy Jason. He doesn't deserve this."

"Nothing will happen to Leo."

"You promise?"

Jason tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch. "Where are they?"

"I really don't know Jason. It happened so fast. We thought Elizabeth left but suddenly she was there again. I forgot my phone in her car. It was an accident she saw Claudia. Elizabeth ran off so quick we couldn't explain. My sister went after her. She won't hurt Elizabeth. She just wants to bring her back here, tell her the story, make her understand."

Dear God Samantha hope he believed her. It was true, most of it. But Claudia was fully capable of murdering Elizabeth and, in her mind, had reason to so she probably would. She'd tried once already. It was self preservation.

Best case, Claudia doesn't find Elizabeth.

"If they don't walk through that door in a few minutes I'm going to have find them. You know that right?"

"Yes. I can show you which way they ran. We can go with you and help."

"We'll wait a little longer."

Jason didn't want to wait at all. He wanted to be out there looking but the boy, he did change things. Jason could tie Sam up, but not the boy. He could shove Sam in the trunk of her car, but not the boy. Hopefully reinforcements would come soon so he wouldn't have to resort to any of those options.

Keep talking Sam, she nudged herself, "Do you know about Claudia's son?" Not waiting for his answer, "She thought she'd have to get Leo to love her again. They were separated for so long. But she didn't. The monsters he'd been placed with kept him locked up most of the time. They made sure he knew he was a bastard and told him his mother abandoned him." She looked at her nails and smiled because she could relate, "Leo dreamed about his mother coming back to get him. So when Claudia did it was a dream come true for Leo. He can't lose her now."

As was Jason's forte, he remained silent. The quieter he was the faster Samantha talked.

"It would kill Leo to be abandoned again. Of course I helped my sister. She doesn't want any trouble. Claudia did what she had to get Leo back. What was I suppose to do when she came to me, turn her in to the police? Turn her in to you, a cold blooded killer?"

Jason's answer was a cold stare.

"Jason you need to know I had nothing to do with the- with what happened to Elizabeth. You have to believe me. I didn't know at he time. But she's my sister."

Whether she did or didn't know, Sam harbored his enemy. Jason looked up at the clock.

"Jason, I know you. You have such a big heart I know you wouldn't hurt a mother. If it weren't for you I don't know what I would have done after my baby died." Tears came to Sam's eyes, "A mother who loses a child can be very desperate."

A man who loses the woman he loves can be desperate too, Jason thought as he balled his fists. Tic tock.

…

Sonny dispatched Max and his goons but what if the situation needed a woman's touch? Carly had the address after all, she reasoned.

It wasn't long before Carly and Sonny caught up to a train of black SUVs heading out to Woodrow Canyon.

…

...

Elizabeth tucked a stand of hair behind her ear, "You can't believe I'd lift a finger to help you? Not after what you did to me. Jason will find me, he always does- then you can get whatever help he wants to give."

Hunched over into a ball of pain, Claudia tucked her arm in but putting pressure on the bleeding limb seared. "You were right, you know." Claudia's voice shook as she whimpered.

Elizabeth looked back at the woman on the ground. Her hair muted by a film of dirt, Claudia didn't look so much like a raven now. No, she looked like a frail bird with a broken wing.

"Right about what?"

"I'm a mother. My son's name is Leo." Claudia's voice shook.

"Congratulations. You never asked my son's name. No thanks to you he still has his mother."

"No, no thanks to me. I am sorry…"

Elizabeth doubted there was an ounce of sincerity in the Raven's apology.

"But," Claudia continued, "thanks to you I have him back."

She wasn't going to take the bait. Elizabeth looked around for a sturdy place to try climbing but there weren't any prospects. By the shape of the place they weren't in a pit or well. The more Elizabeth looked at what was left of the structure she felt they were in a tunnel. Maybe an old mine?

"Leo's father sent him away. That's who actually had you kidnapped you know?" Claudia whimpered as she shifted. "All I wanted was my son back. So I played the dutiful daughter- I did whatever daddy wanted me to and I did it well. He was starting to trust me…."

It was all bullshit, "you mean your son's father?"

"That's what I said."

"You said your father."

Claudia's voice didn't waver, "I did." The two women stared at each other letting it sink in. "My father, Anthony, is my son's father. _Ahhh_!" Claudia nearly passed out trying to stand again. She slumped back against the rough wall.

Could it be true, was that little boy a product of a horrific unholy union?

Elizabeth looked back at the woman studying her. The Raven was now half in and half out of the light. The light was shifting. How long had they been down there? Elizabeth hated the woman she was trapped with but couldn't help seeing the broken bird as well.

"He's not my biological father." Claudia's breathing thinned. "Thank God."

Elizabeth felt some relief letting go the thought of incest. "There's not much I can do for your arm."

The Raven looked up at Elizabeth hopeful. The nurse approached cautiously and started examining the twisted limb of an abused and twisted woman. It was bad but could be reset. The cut went deep but putting more pressure on it would torment the bone.

"I'm worried if I try to stop the bleeding it'll hurt you too badly. It looks like the flow is slowing; should stop on its own. I'm more concerned with infection than the bleeding."

Ready to cry again, "I'm worried about getting out of here."

Elizabeth looked up past the dark walls, the twisted roots to a bright sky. Time seemed to be standing still.

...

"Oh my god! Spinelli! Are you alright?" Carly looked over the door's window down into the flipped SUV.

Milo and a few other guys crawled over the wreck looking for a place to hook the wench to.

"I am for I cannot feel a thing." He smiled.

Milo leaned over whispering to Carly, "We gave him a shot of morphine. He's not feeling any pain."

"Tell the soldiers not to worry. I think I am floating out of here…" Damian eye's lifted to the sky.

"Spinelli! Did you tell them where Jason went?"

Milo appeared again. "We're ready. Carly you'll have to move away."

"Where's Jason?"

"The kid gave us Jason's phone. Max is following the GPS signal to Elizabeth's car." He pointed, "That way."

Carly scrambled off the SUV and stood a safe distance away. She looked at her shoes. If she wandered into the woods her Cavalli's would get ruined!

The revving of an engine and whining of the wench produced a satisfying thud when the three intact tires hit the dirt. The SUV was righted. Carly ran to Damian's side. She spoke to him through broken glass while Milo and another man worked to free him.

"You're going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine."

The hacker's wet eyes drifted to her voice. "Don't kill her…"

"What? Don't kill who?"

"Don't kill her… she's not alone…he needs her… I know what it is to grow up without a mother…"

"Why would Jason kill Elizabeth?" But Spinelli was gone to dreamland.

Jason was done waiting.

The boy was like a nail in his foot. No matter what plan Jason thought up it always went back around to the boy. What to do with the boy!

"Come here."

Samantha's eyes widened. _Who, me?_ She gulped, accidentally knocking over her juice box.

Jason waited for the woman to stand and join him. He took her by the arm and led Samantha outside.

"But Leo, what are you going to do with Leo? You told him to get a toy. Are we going somewhere?"

They reached Claudia's car. Jason popped the trunk. "Get in."

Despite her fear, Samantha cooperated. "What about Leo?" She looked up from the inside of the trunk and kept looking after the lid when down and everything went black.

Leo came outside carrying his stuffed monkey. "Where's Aunt Sammy?"

"Come with me. We're going to look for your mom."

With some hesitancy Leo approached Jason. The mobster didn't ask for the child's hand but the boy trustingly put his inside Jason's solid palm.

"Ok."

...

Claudia started screaming.

"What?"! Elizabeth couldn't tell what wrong.

"Spider!"

Ready to not believe her Elizabeth checked. At first she didn't see anything but then a furry leg moved near the Raven's shoulder.

Elizabeth screamed! They both screamed. Then Elizabeth laughed. She couldn't help it. It baffled Claudia who wiggled, despite the pain, trying to get away from the arachnid. "Get it away from me! Dear Lord, get it away!" Adrenaline wiped out her pain.

Still giggling. "It's just that you are scarier that that ugly thing." With the toe of her boot Elizabeth flicked the spider away.

Claudia composed herself. The pain settled into a steady throbbing she tried shoving it toward the back of her mind. "Aren't you going to kill it?"!

"No,"

With all that had recently coursed in her veins like a cocktail: anxiety, fear, panic, numbing pain, Claudia still had the good sense to kept her mouth shut and not make any demands of Elizabeth. She bit her tongue and watched the creature crawl into shadow.

Looking up at the light, the nurse complained, "There has to be away out of here."

"You've looked." The more she ignored the pain the dizzier Claudia got. She felt loopy.

The light seemed to be fading. Who knows what kind of insects would show themselves when the light was gone?

"How do you know Samantha McCall? Was she in on it all along?"

"Sam was never a part of anything. She's my sister."

"You're sister? Is Anthony her father too?"

"No. Sam and I were separated when our parents died. I knew Sam had been adopted by a couple with the last name McCall. We only recently found each other again. I saw her daughter's obituary and realized she was here. Amazing how much of the paper you'll read when you're in hiding out…"

Elizabeth didn't want to give up. She started piling up some dirt and rock to see if at a higher perch she could get a better grip on a solid root.

"… I never wanted to hurt you Elizabeth. I swear. I was getting so close to finding my son. Daddy, Anthony, was letting his guard down and trusting me. I'd brainwashed my own head into doing unspeakable things but it was in the name of rescuing my son."

"He would hurt his own flesh and blood?"

"Johnny is his son, his first born with his wife. But Johnny doesn't want anything to do with the business. Daddy thought I'd try to use Leo to take over his empire so he shipped off his own son to protect it while he worked on Johnny. The man is sick." Using all her energy to talk, Claudia paused to catch her breath. "It took sickness to out smart him. You have to understand, I did it for Leo." Eyes filled with tears again. "I had to turn myself into the child worthy of Daddy's territory. I had to pretend I didn't care where my son was or who he was with. I had to pretend I loved Anthony. But there is no pretending with him. You either do or you don't…" Claudia's eyes glazed over the more she sunk into the ruins of her life. "He started to believe me… I started to believe me. He left me alone in his office…. Eventually I found out where my son was… Then Anthony decided to start a war with Corinthos…"

"And I got caught in the crossfire."

"No." Claudia looked up at Elizabeth. Her black eyes looked dead serious, "you were targeted. You were a way to weaken Sonny by diverting Jason's attention." Claudia's gaze drifted as she remembered her father ranting in the archway of the burning mansion, "I guess that backfired." She smiled. "Literally." Looking at Elizabeth again, "He was going to kill you. I thought I could stall by saying we'd have you trafficked. I knew you were a mom too."

Raising her auburn brow in doubt, "So you were trying to save me?"

Claudia's head wobbled like a drunk's," yeah, but I wanted you for my own bargaining chip too. If I got Leo back I would trade you for our safe passage out of Port Charles and away from Daddy."

Elizabeth was reminded again just how demented the Raven is. "You're sick."

Wild eyes looked up, "I know."

She must have suffered a great deal, Elizabeth thought. Something changed in Elizabeth. She felt revulsion still but the hate had dissipated. Sorrow and pity took its place.

"Look, Jason will find me again. You can tell all this to him and see if it makes a difference."

"It won't.

Elizabeth looked at her. She was probably right but Elizabeth didn't feel like agreeing and she wasn't sure what she'd do about it.

"He'll kill me. Leo will be alone." Sudden panic hit Claudia's face, "He'll kill Leo! It's what Anthony would do! He'll kill Leo! He'll kill Leo! Jason will kill Leo!" her ranting grew more frantic. "He'll kill Leo! He'll kill Leo. Daddy. Don't! Don't kill him!"

Elizabeth rushed over. Claudia was going into shock. Pain, blood loss and the thought of her child's murder sent her over the edge. The Raven freed her legs from the dirt. Pain didn't slow her down, Claudia thrashed. Elizabeth was forced to hold her down in an attempt to calm the woman.

"He won't kill him. I promise, your son will be fine… I promise, Jason won't kill him…"

The pair flayed about but slowly Claudia calmed as Elizabeth's words penetrated… "You promise? You promise Leo will be ok?"

"I do."

"On your son's life you promise Leo will be ok?"

"I promise Jason will not hurt your son, on my son's life, I promise he won't."

Claudia's head sunk as she passed out. Elizabeth slapped her cheeks, "Hey, hey, wake up. You, wake up!" She shook her a little. "Whatever your name is, wake up!"

Claudia came to. "Ow," and with it returned the throbbing pain.

Elizabeth continued to hold the Raven. Their breathing calmed to a steady rhythm. Human contact was all they had no matter the circumstance.

"What's your name by the way?"

Then, like honey, a sound dripped down into the cavern as if answering Elizabeth: "Mommy?"

Leo's little face peered over the edge followed by Jason's. The hugging women looked up into the faded light.

To heck with the shoes! Carly ran through the woods. Jason could buy her another pair.

Damian didn't make any sense but it sounded like someone was going to kill Elizabeth and leave her son motherless. Leaving Jason Elizabeth-less was also a concern. She wouldn't give a hoot if the twit left Jason broken hearted but she wouldn't let her leave a martyr to his love! Jason wouldn't survive that!

Carly stumbled upon the lane and followed it to the little cabin. Max already sent the men off searching in different direction. The one lookout left behind greeted her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Corinthos, we'll find them."

"Well, why aren't you out looking?"

"I'm watching the house in case they come back."

"I'll watch the house! You go out there and find Jason and Elizabeth! Now!"

"But ma'am. Max ordered me to stay here."

"Well, do something! Don't just stand here!" He didn't move. "I swear I will tell my husband you refused to help search! I swear I-"

"Yes ma'am!" The guard took a step not knowing which way to go.

"Look for clues!"

The man took a few more tentative steps staying close to the area. Carly watched him ready to give a stern look if he stopped looking. She folded her arms and leaned against the sedan.

"_Carly._"

The blond jumped. Looking around, there was no one there. The sound was muffled, probably the wind whistling.

"_Carly…_"

"Who is that?"

"_I'm in here. It's Sam. I'm in the trunk_."

"What the hell?" Carly looked at the car she'd been propped against. "Why are you in there?"

"_Get me out! I didn't know who was out there so I didn't say anything_."

Carly went to the driver's side and pulled the lever. The trunk lid lifted. A stiff and sweaty Samantha climbed out and shut the trunk staying low. "Where's the guard?"

Carly put her hands on her hips. "I'm making him be useful. Idiots didn't find you! I knew they'd need me. What were you doing in there?"

"Jason put me in there."

Carly was ready to scream for help. Before she could Sam's hand covered Carly's mouth, "shhhh! I can explain."

"You better." Carly mumbled between Sam's fingers. She didn't understand why he'd do it but if Jason shoved Sam in the trunk it was for a good reason.

Carly took a step away and looked over her shoulder for help. The guard must have moved towards the back of the house.

"I don't know what you know, but Claudia is my sister. I am not involved with anything she's done but Jason has her son right now. If he does anything to that little boy, I swear- I swear Carly- I'll kill Jason my self! I'm not letting another child die! Can you help me find Jason and Leo? You can talk Jason down. Please. He'll listen to you."

"Wait, so you're say Jason has a little kid with him? Who is Claudia? Your sister?"

Stomping her foot in frustration, she grabbed Carly's arm, "I'll explain again on the way."

After circling the house the scout returned ready to manufacture clues for Carly's sake but he didn't need to. She was gone.

"Leo, baby…. My sweet boy…" Claudia didn't believe he was real. The air around her moved in ripples like heat waves. She was in a dream.

"Jason!" Elizabeth called out.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But I can't get out!"

"Mommy!" the boy sounded more worried. "Is my mommy in there?"

"She's fine," Elizabeth called up. "She hurt her arm but she's ok."

"Mommy!" The boy started to shake.

Jason watched the boy go into a panic attack. "It's ok," he soothed. Jason sat back on the grass and held the boy's shoulders forcing Leo to look at him. "She said your mom is ok Leo." Tears streamed down his pale little cheeks. "You're mom is fine. Nothing is going to happen to her." _For now._

"Mmm, m-mommy. I want my m-mommy."

"Take a breath for me Leo. Can you count with me? Do you know your numbers? One… Two…"

"Mommy!" the boy wept.

Claudia could hear her son crying but it was still a dream to her. "I'm sorry Leo…" she muttered.

"Come on Leo, what comes after two?"

The boy pulled away from Jason but Jason brought him in closer, hugged him. "It's ok. Don't be scared. I'm going to need your help to get your mom out of there, ok?"

The boy tried to gather himself. He needed to help his mom. Nodding, "Three. Three comes after two."

"I think counting to ten only works with me." Carly pulled herself through a hedge. Sam followed. Both women were covered in pine needles and spider webs.

"Carly, what are you doing here? Sam?"

"What's going on up there?" Elizabeth felt like things were turning chaotic. The Raven was still rambling. She needed to get to a hospital. "Jason!"

"Are they down there?" Sam asked urgently. Then she spotted Leo tucked in Jason's arms and froze not wanting to make any sudden moves.

Clueless to the child's panic attacks Carly went right up to him and asked, "Is this Leo? I've been hearing a lot about you. You are one brave little boy." He was too shy to look at the blonde and leaned into Jason instead. "Leo, look who I have. It's your aunt."

Sam knelt in the grass. "Leo honey. Come to me Leo."

Jason held the boy tighter for just a second. He was leverage but the thought was fleeting. The mobster let Leo go.

"Aunt Sammy? Mommy's in the hole."

"Come here baby."

The boy walked slowly to his aunt dragging his stuffed monkey behind him. Samantha scooped Leo up when the boy reached her. She considered running but couldn't abandon Claudia. Leo might be the only thing keeping her sister alive.

"Are they in there? Are they ok?" Carly looked over the edge of the pit.

Jason answered simply, "yes." He stood up. "Where are Max and the guys? We need a rope."

"Out here somewhere. They fanned out. What are we going to do Jason? My phone hasn't got a signal."

"Wait for help." Jason looked over the edge. "Elizabeth, I'm coming down."

"You can't. The walls are too soft."

Jason swung his legs over the lip. He tested a protruding root. It would hold. He lowered himself and felt for another hold. Elizabeth would not have to wait alone trapped with Claudia Zachara.

"Elizabeth, move to the side. Get out from under me."

"If you fall Jason…"

"I won't. I'm coming down." He looked back at Carly while he still could see her. "Call out every 30 seconds so they can find us." Looking for Samantha. "Sam. If anything happens to Carly…"

"I'm not going to do anything Jason! It's ok Leo, Jason is going to save your mommy. Aren't you Jason?"

He found his next footing and a place to hold on to and disappeared into the hole.

Carly turned to Samantha, "Would you die for love?" She folded her arms over her chest.

The brunette's brow lowered in confusion, "why?"

The blonde looked over at the edge of the pit, "because he would."

Samantha assumed it was jealousy that made Carly sound bitter about something so romantic.

Within minutes Jason was able to fall the rest of the way to the bottom. He landed on his feet with a thud. Elizabeth rush to him and Jason wrapped his arms around her. Their embraced put the earth back on its axis.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. But how are we getting out of here now that you are in here too?"

They heard Carly call out again. It let Jason know she was ok too.

"Max will find us." Nodding to Claudia, "How is she?"

"It's her Jason. She's the one who kidnapped me. Or at least had a part in it. She claims her father did it."

"I know. That's Claudia Zachara."

"You know?"

"Spinelli and I followed a lead and it brought us to her. We were watching the cabin last night. Sam led us to it a few days ago but we never saw who was inside till last night."

"So Samantha really is her sister?"

"Yeah."

"She swears Samantha wasn't in on it." She, the Raven has a name and it's Claudia. Elizabeth was still trying to put a human face on source of her nightmares.

"We can talk about it later." He pulled Elizabeth in closer.

"What are you going to do Jason?"

"What I promised."

Elizabeth pulled away. She wanted to see Jason's face. "Turn her over to the police?"

"Are you sure she's alive?" Jason couldn't see any signs of Claudia breathing.

"She passed out again. She's alive. Do you think you should? Turn her over that is? What will happen to her son?"

"That was our deal."

"But her son."

"Did she have any pity on you?"

"It's not Claudia I'm thinking of, it's Leo I'm concerned with."

Jason brushed a lock of hair away from Elizabeth's face. "Do you want me to let Claudia go?"

"I don't know."

"Jason!" They looked up into the baby face of Max Giambetti. "Heads up." A roped fell in to the pit.

Elizabeth, Carly and Sam all looked at Jason with woeful eyes. They stood around the hole in the ground waiting for Jason to give Max instructions. Would he leave Claudia in the collapsed mining tunnel to die? Carly patted the boys chocolate curls as if reminding Jason why Claudia should live.

Women could be soft, Jason thought, but not when it came to children. All three looked like they would beat him raw if he made the wrong decision.

He turned to Max. "Her arm is broken so be careful when you haul her up."

"You got it boss."

Jason looked back at the women. "I'll work something out." He looked at Leo, "We've got to take your mother to the hospital to fix her arm but you can ride with her, ok?"

Leo nodded and took Sam's hand. "Aunt Sammy too?"

Jason nodded.

**~iiOii~**

Elizabeth set a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. Jason followed her with a platter of grilled chicken, steaks and hotdogs then retreated to the backyard for more grilling.

"Come on everybody, time to eat."

The Webber household had become the most lived in and inviting house on the block. As soon as summer hit the grill never seemed to cool off.

Carly picked up her pudgy toddler and went into the kitchen where they gathered around the bowls and plates of food crowding the island counter. She stood next to Elizabeth who cooed at little Morgan. The baby cooed back.

"Has he still not asked you?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and picked up a hotdog bun. "No Carly, he hasn't."

"It's about damn time don't you think? I mean the man practically lives here, doesn't he?"

Elizabeth's smile couldn't be any cuter, "yes. But so?"

"And he hasn't figured it out?"

"Figured what out?" Sonny entered the room with his arm around Michael.

"That Jason is an idiot." Only Carly could talk that way.

"My brother is an idiot." Emily joined Elizabeth in making a hotdog for Spencer. She looked at Carly, "can you believe he still hasn't asked her?"

Sarah joined them. "Hasn't asked who what?" Carly and Emily gave her 'the look'. "Oh that. Nope, not to my knowledge he hasn't. Has he sis?"

"I'm getting outta here." Sonny made sure he had enough on his plate for him and Michael. "Come on son, we are out numbered. Let's get while the gettin's good." Michael laughed and followed his father back outside.

"He wants to take things slow." Elizabeth put a ready hotdog on Spencer's plate next the one Emily prepared. "Can you take this to Cameron? Thank you Spencer."

The blond little one in his formal BBQ attire dutifully brought his dinner outside to share with his friend.

Elizabeth reached for Morgan. "Let me take this cutie so you can make a plate."

Carly let her son go and put a scoop of potatoes and salad on a plate. "I don't understand. All the legal stuff is done with the Zachara's yeah?"

"The piers all belong to Sonny now. Johnny Zachara is keeping the motorcycle repair shop. I don't know what Claudia and Samantha kept." Elizabeth was matter of fact. Over the months she'd gotten used to the fact she lived in the same town as the Raven but it never felt normal.

"They kept a house and Claudia got an old cobbler shop. She's going to design shoes."

They all looked at Sarah. How did she know so much?

"Sorry, I accidentally went into her shop when my heel broke." Her expression turned helpless, "she's making me the most fabulous pair of red pumps. I think she's gonna give Jimmy Choo a run for his money." They all stared. "What? I'm serious. I think we should invest."

"What about Samantha?" Emily still couldn't find a way to forgive Jason's former houseguest.

"Isn't she starting up a PI business with Damian?"

"Yes, she is." They all looked at Jason who'd come in without a sound and startled them all. He didn't like the way all four women were staring at him. Had he done something wrong? "Is the chicken not cooked enough?"

"Jason don't you-! Ouch" Carly clammed up when Elizabeth kicked her shin.

"Leave it be Carly," Elizabeth warned.

"The chicken is fine Jason."

"Yes, everything is wonderful Jase. Thanks for grilling again." Em licked ketchup off her finger.

Sarah looked up innocently, "are there any buns… in the oven?" All female heads turned to gawk at her audacity! Sarah looked back at them, "what, I thought I saw garlic bread?"

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, yes!" She handed Morgan back to his mother flew into the kitchen to retrieve the bread from the oven. It wasn't quite burnt, totally salvageable.

"Can I help?" Jason came up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

"No thanks, I got it. Rescued in the nick of time."

She tingled all over when Jason kissed her neck. "Are those woman giving you a hard time?" He was aware of them all staring from the dining area.

"No, I can handle them. But when are you gonna man up and let them know?"

If Jason could have his way, "Never."

Elizabeth lowered her voice, "I'm going to start showing soon."

"Can't we just tell them you're getting fat?"

Elizabeth laughed and bumped him with her hip. All the bread was cut now and in the basket. She turned under his arms to face her husband. "You big chicken." Elizabeth kissed Jason. He tasted as delicious as ever.

They could hear the faint sound of Carly, Emily and Sarah all emitting a swooning 'awe…'.

He grinned and kissed Elizabeth before whispering in her ear, "I'd rather toss myself on the grill with the steaks than tell Carly we eloped so she can't be Best Person."

Jason palm moved from her hips to Elizabeth's belly. Under his hand grew a miracle. It made Jason want to cry every time he thought about the baby growing in his wife's belly.

"OH MY GOD!" "You already know!" "He knows?"! Sarah, Emily and Carly hollered all at once! That small gesture was all the proof they needed. Carly put Morgan down in his highchair so she put her hands on her hips like the other scolding women.

Elizabeth laughed at the look of shock on Jason's face. She nodded an affirmation towards the pack of women, then winked, "we're married too."

Gawking at his wife's betrayal, "you didn't."

Carly growled, Sarah screamed, Emily blustered and they started to move towards the couple.

"I did. Cat's out of the bag Husband." Elizabeth pushed her husband away and yelled, "RUN!"

Jason took off with all three women chasing him. Cameron came in where they'd gone out.

"Mommy, why awe they chasing Jason?"

She took the bread to the counter and checked on Morgan. Patting her son's head Elizabeth looked at him with pride. "You can call Jason daddy now if you still want to."

"It's not a secwet any more?"

"Nope. If we want to we can shout it to the world how much we love Jason."

He giggled. "Reawy?"

Suddenly Jason ran in from a side door. For the moment he thought he lost the angry mob.

"Hey guys. Hide me?"

"Mommy says it's not a secwet any more."

"Should we tell him then?" Elizabeth asked her son.

"Yeah!" the boy bounced with joy. "We love you daddy!"

"Louder!," Elizabeth demanded and scooped up her boy.

"WE LOVE YOU DADDY!" the said together.

Jason pulled his new family into a hug and told them, "I love you guys too, very much."

/The End/

_thank you to iteach who helped so much with the editing and continuity~ and thank you to all the readers who made it all the way through to the end with me! First story I've completed_


End file.
